Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry rentre en sixième année après la mort de Sirius et doit affronter son destin à travers une nouvelle prophétie. suite de la fic de Speedy of 77. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite (tant ?) attendue de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio). Je ne vous garantis pas des chapitres aussi long, aussi bien, aussi tout ce que vous voudrez… que ceux de Speedy : ce serait vous mentir ! Mais je vous promets que je ferai tout pour la terminer, même si vous n'aurez pas un rythme de parution très élevé. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas histoire de faire gonfler les reviews ! Sur ce, place aux éternels disclaimers et autres spoilers.

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

**Note :** L'héliodore est une gemme, variété de béryl d'une couleur jaune doré

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs :**

Chapitre 22 :

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! »

La voix aiguë de l'infirmière résonna dans l'infirmerie.

« Mais Mrs. Pomfresh… »

« J'ai dit non, Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin est seul responsable de Miss Wolf. »

« Et en tant que tel, j'estime que Harry a le droit de savoir, tout autant que moi, Pompom. », intervint derrière eux une voix douce.

« Professeur Lupin ! »

« Oui, Harry, Albus m'a annoncé ce qui s'était passé. Du moins, ce qu'il en sait. Et il t'attend d'ailleurs dans son bureau lorsque tu pourras t'y rendre. Le mot de passe est Pralines Longue Langue. »

« Bien, Professeur. »

« Et maintenant, Pompom, qu'a-t-elle ? »

« Etes-vous sûr qu'il soit sage de laisser Mr. Potter… »

« J'ai dit, qu'a-t-elle, Mrs. Pomfresh ? » coupa Lupin d'une voix ferme.

Résignée, l'infirmière soupira et invita les deux hommes à la suivre dans son bureau.

« Mr. Lupin, je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous annoncer cela… »

« Eh bien trouvez, alors. », dit-il d'un ton peut-être un peu trop sec

« Eh bien, voilà, dit-elle après un nouveau soupir. Votre nièce… est dans un état grave. »

« Qu'appelez-vous, état grave, Mrs. Pomfresh ? », demanda Remus d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler, tandis que Harry était devenu blême.

« Votre nièce a subi un choc à la tête, qui semble l'avoir plongée dans un coma profond. »

« Mais vous pouvez la guérir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Malheureusement, la magie ne peut pas tout, Mr. Potter. Il est des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Le coma en fait partie. La seule chose que nous puissions espérer est que Miss Wolf se réveille d'elle-même. Tout ce que je puis faire, pour ma part, est de soigner sa blessure au crâne. »

« Il n'y a donc aucune chance ? », demanda Harry, au bord des larmes.

« Aucune chance de la guérir par magie, Mr. Potter, mais il y a toujours l'espoir de la voir guérir de manière naturelle. Pour cela, il faudra laisser faire le temps et la nature. C'est tout ce qu'il est possible de faire. »

Mrs. Pomfresh avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'une tornade noire sortait en larmes de son bureau. Un instant plus tard, une tornade châtaine se précipitait à sa poursuite, laissant l'infirmière seule.

&&&&&&&

« Tout ça est la faute de Malefoy. Il paiera. »

« Harry, ne fait rien que tu puisses regretter par la suite ! »

« Regretter ? REGRETTER ? Avec ce qu'il a fait à Véla, c'est lui qui regrettera, je peux te le jurer. »

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda le lycanthrope dans les yeux, son regard empli de haine faisant face à celui infiniment triste de l'adulte.

« Je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien tenter d'inconsidéré contre Malfoy. »

Après quelques secondes d'un duel intense, volonté contre volonté, émeraudes contre héliodores, Harry baissa les yeux et marmonna :

« Promis. »

Mais le loup-garou l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Promets moi, Harry. Et pas une promesse comme celle que tu viens de me faire. Regarde moi en face et promets. »

Le garçon soupira et finit par souffler :

« C'est promis, Professeur. »

« Bien. » répliqua l'ancien enseignant en se permettant un sourire. « Maintenant que tu as compris, il serait peut-être temps que tu m'expliques pourquoi tout est la faute de Malefoy. Et pourquoi pas que tu l'expliques aussi au Professeur Dumbledore. »

« J'avoue que je suis effectivement curieux de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. » intervint une voix grave derrière eux. « Mrs. Pomfresh m'a informé de ce que vous lui aviez amené Miss Wolf dans un état grave. Comment se fait-il que Miss Wolf se soit trouvée sur votre balai, elle qui ne peut pas supporter de voler, et que vient faire Mr. Malefoy dans toute cette histoire ? »

« Professeur ? »

« Oui, Harry, je me trouvais par hasard dans le couloir, et j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Mr. Lupin. Mais je pense que nous serions mieux dans mon bureau pour en parler. »

Remus et Harry acquiescèrent et se levèrent, avant de sortir de la salle de classe désaffectée où Lupin avait retrouvé Harry quelques minutes auparavant.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ils marchèrent en silence, ils arrivèrent face à la gargouille gardant le bureau du célèbre directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe et les fit entrer dans la pièce. Là, il conjura des sièges afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir puis invita Harry à débuter son récit. Et il parla de tout. Il expliqua la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Véla, le vol vers le cimetière, l'intervention de Malefoy et le duel qui avait suivi, ainsi que le sortilège qui avait frappé Véla. La gorge nouée, il acheva son récit, tandis que le Professeur Dumbledore se renfonçait dans son fauteuil d'un air las. Pendant ce temps, Remus avait écouté, les mains crispées sur l'accoudoir. Finalement, la voix du Professeur Dumbledore s'éleva, rompant le silence qui s'était installé sur la pièce tandis que chacun restait profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

« Bien. En résumé, Mr. Malefoy est toujours dans le cimetière, stupéfixé,et Miss Wolf est à l'infirmerie dans un coma profond et son rôle d'espionne découvert. »

« Mais Voldemort n'est pas au courant de cela, Albus. On pourrait toujours effacer la mémoire de Mr. Malefoy et ma nièce reprendrait alors à son réveil son rôle d'espionne chez Voldemort. »

« NON ! »

L'exclamation de Harry prit les deux adultes de court. Finalement, ce fut le Professeur Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

« Pourquoi cela, Harry ? »

« Professeur, Voldemort a prouvé lorsque j'entrai en quatrième année qu'il était capable de briser les sortilèges d'amnésie. Je sais bien que vous êtes plus puissant que Mr. Croupton, mais il y a malgré tout un risque, et je ne veux pas que Véla soit exposée à tout cela. »

« Qu'en pensez vous, Remus ? »

« Quoi que l'on fasse, Véla reste en danger… Car il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire changer de maison, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? »

« Effectivement, Remus. »

« En ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que l'on efface la mémoire de Mr. Malefoy et que l'on attende le réveil de Véla pour la laisser décider de la suite. »

Harry soupira, résigné, acceptant la solution proposée.

Le Professeur Dumbledore prit un morceau de parchemin et y griffonna quelques mots, puis le tendit à Harry.

« Tu donneras ceci à Mrs. Pomfresh. Tu peux y aller. »

Harry acquiesça simplement et sortit sans un mot. Il marcha de longues minutes dans les couloirs déserts, avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie, où se trouvait un lit abrité derrière un paravent. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière et lui tendit le mot de Dumbledore. Celle-ci le lut, puit leva a tête vers le garçon.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore vous donne l'autorisation à rester avec Miss Wolf le temps de sa convalescence. Vous êtes dispensé de cours durant cette période. Vous devez simplement vous nourrir et vous trouver dans votre dortoir la nuit. Naturellement, vous aurez aussi à rattraper ce que vous aurez manqué. »

« Merci, madame Pomfresh. » souffla Harry, avant de se diriger vers le lit et de s'asseoir aux côtés de Véla.

Il resta là toute la journée, se contentant de la regarder. Puis, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher et après que l'infirmière lui eut donné de quoi manger, il murmura quelques mots inaudibles pour Mrs. Pomfresh et partit se coucher.

« Au revoir, Véla. A demain. Je t'aime. »

&&&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à la première heure et s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair. Aussitôt qu'il fut prêt, il sortit sans bruit du dortoir et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la Grande Salle. Il prit alors un petit-déjeuner aussi copieux que possible, afin que l'infirmière n'ait pas à le nourrir de force. Il ne valait mieux pas pour lui se la mettre à dos, surtout en cette période : elle serait bien capable de lui refuser l'accès à son antre. Puis il mit le cap vers cet endroit qu'il connaissait trop bien à son goût, pour y avoir passé des journées et des nuits entières à avaler des potions toutes plus infectes les unes que les autres et à rester allongé sous le regard d'aigle de la vieille femme. Et désormais, c'était la fille qu'il aimait qui était allongée dans cet endroit abhorré pour tous les souvenirs qu'il lui renvoyait. Allongée pour combien de temps ? Merlin seul le savait. Harry, lui, n'avait aucun moyen d'aider Véla, sinon par la pensée.

Sur ces sombres réflexions, le jeune homme arriva devant l'infirmerie, où se trouvait déjà Mrs. Pomfresh. Avec un sourire triste, elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le seul lit encore occupé, mais l'infirmière l'arrêta.

« Avez-vous mangé, Mr. Potter ? »

L'intéressé sourit presque. Bien sûr, il avait mangé. Il connaissait bien la vieille infirmière et savait que la santé des élèves était sa seule préoccupation. Il savait bien que l'infirmière l'aurait forcé à manger s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il hocha la tête, et la femme le regarda suspicieusement. Finalement, elle sembla décider de le croire et le laissa atteindre le lit de sa bien-aimée. Il lui saisit la main et la garda dans la sienne. Et durant toute la journée, il ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de la regarder. Si belle. Si fragile. Il ne dit rien lorsque l'infirmière lui apporta à manger à midi et le soir, ou lorsqu'elle débarrassa son plateau après qu'il eut fini, hochant simplement la tête en guise de remerciement. Finalement, elle revint vers vingt-deux heures et lui effleura l'épaule. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et elle dit simplement :

« C'est l'heure. »

Harry hocha la tête et l'infirmière s'éloigna. Alors seulement, Harry parla, murmurant tout comme il l'avait la veille :

« Au revoir, Véla. A demain. Je t'aime. »

Et alors qu'il franchissait les portes de l'infirmerie, Mrs. Pomfresh, dans son bureau, sentit la tristesse de l'élève envahir son cœur.

'Merlin, faites qu'elle s'en sorte, ou je crains qu'il n'y survive pas.'

&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, et tous les jours qui suivirent, ce fut le même manège qui se déroula. Le matin, Harry se réveillait aux aurores, se préparait et allait directement à l'infirmerie, passant d'abord par la Grande Salle pour y prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux. Puis il passait la journée aux côtés de Véla, parfois lui tenant la main, parfois se contentant de la regarder, ne trouvant le courage de lui parler que lorsqu'il était sur le point de s'en aller, toujours pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et combien il souhaitait la voir se rétablir, sans savoir si elle l'entendait. Puis il repartait vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, où il retrouvait Hermione, qui lui donnait tous les cours de la journée et les devoirs qu'il devait faire pour les cours suivant. De temps en temps, il recevait aussi durant la journée la visite du Professeur Herbert, de Remus ou même du Professeur Dumbledore, qui tentaient vainement de le réconforter.

Cependant, alors que Véla entamait sa troisième semaine de convalescence sans qu'aucun signe d'amélioration n'eût été détecté, Harry se réveilla avec dans le cœur un sentiment d'excitation mêlé de joie, et sans qu'il eût la moindre idée précise de ce dont il s'agissait, il eut la certitude que quelque chose d'important allait se passer dans la journée.

En effet, alors qu'il était aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi, Harry, toujours en train de regarder sa bien-aimée, crut percevoir un changement dans la respiration de la jeune fille. Alors qu'auparavant, elle était calme, elle semblait désormais irrégulière et plus rapide. Puis, subrepticement, la main que ne tenait pas Harry bougea, tandis que le garçon percevait au même instant les yeux bouger furtivement sous les paupières fermées.

« Véla… », murmura-t-il. Puis, soudain, il hurla : « Mrs. Pomfresh, venez vite ! Elle est en train de se réveiller ! Vite, venez ! »

L'infirmière, alors en train de soigner une patiente souffrant d'un mauvais rhume, accourut à la vitesse de l'éclair. Aussitôt qu'elle vit Véla, elle prit rapidement conscience de ce qui arrivait et s'adressa soudain à Harry :

« Allez me chercher ces potions. », aboya-t-elle en lui tendant un parchemin qu'elle tira de sa robe et griffonna de quelques noms. « Vous les trouverez facilement : elle sont classées par ordre alphabétique. Et revenez vite ! »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et courut jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il trouva effectivement sans mal les potions demandées, bien qu'il se demandât en quoi une potion de Pimentine pourrait bien aider Véla à se réveiller. Sans toutefois chercher à discuter les ordres de l'infirmière, qui sans nul doute savait ce qu'elle faisait, il rassembla les différentes fioles et les disposa sur un chariot qu'il trouva à proximité. Alors qu'il arrivait devant l'infirmière, celle-ci lui tendit un gobelet et y versa la potion de Pimentine.

« Allez voir mon autre patiente et donnez lui à boire toute la potion. Et ensuite, partez, tous les deux ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être dérangé pour des broutilles. Et tant que vous y êtes, prévenez le Professeur Dumbledore que Miss Wolf se réveille. Vous pouvez aussi prévenir Mr. Lupin, bien entendu. »

Harry acquiesça, ne souhaitant en aucun cas contrarier la dragonne qu'était devenue Mrs. Pomfresh, et il se dirigea vers l'élève en question, une Pouffsouffle de première année qu'il ne connaissait que de vue mais qui rougit dès qu'elle le vit arriver. Souriant aimablement, Harry lui donna la potion et lui dit de retourner avec ses camarades. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie de l'infirmerie, bien que Harry ne la franchisse qu'à regret, il lui demanda inutilement :

« Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ? »

La petite rougit mais hocha la tête. Alors seulement, Harry courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au bureau directorial. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le directeur n'en avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

« Pralines Longue Langue ? », prononça-t-il d'un air hésitant.

Il avait à peine prononcé ces quelques mots que la gargouille se déplaçait. En fait, il lui sembla qu'elle avait commencé à se déplacer juste avant qu'il ait fini de prononcer le mot de passe, mais il ne s'attarda pas à ce détail. Il prit son élan et fonça droit sur la personne qui venait de descendre l'escalier enchanté.

« Eh bien, Potter ! », se moqua une voix traînante, tandis que Harry se relevait avec difficulté. « On n'a plus d'équilibre ? »

« Malefoy ! Toujours pas renvoyé ? Alors que c'est ta faute si Véla est dans le coma ! »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités, Potter. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers ! »

Soudain, tout lui revint à l'esprit: bien sûr, le Professeur Dumbledore avait modifié la mémoire de Malefoy. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il renoncerait à se venger. Malefoy allait payer ce qu'il avait fait à Véla. Et au diable, la promesse faite à Remus !

Gratifiant le Serpentard d'un regard aussi sombre que la nuit, tandis que celui-ci le regardait d'un air narquois, il se releva et emprunta l'escalier menant au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Ayant frappé à la porte, il entendit la voix du Professeur l'inviter à entrer. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, une étincelle de malice passa dans les yeux du vieil homme.

« Eh bien, Harry ! Quelle surprise ! », le salua le directeur. « Je croyais pourtant que tu passais tes journées au chevet de Miss Wolf. »

« C'est exact, Professeur, mais Mrs. Pomfresh m'a chassé de l'infirmerie et m'a chargé de vous dire que Véla est en train de se réveiller. »

« Vraiment ? Bravo, Harry. »

« ...? Bravo...? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu as un immense pouvoir en toi, Harry, il ne sert à rien de le nier, et l'amour peut faire de grandes choses, comme sauver la vie d'un enfant. Ou réveiller quelqu'un du coma. », conclut-il avec un sourire mystérieux. »

« Où est Remus ? Il faut le prévenir ! », dit-il pour dévier la conversation d'un cours qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Avec le Professeur Herbert. Je vais les chercher. Tu peux retourner à l'infirmerie. »

Cependant, le ton utilisé ressemblait plus à un ordre. Sans plus attendre, Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Mrs. Pomfresh ayant fini d'examiner sa patiente, il fut autorisé à entrer et à attendre le réveil.

&&&&&&&

_Il faisait si froid. Trop froid. Elle grelottait. La seule source de chaleur venait aussi de la seule lumière présente. Sans elle, tout était si noir. Elle avait peur. Mais la lueur dorée avait quelque chose de bénéfique. Elle était douce, chaleureuse. Elle était arrivée très rapidement. Et partie bien trop vite, mais il lui semblait qu'elle reviendrait, comme si elle en faisait la promesse. Et depuis, elle revenait et repartait régulièrement, avec tout le temps cette même promesse, et ce même mot qu'elle lui disait. Tout le reste n'était que murmures inaudibles, mais elle entendait toujours ce même mot : « aime ». Et c'est ce qu'apportait la lueur. L'amour. La chaleur. Toujours se posant sur la même main, mais réchauffant tout le corps. L'amour. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui correspondait à cela. Mais qui ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas. Mais soudain, la lumière était repartie. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir ! Pas si tôt ! d'habitude, elle restait plus longtemps ! Et elle était remplacée par la douleur. Par le malaise. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'en aille ? Puis elle était revenue. Plus chaude encore, plus douce, plus lumineuse que jamais. Et son esprit embrumé avait enfin pu réfléchir au nom qui correspondait au mot amour. A la voix qui émanait de cette lumière._

_« Harry. »_

&&&&&&&

« Harry. »

Le nom ne fut que murmuré par une bouche pâteuse d'avoir trop peu parlé durant tant de temps, mais ce fut comme si on l'avait hurlé aux oreilles de l'intéressé.

« Véla ? Tu es réveillée ? Vraiment ? »

Soudain, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et accrocha le regard du Gryffondor.

« Harry ! »

« Véla ! Merlin soit loué, tu es vivante ! »

« Grâce à toi. »

« Comment cela ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a sauvée. J'étais dans une sorte de monde froid et sombre, et tu étais là à me réchauffer, à me donner de la lumière. Et tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Je ne comprenais rien d'autre. Mais c'est ça qui m'a donné la force et le courage de survivre. Et c'est pour toi que je suis revenue. Parce que je t'aime, moi aussi. »

« Tu… tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? Comme on peut… Comme on aime quelqu'un avec qui on voudrait vivre ?»

« Comme on aime quelqu'un plus que tout au monde, plus que soi même. »

Le regard rayonnant et brillant de larmes de joies, Harry approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, tandis que cette dernière se rapprochait imperceptiblement, elle aussi. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut comme si leurs deux cœurs avaient explosé, tant le bonheur était intense.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés.

Debout à la porte de l'infirmerie, un vieil homme et deux hommes d'un âge moyen, deux professeurs et un ancien enseignant, se regardèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux. Leurs deux protégés avaient enfin trouvé une partie du bonheur qu'ils méritaient tant et qui les fuyait inlassablement. Voldemort avait beau être présent, l'amour serait toujours là pour vaincre la haine, et la vie pour vaincre la mort. Le mage noir connaîtrait bien assez tôt la défaite finale.

En attendant, il fallait laisser les deux jeunes gens à leurs retrouvailles. Ils auraient bien assez de temps pour prendre les décisions graves qui s'imposeraient plus tard. Puis, d'un pas lent, ils sortirent et s'en retournèrent vers le bureau du plus âgé des trois.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent de nombreuses minutes à se regarder l'un l'autre, ou à discuter de tout et de rien, s'embrassant régulièrement, avec passion, avant d'être interrompus par l'infirmière. Alors, Harry prit congé de sa bien-aimée.

« Passe une bonne soirée, Véla. Je reviendrai te voir demain. »

Et sur un dernier baiser, il s'en alla, le cœur léger, et dans la tête la vengeance qu'il concoctait contre Malefoy.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra, mais il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put à les ignorer. S'asseyant aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, il commença à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que toutes les conversations avaient repris, Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu… tu manges ? »

« Bien sûr, il faut manger, pour vivre, non ? »

« Mais d'habitude, tu restes tout le temps avec Véla. »

« Si je ne laissai pas Mrs. Pomfresh s'en occuper, elle n'aurait aucune chance de pouvoir sortir demain. Et encore, je doute fortement que Pomfresh la laisse sortir. »

« Tu veux dire que… qu'elle est réveillée ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais… Dumbledore, Remus ou Herbert ne vous ont rien dit ? »

« Je les ai vus il y a quelques minutes arriver avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais ils n'ont pas dit quoi que ce soit. », intervint Hermione.

Au même instant, comme s'il avait attendu ce signal, le directeur se leva de sa chaise et réclama le silence, ce qu'il obtint presque instantanément.

« Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Miss Véla Wolf, victime comme chacun sait d'un regrettable accident survenu il y a trois semaines, est aujourd'hui sortie du coma et se trouve désormais hors de tout danger. Mrs. Pomfresh s'occupe actuellement d'elle, et vous pourrez donc revoir votre camarade d'ici quelques jours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de repas et une bonne soirée. »

Il se rassit alors dans un brouhaha de murmures excités provenant de la masse des élèves alors présents : qui aurait pu penser qu'une simple chute dans les escaliers pourrait provoquer le coma de la jeune Serpentard ? Mais désormais, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et ce, grâce aux soins et à l'acharnement de Mrs. Pomfresh pour améliorer l'état de sa patiente. Seuls, Harry, Remus, Herbert et Dumbledore connaissaient la vérité quant à la cause de l'hémorragie. Dans la panique qui avait suivie l'annonce, personne ne s'était d'ailleurs soucié de l'absence du prince des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy. Mais après tout, lui était bien revenu après quelques heures, et tout le monde savait que son père était Mangemort. Son absence, bien qu'inquiétante, n'avait donc rien d'extraordinaire…

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu leur cours habituel, allant des devoirs au Quidditch, en passant par les notes obtenues ou les points retirés durant la journée. Et dans la Grande Salle bondée en cette heure de repas, un seul étudiant avait d'autres préoccupations, ses pensées étant tantôt tournées vers une jeune fille qui avait volé son cœur, tantôt vers un être maléfique qui le lui avait arraché tant de fois. Et auquel il devrait arracher la vie. Il était désormais temps de tout mettre en œuvre pour accomplir la prophétie. Mais auparavant, il avait une vengeance à effectuer. Et elle devrait être la plus éclatante possible. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le tuer ou le torturer. Mais il l'humilierait de façon à ce que le Serpentard perde la face pour un long moment. Et il savait déjà comment il allait s'y prendre.

&&&&&&&

Merci à Speedy, qui m'a laissé continuer sa fic, et à vous, qui m'avez lu. A bientôt. Et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet, en bas à gauche : ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite (tant ?) attendue de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs :**

Chapitre 23 :

Durant près de deux semaines, Harry laissa son plan mûrir dans son esprit. Il souhaitait que celui-ci soit aussi parfait que possible, et surtout, il ne voulait pas le mettre en action avant que Véla ne soit sortie de l'infirmerie, où il allait la voir tous les soirs après ses cours. Ils étaient désormais libres de ce qu'ils faisaient et n'avaient plus à se cacher pour se voir, car « l'amour qui existait entre eux étant un secret absolu, toute l'école était au courant », avait expliqué Harry à ses amis, paraphrasant ainsi son mentor, lorsque ceux-ci lui avaient demandé s'il n'était pas énervé par toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Ce n'est qu'après une semaine et demie de soins intensifs prodigués par la vieille infirmière de Poudlard que Véla fut enfin autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie et à reprendre les cours. Ce jour-là, leur premier cours était celui de Potions, et Harry accompagna sa bien-aimée jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ne lâchant sa main qu'au moment de se séparer pour aller à leurs tables respectives. Quelques sifflements se firent entendre, ainsi que les sanglots étouffés de certaines filles qui perdaient celui qui, quand il n'était pas un fou souffrant d'hallucinations, était considéré comme le meilleur parti de Poudlard. Un « Bon choix, Potter ! » s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor, tandis que nombre de garçons de sixième et septième année regardaient d'un air appréciateur la jeune fille, au grand dam de leurs petites amies respectives. Des gifles furent d'ailleurs récoltées.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry rejoignit la table et ses amis, ceux-ci le complimentant d'avoir réussi à séduire « l'une des plus belles filles de l'école ». Une seule personne ne souriait pas dans toute la Grande Salle : un Serpentard de sixième année, nommé Drago Malefoy. Il lui serait désormais difficile de conquérir la jeune fille. Mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas un Serpentard et un Mangemort pour rien. Il lui suffirait de ruser pour faire croire à Véla que Potter ne l'aimait plus. Et le tour serait joué.

Pendant que le Serpentard ruminait ses sombres projets, un Gryffondor de son année avait lui aussi un plan très précis en tête. Il avait bien réussi lorsque les êtres de l'eau l'avaient mis à l'épreuve. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne réussisse pas cette fois-ci. Et puis, c'était un bon entraînement pour ce qu'il allait devoir faire face à Voldemort. Quoi de mieux qu'une incantation pour humilier son ennemi, de manière à ce qu'il perde la face, plus encore que lors du match de Quidditch ?

Sous la table, Harry Potter dirigea sa baguette vers sa Némésis et se concentra quelques instants pour se représenter la scène qui allait suivre, puis murmura :

« _Par l'amour que ma mère me donna,_

_Par celui que je porte à Véla,_

_Que mon ennemi, dès aujourd'hui,_

_Soit ici tellement humilié_

_Que jamais de sa vie il n'oublie,_

_Afin que sa victime soit vengée _»

Un rayon lumineux sortit de sa baguette sans que personne ne le remarquât. Et il attendit. Un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas surestimé ses forces, car rien ne se passait, mais soudain, le jeune Serpentard se mit à entonner un refrain Moldu. Les élèves ne venant pas de familles sorcières reconnurent aussitôt la comptine que Malefoy chantonnait et se turent, interloqués. Puis, peu à peu, les conversations s'estompèrent, chacun prenant conscience de ce qui se passait.

Voyant que tout le monde le regardait, Malefoy, qui semblait prendre ça pour une approbation, se mit à chanter plus fort, faisant se tourner vers lui la tête des enseignants, qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué le comportement étrange du Serpentard. Fronçant les sourcils, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

« Mr. Malefoy ? Où vous croyez-vous donc ? »

« Où, professeur ? », répondit le Serpentard, interrompu. « Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, non ? »

« Effectivement. Et croyez-vous que ce soit le lieu pour nous faire part de vos 'compétences' vocales ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais si vous ne voulez pas m'écouter, professeur, j'ai aussi d'autres talents. »

Sur ce, il monta sur la table et improvisa une chorégraphie des plus ridicules sous les rires des élèves des autres maisons et le regard atterré de ses condisciples, renversant par la même occasion plats en sauce et assiettes sur les genoux de ces derniers. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le professeur Rogue qui intervint :

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc en tête ? »

« Rien que vous puissiez comprendre, Servilus. », répliqua le jeune garçon.

Un silence impressionnant tomba alors sur la Grande Salle. Malefoy venait d'insulter un professeur. Et qui plus est, son directeur de maison. Un léger sourire vint étirer presque imperceptiblement les lèvres du professeur Herbert. Mais à côté de lui, Remus Lupin ne souriait pas du tout, et son visage s'était crispé, lorsqu'il avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Non loin de là, la pensée du professeur Rogue semblait avoir suivi le même chemin, et un rictus de rage déforma ses traits. Puis il se leva et se dirigea non pas vers Malefoy, mais droit sur la table des Gryffondor.

« Professeur, que faites-vous ? », demanda le Serpentard innocemment

« Potter est responsable de votre état, Mr. Malefoy. Il est donc normal qu'il soit puni pour son crime. », répondit-il d'un air mauvais.

« Mais, Potter n'a rien fait, professeur ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, Mr. Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi n'écoutez-vous pas Mr. Malefoy, professeur Rogue ? », demanda le professeur Herbert.

« Vous êtes sensé être le spécialiste de la Magie Noire, ici, n'est-ce pas, Herbert ? », se moqua Rogue. « Vous connaissez donc le pouvoir des incantations… »

Harry fit de son mieux pour combattre son sang qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir fuir à tout prix son visage.

« C'est exact, _professeur _Rogue. », répliqua Herbert, insistant bien sur le 'professeur'. « Mais dois-je vous rappeler ce que, en tant que professeur, vous devriez savoir ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire, _professeur_ Herbert », grinça Rogue, crachant presque les deux derniers mots.

« Je veux dire que les fondateurs ont créé un sortilège empêchant quiconque de lancer une incantation forçant un élève à faire une action qu'il ne veut pas faire, sauf si le lanceur est plus puissant que le directeur en place. Oseriez-vous insinuer que Mr. Potter est plus puissant que le professeur Dumbledore ? », répondit Herbert avec un rictus moqueur.

« Potter, plus puissant que le professeur Dumbledore ? Je serais bien idiot d'oser dire cela. Potter n'a d'égal que Londubat à ce niveau-là. Aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre ! »

Des murmures indignés se firent entendre à la table des Gryffondor, tandis que Neville, honteux, rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, et que Harry repensait d'un coup à la Prophétie : Neville était effectivement son égal. Mais pas comme Rogue l'avait signifié.

« Par conséquent, comme vous reconnaissez vous-même que Mr. Potter ne peut pas être l'auteur de cette prétendue incantation, il n'y a aucune raison de le punir. Quant à Mr. Malefoy, je pense que la honte qu'il a subie de par son action ridicule suffit largement comme punition et qu'il n'y a par conséquent pas lieu de lui retirer des points. »

Sur ce, l'incident fut clos, et le professeur Rogue retourna à sa place, fulminant, après avoir ordonné d'un ton sec à Malefoy de se rasseoir, tandis que Harry jubilait intérieurement : non seulement, il n'avait pas été puni, mais Malefoy avait été humilié comme jamais. Et de plus, il avait appris par l'intervention du professeur Herbert qu'il était plus puissant que le professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être déjà assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort ? Mais ça ne servait à rien de se poser la question, car il n'était de toute manière pas prêt à l'affronter, n'ayant encore que deux pouvoirs sur les dix qu'il aurait au final.

L'heure, enfin, n'était pas aux sombres réflexions sur l'avenir, mais plutôt au bonheur de voir sa Némésis et son professeur honni ridiculisés en public.

&&&&&&&

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST PASSE PAR LA TETE, NOM D'UN CHIEN ? »

_Leçon n° 1 : Il ne faut jamais énerver un loup-garou._

Harry baissa les yeux face à la colère du lycanthrope. Et le regard froid de ce dernier était pire encore que celui, déçu, qu'il avait reçu de la part du directeur quatre ans plus tôt. Il avait pris des risques, il le savait. Il avait menti à Remus, un homme qu'il respectait plus que tout au monde, il en était bien conscient. Mais qu'était-ce, tout cela, face au visage rayonnant de Véla, à son regard empli d'amour et à ses remerciements, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son laboratoire, le soir même ?

Enhardi par cette pensée, Harry redressa fièrement la tête et fit face au regard de glace de l'adulte.

« Tu aurais pu avoir des retenues, être renvoyé, même, si le professeur Herbert ne t'avait pas défendu ! »

« Mais il m'a défendu, justement, et Rogue n'a rien pu répliquer : soit il abandonnait, soit il disait que j'étais plus puissant que le professeur Dumbledore, ce que personne n'aurait cru. »

Se forçant à ne pas s'énerver plus encore, Remus reprit dans un grondement sourd :

« Tu m'avais promis de ne rien tenter contre Malefoy. »

« Et est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il reste impuni ? _Moi_, j'ai vengé Véla, et… »

La gifle partit si vite que les lunettes volèrent sous le choc, tandis que Harry portait la main à sa joue, incrédule.

_Leçon n° 2 : Il ne faut jamais contrarier un loup-garou en colère._

« Peter avait promis à James et Lily de les protéger, et il les a trahi. Et toi, que j'aime comme mon propre fils, tu as trahi la promesse que tu m'avais faite. A croire que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. », répliqua Remus d'un ton polaire.

Harry blêmit et se raidit sous l'accusation. Puis, sans prévenir, des larmes de honte se mirent à couler sur son visage et, baissant la tête, il murmura :

« Désolé, Remus. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Harry sentit des bras forts le serrer et il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du lycanthrope, tandis que celui-ci commençait à lui caresser tendrement le dos dans un geste de réconfort paternel. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon se calma et Remus, lui tendant un mouchoir, lui dit :

« Allez, sèche tes larmes. Je vois que tu as compris, et ça me suffit amplement pour te pardonner. »

Harry s'essuya les yeux et leva le regard vers le loup-garou.

« Tu sais, tu me fais penser à ton père, parfois : James était toujours prêt à tout dès qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il considérait comme étant une atteinte à "l'honneur" de ta mère. Parfois, il allait même très loin. Trop peut-être. Et quand Lily le lui reprochait, il s'enfermait pendant des heures dans le dortoir et finissait par aller s'excuser auprès d'elle, voire auprès de ses victimes. Sauf quand c'était Severus, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que James aurait adoré. Surtout le passage avec Servilus. Je dois moi-même avouer que cette vengeance était très bien réussie. », acheva Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

_Leçon n° 3 : Un Maraudeur reste toujours un Maraudeur._

&&&&&&&

La veille du match de Quidditch, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau directorial. Ayant frappé, il entra dans la pièce où étaient déjà installés Remus, Véla et le professeur Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore était, lui, debout près du perchoir de Fumseck, l'air grave. Instantanément, Harry se raidit, comprenant le motif de la réunion.

« Assied-toi, Harry, je te prie. », dit le professeur après avoir conjuré un siège aux côtés de Vela.

Le garçon s'assit dans le fauteuil et prit la main de sa bien-aimée, recevant un rictus sardonique de la part du Maître des Potions. Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit lentement derrière son bureau et prit la parole :

« Bien. Nous sommes là pour décider de la suite des évènements. Comme vous le savez déjà, Miss Wolf, nous avons soumis Mr. Malefoy à un sortilège d'amnésie doublé d'un charme de modification de la mémoire, aimablement pratiqués par le professeur Flitwick. Toutefois, Voldemort est puissant, et il lui est possible de déceler le mensonge. Par conséquent, vous avez deux choix : ou bien vous continuez votre rôle d'espionne, au risque d'être découverte par Voldemort, auquel cas les conséquences peuvent être terribles, ou bien vous décidez d'arrêter, sachant que les autres Serpentard auront à cœur de vous créer le maximum d'ennuis et de vous causer le plus de tort possible si vous choisissez cette option. »

Hésitante, Véla se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement la question que la jeune fille n'osait pas poser.

« Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai. », déclara-t-il.

« Même si je dois porter la Marque ? »

« Il est évident que je ne sortirai jamais avec une Mangemorte. Mais si la Mangemorte parvient à me cacher sa Marque, je n'ai aucune raison de la soupçonner. Et si elle n'y parvenait pas, ce serait une raison suffisante pour rompre. Du moins, en apparence… » , conclut-il.

Véla sourit, rassurée, et répondit :

« Je suis allée trop loin dans ce double jeu pour m'arrêter maintenant. Je continuerai, jusqu'à recevoir la Marque, s'il le faut. »

Le professeur Dumbledore interrogea du regard Remus et le professeur Rogue, qui acquiescèrent, puis prit à nouveau la parole.

« Bien. Puisque ceci est réglé… Bonne chance, Miss Wolf. »

Véla le remercia puis, à l'invitation du directeur, tous prirent congé.

&&&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec l'impression d'un poids opprimant sa poitrine . Se levant, il regarda par la fenêtre le temps qu'il faisait.

'Beau temps en perspective pour le match.', ironisa-t-il en voyant les énormes nuages noirs qui assombrissaient le ciel.

Un bel orage semblait prêt à éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Quant à cette sensation d'étouffement, elle semblait ne pas vouloir s'arranger. Il lui faudrait songer à demander une potion à Mrs. Pomfresh. En attendant, ne trouvant rien à faire dans le dortoir, Harry décida de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Bien entendu, personne ne s'y trouvait encore, vu l'heure matinale, et il n'en arriverait certainement pas avant une bonne heure, les plus courageux se levant le week-end aux alentours de huit heures. Afin de tromper son ennui, Harry essaya de faire les devoirs que le professeur Herbert leur avait donnés pour le cours suivant, mais il avait tellement l'impression d'étouffer qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, et il abandonna rapidement l'idée, se plongeant finalement dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Ce fut dans cette position que Hermione le trouva, pensif, une heure plus tard.

Tous deux attendirent Ron, qui arriva après une demi-heure, presque aussi tendu que lorsqu'il avait joué contre Serpentard l'année précédente. Nul doute qu'il entendait encore sans cesse dans sa tête les paroles insultantes de 'Weasley est notre roi'. D'ailleurs, sur le chemin, Harry l'entendait marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles pour la plupart, mais où il décela des 'foutus Serpentard' ou des 'c'est Malefoy qui est votre roi : le roi des imbéciles', répétés à longueur de temps.

Sentant que l'humeur de Ron était aussi orageuse que le temps à l'extérieur des murs, Hermione tenta d'engager la conversation avec Harry, celui-ci ne lui répondant que par des signes de tête ou des onomatopées. Voyant cela, et remarquant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle lui demanda finalement :

« Tu es malade ? Tu as besoin de voir Mrs. Pomfresh ? »

Aussitôt, Ron s'interrompit dans sa diatribe contre les Serpentard pour adopter un air inquiet.

« Non. », mentit finalement Harry. « Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'ai un petit peu mal quand je respire. »

« Un peu ? », s'exclama Hermione. « Depuis tout à l'heure, tu halètes comme si tu venais de faire un cent mètres. Comme lorsque tu avais disparu, avant les vacances : tu t'étais frotté les yeux pendant des heures. Et là aussi, tu avais simplement 'un petit peu mal', et il ne servait à rien de prévenir Mrs. Pomfresh. Et résultat, tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie le soir même. »

Même si elle n'avait pas compris, les paroles d'Hermione agirent comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Harry. Cela signifiait-il qu'il allait recevoir ce même jour son troisième Pouvoir ? Et quel serait-il ? Y'avait-il un rapport entre la douleur ressentie et l'arrivée du Pouvoir ? Cependant, la douleur était moins intense que la fois précédente. Cela signifiait-il qu'étant plus âgé, son corps était plus fort et pouvait recevoir le nouveau Pouvoir plus facilement ?

Mais il est vrai qu'il sentait son esprit qui se tendait, comme attendant quelque chose. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, ce fût plutôt sa magie qui était en attente. Comme par hasard, le jour même du second match de Quidditch. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le Pouvoir ne viendrait pas à lui pendant le match. Mais comme le lui avait dit Dumbledore, le moment la venue des Pouvoirs était totalement aléatoire. Une seule chose était sûre, l'un d'entre eux lui viendrait ce jour-ci. Mais lequel ?

Ce fut perdu dans ses réflexions que Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle. Il resta longtemps devant son assiette, sans manger, à tel point que Katie crut qu'il était malade et s'en inquiéta. Finalement, l'attrapeur sortit de ses pensées et la rassura d'un sourire. Puis il se servit abondamment en porridge pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Le pouvoir de l'eau aidant, il interpella bientôt son capitaine pour lui signaler que l'orage risquait d'éclater assez violemment et qu'il faudrait penser au sortilège d'Impervius avant le match. Katie, qui avait appris à se fier aux 'prévisions météorologiques' de son attrapeur, car celles-ci s'étaient toujours révélées justes, ne posa pas de questions – elle ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps, car Harry lui avait bien signifié qu'il ne répondrait pas – et prévint le reste de l'équipe, Ron aidant sa sœur et Frances à lancer le sortilège.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, il vit Véla qui lui souriait et dont les lèvres formaient les mots 'bonne chance'. Rasséréné par ce simple regard, Harry attendit avec confiance le signal du départ, donné quelques minutes plus tard par Katie Bell.

Ensemble, sous les acclamations des Gryffondor et les huées des Serpentard – à l'exception d'une seule élève –, Harry et ses coéquipiers se levèrent pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Là-bas, ils enfilèrent en silence leurs robes de Quidditch et attendirent le discours de leur capitaine. Voyant que tous la regardaient, Katie se racla la gorge, nerveuse, puis prit la parole :

« Bien. Vous avez tous bien travaillé pendant les entraînement, donc, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes pour le match. Donnez-vous à fond comme d'habitude, et tout se passera bien. Sloper, Kirke : faites attention aux jumeaux Chang. Ils sont redoutables. Je compte donc sur vous pour vous montrer aussi hargneux que possible avec les Cognards. N'hésitez pas à frapper fort. Ron : pas un Souaffle ne doit passer par tes anneaux, compris ? Défend les comme s'il s'agissait d'Hermione et que le Souaffle était un soupirant. » Ron rougit, mais acquiesça. « Ginny, Frances : on ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficultés avec le gardien de Serdaigle, c'est une vraie passoire : il est pire que Ron au premier match, l'année dernière. » – Ron rougit encore plus. « Mais faites attention aux Cognards. Et si Whenge a un sursaut d'orgueil, il pourrait nous causer malgré tout des problèmes. N'oubliez pas de mettre en pratique les techniques qu'on a étudiées lors des derniers entraînements. Quant à toi, Harry », conclut-elle en se tournant vers l'attrapeur, « je compte sur toi pour attraper le Vif aussi vite que possible. Si l'orage éclate avant la fin du match, ça risque d'être difficile pour le repérer, et le match pourrait bien durer des heures. »

Harry acquiesça, même si en son for intérieur, il était certain que le Vif serait attrapé avant même que l'orage n'éclate.

Katie prit une longue inspiration, puis :

« Allons-y. »

L'équipe des Gryffondor n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots, et ce fut sous les acclamations de la foule qu'ils sortirent.

« Et voici que les équipes rentrent sur le terrain. », résonna la voix du commentateur, un Pouffsoufle de cinquième année que Harry connaissait de vue et qui remplaçait Dean, renvoyé de ce poste pour cause de partialité – il était pire encore que son prédécesseur à ce poste, Lee Jordan. « L'équipe de Gryffondor, mais est-il besoin de la présenter, composée de Potter, Sloper, Kirke, Weasley, Weasley, Randall et leur sublime capitaine, Bell ! L'équipe de Serdaigle est elle composée de leur attrapeuse et capitaine, Chang, ainsi que de Chang, Chang, Whenge, Williamson, Woolen et Boot ! Les deux équipes sont réunies au centre du terrain, et les capitaines se serrent la main. Mrs. Bibine donne un coup de sifflet, et le match commence ! Weasley s'empare immédiatement du Souaffle. Passe à Bell, qui repasse à Weasley. Randall. Elle tire. Incroyable ! Le gardien avait manqué le Souaffle, mais un Cognard envoyé habilement par Chang est parvenu à le dévier. C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir du talent, les Chang et les Weasley semblent vraiment avoir le Quidditch dans le sang ! Boot reprend le Souaffle et tire de l'autre bout du terrain. Il est fou, il n'a aucune chance de vaincre Weasley à cette distance ! Mais il semble qu'il s'agisse d'une technique mise au point par les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, car Woolen est là et rattrape le Souaffle… avant que Sloper ne lui envoie un Cognard. Droit sur la balle. Woolen n'est même pas déstabilisé par la frappe, mais le Souaffle lui saute des mains ! Il faut bien avouer que les batteurs de Gryffondor se sont nettement améliorés depuis l'année dernière. Gryffondor reprend rapidement possession du Souaffle avec Randall, qui passe à Bell… Non, c'était une feinte de passe, et tandis que Woolen et Williamson se précipitaient tous deux sur la capitaine des rouge et or, Randall continuait son chemin sans encombre. Elle tire. Une fois de plus, le Souaffle est dévié par un Cognard, mais Weasley était là en embuscade et relance immédiatement. Et c'est le BUT ! Le premier de la partie. Ni les Chang, ni Whenge n'ont eu le temps de réagir… »

Loin au-dessus, Harry suivait le match d'une oreille distraite et, tout en félicitant mentalement Cho pour le talent de ses frères, il gardait un œil rivé sur l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, qui restait légèrement au-dessous de lui. Voyant que celle-ci le suivait de près, Harry se décida à tester une technique qu'il avait travaillée durant ses entraînements. Même s'il n'était pas en très bonne forme, du fait de sa poitrine qui semblait toujours vouloir étreindre ses poumons, il l'utiliserait. Son arme secrète, que Katie elle-même ne l'avait pas vu travailler. Une technique connue et reconnue dans le monde du Quidditch professionnel, mais extrêmement délicate à réaliser. Il aurait préféré l'utiliser contre Malefoy, cependant, il fallait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Et Cho était elle aussi un très bon cobaye. Si elle se blessait à cause de lui, ses frères lui en voudraient certainement plus encore qu'avant, mais Harry avait confiance en son talent d'attrapeuse, et il était certain qu'elle s'en sortirait indemne.

Harry fit quelques tours de terrain à petite vitesse, s'assurant que la Serdaigle le suivait. Puis, feignant une soudaine concentration, il descendit en piqué en utilisant la puissance maximale de son balai. Comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune asiatique se lança à sa poursuite, croyant qu'il avait repéré le Vif. Harry vit le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse, mais il ne dévia pas de sa course pour autant, pas plus qu'il ne réduisit sa vitesse. Dans le stade, l'action était comme suspendue. Et au moment même où il allait percuter le sol, Harry redressa son balai et remonta en chandelle. Juste derrière lui, Cho effectua elle aussi un rétablissement spectaculaire en mettant son balai à la parallèle du terrain.

« Magnifique ! C'était un coup de maître ! Une feinte de Wronski parfaitement réalisée, et par deux attrapeurs de grand talent ! Potter a réussi à tromper Chang avec maestria, et l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle s'en est sorti avec panache en parvenant à redresser son balai à temps ! C'est un duel magnifique entre deux attrapeurs extraordinaires auquel vous venez d'assister ! Potter et Chang comptent sans nul doute parmi les meilleurs attrapeurs que Poudlard ait jamais connus, et ils viennent de le prouver une fois de plus. »

Dans le stade, tout le monde ou presque se leva pour acclamer les deux attrapeurs pour la magnifique démonstration de Quidditch qu'ils venaient d'offrir. Cho parvint à rattraper Harry et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Harry, une magnifique feinte de Wronski. Tu as réussi à me tromper. »

« Félicitations à toi aussi, Cho : ce n'est pas tout le monde qui réussirait à contrer une feinte de Wronski comme tu l'as fait. »

Un sourire passa sur leurs deux visages, et Harry sut que la mésentente entre eux était terminée : ils étaient redevenus simples adversaires, et c'était aussi bien ainsi. A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Katie le regarda d'un air inquiet, mais Harry lui fit signe qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne déclarerait pas forfait. Cependant, aussitôt que Katie eut détourné le regard, Harry retira la main de sa bouche et se glaça. Elle était recouverte de sang. Il se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé la fois précédente : c'était des larmes de sang qui avaient coulé. Et ce, quelques instants avant qu'il ne soit emporté par les êtres de l'eau. Ca serait donc pour bientôt. Et cette fois-ci, il serait prêt à recevoir le Pouvoir.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes passa sans que Harry ou Cho eussent vu le moindre éclat doré, et le score était désormais de 80 à 20 en faveur de Gryffondor, Ron ayant été trompé par Kirke, qui avait par deux fois tenté la même technique que les frères Chang. Finalement, suite aux remontrances de Katie, il avait décidé que Ron se débrouillait déjà assez bien tout seul, et qu'il fallait se concentrer sur les joueurs adverses avant que ceux-ci n'atteignent la zone de tir.

Soudain, alors que Harry se vidait peu à peu de son sang à force de tousser, un éclair doré apparut, et l'éclat de minuscules ailes argentées attira l'attention de Cho et Harry, qui l'avaient tous deux aperçu au même instant. Un véritable duel s'engagea alors entre les deux, chacun ayant décidé de donner le maximum de soi pour montrer à l'autre sa véritable valeur. Ce n'était plus Harry et Cho s'affrontant pour mettre fin au match, mais les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard, toutes maisons et toutes époques confondues, qui concourraient pour le titre de meilleur Attrapeur de tous les temps. Et le Vif, qui semblait avoir compris cela, fit l'impression de prendre un malin plaisir à leur donner du fil à retordre, zigzaguant entre les joueurs, montant en chandelle avant de redescendre aussitôt en piqué, de telle sorte que la puissance du balai de Harry ne lui servait plus à rien, et que seul comptait désormais le talent.

Après un duel acharné ayant duré de nombreuses minutes, Harry parvint à devancer son adversaire et à s'approcher un peu plus de la petite balle dorée.

Ce qui ce passa ensuite fut si rapide que personne dans le stade ne réalisa vraiment ce qui arrivait.

A l'instant même où les doigts longs et fins du jeune Gryffondor se refermaient sur le Vif, l'orage qui menaçait depuis plusieurs heures éclata, et un éclair frappa le balai de l'attrapeur des rouge et or.

Telle une vague, la stupeur et l'incompréhension déferlèrent sur la foule amassée dans les gradins. Car lorsque la lueur éblouissante de l'éclair eût disparu, l'Eclair de Feu était carbonisé, et Harry Potter s'était volatilisé.

&&&&&&&

Comme j'aime ce genre de fins… sadiques à souhait. La suite ? … Quand j'aurai l'inspiration pour l'écrire. Merci à Speedy, et à vous tous qui m'avez lu. Reviews, SVP.

**Kitou 717 :** Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review.

**Greg83 :** Merci pour ta review. Et voici la vengeance contre Malefoy. En espérant qu'elle t'aura plu.


	3. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite (tant ?) attendue de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs :**

Chapitre 24 :

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il tenta tout d'abord de savoir s'il n'avait pas de fracture. Rien, apparemment. Seuls de léger mouvements dans sa main droite lui chatouillaient la paume. Quant à l'endroit où il était allongé, il était cotonneux, doux. Résigné à découvrir les murs immaculés de l'infirmerie, il ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Ou plus exactement, ce fut le fait de ne quasiment rien voir qui le stupéfia. Partout autour de lui, il ne voyait que la brume. Il était comme assis sur un nuage. Ou à l'intérieur d'un nuage. Quoiqu'il en soit, le paysage autour de lui était caché par la brume. Ou n'était-il entouré que de brume ? N'y avait-il rien au-delà ?

Il sentait un vent vif fouetter son visage, et il n'en était pas tellement mécontent, car l'air pur faisait du bien à ses poumons, et la sensation d'oppression avait disparu. Le troisième Pouvoir était tout proche. Mais que lui faudrait-il faire, cette fois-ci ? Devrait-il se battre contre une armée d'Héliopathes ? Harry sourit lorsque cette pensée lui vint : décidément, il fréquentait trop Luna… Une seule chose était sûre : il allait recevoir ce nouveau Pouvoir. Le troisième. Mais lequel ? Et que devait-il faire, désormais ? Voler ? A peine eut-il formulé cette idée qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il n'était plus sur son balai, celui-ci n'étant d'ailleurs pas à proximité. Ouvrant son poing toujours serré, il se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait encore le Vif dans sa main, et il le laissa voleter de-ci de-là. Il essaya alors de marcher, craignant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pas, mais lorsqu'il eut reposé le pied, il eut l'impression qu'il marchait dans un océan de coton. La matière au-dessous de lui était douce mais ferme et le soutenait sans difficultés. Finalement, ne voyant rien aux alentours, il se décida à avancer.

Et il marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes dans la brume sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle, avant d'arriver devant ce qui paraissait être un escalier de brume. La sensation était vraiment bizarre, de se dire qu'il était en train de marcher sur de l'air. Soudain, le déclic se fit en lui. Bien sûr, il s'agissait du Pouvoir de l'Air. Ce qui expliquait ses symptômes : la sensation d'étouffement, les quintes de toux. Tout était lié à sa respiration, donc à l'air. Confiant, il se mit donc à descendre les marches de brume, et après ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures de descente, il arriva devant une énorme porte, elle aussi faite de brume. Tournant la poignée, il voulut ouvrir, avant de se rendre compte que la porte était fermée à clé. Paniquant, il essaya de forcer l'ouverture, poussant, tirant, frappant de toutes ses forces. Il faillit même se démettre l'épaule en tentant de la défoncer, mais il se rendit compte à cet instant que si elle était faite uniquement d'air, elle était plus solide encore que les Grandes Portes de l'entrée du château.

« Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'ouvrir, Harry Potter. », intervint une voix derrière lui. « Je suis le seul à en posséder la clé, et c'est toi qui l'acquerras lorsque tu recevras le Pouvoir. Si tu es toutefois capable de l'obtenir. »

&&&&&&&

Bien au-dessous de ce lieu mythique dont les sorciers avaient oublié l'existence, la panique était à son comble. Car contrairement à la fois précédente, tout le monde avait remarqué que le jeune Gryffondor avait disparu. Tout comme le Vif, d'ailleurs. L'équipe des lions avait gagné par 230 à 20, Mrs. Bibine l'avait confirmé, mais c'était bien là le cadet des soucis des treize joueurs restés sur le terrain malgré la pluie et la fin du match. Aussitôt que l'arbitre eût officialisé la fin du jeu, le professeur McGonagall fit évacuer les gradins. Peu après, le professeur Dumbledore en personne arriva accompagné de Ron, Hermione et Véla. S'approchant des joueurs de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, aussi blêmes que Nick ou la Dame Grise, il leur signala qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter et que Harry reviendrait assez rapidement. Puis il leur conseilla de rentrer se chauffer dans leurs Salles Communes respectives avant de repartir lui-même vers le château.

Il invita les deux Gryffondor et la Serpentard à le suivre, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. La gargouille les laissa passer et ils gravirent les marches avant de parvenir devant la grande porte en bois verni. Dumbledore l'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau directorial. Ron, qui, s'il était déjà venu dedans, avait été trop préoccupé ce jour-là pour en tenir compte, regardait avec un émerveillement croissant les différents objets, comme l'épée de Gryffondor, toujours rouge du sang du basilic et de retour dans sa vitrine, les nombreux détecteurs de magie noire ou la Pensine, visible à l'intérieur de l'armoire entr'ouverte. Coupant court à cette admiration béate du jeune homme et au regard appréciateur d'Hermione, Dumbledore conjura deux sièges et leur proposa de s'asseoir.

« Je crois savoir que Harry vous a parlé à tous les trois de la Prophétie des Dix Pouvoirs ? »

Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent, ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment le vieux directeur savait cela.

« Bien. Il me semble que le temps soit venu pour lui de recevoir le troisième de ses Pouvoirs. Quel est-il, je ne le sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est quasiment certain qu'il ne l'obtiendra pas sans douleur. C'est ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il a reçu le Pouvoir de l'Eau, et il y a fort à penser qu'aucune exception ne confirmera cette règle. Il se peut donc… Il est même fort probable, que Harry soit retrouvé sans connaissance. Vraisemblablement sur le terrain de Quidditch, puisque c'est de là qu'il a disparu. Souvenez-vous que pour le Pouvoir de l'Eau, il avait été retrouvé près du lac, ramené, selon Miss Wolf, par les êtres de l'eau eux-mêmes. J'espère que je peux donc compter sur vous pour vous relayer avec les professeurs afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit découvert par des personnes mal intentionnées. »

Les trois jeunes gens, comprenant le sous-entendu, hochèrent gravement la tête. Il était évident qu'il valait mieux éviter que Malefoy tombe par hasard sur le jeune Gryffondor si celui-ci était à sa merci. Et malgré leur répulsion envers les Serpentard, les deux amis de Harry savait que Véla aurait à cœur de les aider.

Il fut entendu que Ron écrirait à ses frères pour avoir le mot de passe de la Carte des Maraudeurs, et que Hermione y jetterait un sort pour les prévenir si quelqu'un apparaissait sur le terrain pendant qu'ils étaient dans leur dortoir. De son côté, Véla suivrait chaque entraînement de Serpentard avec le professeur Rogue afin de permettre à Harry de ne pas faire face à une équipe de sept joueurs ayant à cœur de venger leur défaite et de livrer leur ennemi au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les professeurs se relaieraient, eux, toutes les heures jusqu'au souper, et ce, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Gryffondor soit retrouvé.

&&&&&&&

Harry se retourna et vit un homme d'une grande beauté pourvu d'ailes immenses repliées dans son dos.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda le jeune homme, sur la défensive.

L'homme sourit face au ton utilisé et répondit :

« Qui je suis ? Mon nom importe peu. J'en ai porté tant. Mais puisque tu tiens à le savoir, le plus connu d'entre tous est Eole. »

« Mais… Eole est le nom d'un dieu grec ! »

« C'est exact. Mais un sorcier maîtrisant le vent était considéré comme un dieu, ou tout au moins comme un demi-dieu, à l'époque. Et il en est de même pour Hélios, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, qui était parvenu à maîtriser le feu. Le pauvre, il a été un peu trop enthousiaste, un jour, et il s'est brûlé lui-même. La vie est parfois bien étrange… Les forts partent, les faibles restent. J'étais le plus faible de nous deux. Et je suis toujours là. »

« Mais c'est impossible que vous soyez encore vivant, si vous êtes né du temps des anciens grecs. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait l'objet d'une prophétie, Harry Potter, le sais-tu ? Ma naissance elle-même a été annoncée à mes parents par la Grande Prophétesse de l'île de Delphes. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas en communication avec quelque Apollon que ce soit, mais c'était une vraie voyante, qui avait le malheur d'être en transe en quasi-permanence, dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi elle est morte très jeune, ne pouvant plus même manger. Mais là n'est pas notre sujet. La Prophétesse a prédit que les jours de nombre d'hommes seraient noyés dans les flots du Styx avant que la Parque ne vienne me chercher. Car je ne mourrais pas avant que mes yeux n'aient vu l'élu qui combattrait les ténèbres et pourrait comme moi maîtriser le Pouvoir de l'Air. Nombre de sorciers et sorcières de tous âges et de tous horizons sont venus ici, que j'estimais capables. Mais une seule m'a convaincu autant que toi. Une autre prophétesse d'ailleurs, du nom de Rowena Serdaigle. Toutefois, la voyance était plus ancrée en elle que le désir de recevoir le Pouvoir, et j'ai du la laisser partir sans le lui donner. A toi de me prouver que tu es l'élu de la prophétie, que c'est toi qui permettras à mes yeux de se fermer et me donneras de dormir enfin du long sommeil de la Mort. »

« Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus, c'est cela ? »

« Je vois que tu connais Albus ? Un garçon assez amusant, je dois dire. Et très intelligent. Il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas maîtriser les éléments, et qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun mage noir à combattre. Qu'il me faudrait donc attendre un autre élu. Et il a été le seul à me demander pourquoi j'attendais tant la mort. Cette phrase qu'il t'a dite, elle est de moi, à l'origine. Salue-le de ma part, lorsque tu le verras. De toute manière, si tu es l'élu, je devrais le revoir bientôt, parce qu'il se fait vieux, après tout. »

« Et que dois-je faire, pour obtenir le Pouvoir de l'Air ? », demanda Harry.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et se fit presque carnassier.

&&&&&&&

Un esprit équilibré ? Ce n'est pas le terme qu'aurait utilisé Harry, lorsqu'il vit l'épreuve qu'il devait affronter. Un psychopathe, oui ! L'inspirateur de Voldemort, c'était sans doute lui. Il aurait tout imaginé, mais ça, non ! Même Hagrid ne l'aurait pas fait. Tournant le regard vers l'homme désormais à ses côtés, il lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Vous en êtes vraiment certain ? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry Potter, si tu es bien l'élu, tu devras les vaincre. »

« Mais je croyais qu'il était impossible de leur survivre sans être sérieusement blessé. »

« T'ai-je dit que ceux qui t'avaient précédé étaient repartis indemnes ? », répliqua Eole d'un ton désinvolte.

Harry blêmit malgré lui. Ils faisaient partie des animaux que Hagrid considérait comme étant trop dangereux, ce qui n'était tout de même pas rien. Et même en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils n'avaient pas encore appris comment se défendre des attaques d'un phœnix noir. Cette créature n'était au programme qu'en septième année. Les phœnix maudits. Des créatures aberrantes créées par un mage noir du nom de Paleïkos, qui avait causé par ses phœnix corrompus la destruction de la cité d'Atlantide, et qui aurait fait connaître le même sort à toutes les autres cités grecques n'acceptant pas de le suivre s'il n'avait commis l'erreur de s'approcher de l'île pour contempler sa ruine. Le plus grand mage de la cité l'avait alors touché d'un sort inconnu du commun des sorciers qui l'avait lié à lui corporellement : ainsi le mage s'était-il retrouvé noyé à l'air libre, tandis que son ennemi s'enfonçait sous les eaux.

Privées de maître, les créatures avaient commis des ravages dans toute la Grèce, indomptables, avant de disparaître mystérieusement, pour ne réapparaître qu'épisodiquement, toujours aux côtés de mages blancs, apportant malgré tout la désolation dans chaque camp. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été considérés comme des créatures des Ténèbres. Et il n'y avait pas ici _un seul _phœnix, comme cela était le cas les rares fois où ils avaient été observés. Il y en avait des dizaines, arrivés dès lors que leur maître les avait appelés.

Et pour obtenir le Pouvoir, il devrait les combattre et les vaincre. Bien qu'il fût certain d'être l'élu, cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer pour autant. Ces créatures étaient quasiment invincibles. Et d'ailleurs, en tant que phœnix, ils étaient immortels. Il lui était donc impossible de les vaincre.

Pourtant, Eole semblait affirmer le contraire. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Dans ce genre de situations, il y avait deux possibilités : soit on attaquait à tout va, estimant que l'attaque était la meilleure défense, au risque de subir des attaques plus dangereuses encore de la part des oiseaux, soit on se contentait d'esquiver les attaques reçues, et on observait les faiblesses de son adversaire.

En l'occurrence, vu le niveau de dangerosité et le nombre de ses adversaires, il sembla à Harry qu'il serait plus sage de choisir la seconde solution. Crispant la main sur la baguette que lui avait prêtée Eole, il attendit. Peu de temps. Le premier volatile fondit sur lui tel un oiseau de proie sur sa victime. Harry eut tout juste le temps de se jeter de côté pour éviter les griffes acérées prêtes à lui lacérer la peau. Heureusement, ses entraînements d'attrapeur lui avaient donné des réflexes extrêmement rapides et il parvint à s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure.

Harry n'avait eu le temps de voir aucune faille dans l'attaque. Il lui faudrait être plus vigilent lorsque le prochain oiseau attaquerait. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Mais une fois encore, Harry, malgré son regard d'aigle, n'avait rien remarqué qui eût pu l'aider. Il fallait donc chercher dans ses propres connaissances. Que savait-il à propos des phœnix ? Leurs larmes avaient un pouvoir de guérison des plus importants. D'accord, mais ça ne lui servirait pas. Il doutait que s'automutiler lui apportât quoi que ce soit contre les volatiles.

Que savait-il d'autre ? Ils étaient très sensibles à la magie noire. Mais les phœnix noirs avaient été créés justement pour résister à cette magie. Il s'enflammaient et renaissaient de leurs cendres, lorsqu'ils mouraient. Et si c'était justement là, leur point faible ? S'il les empêchait de s'enflammer après les avoir tués ? Mais comment faire ? Il fallait déjà pouvoir les toucher, avant même de les empêcher de s'enflammer. Et s'il les obligeait à s'attaquer l'un l'autre ? S'il y parvenait, il pourrait alors voir si son idée était bonne.

Il avança alors vers les oiseaux pour se mettre au milieu d'eux. Et il attendit que les oiseaux foncent sur lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, tous se précipitèrent à la fois. Misant sur la chance, il se jeta sur le côté et jeta le sortilège de jet d'eau dès lors qu'il aperçut les premières flammes… avant de voir que tous étaient toujours là.

« C'était une bonne idée, Harry Potter, mais ils ont aussi été immunisés contre cela. Il n'existe qu'un seul point faible qu'ils aient gardé. Un point faible commun à tous les phœnix et qui les tue à petit feu sans possibilité de se réincarner. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ces phœnix avaient de commun avec Fumseck ? Et surtout, quel point faible connaissait-il à Fumseck qui eût pu l'aider ? Il avait tenté l'eau, et il supposait que la glace aurait le même effet. Son élément était le feu… mais aussi l'air ! Et si le feu avait l'eau pour le contrer, l'air était le contraire de la terre ! Mais quelle tactique pourrait-il en conclure ? Devait-il leur jeter des cailloux ? D'un sortilège, il transforma le Vif en pierre et l'envoya sur les oiseaux avec le maléfice d'expulsion. Raté. Qu'est-ce qui lui serait fatal s'il était lui-même phœnix ? Harry soupira. Il ne connaissait aucun point faible aux phœnix. Alors leurs points forts ? Ils pouvaient pour ainsi dire transplaner, quelque soit le lieu. Mais comment les empêcher de transplaner ? Il fallait trouver autre chose. Leur chant était réconfortant. Mais ça ne l'avançait en rien. Ils étaient les symboles de l'espoir, de la liberté. Et si justement il les privait de toute liberté ? Mais comment les mettre en cage ? Il fallait malgré tout essayer. Se concentrant sur l'espace situé derrière le cercle des oiseaux, il prononça l'incantation suivante :

« _Que de l'eau, bien que Pouvoir liquide,_

_Soit créée une cage solide,_

_Afin que, privés de liberté,_

_Les phœnix deviennent prisonniers,_

_Et que perdant ainsi leur point fort,_

_Ils ne sèment plus terreur ni mort. »_

Un rayon de lumière bleue sortit de sa baguette, et il ressentit une douleur intense au niveau de sa cicatrice. Comme la première fois, sa main était collée à sa baguette. Et lentement, bien trop lentement au goût de Harry, qui avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux, un mur d'eau se forma derrière les volatiles. Le mur s'élargit et s'arrondit, commençant à entourer les phœnix. Les oiseaux étaient comme pétrifiés. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un mince filet non rempli d'eau, puis la cage se referma complètement. Le rayon de lumière disparut, et la douleur diminua petit à petit.

« Tu as eu là une excellente idée, Harry Potter. Je n'avais pas utilisé la même technique pour les enfermer, mais leur point faible est effectivement la liberté. Et seule une cage très puissante peut enfermer un phœnix. Cependant, les phœnix noirs sont plus faibles encore que les phœnix dorés à ce niveau-là, et ta cage a suffi. Ils seront donc tes alliés, désormais. Ils n'obéiront plus qu'à toi. Toi seul pourras les arrêter si tu les appelles. S'il y avait eu un risque qu'ils te blessent gravement, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aurais fait. Tu n'aurais pas obtenu le Pouvoir, mais tu ne pouvais pas mourir. Cependant, tu as prouvé ton courage et ton audace, et il est désormais temps pour toi de recevoir ton dû. Il me reste une dernière chose à te dire avant de voir la Parque. Le seul moyen d'ouvrir cette porte est d'utiliser la clé. Mais pour l'avoir, tu devras faire usage de ton Pouvoir, car nulle clé n'existe sinon la clé intérieure. Et lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, tu auras la possibilité d'y retourner dès que tu le voudras en appelant les phœnix noirs et en les laissant t'emmener. Et maintenant, regarde moi bien en face, Harry Potter, et laisse-toi faire. »

Harry obéit et planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux noirs de l'homme. Celui-ci tendit la main et effleura son torse. L'homme ferma les yeux et un vent puissant les entoura, faisant voler ses longs cheveux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses iris étaient devenus gris. Harry frissonna. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait peur. Soudain, les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent en grand et Harry vit un rayon de la même couleur que ses iris en sortir et se diriger vers lui. La douleur fut si grande que Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, cependant, il entendit ces derniers mots :

« Au nom des êtres de l'air, je te donne le pouvoir de maîtriser le vent et t'accorde la protection de tous les oiseaux et de tous les animaux sachant voler, ici et partout, maintenant et à jamais. »

Le rayon devint lumière aveuglante et le jeune homme perdit connaissance tandis que son vis-à-vis hurlait de douleur. Lorsque la lumière disparut, le plus âgé des deux tomba au sol, murmura « enfin… » et ferma les yeux à jamais. Bientôt, un grand vent se leva et fit se disperser dans l'Oubli ce qu'on aurait pris pour de la poussière. Alors, il ne resta plus rien du grand Eole, sinon le souvenir du plus grand sorcier de l'Antiquité, le premier à avoir maîtrisé l'un des dix Pouvoirs Elémentaires. Un souvenir que ne pourraient partager que deux sorciers, les deux derniers à l'avoir vu vivant.

&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry vit qu'il se trouvait toujours dans ce monde de brume. Il ne comprenait pas. La dernière fois, lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il était à l'infirmerie. Puis les ultimes paroles d'Eole lui revinrent à l'esprit : il devait utiliser la clé pour sortir de ce monde. Et où était-elle, cette fameuse clé ? Il l'avait en sa possession, avait dit Eole. Mais il avait beau fouiller sa robe de Quidditch, il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver cette clé. Une clé intérieure, avait-il précisé. Que signifiait cette phrase ? Allait-il devoir utiliser son pouvoir ? Et comment ferait-il ? Il l'avait toujours fait de manière instinctive, jusqu'à présent. Il s'agissait donc de parvenir à l'utiliser de manière consciente, ce qui ne serait pas chose facile.

Et ils venaient à peine de commencer le chapitre des conjurations, en métamorphose, une technique de haute magie qui permettait au lanceur de créer un objet sans qu'il s'agisse de la métamorphose d'un objet déjà existant. C'était une technique hautement difficile, car elle demandait une intense concentration. Il fallait visualiser très clairement l'objet désiré et en voir en pensée tous les éléments de manière très précise. Il fallait ensuite se concentrer sur le vide et avoir en tête l'image exacte de l'objet désiré. C'était une étape extrêmement importante, car l'objet créé serait en tous points identique à l'image présente dans l'esprit de son créateur. C'est ainsi que certaines salles de Poudlard avaient été créées par conjuration, en particulier les Salles Communes, qui correspondaient de cette façon exactement aux souhaits de chacun des quatre Fondateurs.

Harry examina la porte face à lui. Il lui fallait une clé faite d'air, de brume. Et il faudrait qu'elle s'adapte parfaitement à la serrure. Harry ferma les yeux durant quelques minutes pour visualiser précisément la clé qu'il souhaitait obtenir. Puis il se concentra pour la faire apparaître. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il vit se former petit à petit dans sa main une clé. Une clé minuscule, exactement de la même grosseur, du moins en apparence, que la serrure, et faite uniquement d'air pur.

Les mains tremblantes, il approcha de la porte de brume la clé nouvellement créée, et il l'enfonça progressivement dans la serrure. Elle y entrait parfaitement. Harry soupira de soulagement et fit jouer le mécanisme en tournant la clé. Un déclic se fit entendre, et Harry mit la main sur poignée. Il la tourna… et la porte s'ouvrit sur le vide.

Alors qu'il se demandait se qu'il devait encore faire, il sentit un grand vent derrière lui et fut emporté dans une tempête. Pour la troisième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, il sombra dans l'inconscience, mais ce fut cette fois-ci en voyant la terre se rapprocher.

&&&&&&&

Un sifflement suraigu réveilla en sursaut les quatre élèves du dortoir de Gryffondor. Neville, Seamus et Dean se redressèrent avec difficulté dans leur lit, tandis que Ron se précipitait déjà sur la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Il soupira de désespoir.

« Keskyspasse ? », lui parvint la voix endormie de Neville.

« Ce n'est rien, Neville, rendors-toi. », répliqua Ron

« On va difficilement pouvoir se rendormir, vu le boucan que ça fait. », rétorqua Dean. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda-t-il en regardant la Carte avec intérêt.

« Une carte de Poudlard. », répondit laconiquement Ron.

« Et pourquoi siffle-t-elle comme ça ? »

« Parce que… Silencio ! » Le sifflement s'éteignit. « Parce qu'on a jeté un sort dessus. Pour nous prévenir si Harry réapparaissait quelque part à Poudlard. », mentit-il.

« Alors tu as du te tromper dans ton sort, parce qu'il n'est nulle part. »

« Tu as raison. Allez, maintenant, va te recoucher. », coupa Ron avec agressivité.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, et comprenant sans doute qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin, Dean retourna dans son lit.

Ron, lui, resta près de la Carte des Maraudeurs, fronçant les sourcils. Pour quelle raison la Serdaigle se promenait-elle à une heure du matin sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre sans y parvenir la pensée de la jeune fille, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte et sans avoir eu le temps de retirer le sortilège de silence.

&&&&&&&

Un grand vent soufflait dans le stade, mais cela ne gênait pas la jeune femme qui se promenait tranquillement, pensant que l'air frais lui ferait plus de bien que l'air confiné du dortoir des Serdaigle. Un éclair frappa soudain le terrain de Quidditch, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue là. Peut-être parce que c'était là que Harry avait disparu. Peut-être aussi parce que c'était le dernier endroit où elle avait vu Cedric vivant. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit du terrain qui avait été frappé par la foudre, elle sursauta à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Un peu moins de deux ans auparavant, c'est le corps du jeune Poufsouffle qu'elle avait découvert sur la pelouse du stade. Et voilà désormais que Harry était lui aussi mort, là, devant elle. Finalement, tremblant de tous ses membres, elle s'approcha du corps inanimé du jeune Gryffondor. Il respirait ! Il était donc vivant ! Elle avait tellement craint pour lui. Ce devait être le destin qui l'avait fait venir ici.

Se ressaisissant, elle fit léviter le corps du jeune homme. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les couloirs sans rencontrer le concierge ou sa chatte hideuse, elle parvint finalement dans l'infirmerie. Elle déposa son ancien adversaire sur l'un des lits et courut aussitôt vers une porte de l'infirmerie marquée « Privé ». Elle frappa de toutes ses forces, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière en robe de chambre, les cheveux maintenus dans un filet.

Mrs. Pomfresh regarda la nouvelle venue avec reproche.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« C'est Harry, je l'ai retrouvé sans connaissance. »

« Mr. Potter ? Et où se trouve-t-il désormais ? »

La jeune Serdaigle lui désigna le lit ou elle avait déposé le garçon. Aussitôt, l'infirmière lança quelques sorts pour vérifier qu'il ne souffrait pas de quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il apparut qu'il n'avait rien, sinon une forte fatigue, et Mrs. Pomfresh décida de le mettre en observation durant la matinée. Elle envoya un fantôme prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et, après de longues et houleuses minutes durant lesquelles les deux femmes parlementèrent, l'infirmière finit par céder et par autoriser la jeune femme à attendre le réveil, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler dès lors qu'il reprendrait conscience.

&&&&&&&

L'endroit était doux, cotonneux. La dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient, il était parti de ce monde de brume, qu'Eole avait appelé Olympe. C'était, parait-il, la demeure imaginaire des dieux de l'Antiquité grecque. Un monde qu'il avait lui-même créé, et visible par les seuls sorciers. Mais un monde dont seuls Dumbledore et lui connaissaient désormais l'existence, et dont il était le seul hôte. Et désormais, Harry seul avait le pouvoir d'y aller et d'y faire entrer qui il souhaitait.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas être revenu dans ce monde de brume. C'était impossible. Il avait bien ouvert la porte de brume. Alors où ? La réponse lui vint bien vite : une fois de plus, il se trouvait dans l'un des lits aux draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Soupirant de désespoir, il se résolut à ouvrir les yeux.

« Harry ! Merlin soir loué, tu es enfin réveillé ! », s'écria une voix féminine, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Le garçon, dont les lunettes avaient été enlevées, cligna des yeux et chercha à savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, pourtant bien connue.

Un visage qui ne lui rappelait pas celui de Véla, mais qui lui était cependant familier. Des yeux bridés, des cheveux d'un noir de jais, un teint asiatique…

« Cho ! »

&&&&&&&

Voilà… Et un chapitre, un ! Le prochain, je l'avoue, est à peine commencé. Mais il devrait rapidement être achevé (en tout cas, au plus tard avant Noël), et chaque review encourageante permet à l'humble auteur de cette histoire de continuer la lourde tâche qu'il a de vous satisfaire toujours plus. Merci à Speedy, ma beta-lectrice et créatrice de cette fic, à mes revieweurs, et vous tous qui m'avez lus. Review, SVP. Et maintenant, place aux RAR.

**Kitou 717 :** Voila le nouveau chapitre. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'être sadique, une fois de plus. A bientôt.

**Greg83 :** Merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne la vengeance d'Harry contre Malefoy, j'avais bien précisé que ce serait plus une humiliation qu'une torture. Et puis, question sang, je crois que tu as été servi, non ? A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling au niveau des personnages est à Speedy, de même que les dix pouvoirs, l'intrigue est à moi, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs :**

Chapitre 25 :

Dire que le jeune Gryffondor était surpris de voir là son ancienne petite amie eût été un euphémisme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Miss Chang vous a trouvé inconscient sur le terrain de Quidditch, Mr. Potter. Quant au directeur, il m'a dit que c'était parfaitement normal, mais a refusé de m'expliquer quelle était la raison de votre état. Je suppose que vous n'accepterez pas non plus de me dire comment ni pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé là. »

« Je ne vous le dirai effectivement pas, d'autant que j'en serais bien incapable. », répondit le garçon, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

« En tout cas, Harry, bravo pour hier. Tu as vraiment bien joué. »

« Toi aussi, Cho, tu as vraiment montré tout ton talent d'attrapeuse. »

La jeune fille sourit, et, lorsque l'infirmière fut partie, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ca prendrait des heures à tout expliquer, et je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le temps. Seul Dumbledore est au courant. », mentit-il.

« Je comprend. Ca concerne Tu Sais Qui, c'est ça ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Harry demanda :

« Et mon Eclair de Feu ? Où est-il ? Qui l'a pris ?»

La jeune Serdaigle parut gênée, mais finit par répondre :

« L'éclair l'a détruit. Il s'est enflammé au moment où tu as disparu. »

« Il est… détruit ? », parvint-il à articuler d'une voix blanche.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« C'était un cadeau de mon parrain. Le premier qu'il ait pu me faire. Il est mort en se battant contre Lestrange, l'été dernier. », continua-t-il d'un air sombre.

« Oh… », dit simplement Cho.

« Mais après tout, c'est peut-être aussi bien ainsi. », acheva-t-il d'une voix lasse après réflexion.

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. C'est difficile de faire le deuil, mais maintenant, tu as accepté sa mort, et la destruction du balai, c'est un peu un symbole. C'est comme pour moi avec Cedric. Je n'ai pas réussi à accepter sa mort jusqu'à la fin de l'année dernière. Je crois que si j'étais avec toi, c'était pour me rappeler Cedric. C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché. »

Harry sourit doucement. Il lui en avait fait le reproche pendant longtemps, mais désormais, il comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu si mal cette année-là lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Et il ne lui en voulait plus.

« J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi manqué de tact. De beaucoup de tact, dirait Hermione. »

« Encore et toujours Hermione, qui m'a rendue si jalouse… »

Ils rirent tous deux, puis Cho murmura :

« Sans rancune ? »

« Sans rancune. », répondit Harry. « Maintenant, j'ai compris. »

« Tu as compris plus vite que moi. J'ai mis plus d'un an à accepter sa mort. »

« Et au final, c'est lui que tu aimais à travers moi. C'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, savourant le bonheur d'être enfin ensembles en tant qu'amis, puis Cho partit afin d'aller en cours.

Peu après, le professeur Dumbledore arriva, et Harry lui transmit les salutations d'Eole. Le garçon discuta longuement avec son directeur. Celui-ci parut inquiet de voir à quel point son protégé souffrait lorsque les Pouvoirs venaient à lui. D'abord, le sang, puis une douleur insoutenable. Dumbledore craignit un instant que le jeune homme soit incapable de supporter une telle douleur à chaque fois et ne puisse pas survivre à tant de puissance dans son jeune corps, mais Harry le rassura, prétendant que cela n'était rien, et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Après tout, les êtres de l'eau et Eole l'avaient bien prévenu qu'il ne courait aucun danger lors de ces épreuves. Cependant, s'il était confiant face à sa résistance lors de l'arrivée des Pouvoirs, il l'était moins quant à sa capacité à vaincre Voldemort, et en lui, il craignait que le mage noir ne décide d'attaquer Poudlard avant qu'il ait reçu les sept autres Pouvoirs.

Finalement, vers onze heures et demie, Harry, après avoir longuement négocié et reçu le soutien du professeur Dumbledore, parvint à arracher à la vieille infirmière le droit de sortir, celle-ci n'ayant, à son grand regret, rien trouvé dans l'état de santé du jeune homme qui lui permît de le garder plus longtemps encore.

Harry sourit et sortit de ce qu'il appelait en lui la salle de torture de Poudlard. Il était enfin libre, il avait le troisième Pouvoir en sa possession, et la vie pourrait reprendre son cours, aussi normal qu'il puisse être dans cette école hors du commun.

&&&&&&&

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment parler de cours normal. Car il n'était pas sitôt entré dans la Salle Commune, ce soir-là, qu'il fut envahi par les cris de joie de ses camarades. Il semblait qu'ils aient pris le parti de ne pas se soucier de sa disparition et de se réjouir plutôt de la victoire de leur équipe sur les Serdaigle. Cependant, Harry sentit bien le regard appuyé d'Hermione lorsqu'elle le félicita à propos de son match. Harry soupira intérieurement. La fête ne se terminerait certainement pas avant minuit, et il lui faudrait encore pendant une heure, peut-être même deux, raconter en détail à ses amis ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il aurait eu mieux fait de leur envoyer Hedwige pour les prévenir de le retrouver dans le laboratoire de potions de Véla, dont il avait fait son refuge pendant toute l'après-midi, afin d'éviter les regards de ses « fans » et de ne donner aucune explication. Il était déjà fatigué à cette simple idée de répéter cent fois les mêmes mots. « Oui, j'ai été transporté, comme si j'avais transplané. », « Non, je serais incapable de dire où j'ai atterri. », « Oui, c'est bien le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a ramené. » Toutes ces phrases, il les avait répétées le matin même avec son directeur. Oh, bien sûr, c'était nécessaire pour que les élèves cessent de lui poser des questions, mais Harry ne voulait pas avoir à mentir comme ça, même s'il comprenait que c'était essentiel.

Bien entendu, à la demande du directeur et afin de corroborer la thèse officielle, Cho avait de son côté été convoquée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avant qu'elle eût pu parler à ses amies de ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de Quidditch. Selon cette thèse, Cho se serait simplement réveillé pendant la nuit et, se dirigeant vers les cuisines, aurait aperçu le professeur Dumbledore transportant le jeune garçon vers l'infirmerie au moyen du sortilège de lévitation. Ayant parlementé avec le directeur, elle aurait eu l'autorisation de celui-ci pour attendre le réveil du Gryffondor.

Toutefois, en ce qui concernait Ron et Hermione, Harry se refusait à leur mentir. Il avait dit la vérité à Véla, il la leur devait à eux aussi. Mais en attendant, il allait profiter de la fête. Après tout, il était quand même parvenu à vaincre Cho dans le plus beau duel d'attrapeurs que Poudlard avait jamais connu. Et il avait réalisé la figure emblématique qui distinguait le véritable attrapeur du bon attrapeur. La fameuse Feinte de Wronski. Mais surtout, il avait réussi à gagner l'amitié et les compliments de Cho, ce qui comptait plus encore pour lui que toutes ses victoires au Quidditch.

Soudain, le bruit de verres entrechoqués le sortit de ses pensées. Ses amis de Gryffondor avaient, semble-t-il, fait une petite sortie à Pré au Lard et en avaient rapporté de la Bièreaubeurre. Il était temps de fêter cette victoire. Il avait été tellement inquiet pour sa survie, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face aux familiers d'Eole, et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser lorsqu'il avait discuté avec son directeur, ou lorsqu'il avait raconté à Véla tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant cette journée. Désormais, l'heure était à la fête, et il pouvait en profiter au maximum sans risque d'effets indésirables, ses amis n'ayant pas rapporté de Whisky Pur Feu, comme la dernière fois.

Il accepta volontiers la bouteille que lui tendait Seamus et trinqua avec tous. La fête ne se termina que lorsque Hermione, vers une heure du matin, rappela à tous qu'ils avaient cours à huit heures et qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient en forme et ne s'endorment pas dans la salle de classe. Cependant, comme il l'avait précédemment deviné, ce n'était pas encore pour les trois amis l'heure d'aller se coucher, car dès lors que tous les autres furent montés à leurs dortoirs respectifs, les deux préfets se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers Harry, et ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

« Eh bien, Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry soupira de désespoir. Il n'était pas près de dormir…

&&&&&&&

Ce fut un Harry au cerveau encore tout embrumé par ses trois heures de sommeil qui fut réveillé par Dean, le lendemain matin, tandis que Neville s'occupait du cas quasi-désespéré de Ron. Le garçon ronflait fortement et semblait vouloir passer encore plusieurs heures dans les bras de Morphée, qu'il confondait avec Hermione, à en croire ce qu'il murmurait tandis que son ami le secouait.

Harry prit les lunettes qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Un instant, il crut qu'il se trompait. Un second coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma qu'il était bien 7h30 et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une courte demi-heure avant le début des cours. Parfaitement réveillé, il fonça alors vers la salle de bain, attrapant au passage quelques habits. Comment avait-il pu ne pas entendre le réveil ? Puis les évènements du début de nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait été fou d'accepter de tout raconter à ses amis. Il aurait du leur proposer de reposer la question plus tard, ou tout simplement les inviter à venir avec lui dans le laboratoire de potions de Véla, la veille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit et se retrouva dans le dortoir face à un Ron complètement hirsute. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il le vit : son visage portait encore la marque de l'oreiller et il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

Il l'attendit dans le dortoir et, lorsque Ron revint enfin prêt et un peu plus réveillé, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres pour le cours de botanique. Il était déjà 7h45, et ils n'avaient plus le temps de déjeuner, mais ils se rattraperaient tous deux à midi. Ils arrivèrent en retard au cours du professeur Chourave et s'excusèrent promptement auprès d'elle avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione, qui était, elle, déjà réveillée depuis plus d'une heure.

« Mais comment fais-tu pour tenir comme ça, Hermione ? », souffla Ron en s'installant à côté d'elle.

« Oh, j'ai déjà eu pire : quand j'utilisais le Retourneur de Temps, je dormais encore moins. », murmura la jeune fille.

« Weasley ! Vous êtes déjà arrivé en retard, alors n'aggravez pas votre cas. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, votre rôle en tant que préfète n'est pas d'encourager vos camarades à bavarder ! Je me serais attendue à mieux de votre part, à tous les deux. »

Les deux préfets baissèrent la tête, tandis que Harry gémissait intérieurement. Le cours commençait déjà bien mal, et ils avaient réussi dès le début à énerver le professeur Chourave, d'ordinaire si pacifique. Ils étudièrent la Tentacula Vénéneuse, dont l'un des spécimens (le leur), bien qu'ayant déjà mangé quelques moucherons un peu avant le cours, semblait être pourvu d'un excellent appétit et tenta durant toute l'heure de les mordre, ce qui ne facilita pas la tâche des jeunes Gryffondor.

Leur mission était en effet de récolter son poison qui, s'il était hautement toxique en contact direct avec le sang – il entraînait dans le meilleur des cas un profond coma s'il n'était pas traité immédiatement à l'aide d'un antidote –, était un élément essentiel dans la confection de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, qu'ils étaient sensés étudier bientôt dans le cours du professeur Rogue.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, le professeur Chourave leur ordonna de remplir des fioles avec la substance qu'ils avaient récoltée durant le cours, et ils sortirent en silence. Les trois amis avaient eu la présence d'esprit de se tenir tranquille pendant l'heure qu'ils venaient de passer, ne souhaitant pas se mettre leur professeur encore plus à dos, et celle-ci avait fini par se calmer. D'après Justin, elle avait eu des problèmes récemment avec un plant de Mandragores particulièrement récalcitrant, et elle était maintenant à bout de nerfs, se mettant en colère à la moindre contrariété et devenant aussi irascible que son collègue de Potions.

Le cours de Divination qui suivit permit à Ron et Harry de récupérer de leur courte nuit, et ils ne se réveillèrent que peu de temps avant la sonnerie. Fort heureusement pour eux, il s'agissait d'un cours sur les rêves prémonitoires, et le professeur Trelawney, croyant qu'ils avaient voulu faire des travaux pratiques, les interrogea longuement sur ce qu'ils avaient vu dans leurs rêves. Finalement, Harry décida d'inventer un rêve invraisemblable, où Sirius était finalement vivant mais bien caché, et qu'il ne le découvrait que bien plus tard. Le professeur Trelawney soupira et finit par lui dire avec un sourire triste qu'aucun homme, pas même un sorcier, ne pouvait revenir de la mort. Il avait eu raison de vouloir tenter l'expérience du rêve prémonitoire, mais son esprit ne devait pas être assez ouvert aux messages du futur.

« Est-ce que tu as réellement vu ça ? », demanda Ron lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle de classe, attendant Hermione qui était encore en Arithmancie.

« Bien sûr que non ! », répliqua Harry sur un ton d'évidence. « Je n'ai raconté ça que pour avoir quelque chose à lui soumettre. J'aurais bien aimé la voir en train d'imaginer des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur le sens de ce rêve. Dommage. », conclut Harry d'un ton léger.

Puis, ayant retrouvés Hermione, ils décidèrent tous trois de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour enfin déjeuner. Suivre les cours n'avait en effet pas été évident avec le ventre vide pour Harry et Ron. Après avoir mangé à leur faim, ils se laissèrent traîner par Hermione jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où elle devait étudier pour un devoir d'arithmancie. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron discutaient du match qui devait se dérouler entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, environ un mois et demi plus tard. Si Serdaigle gagnait, Gryffondor prendrait alors la première place du championnat, et seule une catastrophe pourrait alors les empêcher de gagner la coupe. Or, Harry connaissait bien les talents d'attrapeuse de Cho, et il n'avait aucun doute sur sa supériorité face à l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

« Il n'y a aucun risque que Winslate parvienne à vaincre Cho. Il est loin de valoir Cedric. »

« Cho ? », remarqua Ron avec un sourire en coin. « Alors tu l'appelles de nouveau par son prénom ? »

« Et alors ? », se défendit Harry, rougissant malgré tout. « Nous ne sommes que des amis, rien de plus. C'est Vela que j'aime, je croyais que tu t'en souvenais ! »

« Tu oublies que Vela est sa concurrente directe. Vous étiez ensembles avant… », continua-t-il avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« Ca ne veut strictement rien dire, Weasley ! », cria Harry, avant de se recroqueviller sous le regard assassin de la bibliothécaire.

Ron éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que je sais tout ça, Harry. C'était juste pour te faire marcher. Je vois que tu y as cru. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Et ce que j'ai dit, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. »

Harry lui lança un regard aussi sombre que la nuit, mais, ne pouvant pas garder son sérieux, éclata de rire à son tour. Ou plutôt, pouffa de rire, car il n'avait aucune envie d'être expulsé _manu militari_ de la bibliothèque pour si peu.

Hermione, qui ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur ses livres à cause de la conversation des deux jeunes garçons, se joignit bientôt à ses deux amis. Et ce fut tout sourire que les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la bibliothèque, plaisantant gaiement au sujet de la jalousie et des relations amoureuses.

Non loin de là, caché dans l'ombre d'une étagère remplie d'épais grimoires, quelqu'un d'autre souriait. Mais d'un sourire mauvais. Et lorsqu'il éclata de rire, quelques heures plus tard, ce rire glaça le sang de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait un plan. Un plan ingénieux et véritablement diabolique. Et il réussirait. Il ne pourrait pas échouer. Il avait perdu la première manche. Il avait perdu la deuxième. Ainsi que la troisième. Mais il gagnerait celle-ci. Sans faute. Ce serait _son_ heure de gloire. Il triompherait de _lui_ et ce triomphe serait définitif. Les premières manches n'avaient été que partie remise. Celle-ci serait son ultime vengeance. Du moins, sur ce plan-là. Sa véritable vengeance serait complète lorsqu'il verrait son ennemi ramper dans la boue à ses pieds, implorant une grâce qui ne viendrait jamais. Sauf peut-être si la grâce en question était la mort. Mais une mort lente et douloureuse, comme il rêvait de lui faire connaître depuis si longtemps.

En attendant, il lui fallait tout faire pour mettre son plan en œuvre. Et il allait commencer par préparer l'appât auquel devrait mordre son poisson.

&&&&&&&

Quand on parlait du loup… Pour la cinquième fois en une seule journée, et la onzième en deux jours, Harry s'était à nouveau trouvé sur son chemin. A croire que le hasard faisait tout pour que les deux anciens ennemis se croisent sans cesse. Mais au cours de ces rencontres, Harry avait eu l'occasion de redécouvrir, ou plutôt tout simplement de _découvrir _qui était Cho. Après tout, il ne la connaissait que de manière superficielle, et il ignorait pour ainsi dire tout d'elle. A dire vrai, il ne savait rien de sa famille, de ses passions en-dehors du Quidditch, de ses amies, hormis la fameuse Marietta, toujours un sujet de discorde entre eux deux.

Cependant, hormis ce sujet fâcheux, Harry était heureux de trouver enfin quelqu'un de neutre avec qui parler. La relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux était à peu près comparable avec celle qu'il avait eu avec Vela, avant les vacances de Noël. Ils se parlaient de tout, se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Harry avait fini par révéler à Cho la prophétie des Dix Pouvoirs, et celle-ci avait réagi comme une amie, parvenant à convaincre Harry qu'il saurait vaincre Voldemort. Et alors que Harry lui opposait le fait qu'il n'avait eu jusqu'alors que la chance avec lui pour s'en sortir, Cho lui répliqua qu'il avait un atout dans sa manche face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Un atout ? », répéta Harry incrédule.

« Bien sûr. A ma connaissance, Malefoy est un Mangemort, non ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela constituerait le moindre atout ! »

« Tu oublies qu'il a une dette d'honneur envers toi. Il te doit la vie. Si tu le lui demandes, il sera obligé de te rendre la pareille. Et si Voldemort n'a pas hésité à tuer Cedric, il hésitera certainement avant de tuer l'un de ses serviteurs. »

« Ca, je n'en crois pas un mot. Une vie humaine n'a aucun prix pour lui. Il peut tuer ses Mangemorts pour peu qu'ils aient échoués dans une mission qu'il leur a confiée. »

« Peut-être, mais Malefoy peut te donner un peu plus de temps pour te préparer à vaincre Voldemort. »

Harry parut sceptique, et ils en restèrent là sur ce sujet, finissant par basculer sur des thèmes plus légers, comme le Quidditch.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas de ce que quelques mètres plus loin, tapie dans l'ombre, une paire d'yeux les observait attentivement. Le premier poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. Restait à ferrer le second. Ce serait plus délicat, mais la persuasion était son art, et il saurait convaincre.

&&&&&&&

_Viens dans mon laboratoire tout à l'heure. Je t'attends vers 11 heures._

_V.W._

Harry ne fut pas peu surpris de trouver ce papier à sa place lors du cours de métamorphose. Le professeur n'étant pas encore arrivé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Vela, mais celle-ci semblait concentrée sur leur chapitre de cours. Presque trop concentrée, d'ailleurs. Ca ne paraissait pas naturel. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry reposa son regard sur le bout de parchemin atterri sur sa table quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir ? Après tout, elle en avait l'occasion tous les jours dès que la sonnerie retentissait, et même s'ils avaient tous les deux une heure de libre à ce moment-là, elle pouvait discuter avec lui aussi le soir. Pourquoi à cette heure-là et avec un tel secret ? Qu'avait-elle de si important à dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre et nécessitait de se cacher dans son laboratoire.

L'arrivée du professeur McGonagall coupa le fil de ses pensées, mais ce fut malgré tout d'une oreille distraite qu'il écouta le professeur leur parler une fois de plus des dangers de la métamorphose humaine, tant il était intrigué par le message.

Finalement, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Vela, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

« J'ai dit : dans le laboratoire. »

Puis elle s'éloigna, le laissant muet d'incrédulité. Perturbé par cette attitude inhabituelle chez Vela, il ne vit pas un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'un être haï, dont le plan marchait à merveille. Un plan qui visait à le détruire moralement, à défaut de le faire physiquement. Ainsi, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait le chercher, il le trouverait affaibli et le maître n'aurait plus qu'à l'achever.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry descendait vers les cachots, après avoir intimé à ses amis l'ordre de ne le suivre sous aucun prétexte. Il avait bien vu l'expression choquée de Ron et le froncement de sourcils de Hermione, mais il n'en avait cure : Vela voulait le voir, et ce serait certainement seul à seul. S'étant bien assuré que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, il emprunta un passage secret qu'il connaissait grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs. Après une courte minute de marche, il arriva devant une glace sans tain. Il observa très attentivement les environs puis poussa ce qu'un observateur non averti aurait pris pour un simple miroir. Il déboucha alors sur un couloir non loin du laboratoire de potions de Vela. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire quelques mètres à pied et…

Soudain, il se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait bien fait de la prendre, car son intuition avait été juste. _On _le suivait. _On_ l'attendait. _On_ épiait ses mouvements. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu ressemblait à un éternuement étouffé, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce couloir. Finalement, un léger miaulement le rassura. Ce n'était rien. Juste cette fouineuse de Miss Teigne. Et après tout, il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, car il ne faisait rien d'illégal. Soupirant de soulagement, il retira la cape et se dirigea vers le laboratoire dont il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il frappa à la porte, et la voix de Vela lui parvint, étouffée par le lourd battant de bois mais malgré tout bien audible. Et sous cette voix perçait une pointe d'énervement.

« Entre ! »

Harry s'exécuta et ses yeux croisèrent le regard de la jeune fille. Le premier indice de mauvaise humeur était que Vela ne fit pas un geste pour avancer vers Harry et l'embrasser, contrairement à d'habitude. Le second résidait dans ses yeux. Ils oscillaient entre le rouge sang et le violet. La haine et la colère tout à la fois. Et Harry avait le sentiment qu'à ses yeux, il n'avait en cet instant pas plus de valeur que Malefoy. Et cette sensation le fit blêmir de peur, car Merlin seul savait combien la jeune fille pouvait être dangereuse lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Tu continues à la fréquenter ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide en guise de réponse.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu continues à la fréquenter ? », répéta-t-elle.

« Qui donc ? »

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Potter, tu sais bien de qui je parle ! »

« Je t'assure que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. », se défendit Harry.

« Je parle de Chang ! »

« Cho ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans tout ça ? C'est une amie que j'apprécie, tout comme Ron ou Hermione. »

« Il semble cependant que vous ayez été bien plus proche que de simples amis. »

« C'est vrai, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. C'était avant que je te connaisse. »

« Ah ! Alors tu avoues ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette jalousie ? »

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, Potter, vous vous fréquentez toujours alors que vous n'êtes plus officiellement ensemble, ça veut dire que vous vous entendez mieux que ce que tu veux bien me faire croire. »

« Non mais je rêve ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis sans avoir à te rendre des comptes, Wolf ! On a beau être ensemble, ça ne te donne pas le droit de choisir qui peut être de mes amis et qui n'a pas ton autorisation ! », s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

Harry s'était attendu à tout, mais pas à cette stupide crise de jalousie. Comment Vela pouvait-elle imaginer un seul instant qu'il la trompait avec Cho. Ils étaient devenus bons amis et avaient noué des liens de respect mutuel, mais ils n'étaient plus en cinquième année, et leurs cœurs respectifs étaient déjà pris. Mais une fille méritait-elle qu'on l'aime si elle piquait une crise de jalousie à chaque instant ? La moutarde commença à monter au nez de Harry, et son visage prit une teinte plus écarlate encore que les yeux de Voldemort.

« Je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire dans le choix de tes amis quand ceux-ci se révèlent être tes anciennes petites amies ! », hurla Vela avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi bornée ? Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. Point barre. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, moi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas pour assister à une stupide crise de jalousie ! »

« Alors pars, Potter ! Pars, je ne te retiens pas, va retrouver ta petite Chang, puisque c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ! »

« Parfaitement ! »

Le visage toujours cramoisi, Harry sortit et claqua la porte avec force, fulminant contre la bêtise et la jalousie des filles. Après Cho, voilà que c'était Vela qui lui faisait des scènes de jalousie ! Fou de rage, il rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, fort heureusement vide en cet instant, et empoigna son balai pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Après une demi-heure d'entraînement intensif, il redescendit au sol, un peu plus calme que lorsqu'il était sorti du laboratoire, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle après une douche rapide. Lorsqu'il entra, Ron et Hermione était déjà assis à leur place, et lorsqu'il les rejoignit à la table, ceux-ci se rendirent bien compte de l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait leur ami. Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, Hermione prit la parole, fronçant les sourcils :

« Malefoy a l'air bien heureux. »

« Tant mieux pour lui, mais qu'est-ce ça peut me faire ? »

« Il est en train de te regarder. »

« Et alors ? », répondit Harry d'un ton agressif.

« Ecoute Harry, si tu veux passer tes nerfs sur nous comme l'année dernière, tu n'as qu'à sortir d'ici. », s'énerva Hermione.

Harry soupira.

« Bien. Et qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire à ce que Malefoy soit heureux en me regardant ? Je suis énervé, et Malefoy n'a pas de plus grand plaisir que de me voir énervé. »

« Rectification : Malefoy n'a pas de plus grand plaisir que de te voir t'énerver à cause de lui. »

« Sauf que là, c'est Vela qui m'a énervé. », répliqua Harry.

« Et d'autres fois, c'est Rogue. Mais quasiment tout le temps à cause de Malefoy. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec Malefoy, ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant. C'est juste qu'elle s'est mise en tête que je la trompais avec Cho, et elle m'a fait une stupide crise de jalousie tout à l'heure, voilà tout. »

« Se l'est-elle mis en tête, ou lui a-t-on mis en tête ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas besoin qu'on mette quelque chose en tête à une fille pour qu'elle pique une crise de jalousie. », répliqua Harry sur un ton d'évidence. « Regarde Cho : l'année dernière, elle s'est imaginé en permanence que je la trompais avec toi ! »

« Je suis une fille, je te signale, et je ne crois pas avoir déjà montré quelque signe de jalousie que ce soit ! Si tu pouvais arrêter un seul instant de généraliser à partir de situations que _tu_ vis, ça serait déjà un progrès. », répondit Hermione d'un ton froid.

Harry rougit et marmonna un « excuse moi » à l'intention d'Hermione. La tension dès lors retombée, le reste du repas se passa en discussions joyeuses entre Harry et ses amis. Puis, l'après-midi arriva et, avec lui, le cours le plus détesté de Harry avant même l'Histoire de la Magie. Après tout, en Histoire de la Magie, il était possible de rattraper des heures de sommeil. Mais en cours de Potions, la plus grande concentration était de mise, et il lui fallait de plus supporter les sarcasmes du professeur Rogue, qui ne manquerait pas de le renvoyer de son cours, comme il l'avait le jour de la rentrée, et comme il ne cessait de le répéter à chaque cours, pour peu qu'il commette la moindre erreur. D'ailleurs, une fois de plus :

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une potion extrêmement délicate à préparer. Aussi, je ne m'attends pas à revoir certains d'entre vous au prochain cours, à moins que leur célébrité ne soit doublée d'une chance toute aussi insolente qu'eux-mêmes… »

Malefoy ricana. Vela aussi. Harry, lui, encaissa le choc comme d'habitude. En fait, non. Plus difficilement que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus difficilement. Car d'ordinaire, Vela était là pour le soutenir, et ce simple fait empêchait Rogue de trop s'en prendre à lui. Mais à ce cours, il en était sûr, le professeur allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour critiquer le travail de Harry.

« La potion de Zaubereiarm est une potion nécessitant des ingrédients extrêmement rares, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il est impossible de la trouver à bas prix dans le commerce. Il s'agit d'un baume permettant de guérir les blessures les plus graves et donnant la possibilité à une personne ayant perdu l'usage de ses membres de le retrouver. Voici la liste des ingrédients et la marche à suivre pour la confectionner. »

Il agita sa baguette, et une vingtaine de lignes indiquant les étapes de la préparation apparurent au tableau. Il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette, et les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation apparurent sur les tables.

« Et maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre le moindre chuchotement. Travaillez. Quant à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore appris à lire l'année dernière, j'ose espérer qu'ils se seront entraînés pendant les vacances… », acheva-t-il d'un ton moqueur, fixant son regard sur Harry.

Harry se força à rester calme, mais il sentait déjà son sang recommencer à bouillir. Il lui serait difficile de terminer l'heure. Se concentrant bien sur ce qui était écrit, Harry se mit en devoir de commencer à confectionner la potion. Ce qu'il devait faire n'avait pas l'air trop complexe, et il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle cette potion n'était au programme qu'à partir de la sixième année. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque :

« Potter ! »

Harry se concentra sur le vide. Surtout, ne pas s'énerver. En aucun cas. Ne pas faire le jeu de Rogue.

« Professeur ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton pas plus poli que nécessaire.

« Qu'est-il inscrit à la ligne quinze ? »

« Découper les pattes de Quintapède. »

« En tranche fine, Potter ! Etes-vous incapable de lire ça ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ses pattes de Quintapède étaient coupées fin, autant que cela était possible, plus finement découpées encore que celles de Malefoy. D'abord Vela, et maintenant, voici que c'était au tour de Rogue de l'accuser pour des raisons injustifiées. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude avec lui, mais cette fois, c'en était trop. Il devait payer pour six années de haine injustifiée. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit les yeux de son professeur s'écarquiller sous le choc, puis il se laissa aller.

&&&&&&&

Severus Rogue avait haï son père. Une haine qui n'avait eu de semblable que celle qu'il portait à Potter senior comme junior. Il avait détesté Potter senior dès qu'il l'avait vu dans le train la première fois. Un gosse de riche qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait pour peu qu'il claque des doigts. Alors que lui devait à l'inverse subir les brimades de son père dès qu'il faisait quoi que ce soit (qu'il le fasse bien ou mal, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour cet homme violent : Severus faisait quelque chose, il frappait immédiatement). Oh, bien sûr, devant les amis de sa mère, il se montrait paternel, mais dès lors que ceux-ci partaient, ce n'était que coups et insultes.

Severus Rogue n'éprouvait que mépris et dégoût pour Voldemort. S'il l'avait suivi, ce n'était pas par conviction. Encore moins par peur. S'il l'avait suivi, c'est parce qu'il haïssait Potter et que Potter était l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il n'avait que mépris envers cet homme qui avait si peur de suivre ses propres idées jusqu'au bout qu'il cachait à ses serviteurs sa véritable nature de Sang de Bourbe, par crainte que ceux-ci ne l'assassinent.

Il éprouvait en revanche du respect et une gratitude infinie envers le professeur Dumbledore. Lui seul avait accepté de l'écouter lorsqu'il avait compris l'erreur qu'il avait commise en suivant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le vieil homme lui avait permis de prendre une place de professeur à Poudlard et lui avait accordé sa protection lorsqu'il s'était agi de prouver son innocence face au Magenmagot.

Mais un sentiment n'avait pas sa place dans le cœur de Severus Rogue : il s'agissait de la peur. Jamais Severus Rogue n'avait eu peur, lorsqu'il avait fait face à son père ou à ses juges, ou lorsqu'il avait connu le premier échec dans une mission que lui avait confiée Voldemort. Et s'il existait quelqu'un envers qui il ne ressentait pas la moindre angoisse, c'était bien Potter. D'ailleurs, cet imbécile baissait la tête. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait rien à dire, tant ses pattes de Quintapède étaient mal coupées.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer quelque remarque cinglante dont il avait le secret, il vit le garçon relever la tête et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Un vent venu de nulle part souleva les cheveux du jeune homme. Et face à ces iris d'un gris brumeux et froids comme la glace, Severus Rogue craignit pour la première fois de sa vie, et craignit son élève honni.

Il fut alors certain pour la première fois qu'il était un être humain, un de ces misérables qu'il dénigrait à longueur de temps et qui craignaient à la vue d'un ennemi ou d'une minuscule araignée. La dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Severus Rogue avant que son corps ne s'écrasât avec un craquement sourd contre le mur du fond fut qu'il n'était finalement qu'un misérable humain ordinaire.

&&&&&&&

Le professeur Rogue passa une semaine entière à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et ne put reprendre ses cours avant un long mois. Quant à Harry, il fut convoqué chez le directeur d'où il ressortit avec de sévères remontrances et l'injonction de ne plus désormais laisser aller sa magie. En échange, il obtint que la mémoire du professeur Rogue soit modifiée afin qu'il puisse rester en cours. Quant aux relations entre Harry et Vela, elles n'avaient guère évolué. Deux semaines après la perte de contrôle lors du cours de Potion, le professeur Herbert, qui remplaçait par ailleurs le professeur Rogue pendant le temps de sa convalescence, leur fit un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec une formule qu'il n'avait encore jamais pratiqué avec les élèves.

« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés à un niveau satisfaisant pour des élèves de votre classe, la théorie ne suffit plus. Et le meilleur moyen de vous protéger contre ce qui risque de vous arriver à l'extérieur de l'école, lorsque vous aurez achevé votre parcours à Hogwarts, est de vous tester par la pratique des sortilèges. Je vais donc vous appeler les uns après les autres, et vous devrez vous combattre en duel. Les seules règles sont les suivantes : vous devez mettre votre adversaire hors-jeu sans le tuer ni utiliser de Sortilèges Impardonnables. Nous allons commencer par… ». Il pointa sa baguette sur la liste des élèves et releva bientôt la tête. « Mr. Ronald Weasley et Mr. Terry Boot. »

Ron se leva plus tendu que jamais face à un Terry Boot décontracté, mais un simple regard d'encouragement de la part de sa petite amie lui permit de se détendre quelque peu, et les deux adversaires se saluèrent. Après quelques minutes de combat, Ron se souvint du cours de duel qu'ils avaient eu en deuxième année et envoya un Expelliarmus à Terry, qui ne put l'éviter et tomba à terre, la baguette dans les mains de Ron. Le second combat opposa Hermione à Malefoy, qui eut tôt fait d'être vaincu par un sortilège que la préfète avait trouvé peu avant dans un livre de sortilèges à la bibliothèque.

Puis la voix du professeur résonna pour la troisième fois :

« Mr. Harry Potter et Miss Vela Wolf. »

&&&&&&&

Et voici le petit cadeau de Noël que je vous avais promis. Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il paraîtra puisqu'il n'est pas encore commencé (sauf dans ma tête, naturellement). Merci à Speedy, ma beta-lectrice et créatrice de cette fic, et à tous mes revieweurs. Review, SVP. Et maintenant, place aux RAR :

**Greg83 :** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. En espérant qu'elle t'aura autant plu que les chapitres précédents.

**Le lecteur fou :** Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements. Voilà la suite.

**Hermy59184 :** Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau compliment, je crois. Je suis heureux de voir que ma version te plaît autant que celle de Speedy. La suite, eh bien… la voilà ! A bientôt.

**Firerblade71 :** Message reçu 5/5. Voilà la suite. A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoilers :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 26 :

Harry se leva, un feu vengeur brûlant dans ses yeux. Vela allait enfin pouvoir payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et il l'humilierait devant tous. La jeune fille, quant à elle, eut l'impression de voir Malefoy en face, lorsqu'elle vit la lueur qui animait ses yeux. Certes, le regard du Gryffondor n'était pas malsain comme celui du jeune Serpentard, mais il y brillait toutefois la même volonté de la voir ramper à ses pieds, le même désir de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Et s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnables, le jeune homme mettrait vraisemblablement toute sa puissance dans les sortilèges qu'il utiliserait. Mais de son côté, elle se ferait un plaisir de lui faire payer le fait qu'il la trompe avec Chang.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, sur l'estrade, et se saluèrent aussi froidement que possible. Le professeur Herbert compta jusqu'à trois, et les deux Expelliarmus s'entrechoquèrent pour se perdre contre le mur d'énergie que le professeur avait dressé afin d'éviter des accidents parmi les non-combattants. Immédiatement, Harry réattaqua :

« Caecitas ! »

« Protectio ! Bronchos !»

« Repulso ! Impedimenta ! »

« Protectio ! Accio baguette ! »

« Destructo sortilem ! Locomotor Mortis !»

Durant de nombreuses minutes, les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent en enchaînant les maléfices à un rythme stupéfiant, et il sembla aux autres élèves présents dans la salle que leur but n'était pas pour eux de montrer leur supériorité face à l'autre, mais plutôt d'écraser l'adversaire en le harcelant de sortilèges parfois à la limite de la magie noire afin tout simplement de le vaincre de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit. Mais soudain :

« Legilimens ! »

Harry vit tout d'un coup défiler devant ses yeux toute une série d'images. Il vit d'abord Voldemort en personne, notifiant à Vela et Rogue que 'les sujets étaient prêts, et qu'ils leur faudrait très bientôt travailler dessus.' Il se vit ensuite lui-même, rouge de rage, tandis qu'il se disputait avec Vela dans le laboratoire de potions. Puis il se vit en compagnie de Cho, Malefoy les épiant dans un recoin sombre avec Vela. Il vit le sourire triomphant de Malefoy en cet instant-là. Il le revit dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, parlant à voix basse et souriant d'un air mauvais. Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, tandis qu'il continuait à voir des images de la vie de Vela défiler devant lui : Hermione avait raison, c'était bien Malefoy qui avait mis en tête à Vela qu'il la trompait avec Cho. Il devrait payer, une fois de plus.

Cependant, il voyait le film se dérouler à l'envers, progressivement. Il revit bientôt l'audience au Ministère, puis ce fut le tour de la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus du stade de Quidditch. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme musclé à la longue chevelure rousse se pencher sur elle avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard qu'il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne savait pas comment arrêter le sortilège.

Les autres élèves présents dans la salle virent Harry blêmir d'un seul coup et devenir plus pâle encore que les fantômes présents à Poudlard. Vela, elle, semblait gagner en couleur ce que Harry perdait, et l'on pouvait presque voir son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. La colère montait progressivement et très rapidement. Puis :

« Stupefix ! »

La stupeur déferla sur la classe lorsque le corps de Harry se retrouva soudainement entouré d'un halo rougeâtre avant d'être projeté avec force contre le mur, fort heureusement doublé d'un sortilège d'amortissement. Lorsque la lueur disparut, Harry était inanimé au pied de l'estrade. Le visage de Vela devint alors aussi blême que celui de Harry quelques minutes auparavant, quoique coloré d'une légère teinte verdâtre, et elle s'enfuit en courant de la classe, pour ne plus y remettre les pieds de l'heure.

&&&&&&&

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il vit le visage inquiet du professeur Herbert apparaître devant lui. Lorsque celui-ci remarqua qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il le regarda et lui demanda :

« Ca va ? »

Harry hésita quelques instants, puis décida de répondre franchement à la question de son professeur.

« Non. Non, ça ne va pas. »

Il eut alors l'impression fugitive qu'un mince sourire étirait les lèvres du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais celui-ci redevint immédiatement sérieux, et Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations.

« Pourquoi as-tu lancé ce sortilège ? »

Il n'y avait nul besoin de préciser duquel il parlait : bien que presque tous aient été à la limite de la magie noire, le sortilège de Legilimens était répertorié comme appartenant à l'une des branches les plus obscures de la magie, cette classification ayant même été jusqu'à valoir à tout utilisateur de ce sortilège en Allemagne d'être passible d'une lourde peine de prison et d'une amende pouvant aller jusqu'à 400 000 Gallions. Là encore, Harry choisit de répondre en toute franchise.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je ne voulais même pas voir. »

« Je suppose que tu as du voir des images peu réjouissantes, au vu de la couleur de ton visage… »

« Je n'aurais pas du. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« On ne sait pas toujours pourquoi on agit d'une manière ou d'une autre. », répondit le professeur avec un sourire triste. « Parfois, on est obligé de faire du mal à un être que l'on aime pour permettre aux deux personnes de vivre mieux. On regrette toujours, bien sûr, mais on sait qu'on a fait ce qu'il fallait. », acheva-t-il d'un ton évasif.

« Vous avez du faire du mal à quelqu'un que vous aimiez, professeur ? »

« Mon fils. J'ai du le torturer. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de réussir à surmonter une épreuve douloureuse. Il m'a haï pendant longtemps. Il me l'a dit lui-même. Peut-être me hait-il encore maintenant. Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'espère seulement qu'il pourra un jour me pardonner tout le mal que je lui ai fait. », acheva-t-il, une flamme d'espoir animant ses yeux.

« Mais comment pourra-t-elle me pardonner d'avoir regardé ses pires souvenirs ? », demanda Harry, sans se rendre compte de la douleur de son professeur.

« Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle pourra te le pardonner. Difficilement, mais elle le pourra. Sinon, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas digne de ton amour. Et je pense que c'était essentiel pour toi de connaître ses souvenirs. Si elle a vécu des choses difficiles, il valait mieux que tu le saches assez tôt, pour ne pas risquer de la blesser. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vu. », marmonna Harry.

« Non, tu as raison, mais il était malgré tout nécessaire que tu saches pour que vous ayez une relation saine, tous les deux. Et je crois en revanche savoir pourquoi tu as lancé le sortilège. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Harry, interloqué.

« J'ai remarqué que vos relations étaient quelque peu distendues, depuis quelques temps, et tu as voulu savoir pourquoi. Ou alors, connaître quelle était la raison de la dispute que vous aviez eue. »

Une lueur de triomphe apparut dans son regard lorsqu'il vit le visage de son élève devenir aussi rouge que les cheveux des Weasley. Alors seulement, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et le dirigea vers la porte de la salle de classe.

« Un dernier conseil avant de nous quitter », lui dit-il en le raccompagnant, « ne laisse pas les choses se tasser et agis maintenant. Si tu lui parles rapidement, tu pourras t'excuser et elle te pardonnera plus facilement. Elle acceptera d'autant moins volontiers que tu auras attendu avant d'aller la voir. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Au vu de l'heure, il était fort peu probable que le déjeuner soit encore servi dans la Grande Salle, alors au diable la fameuse SALE, Harry demanderait à des elfes de maison de lui préparer son repas. Il arriva assez rapidement près de la nature morte bien connue par les jumeaux Weasley et chatouilla la poire, qui se trémoussa. Quelques instants plus tard, il était assailli par bon nombre d'elfes de maison qui se bousculaient presque pour avoir l'honneur de le servir. Après avoir 'commandé' quelques sandwichs, il discuta avec Dobby, qui lui annonça avec une joie immense que Winky et lui seraient bientôt les parents d'un petit elfe de maison, le premier elfe né libre depuis des siècles.

Le bonheur de Dobby, ainsi que celui de la future mère, qui avait fini par accepter, et même par apprécier sa condition d'elfe libre après la mort à Azkaban de Barty Croupton Junior, faisaient plaisir à voir. Suite à un jugement rendu peu de temps auparavant, celui-ci avait en effet été, malgré le baiser du Détraqueur qu'il avait déjà subi, condamné à la mort par Avada Kedavra. Cet épisode avait plongé Winky dans une dépression plus profonde encore, mais l'amour de Dobby lui avait permis de surmonter la douleur causée par la perte de son maître.

Après un entraînement improvisé de Quidditch pour oublier ses soucis l'espace d'un instant et une douche rapide, Harry revint à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, où il fut accueilli par ses amis, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir revu depuis déjà cinq heures. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi-là, et ils avaient pu l'attendre jusque là.

Cependant, il déclina leur invitation à rester dans la tour des Gryffondor et décida de déambuler dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Toutefois, le destin a parfois des manières bien étranges, et il se rendit bientôt compte que ses pas étaient en train de le mener vers les cachots, et en particulier vers le laboratoire de potions de Vela. Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant aux paroles du professeur Herbert. Il devait aller la voir au plus vite. Décidé à s'excuser, il bifurqua pour prendre le passage secret et s'y engagea. Après une longue minute de marche, il parvint devant la porte du laboratoire. Ayant frappé, il entendit la voix de Vela lui dire d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le laboratoire, puis referma à nouveau la porte. Alors seulement, il se décida à la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Face à cette question, et surtout face au ton utilisé, Harry perdit complètement contenance. Sa détermination restait la même, mais son courage fondait comme neige au soleil. Finalement, il baissa les yeux et marmonna :

« Jesuidésoé. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça avec toi. De m'être énervé. Et de t'avoir lancé le sortilège de Legilimens. Je n'aurais pas du le faire. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner. »

« C'est moi qui aurait du réfléchir avant de parler. », répondit Vela après un long silence. « J'aurais du penser que Malefoy ne m'aurait rien dit s'il n'avait pas voulu que je sorte avec lui. Il pensait sans doute que je me jetterais dans ses bras sitôt la découverte que tu me 'trompais'. »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent gênés quelques instants puis dirigèrent leurs regards dans des directions différentes, aucun n'osant regarder l'autre en face. Finalement, Harry avisa le chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement, là où Vela se tenait lorsqu'il était rentré dans le laboratoire.

« Veritaserum ? »

Vela suivit son regard.

« Exact. »

« C'était pour moi ? », questionna Harry.

Vela éclata de rire, puis :

« Non, pour Malefoy. »

« Et comment comptais-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Les elfes de maisons. », répondit-elle simplement.

Harry haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et Vela développa :

« Je leur aurais demandé de mettre le Veritaserum dans le jus de citrouille des Serpentard, et Malefoy aurait été pris au piège. Je l'aurais mené dans mon laboratoire, et il aurait du parler. »

« C'aurait été dangereux. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Les autres Serpentard auraient eux aussi été touchés. Et toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à entendre. Et imagine que Malefoy ai réussi à t'en faire boire, toi aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Même si c'avait été possible, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

« Il aurait pu t'interroger, toi, pour savoir si tu m'aimais réellement ou pas, comme tu le prétends auprès de Voldemort. Il aurait pu te demander si tu _lui_ étais réellement fidèle, si tu étais véritablement _sa_ servante. »

« Je… je n'avais pas pensé à ça… », balbutia-t-elle en pâlissant brusquement.

« Et quand pensais-tu lui faire avaler ? »

« Ce soir. Il est prêt, désormais. J'ai juste à le remuer une fois de temps en temps, mais c'est pour éviter que la potion ne fige et ne perde ses caractéristiques. Et puis, surtout, plus le chaudron reste sur le feu, plus les effets dureront. »

« Et combien de temps dureraient-ils, si tu en faisais boire à Malefoy immédiatement ? »

« Une heure environ. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir. », répondit Harry évasivement.

Puis, avant que Vela ait eu le temps de l'arrêter, il saisit la louche et la plongea dans le liquide avant de le verser dans sa bouche.

« Harry ! »

« Trop tard. », répondit-il avec un léger sourire. « Maintenant, tu peux m'interroger. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus le moindre doute quant à ma prétendue 'infidélité', et tu pourras avoir toutes les réponses aux questions que tu brûles de me poser. Celles que tu n'as pas pu me poser pendant les vacances de Noël. »

Vela déglutit. Il l'avait percé à jour. Il savait qu'elle souhaitait lui poser nombre d'autres questions. Elle commença :

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Harry James Potter. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Certains sont insensibles au Veritaserum. Mais j'ai ajouté les barbes d'une plume de phœnix. C'est un ingrédient qui permet de modifier les propriétés d'une potion. Et les études prouvent que les personnes insensibles au Veritaserum sont obligées de mentir lorsqu'elles avalent un Veritaserum dans la préparation duquel les barbes d'une plume de phœnix ont été ajoutées. »

« Je vois. Tu es vraiment forte en potions. », remarqua-t-il.

« A ton avis, pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a-t-il envoyé à Serpentard ? J'avais toutes les qualités requises pour Serdaigle, mais mon amour pour les potions est tellement important qu'il s'est plutôt décidé pour Serpentard. »

« Dire que j'ai failli y être… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

« Tu vois cette cicatrice ? »

« Oui bien sûr, c'est la marque que Voldemort t'as laissée. La marque dont parle la prophétie. »

« Exact. Mais Voldemort m'a laissé une partie de ses pouvoirs, avec la cicatrice. Des pouvoirs typiques de Salazar Serpentard. Comme le Fourchelang. »

« Tu parles Fourchelang ? », murmura-t-elle admirative.

« Oui. J'avoue que ça m'a été bien utile. Enfin, surtout à Ginny »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai sauvée du basilic de Serpentard, en deuxième année. Il s'attaquait à tous les sorciers issus de familles moldues. Hermione a été pétrifiée. Et finalement, Ginny a été enlevée par Voldemort. »

« Mais Voldemort n'est de retour que depuis deux ans ! Non ? »

« Si. Mais il avait laissé une partie de lui dans un journal intime que Lucius Malefoy a 'donné' à Ginny. Et j'ai fini par réussir à vaincre le basilic et Tom Jedusor, ce qui a sauvé Ginny. »

« Je vois. »

« Bien. Je suis prêt à subir l'interrogatoire. »

Vela rit quelques instants, puis :

« Qui est Cho, pour toi ? »

&&&&&&&

L'interrogatoire dura près d'une heure, et Harry répondit de bonne grâce à toutes les questions. Finalement, Harry sentit les effets s'estomper, et il eut le sentiment d'être soumis non plus au Veritaserum, mais plutôt au sortilège d'Imperium. Lorsqu'il le signala à Vela, celle-ci consulta sa montre et confirma.

« Tu t'étais trompée sur moi en croyant que je te trompais avec Cho, et moi, j'ai cru que c'était une stupide crise de jalousie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être idiot ! », s'exclama Harry.

« _Dix partout, le Souaffle au centre_. », murmura Vela, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé en français.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, excuse-moi, c'est une expression qu'utilisent les sorciers français. On s'est tous les deux trompé, maintenant, on est quitte… »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et pour Malefoy ? », demanda Vela avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu comptes te venger ? »

Harry eut un léger rire en se souvenant de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir, et répondit :

« Non. Nous voir ensemble et heureux sera pour lui la pire des humiliations. D'autant que je n'ai pas envie de subir une nouvelle fois la colère de Remus… », ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

« C'est si terrible que ça ? », demanda Vela.

Pour toute réponse, Harry grimaça et frissonna d'un air significatif. Vela sourit et reprit après quelques instants de silences.

« Il y a une question que je ne t'ai pas posée, quand tu étais soumis au Veritaserum. »

« Vas-y. »

« Que s'est-il passé durant le cours de Potions ? »

Harry rougit, puis :

« J'étais encore énervé de notre dispute, et Rogue n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Encore une de ses remarques injustifiées… »

« Pas si injustifiée que ça. J'ai moi-même regardé, quand il t'a critiqué. Tes pattes de Quintapède auraient du être coupées beaucoup plus finement. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Ensuite ? »

« Eh bien, même si cette fois, c'était justifié, les trois-quarts des remarques qu'il m'a faites depuis que je suis arrivé ici étaient parfaitement injustes, et uniquement fondées sur la haine qu'il a envers moi. Et comme tu m'avais déjà énervé, et encore plus lorsque tu t'es moquée de moi au début du cours, je n'en pouvais plus. »

Cette fois, ce fut Vela qui rougit.

« Excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est rien. Toujours est-il que j'ai voulu le faire payer pour toute cette haine injustifiée. J'ai invoqué le Pouvoir de l'Air et… je me suis laissé aller. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je me suis laissé aller' ? »

« Je me suis laissé contrôler par la magie. Du moins, c'est ce que m'a expliqué Dumbledore. C'est quelque chose qui arrive à tous les enfants sorciers : dès qu'ils ont une émotion forte, ils laissent aller leur magie. Ils la laissent les contrôler. Sauf que d'habitude, ça s'arrête à partir du moment où les sorciers commencent à contrôler leur magie grâce à leur baguette et grâce à l'apprentissage. »

« Mais forcément, Monsieur Harry Potter ne veut jamais faire comme tout le monde. Il ne Lui suffit pas de résister au sortilège de la mort, Il veut aussi être l'objet de deux prophéties et, en plus de cela, Il fait encore à seize ans ce que tout sorcier arrête de faire à onze : laisser Sa magie Le contrôler. », ironisa Vela.

« D'après Dumbledore, ce serait du à mes pouvoirs et à mon vécu. Comme j'ai plus de puissance que la moyenne, j'ai aussi plus de mal à la canaliser, et comme je ne suis pas tellement du genre à faire ressortir mes sentiments, quand ils ressortent, ils sont bien plus violents. Alors imagine six ans de colère frustrée et impossible à montrer. D'autant plus impossible que malgré tous mes espoirs, Rogue ne s'est jamais révélé être un traître à la solde de Voldemort. »

« Tous tes espoirs ? », remarqua Vela, amusée.

« Entre Malefoy et Rogue, j'ai souvent hésité. Mais il ne s'est pas passé une seule année sans que je soupçonne l'un ou l'autre d'être à l'origine de tout ce qui se passait de mauvais dans l'école. »

« Et ce n'était jamais eux ? »

« Jamais. En même temps, ce n'est pas leur attitude qui jouait en leur faveur. »

Vela eut un léger rire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Rogue était tout le temps contre moi, alors je pensais qu'il était encore du côté de Voldemort. Quant à Malefoy, à force de traiter Hermione de Sang de Bourbe, tu imagines bien que c'était facile pour moi de le soupçonner. Surtout qu'il me hait depuis le premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Depuis que j'ai refusé de lui serrer la main et que j'ai refusé son amitié. Depuis, il m'a tout le temps haï. Tout comme Rogue haïssait les Maraudeurs, et mon père en particulier. »

« Les Maraudeurs ? »

« Oui. Remus ne t'en a jamais parlé ? »

« Pas plus que ça. Il m'a dit que c'était un groupe qui agissait quand il était à Poudlard et qui jouait des tours pendables à Rogue et aux autres Serpentard. »

« Quelle modestie ! », ironisa Harry. « Et il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il en faisait partie ? »

« Non. »

« Remarque, je ne l'ai su qu'à la fin de l'année où Remus était professeur. Il nous l'a dit quand on était dans la Cabane Hurlante, avec Sirius. Il nous a tout expliqué. Qu'il était loup-garou, comment il avait connu Sirius, comment Sirius, mon père et le traître étaient devenus des Animagi. Il nous a tout expliqué. Jusqu'au jour où mes parents sont morts. Et finalement, il nous a prouvé que Pettigrow était bien vivant. C'est à cause de Pettigrow que Voldemort est vivant, aujourd'hui. », acheva-t-il d'un air sombre.

« Ne t'en veux pas de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve. », coupa Vela d'une voix douce. « Voldemort aurait fini par revenir, de toute manière. Il aurait trouvé un autre moyen. Et puis, Pettigrow a une dette envers toi, maintenant. Cho avait raison, quand elle te parlait de la dette d'honneur que Malefoy a envers toi, mais c'est la même chose pour Pettigrow. L'un comme l'autre te doivent la vie, l'un comme l'autre devront te rendre la pareille un jour ou l'autre. Et si ce ne sont pas eux qui le font, alors leurs enfants le feront pour tes enfants. Les générations ne peuvent pas effacer une telle dette. »

« C'est exactement ce que me disait Ron, quand j'ai sauvé Pettigrow. »

« Et il avait raison. »

Harry sourit tristement.

« De toute manière », reprit Vela d'un ton ferme, « ce n'est pas la peine de se morfondre à ce sujet. Ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne peut en aucun cas revenir dessus. »

Harry sourit plus franchement, puis, après un long silence, dit :

« Merci. »

Vela sourit aussi, et ce fut main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous deux, vers sept heures, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, Harry s'arrêta.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », questionna Vela, intriguée.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée. La pire des humiliations pour Malefoy. Et personne ne pourra nous punir pour ce genre d'humiliation. »

« Vraiment ? Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ? »

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Mais soudain, il se ravisa.

« Je viens d'y penser. Ca ne serait pas très bon pour toi, parce que Malefoy ferait son possible pour te créer des ennuis. »

« Je suis une grande fille, tu sais, et je sais me défendre. Tu l'as d'ailleurs bien vu tout à l'heure, durant le duel. »

« C'est vrai. », dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. « Alors, en ce cas, allons-y. »

Ils poussèrent alors la porte de la Grande Salle en se tenant la main, et Harry regarda machinalement vers la table des Serpentard. Il eut alors une impression de déjà-vu. Celle d'avoir déjà plusieurs côtes de cassées à force de s'empêcher de rire. La bouche de Malefoy était grande ouverte, au point que son menton touchait presque la table. Harry lui adressa un sourire vengeur et se dirigea vers sa propre table. Vela tenta de desserrer sa main de celle de Harry, mais celui-ci la força à le suivre. Comprenant que cela faisait partie de son plan pour humilier Malefoy, elle le suivit docilement et s'assit à ses côtés à la table des Gryffondor, juste en face de Ron et Hermione, et avec dans son champ de vision le jeune Serpentard. La réaction ne fit pas attendre.

« Miss Wolf ! Que faites-vous à la table des Gryffondor ? Vous êtes à Serpentard, non ? », s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, presque suffocante.

« Où est le rapport, professeur ? », intervint Harry. « Il n'est écrit nulle part dans L'histoire de Poudlard ou dans le règlement de l'école que les élèves sont forcés de s'asseoir à la table correspondant à la maison où ils ont été répartis. »

« C'est exact, Mr. Potter. », répliqua le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant. « Et d'ailleurs, ce rapprochement entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, si infime soit-il, ne saurait qu'être satisfaisant car, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit il y un peu moins de deux ans, la division fera notre faiblesse, mais l'union sera notre plus grande force. C'est pourquoi j'encourage ceux qui le souhaitent depuis longtemps mais n'ont jamais osé de peur de violer un règlement, qui soit dit en passant aurait été parfaitement absurde, à suivre l'exemple de Mr. Potter et Miss Wolf. Les deux seuls moments où le règlement de Poudlard stipule cette interdiction concernent le jour de la Répartition et celui de la remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons »

Un silence interloqué suivit les paroles du professeur Dumbledore. Puis, tandis que chacun tentait d'intégrer ce que le directeur venait de dire, Cho Chang se leva, adressa un sourire lumineux à Harry, et se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle, où certains élèves se décalèrent pour faire de la place à la jeune fille, qui vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune Poufsouffle avec lequel elle sortait désormais. Bientôt, ce fut un brouhaha indescriptible qui régna dans la Grande Salle. Chacun voulait aller auprès de sa dulcinée, et durant quelques minutes, il y eut des changements de tables incessants. Mais ce qui stupéfia le plus à la table des Gryffondor, ce fut lorsque Neville Londubat, rouge comme une écrevisse, se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle, aux côtés de… Luna Lovegood. Celle-ci sortit alors de son air de rêverie perpétuel, le regarda d'un air étonné, puis sourit et lui prit la main. Neville devint alors écarlate, mais un sourire épanoui se forma sur son visage.

Lorsque les conversations reprirent, toutes, à la table des Gryffondor, eurent pour sujet Neville.

« C'est moi, ou il vient de lui demander de sortir avec lui à l'instant ? », interrogea Ron, incrédule.

« Je crois que l'exemple de Harry et celui de tout ceux qui ont changé de table l'a légèrement aidé. », expliqua Hermione en souriant.

« Moi qui connaissait le pauvre Neville, peureux comme pas deux et maladroit comme quatre ! », s'exclama Dean.

« Neville est bien plus courageux que tu ne semble le croire, Thomas ! Peut-être même plus courageux encore que nous tous ici. Tu t'en serais rendu compte si tu l'avais vu combattre au Ministère, l'année dernière. », répliqua Harry d'une voix glaciale.

« Tu exagères quand même. », intervint Seamus. « Tu es quand même le plus courageux d'entre nous tous. »

« Parce que j'ai affronté Voldemort cinq fois et parce que je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom ? C'est parce que c'est lui qui est venu vers moi. Ce n'est jamais moi qui suis venu le voir en lui proposant un petit duel amical. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Crois-moi, Neville a bien plus de courage que nous tous, mais il n'a tout simplement pas assez confiance en lui pour le montrer. »

« En tout cas, il vient de passer à la vitesse supérieure, pour ce qui est de la confiance. », remarqua Seamus. « Et ton exemple n'y est certainement pas pour rien. »

Harry sourit simplement.

« Mais dis : pourquoi est-ce que le Choixpeau t'as envoyé à Serpentard ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air méchante… », demanda Dean en se tournant vers Vela.

« Parce que c'est la condition essentielle pour rentrer à Serpentard ? », demanda Vela d'un air moqueur. « Je croyais que c'était l'ambition ou la ruse. Pour ma part, c'est surtout parce que j'aime les potions. »

&&&&&&&

Lorsque Harry rentra dans la Salle Commune, ce soir-là, c'était l'effervescence. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle agitation, mais ce fut lorsque Neville entra à son tour que tout devint clair. Lorsque le garçon parut derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, tandis qu'on entendait jouer par un sortilège les premières notes de la marche nuptiale. Un instant interloqué, Harry se joignit bien vite aux applaudissements, et Neville fut bientôt noyé sous les embrassades, comme cela avait été le cas lorsqu'il avait fait gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor en première année. Rouge pivoine, le jeune garçon fut porté en triomphe par Seamus et Dean, tandis que tout le monde tenait à lui adresser ses félicitations. Finalement, décidant de prendre son parti de la situation, Neville eut un sourire éclatant et remercia tout le monde. Comme cela avait été le cas quelques semaines plus tôt, un bruit de verres entrechoqués se fit entendre, et les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre furent sorties des sacs. La fête se termina fort tard, ou plutôt fort tôt, puisqu'il était une heure du matin lorsque Hermione y mit fin, arguant que le professeur McGonagall n'aimerait sûrement pas voir les Première Année encore debout à cette heure, et que pour rester juste, les autres devaient aussi aller se coucher.

Il semblait que l'autorité dont jouissait Hermione en tant que préfète avait déjà bien fait ses preuves, car personne ne protesta, et tous se dirigèrent en silence vers les dortoirs après avoir terminé leur bouteille. Mais lorsque Harry monta à son tour, il eut la surprise de voir Neville l'attendre devant la porte. Le garçon sourit à son ami, puis dit :

« Merci. »

« Merci pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir donné le courage d'aller voir Luna. Et pour m'avoir défendu, tout à l'heure, et pendant toutes ces années. Seamus et Dean m'ont expliqué la discussion que vous aviez eue à table. Ils se sont excusés et ils m'ont tout dit. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Et puis, c'est toi qui as eu le courage d'aller voir Luna. D'ailleurs, au passage, félicitations. Vous formez un très beau couple. »

« Merci. », dit Neville, rougissant légèrement.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se coucha. Il s'était vengé de Malefoy sans recevoir de retenues, il avait allumé l'étincelle qui avait embrasé le courage de Neville, faisant deux heureux par la même occasion, et Seamus et Dean tentaient d'accepter Vela parmi eux, alors qu'elle était à Serpentard. Oh, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle soit sa petite amie avait du jouer pour beaucoup dans leur réaction, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

&&&&&&&

Le week-end passa agréablement, entre discussions avec Ron et Hermione et les heures passées dans le laboratoire de Vela. Ils retrouvaient tous les deux le bonheur d'être ensemble, comme ils l'avaient été avant les vacances, elle s'occupant de ses potions, lui se contentant de la regarder faire. La seule différence était désormais qu'ils savaient que leur amour l'un pour l'autre était réciproque, ce qui rendait les moments plus agréables encore, chacun savourant le simple fait d'être auprès de la personne aimée. Parfois, Harry quittait le laboratoire quelques minutes ou quelques heures, ressentant le besoin d'être seul, ce que Vela comprenait parfaitement. C'est ainsi que le dimanche, il déambulait dans les couloirs, pensant à des dizaines de choses à la fois. Cependant, une pensée revenait, plus souvent que les autres. La prophétie. Celle des Dix Pouvoirs. Cela inquiétait en effet Harry de ne pas avoir en sa possession tous les Pouvoirs, et il craignait que Voldemort n'attaque avant qu'il ne les reçoive. Il n'en avait encore que trois, et il lui en manquait donc l'immense majorité. Trois sur dix, c'était déjà bien, mais pas encore assez pour espérer survivre face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Il ne sert à rien de s'impatienter, Harry Potter. Le temps n'a aucune importance. »

Harry sursauta en entendant une voix bien connue.

« Firenze ! »

« Oui. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Les étoiles me l'ont dit. Tu dois patienter. Tu dois attendre. La prophétie précise bien que tu devras attendre. Les Dix Pouvoirs viendront à toi naturellement. Et s'il est vrai que tu n'es pas encore en mesure de vaincre ton ennemi, tu possèdes déjà en toi une grande puissance. Trop de puissance est nuisible pour un corps trop jeune. Tu pourrais ne pas supporter tant de pouvoirs en toi. Il te faut t'entraîner. Il te faut apprendre à te contrôler. A te maîtriser. A dompter ce flot de magie qui coule en toi. »

« Vraiment ? Mais comment faire ? »

« Il te faut faire ce que tu fais depuis toutes ces années. T'entraîner. Ecouter en cours. Refaire dix fois, cent fois, mille fois les mêmes sorts, pour maîtriser la puissance que tu y mets. Un simple sortilège de désarmement peut bien ne mettre aucun de tes adversaires hors-jeu, si tu le lances sans grande puissance. En revanche, si tu le lances avec une grande puissance tout en la maîtrisant, tu pourras rendre inapte à combattre des dizaines de sorciers d'un seul sortilège. »

« L'avez-vous déjà vu faire, Firenze ? »

« Bien des fois. Contrairement à l'immense majorité de mes semblables, j'ai toujours été fasciné par les humains. Et je me suis longtemps intéressé à la façon dont vous faisiez pour vous combattre sans utiliser d'arcs ni de flèches. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter longtemps avec toi, aujourd'hui. Si tu le veux bien, en revanche, je te propose de me rejoindre samedi soir prochain, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. »

« Mais il est interdit d'y pénétrer ! »

« N'as-tu jamais violé cette interdiction, Harry Potter ? », demanda le centaure avec un sourire en coin.

Harry rougit.

« Et de plus, cette interdiction ne s'applique qu'aux élèves seuls. Mais tout élève peut se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite accompagné d'un professeur de l'école. A ma connaissance, je suis toujours considéré comme professeur de l'école, non ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors, cela te va-t-il ? Samedi soir, vers 22 heures ? »

« J'y serai. »

« Alors l'affaire est entendue. Nous nous reverrons samedi soir. »

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, et Firenze s'éloigna vers sa salle de classe. Un professeur vraiment étrange. Au lieu d'aider les élèves qui n'y comprenaient rien, il leur disait que c'était normal, et qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Tout le contraire de Trelawney, qui essayait sans cesse de trouver des explications pour tout. Harry se demandait lequel des deux il fallait croire. La voyance était innée chez les centaures, mais Trelawney avait déjà réalisé des prédictions qui s'étaient vérifiées.

Intrigué par le message de Firenze, il retourna vers le laboratoire de potions, mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne dit rien à Vela du rendez-vous que lui avait fixé le centaure.

&&&&&&&

Harry se réveilla largement à l'heure, le lundi matin, et il eut la bonne surprise au petit-déjeuner de voir Vela s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. La jeune Serpentard avait rapidement pris ses habitudes, et les Gryffondor, quoique légèrement réticent au début, avait fini par accepter Vela comme l'une des leurs. De son côté, celle-ci utilisait son statut 'd'agent double' pour persuader Malefoy de la nécessité pour elle de joindre la table des Gryffondor à chaque repas. Ainsi, elle pouvait mieux surveiller Potter et ses fidèles toutous, qui croyaient qu'elle était entièrement de leur côté.

L'idée qu'avait lancée le jeune Gryffondor avait fait son chemin, et on ne comptait plus les élèves des différentes maisons qui changeaient régulièrement de table, parfois uniquement pour continuer des discussions entamées en Histoire de la Magie ou dans le parc.

Le cours de Botanique se passa à merveille, car le professeur Chourave avait, semble-t-il, réussi à éduquer ses Mandragores, et son humeur s'était de par le fait même considérablement améliorée.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus Harry fut le cours de Divination. Il portait désormais sur la Cartomancie, et le cours était hautement intéressant. Harry n'avait jamais écouté un cours de Divination du professeur Trelawney avec tant d'attention, et il semblait que la Cartomancie fût le point fort de la prophétesse, car celle-ci voyait juste à chaque fois, et les explications données étaient plus plausibles qu'à l'ordinaire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Harry, elle regarda la carte qu'il avait retourné et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Harry soupira. Elle allait une fois de plus annoncer sa mort prochaine. Au lieu de cela, elle donna un véritable aperçu de son Don. Les yeux révulsés, elle parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

_« Le traître trahira encore. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Il paiera cet affront, car ses anciens amis le tueront. Il trahira pour aider l'élu. Il trahira pour se racheter de sa faute. Il trahira et mourra pour cela. La nuit sera son seul témoin, les étoiles ses juges. Il paiera de sa vie. L'ombre de la mort est sur lui depuis des années, et elle le rattrapera bientôt… Le traître… trahira encore… Une fois de plus… Une fois… »_

A ces mots, et tandis que tous les élèves la regardait interloqués, sa voix s'éteignit, sa tête retomba, et elle s'effondra au sol. Sans connaissance.

&&&&&&&

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, et tous mes lecteurs. Encore un nouveau chapitre d'écrit, et en un temps record (pour moi, bien entendu). Inspiration, quand tu nous tiens. Deux nuits de suite à se coucher si tard et pourquoi ? Pour avoir le simple plaisir de vous satisfaire avec un nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu autant que les autres. A bientôt. Et maintenant, place aux RAR.

**Greg83 :** C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de s'en prendre un peu à ce cher Sevie, mais en même temps (du moins pour le moment), Harry aurait bien envie de devenir Auror, et ça, ce n'est pas possible s'il se fait virer du cours de Potions. Donc, la scène doit passer aux Oubliettes… Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les précédents. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

**Arvedin :** Le compliment que tu me fais me va droit au cœur, merci beaucoup. Je suis heureux de voir que la suite que j'écris te plaît autant que nous a plu (si ça ne m'avait pas plu, je n'aurais jamais décidé de reprendre la fic…) le début écrit par Speedy. En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu, lui aussi. A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs :**

Chapitre 27 :

La classe restait silencieuse, chacun étant encore sous le choc. Ceux qui considéraient auparavant le professeur Trelawney comme une incapable avait désormais la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas volé son poste de professeur de Divination. Quant aux autres, en particulier Parvati et Lavande, la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister les confortait dans l'idée que leur professeur était une grande voyante.

Harry essaya d'intégrer les paroles du professeur Trelawney. _Le traître trahira encore._ De qui pouvait-elle bien parler ? Tout de même pas de… Pettigrow ? Lui ? Trahir Voldemort ? Revenir, même l'espace d'un seul instant, du côté de Dumbledore et l'aider, lui Harry, à lutter contre son ancien maître ? Cela paraissait impossible… Et pourtant… et pourtant, c'était la seule solution. _'L'ombre de la mort'_, _'le traître'_, _'se racheter de sa faute'_. Tout désignait Pettigrow.

Aurait-il le courage de trahir son propre camp ? D'après la prophétie que venait d'énoncer Trelawney, il semblait que oui. Mais devrait-il forcément mourir à cause de ça ? Il devait prévenir Dumbledore. Ainsi, l'ancien ami de son père pourrait bénéficier de la protection de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Peut-être Harry pourrait-il contrer ce qu'impliquait la prophétie ? Même si, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était peine perdue, il voulait tout essayer pour aider Pettigrow, si son repentir était sincère.

Soudain, la voix mal assurée de Neville brisa le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur la petite salle de classe.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« Je vais prévenir Dumbledore. », déclara Harry. « Occupez-vous d'essayer de la ranimer. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, que quelqu'un aille chercher Madame Pomfresh. »

L'autorité qui émanait de lui en cet instant était telle que nul ne songea à protester, et Harry descendit la petite échelle qui tombait de la trappe. Alors, il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial. Par chance, Harry avait pris machinalement la Carte des Maraudeurs avant de descendre vers la Grande Salle. Il la sortit et prononça la formule. Après quelques instants, la Carte se couvrit bientôt de multiples traits noirs, et il put vérifier que le professeur Dumbledore était bien dans son bureau. Regardant plus attentivement, il aperçut un petit point à son nom, et une bulle se forma. Aussitôt, Harry donna le mot de passe :

« Canis Major. »

L'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Chien. Sirius. Une vague de nostalgie envahit le cœur de Harry. Si seulement il n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros, ce jour-là… Si seulement Remus avait su convaincre son ami de rester au square Grimmaurd… Sirius serait encore là, et son bonheur serait vraiment complet. Mais si la mort d'un ami est une blessure qui ne se referme jamais, celle d'un père était encore plus douloureuse. Pour lui, en tout cas.

Lui qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, voilà qu'il avait retrouvé un père en son parrain. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait (et qu'il aimait) plus que tout. Quelqu'un pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie, quelqu'un qui avait donné la sienne pour le sauver. Tout ça, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se contrôler. Parce qu'il avait pris pour argent comptant la vision que lui avait envoyé son pire ennemi. Alors même que Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'ordre lui avait bien signifié qu'il serait sans aucune difficulté capable de maîtriser le lien qui les unissait. Il s'était comporté comme le pire des imbéciles, et par sa faute, Sirius était mort.

« Eh bien Harry ! J'ai dans l'idée que tu souhaitais me parler de quelque chose. »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix grave du directeur. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le professeur Dumbledore ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

« C'est exact, professeur. Au sujet du professeur Trelawney. Et de Pettigrow. »

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna le directeur. « Vas-tu me dire que le professeur Trelawney est une Mangemorte ? », demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Puis, avant que Harry ait pu répliquer, il enchaîna :

« Rentre dans mon bureau, et prend un siège. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

Harry le suivit, et il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau directorial.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes installés, peut-être pourrais-tu me préciser ce dont tu voulais le parler ? Car j'avoue ne pas voir le rapport entre le professeur Trelawney et Peter Pettigrow. A part peut-être la prophétie qu'elle avait énoncée il y a trois ans. »

« Elle en a énoncée une nouvelle. Aujourd'hui. En cours de Divination. »

« Et à quel sujet ? A nouveau Peter Pettigrow ? »

« Sans le citer bien sûr, mais la prophétie le désignait clairement. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, où la Pensine se trouvait toujours. Il la prit, la posa sur la table, et dit à Harry :

« Approche-toi. Et laisse-toi faire. »

Sur ce, il leva sa baguette et, marmonnant une incantation, la posa sur la tempe de son élève. Lorsqu'il la retira, un long filament argenté en sortit. Il le dirigea lentement vers le récipient puis remua le liquide. Il trempa alors son doigt dans la bassine et se figea, comme pétrifié. Après quelques minutes, Harry le vit cligner des yeux lentement et son regard fixe et sans vie se fit grave. Il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda fixement. Après un long moment de silence, il se mit enfin à parler :

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, Harry. Il fallait me prévenir. »

« Professeur, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Pettigrow, récemment ? »

« Aucune. Mais à en croire la prophétie, cela ne saurait tarder. Il t'aidera bientôt, Harry. Mais quand et comment, je l'ignore. »

« Y a-t-il un moyen d'éviter sa mort ? »

« Hélas, les prophéties ne sont pas malléables à souhait. La seule chose que tu puisses faire est de retarder le moment de son exécution par les Mangemorts, mais tu ne peux pas le sauver envers et contre son destin. La prophétie en a décidé ainsi. Son destin est de t'aider et de mourir à cause de cela. Il rachètera ainsi la trahison qu'il a commise envers ton père. Mais il semble qu'il l'ait déjà à moitié rachetée. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Le simple fait d'entendre qu'il allait mourir pour se racheter de sa trahison a fait que tu lui as déjà pardonné. Car tu estimes qu'en voulant t'aider, il rachètera déjà sa faute et mérite la protection de l'Ordre. Tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry. Il n'aurait pas voulu, tout comme toi, que son ami soit assassiné par les Mangemorts, même sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un traître. Et je suis certain que ta réaction serait la même s'il s'agissait de M. Malefoy. Ton père n'a pas supporté que le professeur Rogue puisse mourir, même s'il était son pire ennemi, et je suis certain que tu ferais de même envers M. Malefoy. Tu l'as d'ailleurs prouvé lors de ce match de Quidditch, en début d'année. Tu lui as sauvé la vie alors même que lui venait de tenter de te tuer. »

« Mais c'était normal que je le rattrape ! Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir ! »

« C'est exactement ce qu'a dit ton père, lorsqu'il a sauvé le professeur Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire dévorer par Remus. Et c'est là la preuve de sa grande force de caractère et de son courage. Il a méprisé sa propre vie pour sauver celle d'un garçon qu'il haïssait. Simplement parce que celui-ci était en danger. Et tu as fait de même pour M. Malefoy. »

Harry s'en souvenait très bien. Il avait encore en mémoire les paroles que Véla lui avait dites. Elle s'était énervé parce qu'elle ne supportait pas que lui ait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de Malefoy.

« Alors il n'y a rien à faire, pour Pettigrow ? »

« Rien. Sinon réhabiliter son nom lorsqu'il sera mort. Et tu as ce pouvoir, Harry. J'ai été pendant longtemps l'espoir du monde sorcier, mais je suis âgé, maintenant, et les sorciers me regardent plus comme on vient admirer de belles ruines que comme quelqu'un ayant le pouvoir de régler la situation. C'est toi, Harry, toi seul qui es désormais capable de modeler l'opinion sorcière à ta guise. Oh, bien sûr, les sorciers ne vont pas avaler n'importe quelle sornette, mais si tu as la volonté de blanchir le nom de Peter Pettigrow, le ministère sera derrière toi. Certains, parce qu'ils t'auraient suivi depuis le début si tu leur avait dit quoi que ce soit, Fudge, parce qu'il estime devoir se racheter de la faute qu'il a commise envers toi, en te traitant ainsi, et les autres, parce qu'ils suivront aveuglément Fudge, quoi qu'il dise. »

Harry hocha gravement la tête.

« Je le ferai. Pour Sirius et pour mes parents, je promets que je blanchirai son nom. »

« Et je sais que tu le feras. », murmura Dumbledore en souriant doucement. « Et maintenant », reprit-il, les étincelles malicieuses faisant leur réapparition dans son regard bleu, « je te suggère d'aller dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre un bon repas. Tu en auras bien besoin. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai cru comprendre que Hagrid avait trouvé une nouvelle créature à vous faire étudier. »

Harry blêmit, et le vieux directeur éclata de rire.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cabane de Hagrid, avec Ron, Harry sentit une boule d'appréhension serrer sa gorge. Vu ce que lui avait suggéré le professeur Dumbledore, et vu comme il connaissait son ami, la créature risquait de n'être rien moins qu'un Quintapède vivant tenu avec une simple laisse… Et lorsque Hagrid leur expliqua qu'il avait fait l'acquisition de « créatures hautement intéressantes », les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets. Chacun connaissait le goût du demi géant pour les « créatures hautement intéressantes », et ils se souvenaient que le professeur leur avait parlé d'une petite surprise pour le mois de juin. Peut-être avait-il estimé que la surprise pouvait être avancée de quelques mois. Quoiqu'il en soit, les élèves se sentait mal-à-l'aise à la simple pensée de ce que pouvaient être ces fameuses créatures. Elles auraient sans doute quelques paires d'yeux, plus de pattes que de raison et un goût prononcé pour la chair humaine.

Lorsque Hagrid revint quelques instants plus tard avec une cage à la main, ce fut avec un ravissement mêlé d'un intense soulagement que les élèves de Hagrid virent deux yeux humides les regarder avec une certaine curiosité. Le pelage de l'animal était presque argenté, et Harry eut l'impression de voir une sorte de singe, bien qu'il ne fût pas certain de sa parenté avec les singes connus par les Moldus.

« Je suppose que vous savez tous de quel animal il s'agit ? », demanda Hagrid d'une voix réjouie.

Harry dut s'avouer son ignorance, mais de toute évidence, les deux bras qui se tendaient bien haut montraient que ce n'était le cas ni de Ron ni de Véla. Hagrid fit un signe de tête vers Véla, et Ron baissa son bras avec un air boudeur, vexé de n'avoir pas été interrogé, pour une fois qu'il était certain d'avoir la bonne réponse.

« Il s'agit d'un Demiguise femelle, Monsieur. Sa fourrure argentée est très appréciée par les couturiers sorciers, qui s'en servent pour tisser des capes d'invisibilité. Cependant, ce qui rend ces capes encore plus rares et plus chères, les Demiguises sont extrêmement difficiles à trouver, car elles ont la faculté d'échapper à toute tentative de capture en se rendant invisible. Seuls, des sorciers expérimentés sont capables d'en capturer. Mais cette espèce, qu'on ne trouve d'ailleurs qu'en Extrême-Orient, est très protégée, et il est quasiment impossible d'en trouver désormais ailleurs qu'en captivité, les braconniers faisant commerce de leur fourrure avant de les tuer. »

« C'est exact, Miss Wolf, et très complet. 15 points pour Serpentard. »

« Mais, professeur, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? », intervint Malefoy.

Harry le fusilla du regard. La formulation était trop polie pour que les intentions du jeune garçon soient honnêtes.

« Allez-y, M. Malefoy. »

« Si c'est une espèce protégée, comment se fait-il que vous en ayez un spécimen ? »

« Le directeur de la Ménagerie Magique de Pékin avait besoin de quelqu'un de compétent pour s'occuper de ses animaux pendant que ses employés étaient en vacances. Le professeur Dumbledore a pensé à moi, et M. Wong a tenu à m'en remercier en m'offrant le bébé d'une Demiguise qui devait mettre bas. Il n'aurait pas pu le garder, de toute façon, et le pauvre aurait été remis en liberté sans savoir se débrouiller. »

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint, un instant, que Hagrid se soit procuré l'animal en dehors des sentiers de la légalité. Son histoire était plausible et le demi géant n'avait pas rougi de honte ou de confusion en entendant la question. Il avait du prévoir ça avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et le directeur avait suivi de près l'évolution du bébé. Ainsi, il l'avait bien trompé. Il s'était joué de lui dans le seul but de lui faire une belle frayeur. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que Hagrid avait repris la parole.

« …Bien sûr, au départ, je voulais vous la présenter au mois de juin, seulement, mais j'ai eu aujourd'hui une discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a convaincu que Myriam était assez grande pour que je vous la montre comme sujet d'étude. »

Myriam ? Soudain, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Harry. Myriam était le Demiguise femelle, et Dumbledore s'était moqué de lui depuis le début. Il lui avait fait croire que Hagrid voulait leur montrer l'animal aujourd'hui, et il s'était _ensuite _arrangé pour convaincre le garde-chasse de le faire. Le vieil homme avait finement joué.

Ils passèrent toute l'heure de cours à étudier le comportement de Myriam, qui semblait s'être bien habituée à côtoyer des humains et était ce jour-là d'humeur joueuse. Elle ne cessait de disparaître et de réapparaître, ce qui, sans aider les élèves à la dessiner, les amusait grandement, et ce fut dans une bonne humeur quasi générale qu'ils retournèrent au château, Malefoy étant le seul à ne pas profiter de cette liesse, ayant une fois de plus échoué à faire accuser Hagrid. Et forcément, le vieux fou serait de son côté pour corroborer ses dires.

A cause, ou grâce à cette heure de cours particulièrement distrayante, Harry avait complètement oublié la Prophétie, mais Ron le fit s'en souvenir d'une façon plutôt inattendue. Les trois amis n'ayant rien à faire, et Hermione ayant, une fois n'est pas coutume, renoncé à ses chers livres de bibliothèque, ils déambulaient tous trois dans les couloirs, lorsqu'ils tombèrent par hasard sur Miss Teigne. La chatte du concierge était là, tenant entre ses pattes une petite créature grisâtre et jouant avec. Lorsqu'elle sentit leur présence, elle les regarda avec ses yeux globuleux, comme cherchant quelque chose de répréhensible dans leur attitude. Finalement, comme ils n'avaient pas dépassé avec le moindre centimètre carré de peau une quelconque ligne interdite, et comme ils n'enfreignaient en rien le règlement, la créature s'éloigna avec une lenteur exaspérante, tandis que Ron la fusillait du regard.

« Bon sang ! », jura-t-il une fois que la chatte fut hors de vue. « Je n'aimerais pas être un rat, quand je vois ce qu'elle en fait. Elle mériterait de subir le même sort. Même le basilic aurait été une mort trop douce pour elle. »

Tandis que Hermione le regardait d'un air outré, choquée par ses paroles, Harry blêmit soudain et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. L'inquiétude de ses deux amis étouffa immédiatement dans l'œuf la dispute qui menaçait entre eux, et Hermione demanda d'un air angoissé :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

« J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose, tout à l'heure, au repas. Concernant Trelawney. »

« Ah ! oui, cette vieille chouette a fait son intéressante et a prétendu énoncer une prophétie, c'est cela ? Ron m'a raconté cela, avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Trelawney est une véritable voyante, Hermione. Elle a déjà énoncé deux prophéties qui se sont vérifiées. Celle concernant la disparition temporaire de Voldemort, et celle qui a annoncé son retour. »

En guise de réponse, Hermione renifla d'un air soupçonneux.

« Et quelle est le cas annoncé, cette fois-ci ? Que Rogue va jouer dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch ? », demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

« Elle a annoncé la mort de Peter. »

« Pardon ? », s'exclamèrent ses deux amis d'une même voix.

« Où est-ce que tu vois le rapport avec Pettigrow ? », s'étonna Ron. « Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« L'ombre de la mort dont parle la prophétie… », murmura Hermione d'une voix songeuse. « C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est cela ? »

« Exact. Et il va trahir Voldemort pour m'aider. Mais quand ou comment, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il est possible que ce soit une vraie voyante, vous serez d'accord avec moi quand je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas très douée. »

« Je ne crois pas. », intervint Ron. « J'ai lu quelque chose, à ce sujet. Il parait qu'il y a deux catégories de voyants. Les voyants mineurs, et les grands voyants. Les voyants mineurs ne voient l'avenir qu'en interprétant les signes ou en énonçant des prophéties, tandis que les grands voyants sont doués des deux dons, et ont aussi parfois des pressentiments. Or, c'est le cas de Trelawney. Elle avait prévu ton départ, elle l'avait pressenti, en première année. Quant au cours de Divination qu'on a eu aujourd'hui, elle a interprété tous les signes comme il le fallait. Elle a vu la surprise de Hagrid, quand elle a regardé ma carte. Et elle a vu que j'allais me tromper. Pareil pour Parvati. Elle lui a dit en regardant la carte que ce qu'elle espérait et attendait avec tant d'impatience allait arriver dans les heures à venir. Et avant le cours de Hagrid, Seamus lui a demandé de sortir avec lui, ce dont il parlait depuis quelques jours, dans notre dortoir. Mais il avait peur qu'elle n'accepte pas. Et justement, quand elle a regardé sa carte, elle lui a dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et que ce qu'il voulait entreprendre allait fonctionner. Ça correspond parfaitement à ce qu'il s'est passé, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça prouve de quelque manière que ce soit que Trelawney est une grande voyante. », répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

« Je crois surtout que tu es énervée de voir que, pour une fois, tu n'as pas raison, et que tu restes sur tes positions pour refuser de te l'avouer. », intervint Harry.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'en alla. Ron le regarda avec colère.

« Bravo ! On peut dire que tu manques vraiment de tact ! Voilà au moins un point sur lequel Hermione a raison, et ça, tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Sur ce, il se détourna, aussi écarlate que l'était Hermione l'instant d'avant. Harry soupira. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ron avait raison. Mais il ne devait pas aller s'excuser tout de suite. Il les laisserait réfléchir, et il irait les voir après. Peut-être Hermione aurait-elle compris que Harry avait eu raison…

_Harry était assis dans un grand fauteuil. Presque un trône. A ses pieds se trouvait son fidèle Nagini. Il y avait plusieurs choses que Harry ne supportait pas. Attendre un de ses Mangemorts en retard. Potter, ce fichu gamin qui refusait de mourir ou de se soumettre. Mais plus que tout, il avait horreur d'être déçu. Or, l'un de ses Mangemorts le décevait beaucoup, en cet instant. Un Mangemort qui l'avait souvent déçu par le passé, déjà, mais qu'il gardait par intérêt. Et par récompense. Mais cette fois-ci, ce qu'il avait appris le décevait. Si ce qu'on avait raconté sur lui n'était que rumeurs, il punirait celui qui avait médit à son sujet. Car bien qu'il l'eût souvent déçu, il lui avait aussi rendu de grands services. Mais si ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai… alors il sévirait._

_Un coup frappé à la porte le détourna de ses pensées. Il était arrivé._

_« Entre, Peter. Entre. »_

_« Vous avez voulu me voir, Maître ? »_

_« Il semblerait que tu aies dans l'idée de me trahir, Peter… Est-ce vrai ? »_

_« M… Maître… j… je »_

_« Il suffit, Peter. Cette réponse est suffisante pour moi. Puisqu'il en est ainsi… Endoloris ! »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice le brûlant. Puis il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher du lit.

« Harry ? Ca va ? »

La première pensée de Harry fut que Ron avait une voix bizarre, quand on le réveillait. La seconde fut que cette anomalie qu'il avait remarquée dans la voix de son ami était du au fait que c'était Neville, et non pas Ron, qui était venu le réveiller. Puis, soudain, les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Et ce qui était encore possible de mettre en doute quelques heures auparavant était désormais devenu certain. Peter allait trahir Voldemort et mourir pour cela. Harry se devrait alors de réhabiliter son nom, afin que tous sachent ce qui c'était réellement passé.

« Harry ? », interrogea à nouveau Neville, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Excuse-moi, Neville. Ce n'était rien. Un simple cauchemar. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Neville lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, puis hocha la tête d'un air absent. Quoi qu'il fasse, Harry n'accepterait certainement pas de dire maintenant ce qui s'était passé.

« S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… eh bien… tu sais que tu peux en parler. »

« Merci Neville. Je m'en souviendrai. », répondit Harry avec un sourire franc.

Son ami sourit à son tour, et s'éloigna. Harry referma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et il se rendormit dès lors que sa tête eût touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry remarqua que Ron était déjà parti, ce qui n'était d'ordinaire jamais le cas. D'habitude, les rares fois où il se réveillait avant Harry, il l'attendait dans le dortoir, et ils descendaient ensemble vers la Salle Commune pour attendre Hermione. Ce jour-là, cependant, ce ne fut pas Ron, mais Neville, que Harry vit en train de l'attendre dans le dortoir. Le garçon était en train de lire mais leva la tête lorsqu'il sentit sur lui le regard du Survivant.

« Oh ! bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour Neville. Bien dormi ? »

« A part tes hurlements de cette nuit, oui, j'ai bien dormi… », répliqua le jeune Gryffondor en esquissant un sourire ironique. Puis : « Avant que tu me poses la question : Ron est descendu. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais il semble qu'il en ait après toi… Et tu le connais mieux que moi. Tu sais à quel point il peut être rancunier… »

Harry hocha sombrement la tête. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa quatrième année, et de la jalousie de Ron, lorsque son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu.

« Bon, on descend ? », continua Neville d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Harry acquiesça et suivit son ami. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il le connaissait trop peu, et prit la décision de discuter un peu avec lui, afin de mieux savoir qui il était. Ce garçon qui était en apparence si éloigné de lui était en réalité si proche. Fidèle à sa promesse, il s'installa près de lui en cours, l'aidant à maîtriser ses sortilèges et à comprendre les cours. Le soir, ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble, et Harry s'étonna de la facilité qu'avait son camarade à comprendre les cours. Il se rendit alors compte que la seule chose qui lui manquait était la confiance en lui-même. Et lui, qui l'avait si souvent entendu dire qu'il ne méritait pas d'être à Gryffondor, et qu'il aurait du aller à Poufsouffle, vit qu'il avait raison sur se second point, tant le jeune garçon était studieux et loyal en amitié.

C'est pour cette dernière raison que Neville vint trouver Harry, le jeudi soir, à la bibliothèque.

« Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. En privé. »

Harry acquiesça, et ils se rendirent en silence vers la Salle sur Demande. Arrivés là, Harry demanda une salle leur permettant d'avoir une discussion qui ne pourrait pas être entendue par qui que ce soit. Ils entrèrent, Harry prit place dans un fauteuil et Neville dans celui se trouvant en face.

« Tu voulais me parler ? », demanda-t-il pour débuter la conversation.

« Oui. Au sujet de Ron et Hermione. »

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

« Ils t'on chargés d'un message pour moi, c'est ça ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton peut-être un peu trop agressif.

« Non. C'est moi qui suis venu te voir, pas eux. », répliqua son ami d'un ton aussi neutre que possible pour éviter de s'énerver.

« Et… ? »

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de les éviter comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait ni ce que eux t'ont fait, mais ce n'est pas amusant de vivre avec des personnes qui se regardent en sphinx de faïence et qui ne supportent pas de se trouver plus d'une minute dans la même pièce s'ils n'y sont pas forcés. »

Harry blêmit. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Il n'y avait pas que Ron, Hermione et lui : tous les autres Gryffondor étaient aussi touchés plus ou moins directement par cette inimitié qui s'était développée entre les trois anciens amis. L'ambiance en classe et dans la Salle Commune s'en ressentait. Les deux préfets se mettaient plus facilement en colère, et Ron devenait presque aussi terrible que Percy, quelques années auparavant. Il était effectivement grand temps de remédier à cela. Harry leva la tête vers Neville.

« Bien. Je vais leur parler demain soir. »

Neville hocha la tête, soulagé.

Chose promise, chose due, et le vendredi soir, alors que les relations entre les trois amis s'étaient sensiblement distendues et que Neville disputait une partie d'échecs endiablée avec Seamus, il alla retrouver les deux préfets dans la Salle Commune. Tous deux étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs, et il semblait que l'influence de Hermione avait beaucoup joué sur le caractère du jeune Gryffondor. Le rouquin était, durant cette semaine, devenu plus attentif en cours, et il était aussi devenu plus consciencieux dans sa tâche. Plus réfléchi, aussi. Finalement, même si elle les avait légèrement éloignés, cette dispute avait eu du bon. D'ailleurs, se dit Harry, leur amitié en sortirait renforcée, comme cette histoire de la corde rompue que lui avait raconté le pasteur pendant les cours de catéchisme. Devant 'raccommoder' les dégâts, ils n'en seraient alors que plus proches. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table, il vit son amie lever son regard sur lui. Ayant le bon goût de prendre un air gêné, il s'approcha un peu plus encore.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour lundi. J'ai parlé trop vite, et j'ai manqué de tact, comme tu le dis si bien. »

« Tu as parlé trop vite, c'est vrai. Tu as manqué de tact, c'est vrai aussi, et c'est d'ailleurs lié. Mais tu avais parfaitement raison. C'est moi qui me suis braquée parce que je n'admettais pas que j'aie pu avoir tort. C'est stupide de ma part, je sais, mais que veux tu, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure… »

« Et toi ? », demanda alors Harry en se tournant vers son ami. « Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne, vieux frère. »

Ils se sourirent, et Harry sut que le vieux pasteur avait eu raison. Ils s'entendraient désormais mieux encore qu'avant. Finalement, Harry s'assit à côté de ses deux amis, et ils continuèrent tous trois de faire leurs devoirs en silence. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas d'autres mots à prononcer. Le regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Et le regard qu'ils échangèrent signifiait clairement que tout différend entre eux était oublié. Lorsqu'ils eurent achevés les quelques devoirs qu'il leur restait à faire pour le week-end (finalement, l'influence d'Hermione était aussi bénéfique pour Harry, car durant toute cette semaine, il avait fait ses devoirs sans ressentir la moindre difficulté et, chose surprenante le concernant, en avance), Ron et Hermione laissèrent entendre à Harry qu'ils souhaitaient rester seuls.

Comprenant ce désir qui les habitait, Harry monta dans le dortoir avant d'en ressortir avec la cape d'invisibilité. Il ressentait un besoin impérieux de prendre l'air et de voir les étoiles. Sortant de la pièce, il revêtit la cape et consulta la Carte des Maraudeurs, et se retrouva rapidement et sans encombres en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Là, il retira la cape et s'assit, resserrant le tissu de sa robe de sorcier contre lui pour garder le maximum de chaleur possible. Bientôt, lorsqu'il fut parfaitement à son aise sur la pierre froide du muret, il leva la tête et laissa son regard vagabonder le long de la voûte céleste, qui n'était exceptionnellement voilée par aucun nuage.

Automatiquement, son regard se porta sur une constellation qu'il connaissait par cœur. La constellation du Chien. Et son étoile la plus brillante. Sirius. D'amères larmes coulèrent sur son visage maigre. Sirius. Qu'il soit mort par sa faute ou à cause de Voldemort, cela n'avait aucune importance. Cela revenait au même. Il n'était plus là, et ne le serait jamais plus. Il n'entendrait jamais plu ce rire si caractéristique. Il ne sentirait plus sa main ébouriffer ses cheveux dans un geste paternel.

Il se demanda si Sirius pouvait le voir, de là où il était. Au moins, il était heureux, il pouvait retrouver ses anciens amis. James et Lily Potter, ses parents. Deux autres personnes qui s'étaient elles aussi sacrifiées dans le seul but de lui sauver la vie. Deux personnes d'une très longue liste : celle des victimes de Voldemort. Une liste qui comportait des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de noms. Des personnes célèbres ou des inconnus. Défenseur de la liberté, ou simples gêneurs dans son camp. Des personnes qui avaient eu le courage d'affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Lui n'avait pas eu le choix.

Soudain, un souffle de vent le faisant frissonner le ramena à la réalité. Revêtant de nouveau la cape d'invisibilité, il décida de retourner vers le dortoir avant de prendre froid. Il ne s'aperçut pas que cachés derrière une autre cape d'invisibilité, deux yeux le regardaient avec une tristesse mêlée d'une certaine tendresse, avant que le propriétaire de ce regard ne s'installât lui aussi pour observer les étoiles. Et trois constellations en particulier, qui lui rappelaient ses anciens amis.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il eut l'impression que sa tête était une enclume qu'un forgeron fou se plaisait à marteler en permanence. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur lancinante, mais rien n'y fit. Se tournant alors vers sa malle rangée au pied de son lit, il saisit le tube d'aspirine sorcière et se servit un verre d'eau. Il avala immédiatement le comprimé et attendit qu'il fasse effet, mais alors que les dix secondes prétendument nécessaire pour permettre au produit d'agir étaient déjà dépassées, Harry ressentait toujours la douleur. Moins forte, certes, mais toujours présente. Il fronça les sourcils. Le comprimé était sensé faire effet dans les dix secondes et supprimer toute douleur ou migraine. Comment se pouvait-il que la douleur n'ait pas été calmée ?

Finalement, après quelques minutes, las d'essayer de réfléchir sans que son cerveau fasse autre chose que tourner dans le vide et sans qu'il soit capable de trouver une explication à la présence de cette douleur, Harry se décida à descendre dans la Salle Commune. Là, il retrouva Neville, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait été le premier du dortoir à se réveiller.

« Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca pourrait aller mieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une enclume à la place du crâne. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh, parce que même l'aspirine sorcière n'a aucun effet. »

Neville eut une grimace compatissante, mais répliqua :

« Pas maintenant. Ca ne fait pas plus d'une heure que tu es réveillé ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Quand on a pris de l'aspirine sorcière, il faut attendre au moins une heure avant de prendre un autre médicament. Parce qu'il y a des extraits de Mimbulus Mimbletonia, et ça provoque des réactions plutôt désagréables quand on le mélange avec d'autres médicaments, tant que les extraits restent actif. »

« Du genre ? »

« Tu ne préfères pas imaginer, crois-moi… »

« Je vois. »

« En attendant, que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner ? Les autres ne se réveilleront pas avant au moins une heure ou deux, et mon estomac crie famine. »

Harry hocha la tête, et tous deux descendirent vers la Grande Salle, discutant de tout et de rien. Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Neville. Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient en première année à Poudlard, mais il découvrait désormais un autre Neville, un véritable ami, plein d'humour et de courage, toujours prêt à l'aider, dès lors qu'il le pouvait. Et ces quelques jours qu'il avait passés à côtoyer Harry lui avaient appris à avoir une confiance un peu plus grande en lui-même et en ses capacités. Alors qu'il expliquait avec passion à Harry les propriétés qu'avait le Mimbulus Mibletonia dans les médicaments, il fut coupé par un éternuement soudain de son ami.

« Tu n'aurais pas du passer la nuit dehors, hier soir… », le réprimanda-t-il d'un air amusé. « En tout cas, pas étonnant que l'aspirine n'ait eue aucun effet. C'est le désavantage de l'aspirine sorcière par rapport à celle qui existe chez les Moldus : si c'est à cause d'un rhume, il ne se passera rien. Au mieux, la migraine diminuera, mais elle ne pourra pas disparaître. »

« Ceci explique cela. J'irai voir Madame Pomfresh après le petit-déjeuner. Je prendrai mon temps, et comme ça, l'heure sera entièrement passée… »

Une heure plus tard, après avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuner, Harry se rendit vers l'infirmerie, où se trouvait déjà la vieille femme. Harry avait à peine commencé à lui expliquer qu'elle l'interrompit et lui donna une fiole.

« Buvez-là en entier. Elle n'agira pas immédiatement, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse vous donner. Et non, M. Potter », ajouta-t-elle, tandis que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche, « la potion de Pimentine est inefficace, car vous avez déjà pris de l'aspirine sorcière. »

« Mais c'était il y a plus d'une heure ! »

« Cela ne change rien à l'affaire. Il ne faut pas avoir pris de médicament depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures pour que la potion soit efficace. Il fallait réfléchir et mieux vous couvrir avant de sortir par un froid pareil. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Buvez rapidement, cela vaut mieux. », ajouta-t-elle d'un ton radouci.

Harry prit la petite fiole et la but d'une seule gorgée. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas recracher la potion, tant le liquide était infect. Finalement, après quelques instants de nausée, il rendit la fiole à Madame Pomfresh et sortit en saluant et en remerciant l'infirmière. Retournant dans la Salle Commune, il retrouva Neville et ils recommencèrent à discuter tranquillement au coin du feu. Finalement, vers midi, alors qu'ils allaient manger, Harry sentit que la douleur diminuait légèrement, sans toutefois disparaître totalement.

Après le déjeuner, il improvisa un match de Quidditch avec quelques Gryffondor, tandis que Véla, qui n'était toujours pas parvenu à surmonter son vertige, se réfugiait dans le laboratoire. En effet, elle avait besoin de créer une potion dans le cadre de ses recherches pour Voldemort, et pour cela, il ne fallait bien évidemment pas que Harry soit présent, ce que le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de Harry au dîner, la mine sévère.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à votre professeur de Divination, mais il m'a signalé que vous étiez en retenue avec lui ce soir, à partir de vingt-deux heures. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux, car il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de vous retirer des points. »

Harry la regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis la manœuvre de Firenze devint claire comme e l'eau de roche. Forcément, s'il était sensé être en retenue, il avait une excuse pour se retrouver dans la Forêt Interdite, et personne ne se douterait que c'était uniquement pour discuter. Harry fit comme s'il se repentait d'une faute quelconque et hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il avait compris.

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'éloignait à peine que déjà Hermione se tournait vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien du tout. Firenze voulait juste me voir, et il a trouvé ce prétexte pour que personne n'ait de soupçons. »

« Ca doit vraiment être quelque chose d'important, pour qu'il te mette carrément en retenue. »

« Possible. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler, mais il est resté très évasif. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est : samedi soir, 22 heures. »

« Bizarre. », commenta Ron.

Harry sourit, mais ne répondit pas, et la conversation s'orienta vers le Quidditch, lorsque Seamus et Dean vinrent se joindre au quatuor, tandis que les deux filles discutaient au sujet des cours.

« Approche, Harry Potter. »

« Bonsoir, Firenze. »

« Tu es ponctuel, à ce que je vois. »

« Je crois que le professeur McGonagall n'aurait pas hésité à retirer des points à Gryffondor si j'étais arrivé en retard… », répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Il est vrai que ça n'aurait pas été très heureux de ta part de t'attarder avec tes amis. D'autant que ce dont je dois m'entretenir avec toi est de la plus haute importance. Suis-moi. »

Harry suivit le centaure au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. L'obscurité était telle qu'il voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trébucher sur une racine et tomber de tout son long. Lorsqu'il se releva avec difficulté, il sentit quelque chose de chaud au niveau de son front. Levant la main vers la source de cette chaleur, il toucha une substance liquide et chaude. Aussitôt, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'était ouvert le front en tombant, et il saignait. D'un revers de la main, il essuya le sang qui se trouvait déjà sur son visage, et il continua sa route à la suite de Firenze, qui marcha bientôt plus lentement, voyant que le garçon faisait attention à ne pas trébucher une fois de plus sur les racines. Après quelques dizaines minutes de marche au cœur de la Forêt, ils débouchèrent tous deux sur une clairière illuminée par le premier quartier de lune. C'était une nuit sans nuage, et l'on pouvait voir les étoiles briller de mille feux dans le ciel.

Caché derrière les fourrés, une paire d'yeux les épiait. Cet humain et ce centaure n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans cette forêt, ils auraient du le savoir. Il allait observer ce qu'ils faisaient et il jugerait s'il était nécessaire ou non de prévenir les autres. En attendant, il guetterait leurs faits et gestes. Il serait bien temps d'alerter le clan.

« Je suppose que tu as deviné pourquoi je voulais t'emmener ici, Harry Potter. »

« Non. Pour quelle raison ? »

« Tu ne l'as donc pas compris le but de cette rencontre ? »

« Je ne dois pas avoir saisi tout ce que vous m'aviez dit… Parce que là, je ne vois vraiment aucune raison à cette discussion. Du moins, rien qui nécessite d'être ici, dans la Forêt Interdite, le soir, alors que vous n'y êtes plus le bienvenu. »

Firenze sourit.

« Je te croyais plus perspicace que cela, Harry Potter. Regarde autour de toi. Que vois-tu ? »

« Des arbres. Le ciel. C'est tout. »

« Et dans le ciel, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« La lune et les étoiles. »

« C'est exact, Harry Potter. Les étoiles. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Si je t'ai laissé une semaine, Harry Potter, c'était pour que tu t'entraînes. Et c'est bien ce que tu as fait. Tu avais peur du moment auquel tu recevrais les Pouvoirs que tu n'as pas encore. Mais tu n'étais pas prêt à en recevoir un nouveau. Il est désormais temps que tu reçoives le quatrième des Pouvoirs élémentaires. »

« Et… lequel est-ce ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Harry Potter ? Il s'agit du Pouvoir des Etoiles. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi les centaures avaient autant de facilité à lire l'avenir dans les étoiles ? Ce Pouvoir est en notre possession depuis des millénaires. Il le restera, mais il est de mon devoir envers toi de te transmettre la connaissance cachée des signes célestes. Tu seras désormais un grand voyant, Harry Potter, dès lors que tu observeras le ciel nocturne. Car les étoiles te révèleront la vérité. Oh, bien sûr, il te faudra attendre avant d'avoir une pleine compréhension de leurs messages, car cela nécessite un apprentissage de longue haleine, mais la maîtrise des Pouvoirs est longue. Cependant, je suis certain que tu sauras bientôt maîtriser assez ce Pouvoir pour devenir aussi grand devin que le professeur Trelawney dans son domaine. La Cartomancie est son point fort, les Etoiles seront le tien. »

« Mais que dois-je faire, pour obtenir le Pouvoir ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là, Harry Potter ? »

« Quelle épreuve est-ce que je dois subir ? Est-ce que je dois pouvoir mieux tirer à l'arc que vous, est-ce que je dois combattre des Acromantulas, est-ce que… »

Firenze l'interrompit d'un geste et se mit à rire, d'un rire franc et clair.

« Ma foi, il est vrai qu'il serait intéressant de connaître tes compétences en tir à l'arc. Pour ce qui est du combat contre des Acromantulas, tu as déjà fait tes preuves il y a quatre ans. Mais tu n'en auras pas besoin. Vois-tu, contrairement à ceux qui t'ont déjà transmis les Pouvoirs de l'Eau et de l'Air, je te connais bien, et je sais que tu mérites de recevoir le Pouvoir des Etoiles. Et maintenant, laisse-toi faire. »

Le centaure leva les bras au ciel, comme pour le prendre à témoin, puis il tourna le regard vers Harry.

« Moi, Firenze, au nom du Peuple des centaures, je te remets le Pouvoir de lire dans les signes célestes et de pouvoir y connaître ton avenir. Par ce Pouvoir, reçoit l'aide de tous les centaures et de tous ceux qui lisent dans les signes. »

Le regard du centaure brilla soudain d'une lueur dorée, et un rai de lumière partit de ses yeux pour toucher les prunelles du jeune Gryffondor. Le garçon eut alors l'impression qu'un sortilège Doloris lui avait été lancé par un sorcier plus puissant et plus cruel encore que Voldemort. Lorsque la douleur cessa, Harry eut une sensation de vertige, mais cela s'arrêta là. Il fronça les sourcils. Les deux autres fois, il s'était évanoui, et là…

« Tu es toujours alerte… C'est vrai que cela peut paraître étonnant, mais ça ne l'est pas tant. Certains disent que lorsque l'on est en danger, le corps est tellement tendu qu'on ne se rend pas compte de la douleur, ou du sang. Or, il y a un danger. Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles, ce soir. Quelque chose se prépare, et tu le ressens. C'est ça qui anesthésie ta douleur et t'empêche de perdre connaissance. »

Et tandis que Harry se demandait de quel type de danger il pouvait s'agir, une voix puissante brisa le silence des sous-bois.

« Tu voulais apprendre à tirer à l'arc, jeune humain. Eh bien, tu vas voir ce qu'est un vrai tireur ! »

« Bane ! », s'écria Firenze. « Tu étais là. C'était donc pour cela que je sentais un danger. »

« Traître. », murmura Bane dans un grondement sourd. « Tu as vendu notre science à un humain. Tu t'es conduit comme un vulgaire canasson il y a des années, mais là, c'est notre peuple tout entier que tu as asservi à un humain. Tu en paieras le prix. »

« N'as-tu vraiment rien compris, Bane ? N'as-tu pas lu les signes célestes, toi aussi ? Sais-tu qui es ce garçon ? Il est le seul qui puisse tous nous sauver. Si je ne lui avais pas transmis le Pouvoir des Etoiles… »

« Il suffit, Firenze ! Tu n'étais pas le bienvenu dans la Forêt, et cet humain, encore moins. Mais tu devras répondre de tes actes. »

Sur ce, il émit un sifflement perçant, et un bruit de galop se fit bientôt entendre.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bane ? », demanda le nouveau venu.

« Il se passe, Ronan, que Firenze vient de vendre la science des étoiles à un humain. »

Le centaure blêmit de rage et se tourna vers son ancien ami.

« Bane dit-il vrai, Firenze ? », demanda-t-il, la voix tremblant de colère contenue.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Voldemort nous aurait tous exterminés. Mon sacrifice ne restera pas vain, car notre ennemi à tous sera vaincu grâce à ce garçon. »

« Les affaires des humains ne nous concernent pas, traître ! »

« Elles nous concernent lorsque certains de ces humain veulent nous tuer. Et seul ce garçon est à même d'empêcher cela, Bane. »

« Tu as trahi notre communauté toute entière, Firenze. », murmura Ronan. « Je croyais qu'il y avait encore une chance que Bane ait menti, mais je vois que tu ne le nies pas. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de nier un acte qui nous sauvera tous, Ronan. »

« Ton acte nous sauvera-t-il, je n'en sais rien, et je ne le crois pas. Mais je sais que tu as signé ton arrêt de mort en nous trahissant. »

« C'est bien possible. », répliqua Firenze avec un sourire calme. « Mais j'aurai fait mon devoir. J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez, lorsque cette guerre sera achevée. »

Puis, avant que les deux centaures aient eu le temps de réagir, il rua et galopa vers eux. Les deux autres eurent tout juste le temps de s'écarter, et Firenze hurla :

« Cours, Harry Potter ! Ton destin est entre tes mains. J'ai joué mon rôle, et je dois me retirer. C'est à toi de nous sauver tous. Cours, et rejoins le château avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Harry resta figé quelques instants, puis il se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Firenze avait pris un chemin qui s'enfonçait tout droit au cœur la Forêt, à l'opposé de là d'où ils étaient venus. Lui reprit en courant le chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller. Les deux centaures hésitèrent, puis se lancèrent à la poursuite de Firenze. Il était pour eux plus important de se venger du traître que de poursuivre le garçon.

Harry courait depuis déjà quelques minutes, lorsqu'il se figea. Un cri inhumain venait de retentir. Un hurlement à glacer le sang. Un hurlement d'agonie. _Le traître trahira encore… Ses anciens amis le tueront… La nuit sera son seul témoin…_ Ces paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, et il frissonna. C'en était fini de Firenze. Il avait rejoint ses ancêtres dans la mort. Il s'était sacrifié pour transmettre à Harry le Pouvoir des Etoiles.

Soudain, il sentit un sifflement près de ses oreilles, et une flèche vint se ficher dans le tronc de l'arbre près de lui.

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite séance de tir à l'arc, jeune humain ? Avec toi pour cible, bien entendu… », intervint une voix moqueuse.

Harry se mit à courir, tandis qu'un autre trait décoché par le centaure lui frôlait la joue. Harry commença alors à courir en zigzag, afin d'éviter les flèches mortelles, et courut ainsi plusieurs minutes encore, avant qu'une flèche n'atteigne son épaule droite. Harry grimaça de douleur, mais continua de courir. Ce n'était plus une question de retourner au château, c'était une question de survie. S'il s'arrêtait un seul instant, il mourrait.

Les flèches sifflaient à ses oreilles, plus nombreuses, plus menaçantes. Finalement, après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, il parvint à l'orée de la Forêt. Entre temps, une seconde flèche l'avait atteint et lui avait lacéré la joue. En quelques enjambées, il atteignit les portes d'entrée du château. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Il referma alors la porte derrière lui. Bien lui en prit, car l'instant d'après, une flèche se fichait dans le bois de la porte, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son cœur un fraction de seconde auparavant.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry courut jusqu'au bureau directorial et prononça le mot de passe qui, fort heureusement pour lui, n'avait pas changé depuis le lundi. Il s'élança dans les escaliers et parvint en haut, essoufflé. Ayant frappé, il entendit la voix du directeur l'inviter à entrer. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il dit, le souffle court :

« Le traître… Ce n'était pas Pettigrow… C'était Firenze… Il est mort. »

Alors, le professeur Dumbledore se mit à tourner autour de lui, de plus en plus vite, et par un sortilège bizarre, la pièce se mit à tourner en même temps. Puis ce fut le noir.

Et un chapitre, un ! C'est incroyable comme cette histoire m'inspire. Merci à Speedy, ma béta-lectrice et créatrice de cette fic, et à tous mes revieweurs. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et maintenant, place aux RAR.


	7. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs :**

Chapitre 28 :

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut comme aveuglé par la blancheur éclatante des draps de l'infirmerie, qui réfléchissaient les rayons du soleil, alors à son zénith. Non loin de là se tenait le professeur Dumbledore. Le visage grave, il semblait avoir une discussion des plus animées avec le professeur Rogue, qui tournait le dos au lit. Bien que les paroles fussent prononcées à voix basse au point qu'on eût dit un murmure, le silence qui régnait alors dans l'infirmerie était tel que Harry percevait distinctement le discours du maître des Potions. Sentant qu'il pourrait obtenir des informations intéressantes dans la suite de l'entretien, il prit la décision de refermer à demi ses paupières, ne laissant qu'une fente presque invisible, et de faire semblant de continuer à dormir.

« Vous êtes allés trop loin pour rebrousser chemin maintenant, Severus. Miss Wolf l'a dit elle-même, et vous n'avez pas élevé d'objections, ce jour-là. »

« Mais enfin, Albus, c'est insensé ! », retentit soudain la voix agitée du professeur Rogue. « Voldemort nous demande de travailler et de faire des recherches sur… »

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit maintes fois, Severus. », coupa Dumbledore d'une voix calme. « Mais puisque tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire jusqu'à présent n'a pu vous faire entendre raison, peut-être ceci saura-t-il vous convaincre : si ce n'est pas vous qui faites ces recherches, alors un autre Mangemort le fera, qui sera fidèle à son maître, et nous perdrons toutes nos chances de découvrir les plans de Voldemort à ce sujet. »

Cet argument eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le maître des Potions. Livide, il fit cependant d'une voix tremblante une ultime tentative, presque désespérée, pour faire changer d'avis le vieil homme :

« Mais… ne croyez-vous pas que… que Voldemort a des projets bien plus importants que celui-ci ? Toutes ces histoires de recherches… »

« Sont une étape essentielle dans un plan conçu par Voldemort et malheureusement en passe d'être réalisé. Un plan terriblement dangereux qui menace l'équilibre même de la Magie. Continuez ces recherches, Severus, et tenez l'Ordre informé de vos résultats. »

Le ton était sans réplique, et Harry entendit le faible bruissement de la cape du professeur Rogue s'éloignant vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il fût sorti, le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole et dit, comme pour lui-même :

« Je me demande bien quel est le Pouvoir que t'a donné Firenze, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme retint sa respiration : était-il possible que… ?

« Tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant, désormais. Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Harry rougit et ouvrit totalement les yeux. Son regard émeraude plongea alors dans un océan empli d'étincelles malicieuses.

« Je ne suis pas devin, Harry. Cependant, je t'ai vu ouvrir brièvement les yeux, tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu as écouté la conversation que j'ai eue avec le professeur Rogue, parce que la curiosité l'a emporté sur tous tes autres sentiments. »

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune trace de colère, et dans son regard, Harry ne put déceler que de l'amusement et de la bienveillance. Les joues toujours en feu, il demanda néanmoins :

« Vous… vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

« Non. Car je sais également que ta curiosité n'a d'égale que ta capacité à garder un secret lorsque que tu le juges nécessaire. Aussi, j'en suis sûr, pas plus Miss Granger que Messieurs Weasley et Londubat ne sauront de ta bouche ce qui s'est dit ici. Quant à Miss Wolf, il n'y aura nul besoin de lui en parler, car elle a, elle aussi, tout entendu. Vous pouvez vous montrer, Miss Wolf. », acheva-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

Harry allait répliquer lorsque, à sa grande surprise, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à une Vela tout aussi rouge de honte que lui l'était quelques instants seulement auparavant.

« Maintenant que plus personne ne se cache, peut-être pourrais-tu répondre à ma question, Harry ? Le Pouvoir que t'a donné Firenze, lequel était-ce ? », continua le directeur.

« C'était le Pouvoir des Etoiles. Mais… comment avez-vous deviné que… ? »

« Que Firenze t'avait transmis l'un des Pouvoirs ? », compléta son mentor. « Tout simplement parce que, avant de t'évanouir dans mon bureau, tu as eu le temps de me dire que Firenze était mort et qu'il était celui dont parlait la prophétie du professeur Trelawney. Selon cette dernière, il devait t'aider et mourir pour cela. Or, Firenze n'avait d'autre moyen de t'aider qu'en te donnant l'un des dix Pouvoirs Elémentaires. »

« Il aurait tout simplement pu me dire quel est ce fameux plan de Voldemort. », nota Harry.

« En ce cas, il n'aurait eu nul besoin de t'attirer hors du château. Il lui suffisait d'utiliser la Salle à la Demande. », remarqua simplement le directeur.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. », murmura Harry, rosissant légèrement.

« Parce que tu n'as pas toute l'expérience que j'ai. Les hommes de mon âge ont bien souvent acquis au fil des ans une sagesse qui compense la perte de leurs réflexes. Les jeunes comme toi sont vifs, mais tu n'es pas assez âgé pour faire preuve de suffisamment de réflexion dans ce que tu fais. Tu agis d'abord, et tu réfléchis ensuite. »

« Réaction typiquement Gryffondor. », intervint Vela d'un ton moqueur.

« C'est vrai. », répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix calme, avant de reconnaître d'un ton humble : « Et j'étais comme Harry, lorsque j'avais son âge. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques, Harry, pour quelle raison au juste tu ne t'es évanoui _que _dans mon bureau ? D'habitude, tu avais été _retrouvé_ évanoui. Comment se fait-il que tu aies tenu jusque là ? »

« La tension et la sensation que j'étais en danger. », répondit le jeune Gryffondor.

Puis, à la requête du professeur Dumbledore, qui lui demandait de préciser sa réponse afin de la rendre plus compréhensible, il développa et entreprit de conter par le menu les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille au soir, depuis la manœuvre de Firenze pour le faire sortir du château jusqu'à la course poursuite où il avait espéré de toute ses forces atteindre l'orée de la Forêt Interdite sain et sauf.

A cet instant précis, l'infirmière jaillit de son bureau tel un diable sortant de sa boîte et, sous prétexte d'examiner son patient, chassa Vela et le vieux directeur sans ménagement. A son grand désespoir, cependant, et au plus grand bonheur de l'intéressé, les multiples examens médicaux qu'elle lui fit subir ne révélèrent rien qui lui permît de garder le jeune homme en observation plus longtemps. Aussi, après avoir déjeuné sous la surveillance de l'infirmière, il reçut l'autorisation de retourner dans sa Salle Commune, autorisation accompagnée de l'injonction de se reposer et de l'interdiction formelle de faire du Quidditch avant au moins deux jours. Harry acquiesça, mais il était à peine sorti de l'antre de Mrs. Pomfresh qu'il se dirigea, non vers le sixième étage et la tour des Gryffondor, mais vers les cachots. Là, il prit le passage qu'il prenait désormais régulièrement et se retrouva près de la glace sans tain qu'il connaissait bien, à quelques mètres de l'antre de Vela.

Ayant frappé, et sans attendre d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille, il pénétra dans le laboratoire de potions de la Serpentard. Celle-ci était penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant doucement. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna vivement, mais son regard écarlate vira bientôt au bleu nuit dès lors qu'elle eut reconnu le nouvel arrivant.

« La prochaine fois, attend que je te dise d'entrer, avant de le faire. », dit la jeune fille en guise de salutation. « Ca t'évitera de recevoir un Expelliarmus avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch ! »

Le Gryffondor rit légèrement, se rappelant que Mrs. Bibine avait utilisé la même expression lors de leur tout premier cours de vol. A ceci près qu'un Expelliarmus était nettement moins dommageable pour un élève de Poudlard qu'un renvoi définitif. Quoique… Lancé par Vela, le sortilège pouvait causer plus de dégâts qu'un Hippogriffe offensé.

« Je m'en souviendrai. », répondit Harry, feignant une peur extrême.

Vela sourit, puis l'invita à entrer et à refermer la porte du laboratoire derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se fut exécuté, le masque impassible de la jeune fille tomba aussitôt et laissa la place à un visage inquiet. Harry s'en rendit compte, et en quelques pas seulement, il se retrouva face à la Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Vela ? », interrogea-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Tu te souviens du Veritaserum que j'avais préparé pour savoir si Malefoy avait dit vrai ? », demanda simplement la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr. J'en avais avalé une louche entière, et c'est moi qui ai subi l'interrogatoire à la place… »

« Oui. Et il a disparu, maintenant. »

« Disparu ? », répéta Harry d'une voix blanche. « Comment cela, disparu ? »

« Quelqu'un l'a volé dans le laboratoire. J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi, ce matin, que j'ai oublié d'activer les protections que j'ai mise en place sur la porte, comme je le fais habituellement. Et quand je suis revenue dans le laboratoire, tout à l'heure, et que je m'en suis rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard, on l'avait déjà volé. Oh, Merlin ! J'aurais du le faire disparaître la semaine dernière, juste après t'avoir interrogé. »

« Mais tu n'y avais pas touché, depuis ? »

« Non. »

« Alors en ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, puisque tu m'as dit toi-même que le Veritaserum perdait ses caractéristiques dès lors qu'on cesse de le remuer. Après une semaine complète sans y toucher, il doit être complètement inutilisable. »

« C'est le cas _uniquement_ lorsque l'on ajoute les barbes d'une plume de phœnix. »

« Mais tu m'as pourtant dit que tu en avais ajouté. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tout à l'heure, le professeur Rogue m'a prévenu qu'on avait volé un bézoard dans sa réserve personnelle. Il croyait que c'était moi, et il m'a expliqué que, même si j'étais la nièce de l'un de ses pires ennemis de l'école, j'étais avant tout son assistante en potion, et qu'il me suffisait simplement de le lui demander, et il me l'aurait donné. »

« Et où est le rapport avec les barbes d'une plume de phœnix ? », demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil pour signifier son incompréhension et son ignorance.

Vela eut un sourire indulgent.

« Sais-tu à quoi sert le bézoard, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr ! Il entre dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. »

« Et il est aussi utilisé pour neutraliser de nombreux ingrédients, _dont_ les barbes des plumes de phœnix. Autrement dit, il en annule les effets, positifs ou négatifs. »

« Ce qui signifie… », commença Harry, n'osant continuer sa phrase.

« …Que d'ici à une semaine, le voleur se trouvera en possession d'un chaudron de Veritaserum à moitié plein. », acheva Vela à sa place.

« Une semaine ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Oui. Le temps que le bézoard fasse complètement effet. Si l'on suppose qu'il s'agit d'un élève, comme c'est très probablement le cas, il devra geler la potion régulièrement, et donc attendre environ une semaine avant que celui-ci n'ait achevé son travail d'annulation des effets de la plume de phœnix. »

« Mais alors, il n'y a aucun problème ! », s'exclama Harry, soulagé, et de nouveau combatif. « Nous avons la Carte du Maraudeur, il suffit de l'utiliser, et le tour et joué ! En une semaine, nous avons bien le temps de fouiller le château de fond en comble ! »

Vela sourit d'un air triste.

« Si seulement… Mais on ne sait pas qui a volé le Veritaserum, Harry, et ce n'est pas la Carte qui pourra nous aider. »

« Je peux essayer de découvrir qui l'a volé. Et ensuite, il n'y aura plus qu'à surveiller cette personne grâce à la Carte. »

« Et comment le Grand Harry Potter compte-t-il s'y prendre pour trouver le voleur ? »

« On peut interroger les tableaux : si on en trouve un qui accepte de nous aider, le château tout entier sera fouillé, et le voleur pourra être identifié. »

« Si j'étais ce fameux voleur, j'aurais pris soin de cacher le Veritaserum dans un lieu vide de tableaux. »

« Ou alors », poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de son interruption, « je peux interroger les étoiles. »

Vela haussa un sourcil.

« Interroger les étoiles ? »

« Oui. Quand Firenze m'a transmis le Pouvoir des Etoiles, il m'a dit qu'il me permettrait de lire dans les signes célestes. Je pourrais essayer de trouver qui a l'intention d'utiliser le Veritaserum et sur qui. »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais l'utiliser ? Alors que tu ne le possèdes que depuis hier ? »

« J'ai bien pu conjurer une clé de brume alors que je venais tout juste de recevoir le Pouvoir de l'Air. Pourquoi la même chose ne serait-elle pas possible avec le Pouvoir des Etoiles ? »

Vela semblait sceptique, mais ne répliqua rien. Après quelques instants de réflexions, elle haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« Pourquoi pas. Mais de toute manière, il faudra attendre cette nuit, alors c'est inutile de s'en préoccuper pour le moment. »

« C'est vrai. En ce cas, que dirais-tu en attendant de profiter de cette belle journée ? »

Vela sourit, et ils sortirent tous deux, main dans la main.

&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'ils revinrent pour le dîner, Vela vint s'asseoir une fois de plus à la table des Gryffondor, où elle avait désormais pris ses habitudes. Dean et Seamus eux-mêmes semblaient de moins en moins réticents, et Harry surprit le regard pétillant du professeur Dumbledore.

Assis à la table des professeurs, le vieux directeur était heureux de voir que ce changement, qu'il avait appelé de ses vœux il y'avait de cela deux ans, commençait à s'opérer, non seulement en apparence, mais aussi, ce qui était plus important encore, dans le cœur de ses élèves. Il n'y avait nul doute que Vela Wolf n'aurait pas été accepté à la table des Gryffondor quelques années auparavant, même en tant que petite amie du Survivant. Son jeune protégé n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais accepté de s'avouer son amour pour la jeune fille si la disparition de son parrain ne l'avait fait grandir.

Et lorsqu'il plongeait en cet instant son regard dans les yeux émeraude du garçon, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le timide garçonnet qui avait fait son apparition six ans plus tôt dans la vie de Poudlard. Harry avait grandi, oui. Mais beaucoup trop vite.

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Il avait vu le garçon dans son bureau au moins autant de fois que son père, mais il aurait préféré que ce fût pour les même raisons que James. Certes, Harry montrait un certain dédain pour les règles de Poudlard, comme son père avant lui. Certes, il était lui aussi turbulent et toujours prêt à jouer des tours pendables à son ennemi juré. Mais Harry n'avait pas mûri durant sa septième année, comme son père. Il avait mûri trop tôt.

Albus Dumbledore soupira de nouveau. Bien qu'il le vît plaisanter avec ses amis, il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade façonnée pour ne pas montrer sa profonde tristesse. Il était heureux que Vela Wolf soit là, elle aussi, pour le soutenir, car il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme puisse supporter le poids de sa destinée s'il n'avait quelqu'un en permanence à ses côtés.

Et lui ne pouvait se permettre d'être en permanence avec lui – Harry ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas accepté. Et maintenant, voici que de nouveaux soucis le tourmentaient. Car si le visage du jeune Gryffondor ne laisser rien transpirer de son état d'esprit, ses yeux étaient, eux, incapables de mentir. Il n'avait pas, dans ce domaine, l'expérience de Severus Rogue, et Albus voyait bien combien le garçon était soucieux. Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu soucieux. Cette lueur était présente en permanence dans son regard depuis le soir de la rentrée. Mais ce soir-là, c'était plus flagrant encore. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, et ce quelque chose tourmentait Harry et Vela. Pourtant, Severus ne lui avait rien dit en rapport avec les Mangemorts qui fût susceptible d'inquiéter les jeunes gens. Il fallait donc en conclure que le problème venait de l'intérieur de l'école. Ce qui n'en était pas moins inquiétant, car cela signifiait que Poudlard abritait plus d'un espion à la solde de Voldemort.

Car Albus savait bien que rien n'était en mesure d'inquiéter Harry et Vela, sinon une affaire en rapport avec les Mangemorts. Mais une autre chose était à même de susciter l'inquiétude du vieil homme. Si tel était bien le cas, cela signifiait peut-être que Voldemort n'avait plus confiance en Severus. Car il était d'ordinaire mis au courant de toutes les actions entreprises par les espions de Voldemort au sein des élèves de l'école. A moins, et c'était là plus grave encore, qu'il ne s'agît d'une initiative privée de l'un des espions. Afin de bien se faire voir de Voldemort, et peut-être grimper plus rapidement les échelons de la « gloire » chez les Mangemorts, l'un des espions avait très bien pu faire une action dont Harry et Vela aurait eu vent. Et peut-être Harry cherchait-il à cette même heure à contrecarrer les effets de cette action. Mais de quoi cela pouvait-il s'agir ?

« Vous m'avez l'air bien pensif, Albus. », intervint une voix froide à ses côtés.

« Oui, Severus. Je suis inquiet. »

« Le calme qui précède la tempête. Vous redoutez cette tempête, c'est cela. »

« Oui et non. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est qu'il semblerait que Voldemort ait donné des ordres à l'un de ses espions ici, ou, pire encore, que l'un de ces mêmes espions ait pris de lui-même une initiative. N'avez-vous aucune idée de ce que ce peut être. »

« Il semblerait que Voldemort ait besoin d'une nouvelle potion, ou bien que l'espion ce soit mis en tête de confectionner une potion. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Un bézoard a été dérobé dans ma réserve. Et il n'existe pas d'autre utilisation au bézoard que dans une potion. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Miss Wolf, mais elle m'a affirmé ne pas avoir pénétré dans ma réserve. Et je suis bien obligé d'exclure Potter, même si cela lui aurait bien ressemblé. Malheureusement, de l'infirmerie, il pouvait difficilement accéder à ma réserve ou même demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour lui. Pensez-vous que le vol de ce bézoard annonce quelque chose de plus dangereux ? », acheva-t-il après un temps de silence.

« Merlin seul le sait, Severus, Merlin seul le sait. Mais peut-être l'avenir nous le dira-t-il. »

&&&&&&&

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée, Ginny ? »

« Si. Bien sûr que si, Harry. Mais il faut bien que je termine mon devoir de Métamorphose. »

« Tu pourras le terminer demain soir, tu n'as à le rendre que pour après-demain. », argumenta le jeune Gryffondor.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas fatigué ? », s'enquit son amie, soudain soupçonneuse.

« Si. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser te fatiguer toute seule. Et après, quand tu auras décidé de dormir, je monterai me coucher. »

« Tu me protège comme une petite fille, on dirait. », laissa-t-elle remarquer d'un air boudeur.

« Parce que je t'aime comme une petite sœur. Après tout, ta mère me considère comme si j'étais son propre fils, ce qui fait de moi ton grand frère. Et en tant que grand frère, je trouve que tu ferais mieux de te coucher et de terminer ce devoir demain. »

Ginny éclata de rire et, d'un coup de baguette, roula son parchemin et rangea ses affaires.

« Voilà, maintenant, je suis prête à dormir. Bonne nuit, grand frère Harry ! »

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue et se précipita vers les escaliers, avant de l'attendre sur la première marche. Harry sourit, ramassa ses propres affaires, et la suivit dans les escaliers. Puis, ayant laissé son amie devant sa chambre, il monta vers son propre dortoir et ferma la porte derrière lui.

S'effondrant sur son lit, il écouta le silence régnant dans l'obscurité, rompu uniquement par les ronflements de Ron et de Neville. Sans bruit, il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et se glissa à pas de loup hors du dortoir. Ayant atteint la Salle Commune, il se faufila à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci grogna dans son sommeil, puis se retourna et se tut. Arrivé dans le couloir, Harry soupira. Il avait bien cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de Ginny. Heureusement, il était parvenu à la convaincre, mais il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu s'y prendre si cette tentative, somme toute assez astucieuse (c'était une chance qu'il se soit justement rappelé cette phrase que Mrs. Weasley avait prononcée devant son parrain et lui l'été de sa cinquième année), s'était révélée incapable de persuader la jeune fille à monter se coucher.

Mais la question était désormais réglée, la sœur de son ami était dans son dortoir, et il pouvait maintenant se rendre à la tour d'astronomie, afin d'interroger les étoiles. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les couloirs déserts et après avoir manqué de peu de faire une mauvaise rencontre avec Peeves (d'autant que, cette fois-ci, il n'aurait plus pu se faire passer pour le Baron Sanglant, car Harry croisa ce dernier quelques mètres plus loin, lancé à la poursuite de l'esprit frappeur), il se retrouva au pied de la tour. Gravissant les escaliers, il découvrit un ciel sans nuage, parfait pour la divination. Encore fallait-il qu'il maîtrise déjà suffisamment son Pouvoir pour l'utiliser efficacement.

&&&&&&&

Ce fut bredouille que Harry retourna au dortoir, après deux longues heures d'observation du ciel. Certes, les étoiles n'étaient pas restées « muettes » à ses questions. Certes, il avait obtenu des réponses. Mais ces réponses étaient tout simplement incompréhensible.

Lorsque Vela le rejoignit à la table du petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, et qu'elle lui demanda comment cela s'était passé, il fut bien obligé de s'avouer incapable d'interpréter de quelque manière que ce soit à ce qu'il avait lu dans le ciel.

« Alors tu n'as strictement rien vu ? », demanda à nouveau Vela.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aie rien vu, simplement, ce que j'ai vu n'avait aucun sens. Aucune signification. », répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et si tu me disais ce que tu avais lu, peut-être est-ce que je pourrais t'aider ? A deux, on est souvent plus intelligents que tout seul. »

Harry sourit de la détermination de la jeune fille, et il céda face à son insistance. Mot pour mot, il lui répéta ce qu'il avait lu.

« J'ai lu que la plume ne fait pas l'hippogriffe et qu'il y avait un danger qui était très proche à cause de mes amis. »

« Tu es sûr d'avoir bien lu ça ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Mais je peux avoir mal lu ou mal compris ce qui était écrit. »

« Peut-être. Parce que je dois bien avouer que je vois mal, moi aussi, de quoi il peut s'agir. »

« Je vais jeter un sort sur la Carte des Maraudeurs. Comme ça, je saurai si Malefoy t'approche de trop près. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit ? »

« Non, je n'en suis pas sûr. J'en suis persuadé. »

« Ma foi, si ça peut te rassurer de le faire… », concéda Vela en haussant les épaules.

« Je serai plus rassuré si je le fais. », confirma Harry.

Sur ce, il se leva et retourna vers la tour des Gryffondor afin de récupérer la Carte. Sur le chemin, il croisa Hermione, qui courait vers l'infirmerie. Apercevant Harry, elle s'arrêta et lui transmit dans un souffle.

« C'est Ron, quelqu'un lui a jeté le maléfice de croc-en-jambe, et il s'est ouvert le front. »

« Où est-il ? », demanda Harry précipitamment.

« Près de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. », murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

« J'y vais ! », s'exclama Harry avant de partir en courant dans la direction indiquée.

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, il découvrit une petite flaque de sang qui s'était formée au moment du choc, tandis que Ron, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, était assis et saignait toujours abondamment. Harry s'approcha, et Ron tourna la tête vers lui.

« C'est toi, mon vieux. », murmura-t-il d'une voix choquée.

« Oui, Ron, c'est moi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quelqu'un m'a jeté le maléfice du croc-en-jambe et s'est enfui en courant. Hermione m'a dit d'attendre ici et qu'elle allait prévenir Mrs Pomfresh. »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Tu voudrais bien m'aider à me relever, s'il te plait ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller dans la classe du professeur Herbert en attendant que Pomfresh arrive. »

« Tu as raison, ça serait une bonne idée. », acquiesça Harry.

Passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, il l'aida à se relever et accompagna Ron, la tête toujours en arrière, jusqu'à la porte. Il tourna la poignée, poussa la porte en bois et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, reçut quelque chose de glacial sur le visage.

Quelque chose qui avait la consistance de l'eau, mais qui avait un goût légèrement sucré qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qu'il avait déjà goûté.

Un bruit sourd retentit à ses oreilles, et il vit que Ron s'était effondré et gisait à ses pieds, sans connaissance. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se souvint ce dont il s'agissait. Le professeur Chourave leur en avait parlé peu de temps auparavant en cours. Elle leur avait permis d'y goûter car ce n'était pas dangereux en tant que tel. Un goût légèrement sucré, qui cachait pourtant un poison mortel extrêmement puissant. Un poison qui n'était pas dangereux lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec la peau, mais qui pouvait rendre aveugle un homme s'il en recevait une trop grande quantité dans les yeux. Mais surtout, un poison qui pouvait tuer s'il entrait en contact direct avec… le sang !

Harry blêmit soudain et se tourna vers son ami, qui gisait inconscient à ses pieds. Il avait reçu le poison sur le visage, lui aussi, mais surtout sur sa blessure au front. Une blessure qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisée. A cet instant, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et Harry aperçut le professeur Herbert qui s'apprêtait à aller prendre son café avant de commencer la journée. Cependant, alors qu'il passait devant sa salle de classe, il découvrit Ron et Harry, et un simple regard lui suffit pour évaluer la gravité de la situation. Sans un mot, d'un coup de baguette magique, il alluma un grand feu dans l'âtre et y jeta une grosse poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Puis il souleva Ron par les pieds et signifia à Harry de faire de même avec les bras. Lorsque celui-ci se fut exécuté, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la cheminée et, lorsqu'ils y furent, ils prononcèrent d'une même voix :

« Infirmerie de Poudlard ! »

Un grand tourbillon les emporta, et ils atterrirent avec force fracas dans la salle de l'infirmerie à l'instant même où Hermione y entrait. L'infirmière se précipita à leur rencontre, et, prenant la direction des opérations, leur intima l'ordre de déposer le jeune Gryffondor sur le lit le plus proche. Elle se tourna vers le deux hommes et leur demanda ce qui s'était passé. Le professeur Herbert se tourna à son tour vers Harry, interrogeant le garçon du regard.

« Ron a reçu le maléfice du croc-en-jambe, et quand nous avons voulu entrer dans la salle du professeur Herbert, il y avait une sorte de bombe à eau qui nous est tombé dessus. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était du poison de Tentacula Vénéneuse. Il s'est évanoui tout de suite. Le professeur Herbert est arrivé juste après, et il m'a aidé à l'amener ici », expliqua Harry

« C'est une chance que vous l'ayez amené immédiatement. Le poison agit en moins de cinq minutes. »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et en ressortit avec plusieurs potions, ainsi que deux gants de toilettes. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, elle lui tendit l'un des gants et lui indiqua la salle de bain juste à côté.

« Allez vous laver le visage, et brûlez le gant dès que vous l'avez utilisé. Puis avalez cette potion sans plus attendre. Le poison doit déjà avoir pénétré vos yeux, et il faut le stopper avant que la cécité n'intervienne, car contre ça, je ne peux rien faire. Je peux améliorer la vision, mais je ne peux pas rendre la vue ni rendre bien voyant quelqu'un qui porte des lunettes. »

Harry acquiesça et s'exécuta sur le champ. Lorsqu'il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière lui demanda :

« Eh bien, comment vous sentez vous, monsieur Potter ? »

« J'ai la nausée. »

« Alors c'est parfait. »

Harry la regarda, interloqué, et avisant son regard et celui, incrédule, de la jeune fille présente à ses côtés, l'infirmière développa.

« Cela signifie que l'antidote est en train de faire effet. Je me serais inquiétée si jamais vous m'aviez déclaré être au mieux de votre forme. »

« Et pour Ron ? »

« Encore une fois, c'est une chance que vous l'ayez amené tout de suite. Je pourrai le sauver. Mais je ne garantis rien quant à son état de santé quand il se réveillera. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Si le poison n'est pas traité dans les trente secondes qui suivent son absorption, la victime plonge dans un coma profond. Au-delà d'une minute, c'est la mort assurée. En deçà des trente secondes, il peut y avoir des effets secondaires dus à l'absorption du poison. »

« Et quels sont-ils ? »

« Rares sont les personnes ayant été traitées aussi rapidement que votre ami. La plupart sont mortes après quelques heures ou ont été plongées dans un coma dont elles ne sont jamais sorties. De ce fait, aucune étude n'a jamais pu être réalisée à ce sujet. Le poison de Tentacula Vénéneuse fait partie des poisons foudroyant. Les seules personnes ayant accepté de subir l'expérience sont mortes avant même que les Guérisseurs aient pu étudier les effets secondaires. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs accepté que parce qu'il s'agissait de prisonniers pour lesquels ces tests étaient la seule alternative à la peine capitale. »

Harry et Hermione blêmirent de concert. Ils avaient évité de peu une terrible catastrophe. Si le professeur Herbert ne s'était pas trouvé là à cet instant précis, Ron serait peut-être déjà mort. Soudain, Harry comprit enfin ce qu'il avait lu la nuit précédente : ce n'était pas un danger qui était très proche à cause d'un de ses amis. C'était l'un de ses amis proches qui courait un grave danger. Mais pourquoi avait-il lu que la plume ne faisait pas l'hippogriffe ? Et d'abord, avait-il vraiment bien compris ? N'était-ce pas là encore une erreur d'interprétation ?

Décidant de laisser de côté cette question pour le moment, il s'enquit des chances de survie de Ron. Après avoir hésité quelques instants, l'infirmière leur affirma qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

« Y a-t-il lieu de s'inquiéter pour un autre sujet ? », demanda Hermione d'une voix tendue.

« Non, bien sûr. Sur le plan de la _santé physique_, votre ami ne gardera aucune séquelle… »

L'infirmière s'interrompit, comme si elle n'osait pas continuer.

« Mais… ? », interrogea Harry.

« Je ne peux rien garantir, nul ne sait quels sont les effets secondaires du poison. Cela peut aller de la simple migraine dans les quelques minutes suivant le réveil à la perte totale et définitive de l'un ou de plusieurs de ses cinq sens. D'après les rares ouvrages sur les conséquences du poison, il semblerait que chaque personne y réagisse différemment. Quant à d'éventuelles séquelles psychologiques, cela dépend de la quantité de poison. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Sincèrement. »

« Tu veux rester ici, Hermione ? »

« Oui. Tu ne veux pas ? », s'étonna la jeune fille.

« J'ai certaines choses à faire, avant. », répondit-il de façon évasive. « Mais je te rejoins dès que c'est fini. »

« Bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Aussitôt sorti, Harry se dirigea précipitamment vers son dortoir et sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de son tiroir. L'ayant activée, il lança le sortilège que lui avait appris Hermione, celui qu'elle avait lancé lorsqu'il avait disparu du terrain de Quidditch. Elle lui avait de même indiqué comment traquer une seule personne en particulier, plutôt que, comme ils l'avaient alors fait, toute personne pénétrant dans un endroit précis ou s'approchant d'une personne donnée. Désormais, si Malefoy s'approchait de Vela et se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la Carte l'avertirait, mais toute autre personne serait exemptée de cette traque, au contraire de la première fois, où était visée toute personne se rendant sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Cette erreur qu'avait commise Hermione avait retardé leurs retrouvailles avec Harry, car ils n'avaient su que leur ami se trouvait à l'infirmerie que peu de temps avant qu'il en sorte.

Ceci fait, il alla retrouver Vela dans le laboratoire et lui expliqua le sens de ce qu'il avait lu dans les étoiles.

« Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui peut être visé par l'autre prédiction ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu crois vraiment que ça désignait quelqu'un ? »

« Bien sûr. Ca veut bien dire que quelqu'un, sans doute une personne que tu connais bien, n'est pas qui il ou elle prétend être. Peut-être Malefoy t'apprécie-t-il, en réalité ? Peut-être qu'il ne prend ce masque de haine que pour mieux te tromper et se tromper sur les véritables sentiments qu'il nourrit à ton égard ? », murmura la jeune fille, pince-sans-rire.

Harry éclata de rire à l'idée que Malefoy l'aime d'un amour fou mais soit obligé de se cacher derrière un masque de haine pour ne pas perdre la face. Cette idée était vraiment risible. Il savait désormais quelle forme allait prendre le prochain épouvantard qu'il croiserait sur sa route, lorsqu'il aurait prononcé le sortilège de Riddikulus : celle d'un Drago Malefoy éperdu d'amour envers le Survivant et incapable de garder plus longtemps secret cet amour sincère et profond.

Un instant stoïque, Vela le rejoignit bientôt dans son rire, et ce fut le cœur en joie qu'il repartit vers l'infirmerie. Aussitôt qu'il eût passé le pas de la porte, il fut cependant de nouveau assailli par un sentiment d'angoisse qui oppressait son cœur. Etait-ce un signe de son nouveau Pouvoir ? Harry espérait que non, car il souhaitait que son ami survive et, si possible, qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle.

Finalement, vers la fin de l'après-midi, Ron se réveilla et subit aussitôt l'assaut de l'infirmière qui souhaitait savoir comment il se sentait et les séquelles éventuelles qu'il aurait sans doute. Ayant subi le feu nourri de questions, Ron fut enfin autorisé à voir Harry et Hermione.

« Eh bien ? », demanda Hermione, dès lors qu'elle fut entrée. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Oh non ! », gémit Ron d'un air misérable. « Pas encore ! »

Hermione regarda Harry d'un air inquiet. Se pouvait-il que Ron ait subi des séquelles mentales ? Il avait peut-être des hallucinations.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis 'pas encore' ? », intervint Harry ?

« Je croyais pourtant que tu connaissais déjà ça ? De nous trois, c'est toi qui as passé le plus de temps à l'infirmerie. »

« C'est vrai. », confirma son ami avec un léger sourire. « Et je suppose que tu t'es retrouvé sous un feu nourri de questions de la part de Mrs. Pomfresh, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai passé les pires minutes de ma courte existence. », renchérit Ron. « Je me suis senti encore plus mal qu'en deuxième année, quand on s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Rogue. J'avais la nausée à la simple idée de ce qui pourrait se passer, et rien qu'en voyant les ingrédients dans les bocaux, j'en avais le cœur qui dansait la java avec mon estomac. Mais là, avec Pomfresh, c'était encore bien pire. A chaque fois qu'elle disait 'est-ce que vous avez ci ? Est-ce que vous avez ça ?', j'avais l'impression d'avoir toutes les maladies dont elle me parlait. Elle est tellement persuasive. », ajouta-t-il en frissonnant de manière significative.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire en entendant les jérémiades du Gryffondor, et Ron les rejoignit bientôt dans leur hilarité. Fort heureusement, le jeune homme n'avait rien. Il avait été sauvé par la présence d'esprit du professeur Herbert et par la rapidité de réaction de Harry. Toutefois, l'infirmière n'était pas aussi sûre de cela que les trois amis, et le lendemain, après un ultime examen médical, elle lui intima l'ordre de revenir chaque soir pendant deux semaines afin de passer des tests et de savoir s'il ne souffrait pas de séquelles indécelables au premier abord.

D'abord peu enchanté à cette idée, il fut soudain pris d'une inhabituelle impulsion de faire attention à sa santé lorsque l'infirmière lui précisa que l'autre alternative était qu'elle le garde en permanence à l'infirmerie avec interdiction formelle de voir qui que ce soit.

&&&&&&&

Le soir même, Harry retrouva ses deux amis dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, et fut aussitôt assailli par Hermione qui, l'emmenant à l'écart, décida de lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle.

« Eh bien ? », interrogea-t-elle aussitôt

« Eh bien quoi, Hermione ? », interrogea Harry, interloqué.

« Hermione m'a expliqué que tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire, hier. », explicita Ron. « Quelque chose de plus important encore que ma propre santé. Il est normal que je souhaite savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

« Du Veritaserum a été volé, et j'ai peur que le voleur ne souhaite s'en prendre à Vela. J'ai donc utilisé le même sortilège que vous lorsque j'étais chez Eole. Mais pour être sûr que Malefoy ne s'approche pas de trop près de Vela. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui, le voleur ? »

« Bien entendu. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », répliqua Hermione. « Mais ce dont je suis certaine, en revanche, c'est que Malefoy n'a jamais été pour quoi que ce soit à chaque fois qu'on l'a soupçonné de faire quelque chose de répréhensible. »

« Tu oublies le comportement qu'il a déjà eu plus d'une fois avec Vela. », souligna Ron.

« C'est vrai. », concéda Hermione. « Mais j'ai malgré tout du mal à l'imaginer voleur. Apprenti Mangemort, je veux bien. Il en a les idées et la volonté. Mais voleur, je ne parviens pas à l'imaginer comme ça. »

« Que tu aies du mal à te l'imaginer voleur, je veux bien. Et je suis certain qu'il n'est normalement pas comme ça. », répliqua Harry. « Mais tu oublies la persuasion de Voldemort vis-à-vis de ses Mangemorts. Il a très bien pu le convaincre de voler le Veritaserum en échange d'une récompense, ou, ce qui me paraît d'ailleurs plus probable, sous une menace quelconque. »

« Vu ainsi, ça me paraît déjà moins invraisemblable. », répondit Hermione d'un air toutefois dubitatif.

« Alors tu es d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il faut surveiller Malefoy pour éviter qu'il ne fasse du mal à Vela ? »

Hermione hésita longuement, puis, lentement, hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je suis d'accord. »

&&&&&&&

La semaine de cours se passa sans incident notoire, bien que Harry, qui observait désormais Malefoy en permanence durant les cours, eût remarqué que le jeune Serpentard semblait chaque jour plus nerveux. Harry était néanmoins loin de s'en réjouir, car il pouvait s'agir d'une ruse de la part de son ennemi. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas montrer ouvertement que sont plan marchait à merveille. Toutefois, il pouvait enregistrer comme point positif que Malefoy ne s'approchait plus de Vela, et ce fut soulagé que Harry se coucha le dimanche soir vers neuf heures et demie. Cependant, il ignorait ce qui se tramait déjà dans l'ombre. S'il avait su ou eu quelque soupçon que ce soit, il aurait alors beaucoup moins bien dormi.

&&&&&&&

Bien plus bas dans le château, Vela Wolf se promenait dans les corridors des cachots. Soudain, un léger bruit attira son attention. Se retournant vivement, elle n'aperçut toutefois personne. Les sourcils froncés, elle continua de déambuler dans les couloirs déserts. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle perçut du coin de l'œil un rayon lumineux de couleur rouge. Puis ce fut le noir. Près du corps inanimé de la sixième année de Serpentard, un jeune homme sourit d'un air malsain. Il rapporterait au Maître des informations hautement intéressantes, il en était certain, et il serait récompensé en conséquence. Mais en attendant, il valait mieux jouer profil bas. Si sa mission échouait, autant que nul ne sache ce qu'il avait tenté.

Mais si elle se passait bien, le Maître serait fier de lui, et il pourrait gravir rapidement les échelons de Sa confiance, aux dépens de cet imbécile qui tenait actuellement la première place parmi ses espions à Poudlard. Peut-être pourrait-il même confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà, à savoir la trahison du Maître des Potions. Et là, son ascension serait fulgurante. Potter n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir. Et avant que le Maître n'en finisse avec le Sang de Bourbe, lui, le Sang Pur, aurait peut-être même le droit de torturer ce Gryffondor arrogant qui avait refusé son amitié la fois où il la lui avait offerte.

Un rire glacial retentit dans les couloirs déserts des cachots, et le jeune homme entreprit de déplacer le corps de la jeune fille jusqu'à une pièce vide de tout tableau qu'il avait réquisitionnée pour y stocker le Veritaserum. Il allait désormais pouvoir l'interroger et connaître la vérité.

&&&&&&&

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Un petit cadeau pour fêter les vacances de Pâques. A bientôt. Et maintenant, place aux RAR.

**Fireblade71 :** Merci. Voilà la suite

**Belfo :** Merci. Comme tu le vois, l'attente a été longue. Mais en raison d'un manque cruel d'inspiration, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à terminer ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Peter, j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé jouer sur ce tableau. Heureux de voir que tu t'es laissé trompé par la prophétie de Trelawney et par le rêve de Harry.

**Big apple :** Merci pour ta review. Je vois que mon but a été réalisé, puisque tu as cru, toi aussi, à la rédemption de Pettigrow. En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les précédents… A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre.

**Arvedin :** Merci pour ta review, et voilà (enfin !) la suite. Pour ce qui est des méthodes d'entraînement de Harry, je n'ai pas jugé utile de les décrire, puisque, comme pour tout, le meilleur entraînement est de répéter inlassablement les gestes, ou le enchaînements, ou quoi que ce soit (en l'occurrence, les sortilèges qu'il faut faire et refaire inlassablement, afin d'en maîtriser la puissance). Pour Firenze, il fallait bien qu'il se sacrifie, car il savait que ce sacrifice était non seulement nécessaire à la survie de tout son peuple, mais aussi à la survie de tous les peuples humains ou non. Merci pour ton compliment, ça fait chaud au cœur.

**Touone :** Merci pour ta review. Une capacité « semi-littéraire », dis-tu ? Pourquoi « semi » ? C'est un plaisir pour un auteur que de lire qu'il écrit « très bien ». En tout cas, cher « disciplus non simplex », je ne saurais trop t'encourager à persévérer dans la voie littéraire, même si tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir d'ici là (j'ai moi-même pris un bac L, et je n'ai jamais estimé avoir un grand talent littéraire, moi non plus). Il est bien évident que, bien que moins puissant et moins sage que Dumbledore, je te pardonne ces cogitations dont je suis _censé _n'avoir rien à faire, comme lui pardonna.


	8. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 29 :

Lorsque, le lundi matin vers deux heures, le traître eut achevé d'interroger Vela, un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait désormais la preuve que la jeune Serpentard et le Maître des Potions avaient tous deux joué double jeu et trahi la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ce qui était de la jeune fille, il allait bien entendu informer le Maître de ses découvertes, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de même en ce qui concernait le Maître des Potions. Non. Il avait pour lui d'autres projets. Des projets qui serviraient son intérêt personnel et forcerait l'espion à faire _sa_ volonté.

En attendant, il était inutile que, sitôt réveillée, la jeune fille racontât partout ce qui lui était arrivé. Par chance, le sortilège de modification de la mémoire était l'un de ses points forts. La Serpentard se souviendrait avoir eu un étourdissement et être rentrée dans la salle de classe en attendant que le malaise passe. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se serait laissée emporter entre les bras de la douce Morphée. Mais d'un quelconque rayon écarlate ne resterait pas le moindre souvenir.

Ayant achevé son œuvre, le traître se retira en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Cependant, ce ne serait pas de sitôt qu'il fermerait l'œil, car il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de dormir.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de sixième année, en revanche, cinq respirations régulières trahissaient la présence de cinq garçons qui dormirent du sommeil du juste, sans que celui-ci fût perturbé par le moindre sifflement intempestif : pas une seule fois le traître ne s'était approché à moins d'un mètre de sa victime.

&&&&&&&

_Cher professeur Rogue,_

_J'ai eu il y a peu une conversation très intéressante à votre sujet avec une jeune personne qui a souhaité garder l'anonymat. Cette personne semblait convaincue que vous avez trahi la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oserais-je croire de telles allégations contre vous ? Je ne sais que penser._

_Mais il est un moyen de prouver votre fidélité au Maître. Une personne qui m'est proche doit bientôt recevoir une potion de soin. Cette potion, que, j'en suis sûr, vous connaissez bien, a pour nom scientifique _'la Quatrième de Zaubereiarm'_. Malheureusement, cette personne ne fait pas grand cas de la pureté de notre famille et n'adhère pas aux idéaux de notre Maître, et vous connaissez la sentence réservée aux traîtres à leur sang._

_Or, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il existe une autre potion, dont la couleur et la texture ressemblent à s'y méprendre à cette fameuse potion de soin. Je veux que vous la prépariez et que vous l'envoyiez immédiatement chez Barjow & Beurk. Si vous ne coopérez pas, il est possible que je glisse_'malencontreusement'_ une allusion à votre traîtrise lors d'une prochaine réunion avec le Maître._

_Veuillez agréer, professeur, l'expression de mon plus profond respect._

_Un ami qui aimerait tant ne pas avoir à vous faire du mal…_

Une main pâle aux longs doigts fins se referma brusquement sur le parchemin apporté quelques minutes plus tôt par un corbeau, et le visage cireux du professeur Rogue se crispa dans un rictus de rage, tandis que les pupilles, d'ordinaire glaciales, du Maître des Potions lançaient désormaisdes éclairs furieux.

« Eh bien, Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ? Cette lettre semble vous avoir plongé dans un état d'agitation extrême. »

« Pas maintenant, Albus. », répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton sec.

Le vieux directeur hocha la tête, semblant comprendre.

« Vous n'avez pas cours, à onze heures. Retrouvons-nous dans mon bureau. Nous pourrons en discuter calmement. »

Trois heures plus tard, Severus Rogue se retrouvait devant la gargouille de pierre gardant le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ayant prononcé le mot de passe, il se laissa emporter par l'escalier enchanté, frappa et, sans attendre l'invitation du directeur, pénétra dans la pièce, où dominaient le rouge et l'or.

« Ah, Severus ! », s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. », acheva-t-il, accompagnant son invitation d'un geste de la main, tandis qu'il prenait lui-même place derrière son bureau.

Le Maître des Potions s'installa sur le fauteuil en vis-à-vis et soupira longuement.

« Eh bien, Severus, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous tracasse tant ? »

Pour toute réponse, le professeur Rogue déposa sur la table le parchemin reçu quelques heures plus tôt et le poussa vers le directeur. Celui-ci le déroula et le lut attentivement. Lorsqu'il en eut achevé la lecture, il releva les yeux et posa son regard bleu sur le Maître des Potions.

« Je suppose que l'allusion est limpide pour vous, Severus. »

« Ne l'est-elle pas pour vous ? », répliqua l'intéressé.

« Je dois bien avouer que les Potions n'ont jamais été mon point fort. », admit humblement le directeur.

« Je vous passerai le nom scientifique de cette potion. Mais elle est plus connue sous le nom de 'Poison Hydrique'. Il a été nommé ainsi en raison de la mort qu'il donne, aussi lente et douloureuse que celle accordée par une hydre. La victime meurt en près de trois semaines, percluse de douleurs dans tout le corps. Au bout de trois semaines environ, le poison atteint le cerveau et dérègle la fonction de la soif, faisant croire à la victime qu'elle est assoiffée, comme si elle marchait depuis déjà plusieurs jours en plein désert sans avoir bu une goutte d'eau. Lorsque ce stade est atteint, il lui reste moins d'une heure à vivre. »

« Existe-t-il un antidote à ce poison ? »

« Oui, mais il est très délicat et très long à préparer. »

« Cependant, comme vous êtes malade, vous aurez tout le loisir de préparer les deux potions. »

« Mais l'expéditeur doit connaître les effets de cette potion, Albus. », fit remarquer le professeur Rogue.

« N'existe-t-il pas un moyen d'en simuler les effets ? »

« Si, il en existe un. », répondit finalement le Maître des Potions après une longue réflexion. « Mais il faudrait allier deux potions. Il existe un poison qui produit les mêmes effets, à ceci près qu'il n'est pas mortel. Avec une potion de Goutte du Mort-vivant légèrement modifiée, il est possible de faire croire que le poison agit. »

« Quant à la victime, je me charge de la prévenir. »

« Mais comment allez-vous savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

« L'Ordre a des membres qui ne demandent pas mieux que de partir en mission. Je suppose que vous savez déjà qui est l'expéditeur du message ? »

« L'écriture ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle de Mr. Malefoy, mais elle est légèrement différente. D'ailleurs, je vois mal Mr. Malefoy se livrer au chantage. Et de plus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que tous les membres de la famille Malefoy se vantent de la pureté de leur sang. »

« C'est justement le propre des meilleurs criminels (ou des pires, c'est selon…) : avant qu'ils soient démasqués, il s'agit des dernières personnes que l'on irait soupçonner. Quant à cette personne proche dont parle la lettre, qui sait s'il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse ? Après tout, si c'est bien Mr. Malefoy, il peut s'agir d'une personne, même de sa propre famille, mais dont la présence le gêne. Je vous suggère de commencer les différentes potions aujourd'hui même. »

« Bien, Albus. Je vais donc m'y mettre dès cette après-midi. »

Sur ce, il sortit. Resté seul dans son bureau, le directeur de Poudlard réfléchissait. Oui. Ce ne pouvait être que Drago Malefoy. A moins que…

'Ma foi', se dit-il, 'c'est bien possible. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Mais d'abord, savoir quelles sont les victimes potentielles.'

&&&&&&&

« Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas Mangemort ? »

Remus Lupin soupira une fois de plus. Il avait déjà rencontré des employés bornés et des personnes qui lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues lors de ses nombreuses missions pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais il n'avait jamais vu un degré de soupçon et d'imbécillité aussi élevé. Au point que le lycanthrope sentait le loup se réveiller en lui. Remus Lupin, pourtant plus patient qu'un Veracrasse nonchalant, était sur le point de perdre sa patience légendaire et de s'énerver.

« Peut-être ceci est-il une preuve suffisante ? », répondit-il, relevant les deux manches de sa robe de sorcier et présentant ses avant-bras à son interlocuteur.

« Simple sortilège d'illusion. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas qui vous prétendez être. »

Remus inspira longuement. Surtout, rester calme. Ne pas s'énerver. Que pouvait-il donc faire pour convaincre cet employé borné de Sainte-Mangouste de le laisser consulter le fichier des patients soignés en-dehors de l'hôpital ? Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Après tout, il avait bien attendu deux bonnes heures à parlementer avec cet employé, il pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il conjura une plume, un encrier et un rouleau de parchemin, griffonna quelques mots et appela d'un sortilège d'attraction un hibou se trouvant non loin de là. Il lui confia le parchemin et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Puis, conjurant un siège, il s'assit et attendit patiemment, sans un mot.

Une heure plus tard, un magnifique oiseau de feu apparaissait dans la pièce avec à la patte un parchemin scellé du sceau de Poudlard. L'employé le décacheta, le lut, et se tourna finalement vers Remus.

« J'ai étudié les sceaux magiques, et je sais qu'il est impossible de les imiter. Je vois mal le professeur Dumbledore avoir confiance en n'importe qui, et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser d'avoir été aussi soupçonneux à votre égard. »

« C'est tout à votre honneur. », répondit le lycanthrope d'un ton affable.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'apprêtait à repartir, un parchemin griffonné d'une dizaine de noms en poche, lorsqu'il fut de nouveau hélé par l'homme, devenu l'amabilité même.

« A propos ! Veuillez dire au professeur Dumbledore que je suis entièrement d'accord. »

Remus leva un sourcil étonné à son égard, et son interlocuteur lui montra le parchemin de Dumbledore, où était écrit « _en espérant que vous serez volontiers des nôtres…_ ». Remus sourit simplement et dit :

« Dans le cas contraire, vous auriez déjà oublié cette proposition. »

« Je n'en doute pas. », affirma le guérisseur avec un léger sourire complice.

&&&&&&&

« Merci, Albus. », lança Remus en entrant dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. « Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi près de m'énerver depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs. »

« Je n'aurais rien fait si vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé. Mais il est normal que je vous aide, car la vie d'un homme est en jeu. »

« J'espère que ceci vous aidera. », dit le lycanthrope en déposant sur le bureau le parchemin griffonné qu'il avait rapporté de Sainte-Mangouste. « Oh ! Et pendant que j'y pense : le professeur Williams est entièrement d'accord pour se joindre aux membres de l'Ordre. »

« C'est parfait. Un homme aussi compétant dans son domaine et aussi soupçonneux que lui est un atout majeur pour le camp qui parvient à le convaincre. Vous avez compris, je suppose, que j'ai lancé un sortilège d'illusion doublé d'un sortilège d'amnésie partielle pour le cas où il n'aurait pas été prêt à rejoindre notre camp. »

« Je le lui ai moi-même dit. »

« Bien. Voyons maintenant ces patients. »

Albus Dumbledore parcourut la liste des yeux et son visage s'assombrit bientôt.

« Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? »

« Je crois déjà connaître le nom de la victime désignée. Et cela n'est pas pour me plaire. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je peux me tromper, bien sûr, et j'espère me tromper. D'ailleurs, je vais demander à Severus de préparer assez de potion pour ces quinze personnes. »

« Bien. Avez-vous une autre mission à me confier, Albus ? », s'enquit Remus.

« Non, vous pouvez retourner voir Mirzam. Il n'a pas cours, en ce moment. »

Le lycanthrope sourit et sortit de la pièce. Quant au professeur Dumbledore, après quelques instants, il prit une plume d'hippogriffe et se mit à écrire. Si ce qu'il craignait s'était réellement passé, il fallait alors prendre des mesures pour éviter que le pire n'arrive. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait prévenir chacune des quinze personnes susceptibles d'être touchées par le poison. Si c'était bien l'un de ces quinze, il n'y avait aucun doute que celui-ci serait prêt à rejoindre l'Ordre une fois que le poison aurait, en apparence, fait son effet.

&&&&&&&

_Madame, Monsieur,_

_J'ai reçu il y a peu une information selon laquelle vous deviez recevoir d'ici quelques jours une potion de soin. Malheureusement, il se trouve que vous, ou l'une des autres personnes soignées pour le même mal que vous, intéressez de très près Lord Voldemort ou l'un de ses fidèles. Et vous connaissez le sort réservé aux ennemis de Lord Voldemort._

_Cependant, la mort qui vous est peut-être réservée par l'un de vos proches est une mort lente due à un poison. Vous pouvez trouver ci-joint une fiole d'antidote au poison. Toutefois, afin d'éviter que la personne qui vous veut du mal ne découvre que vous n'êtes pas touché, il est nécessaire de simuler les effets produits par ce fameux poison. C'est pourquoi vous ne devrez prendre l'antidote que si les premiers symptômes (nausée et spasmes dus à la douleur) se font ressentir. Aussitôt que l'antidote sera pris, il vous faudra prendre un autre poison qui, s'il n'est pas mortel, a les mêmes effets que celui qui vous est destiné._

_D'ici trois semaines, vous serez dans un état proche de la mort, et vous ressentirez une soif intense. Alors, vous devrez avaler la troisième potion jointe à ce pli en la diluant dans un verre d'eau. Pour le reste, l'Ordre du Phoenix se chargera de vous récupérer après votre _'enterrement'_, et vous pourrez ainsi joindre la lutte contre Lord Voldemort._

_Etant donné que la personne qui vous destine à cette mort douloureuse fait partie de vos proches, il est nécessaire que vous ne parliez à personne de votre entourage de ces potions que vous avez reçues et que vous brûliez la lettre lorsque vous en aurez achevé la lecture._

_De plus, si vous n'êtes pas la victime de ce poison, mais si vous recevez bien la potion que vous étiez sensé recevoir, je vous prie de bien vouloir détruire les différentes potions jointes à cette lettre._

_Veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur, l'expression de mon plus profond respect,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin,_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers,_

_Directeur du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

Au même instant, dans différents lieux au Royaume-Uni, quinze baguettes se levèrent, et quinze voix prononcèrent le même mot :

« Incendio ! »

&&&&&&&

Au même moment, un jeune sorcier sortait d'une cheminée dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Aussitôt, un homme entre deux âges aux épaules voûtées et aux longs cheveux huileux se précipita vers le visiteur, dont le capuchon recouvrait entièrement le visage.

« Bonjour, Mr… ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mon nom, Mr. Barjow. », répliqua le traître d'une voix glaciale. « Je suis venu ici vous proposer un marché. »

« Vraiment ? », s'enquit Mr. Barjow d'un ton mielleux. « Et quel marché proposez vous ? »

« Je sais que vous ne rendez pas de service sans contrepartie, ce qui est tout à votre honneur. », préluda le traître. « C'est pourquoi je vous propose de vous acheter un objet de grande valeur en échange d'un petit service. »

« Mais bien sûr, monsieur, tout ce que vous voudrez… Mais quel est cet objet que vous souhaitez m'acheter ? »

« Ma foi, cette bague n'est pas inintéressante. Quel est son effet, pour être précis ? »

« Elle possède un dard empoisonné qui diffuse un liquide pouvant tuer un griffon en moins de cinq heures. »

« Et une femme ? »

« Je pense qu'elle peut mourir en l'espace de quelques minutes. Dès que le poison arrive au cerveau, il provoque un infarctus. Personne ne peut se douter que la mort est due à autre chose qu'une cause naturelle. Le seul poison capable de tuer de cette manière en dehors de celui-ci, c'est un excès de Goutte du Mort-vivant. »

« Autrement dit, un suicide peut être conclu si la personne laisse une lettre d'adieu ? »

« C'est exact. J'ai là une fiole contenant quelques millilitres de Goutte du Mort-vivant, afin de la mettre au chevet de votre victime, si vous le souhaitez. », proposa Mr. Barjow avec un sourire mauvais.

Le traître lui rendit son sourire.

« Combien pour l'ensemble ? »

« Bague plus fiole ? »

« C'est cela. »

« Tout dépend du service que vous me demandez. »

« Il s'agit d'intercepter un colis destiné à cette personne. », expliqua le traître, déposant un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit un nom. « Dans le colis en question se trouve une fiole contenant une potion de couleur bleue. Vous la retirerez et la remplacerez par une potion qui devrait vous arriver d'ici quelques jours. Cette potion est de même couleur et de même texture que la première. Mais elle est loin d'être aussi inoffensive que celle que doit recevoir cette personne. »

« Ma foi, ce que vous me demandez n'est pas difficile à mettre en place. Etes-vous certain que je recevrai la potion en temps voulu ? »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, le nom de la victime changera. Et sa mort, quoique plus brève, n'en sera que plus douloureuse. »

« Bien. Au vu du service que vous me demandez, je peux vous faire un bon prix de l'ensemble. Disons… cent vingt-huit Gallions, neuf Mornilles et dix-huit Noises. »

« Je vous en donne la moitié aujourd'hui, et le reste lorsque vous aurez accompli votre tâche. », répondit le traître en laissant tomber sur le comptoir une bourse pleine de pièces dorées et argentées.

« C'est un plaisir que de traiter avec vous, cher monsieur. », dit Mr. Barjow après avoir compté l'argent.

Le traître salua, prit la bague et la fiole, et repartit par la cheminée.

Resté seul, Mr. Barjow acheva sa phrase pour lui-même.

'D'autant que, si l'on compare avec le prix que j'en ai eu, je gagne deux fois plus que ce que j'ai dépensé… Ce n'est pas Lucius Malefoy qui se serait fait avoir comme ça.'

Deux jours plus tard, il recevait comme prévu une fiole de couleur bleue. Et dans la semaine qui suivait, il interceptait un colis, procédait à l'échange des fioles, et recevait la somme promise de la part du traître.

&&&&&&&

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement, et tous les élèves levèrent les yeux vers le professeur Herbert, qui perturbait le cours du professeur Flitwick. Le traître savait déjà ce qu'il allait entendre. Et il s'était entraîné pendant trois semaines devant la glace pour effectuer d'un air convaincant les gestes qu'il ferait devant les autres élèves. Il savait ce que le professeur allait lui annoncer. Il voyait déjà les regards compatissant des autres élèves. Il repassa dans sa tête les évènements de ces trois dernières semaines. Par un fait étrange, deux Mangemorts étaient tombés malades à huit jours d'intervalle. Severus Rogue avait été suivi de près par Lucius Malefoy, qui gisait actuellement dans son lit, en proie à une forte fièvre. Et maintenant, voici que le professeur Herbert prenait la parole :

« Veuillez excuser cette interruption, Filius. »

Puis, se tournant vers le traître :

« Votre père est mal en point, et il vous réclame à son chevet. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Le traître se leva et suivit le professeur Herbert, feignant un abattement extrême. Il avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il pouvait efficacement jouer la comédie, et il lui fallait jouer celle-ci jusqu'au bout. Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les couloirs déserts, ils arrivèrent tous deux devant la gargouille de pierre. Le professeur Dumbledore était là, tenant à la main un rouleau de parchemin. Avec un sourire triste, il le lui tendit.

« Ceci est un Portoloin. Il vous emmènera directement chez vous. »

« Merci, monsieur le directeur. »

Il le prit en main et, lorsque le directeur l'activa quelques secondes plus tard, le traître se sentit tiré en avant. Après quelques secondes, il se retrouva devant la porte du manoir familial et se dirigea vers le hall, où l'attendait sa mère.

« Ton père te demande, je crains qu'il ne soit au plus mal. »

Le traître hocha sombrement la tête et pénétra bientôt dans la chambre de son père, transformée en chambre d'hôpital. L'homme était là, souffrant apparemment mille morts. Lorsqu'il aperçut son fils, son masque de douleur disparut momentanément pour laisser place à un pâle sourire, hélas trop fugace.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu aussi vite, mon garçon. Je crains de ne plus avoir très longtemps à vivre. »

« Mais pourtant, père, la potion que vous avez reçue devait vous soigner ? »

« Ce n'est pas du mal dont je souffrais que je suis en train de mourir. Les guérisseurs ont été incapables de découvrir la source de cette maladie. Ils ont même été jusqu'à affirmer, pour cacher leur incompétence, que j'avais été infecté par le venin d'une chimère ! Alors que je ne suis jamais allé en Grèce. Quels imbéciles ! Et comme il s'agissait d'une chimère, d'après eux, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de guérison. Ils ont tous été unanimes là-dessus. Ce qui signifie que je suis désormais condamné. Ils ne cherchent même plus à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Comment peuvent-ils être aussi cruels ! Vous laisser souffrir ainsi ! »

« Ma foi, ça n'a désormais plus la moindre espèce d'importance. », répliqua l'homme d'une voix faible. « Mais je parle, je parle, et je finis par m'assoiffer à force de gaspiller ma salive. Voudras-tu bien être assez bon pour me donner le verre d'eau qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet ? »

« Bien sûr, père. », répondit le traître d'un ton neutre, allant chercher le verre.

Intérieurement, il jubilait. Son père avait soif. Cela signifiait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Docilement, cependant, il apporta le verre. Son père le porta à ses lèvres et le but d'un trait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se fermaient, et il cessait de respirer. Le traître sortit alors une potion de sa poche, afin de simuler efficacement une grande tristesse.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il se rendit à nouveau dans le hall et y retrouva sa mère. Celle-ci le regarda et, à son interrogation muette, il répondit :

« Père est mort. Sous mes yeux. »

Sa mère l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fortement contre sa poitrine. Puis, doucement, une seule et unique larme perla au coin de ses yeux : son chagrin était trop lourd, et elle avait trop pleuré durant la maladie de son mari.

&&&&&&&

L'enterrement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. L'homme étant connu dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir, il eut droit à des funérailles grandioses. Puis sa dépouille fut déposée dans un petit cimetière près de son manoir, là où reposaient tous les membres de la famille depuis que la lignée avait été créée. De hauts dignitaires du gouvernement lui rendirent hommage en des termes poignants, puis l'assemblée se dispersa. Seuls, le traître et sa mère restèrent quelques minutes encore dans le cimetière, puis ils repartirent en direction du manoir familial.

Après un repas frugal, ce fut déjà l'heure de revenir à Poudlard, mais avant de saisir le Portoloin que lui avait remis le professeur Dumbledore, le traître remit un petit paquet à sa mère.

« J'aurais préféré vous l'offrir dans d'autres circonstances, mère, mais je vous avais acheté ceci pour votre anniversaire, et je souhaitais vous le remettre aux prochaines vacances. Peut-être accepterez-vous de l'ouvrir aujourd'hui ? »

« Merci, mon garçon. J'aurais voulu que ton père puisse le voir. Je vais l'ouvrir avant ton départ, et ainsi, je pourrai savoir ce que tu veux m'offrir. »

Le traître rit sous cape. Il était certain que telle serait la réaction de sa mère. Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui eut été difficile de mener à bien la seconde partie de son plan.

Ouvrant le paquet, sa mère découvrit un magnifique saphir monté sur un chaton de bronze.

« Je crois que vous étiez à Serdaigle, mère, et je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez d'avoir un souvenir de vos années d'école, d'autant que père m'avait confié que c'est là que vous vous étiez rencontrés. »

« Je n'étais pas à Serdaigle, mais à Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en formaliser, l'intention compte plus que tout le reste, et même si tu as commis une erreur, je sais que tu l'as fait pour me faire plaisir. »

« Veuillez m'excuser de m'être trompé, mère. »

Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui sourit et passa la bague à son doigt. Elle poussa un léger cri, puis, sans crier gare, s'effondra au sol, sans connaissance. Le traître fit léviter le corps inanimé de sa mère jusqu'à la chambre, prit bien soin de laisser la lettre qu'il avait lui-même écrite et la fiole, et il saisit le Portoloin. Lorsqu'on découvrirait son cadavre, on trouverait la lettre d'adieu, et on conclurait tout naturellement à un suicide. Il hériterait alors de tous les biens de son père et de sa mère, ainsi que de la fortune amassée par des générations de sorciers.

Il serait bientôt temps de parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres de la trahison de Vela Wolf. Il serait alors récompensé comme jamais un Mangemort ne l'avait été. Peut-être pourrait-il la recevoir comme cadeau de bons et loyaux services ? En attendant, il devrait ronger son frein et se contenter de la voir au bras de Potter.

&&&&&&&

Ce soir-là, plusieurs hommes se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers le cimetière où avait eu lieu l'après-midi même l'enterrement. D'un sortilège, ils ouvrirent le tombeau et en dégagèrent le corps inanimé de l'homme profondément endormi. Posant un Portoloin à l'endroit du cœur, ils l'activèrent, et l'homme fut immédiatement transporté. Un instant plus tard, tous transplanaient devant une maison, square Grimmaurd. Y entrant, ils se dirigèrent vers une chambre, au premier étage, où reposait l'homme, apparu ici quelques instants plus tôt. Le professeur Rogue tira une fiole de sa poche et versa quelques gouttes de la potion dans la gorge du dormeur. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, bailla longuement, et son regard se posa sur une haute silhouette, à sa gauche. La voix grave du professeur Dumbledore s'éleva dans les airs :

« Bienvenue au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Mr. Johnson. »

« Johnson ? »

« C'est ainsi que tout le monde vous connaîtra désormais. Puis, lorsque Lord Voldemort sera défait, vous pourrez reprendre votre véritable identité. »

« Bien. »

Un homme entra en trombe dans la chambre du tout nouveau Max Johnson et se dirigea vers le directeur de Poudlard, lui murmurant quelques mots à voix basse.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui tendit un parchemin. Le vieux directeur se tourna vers son interlocuteur précédent.

« Mr. Johnson, je me dois de vous informer d'une triste nouvelle. »

« Quelle est-elle ? », demanda-t-il, le visage crispé.

« Votre femme est décédée aujourd'hui. Les Aurors ont trouvé près d'elle une lettre expliquant que, ne pouvant vivre sans vous, elle avait décidé d'en finir au plus vite… »

« C'est votre faute ! », rugit Mr. Johnson, semblant prêt à sauter à la gorge du professeur Dumbledore. Par chance, il était encore trop affaibli par les différentes potions pour tenter quoi que ce soit. « Si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé à n'en parler à personne, elle serait toujours vivante ! »

« Si vous m'aviez laissé finir ma phrase, Mr. Johnson, j'aurais eu le temps de vous dire qu'il ne s'agit pas le moins du monde d'un suicide. »

« Que… que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Veuillez lire ceci. », répondit simplement le directeur de Poudlard, lui tendant la lettre reçue par Severus Rogue quelques semaines auparavant.

Max Johnson la lut attentivement, puis la lui rendit.

« Je vois. Mais où est le rapport… »

« Le rapport, Mr. Johnson », coupa Albus Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, « est que votre fils n'avait pas prévu _un seul_ meurtre, comme le laissait supposer cette lettre de chantage, mais_deux_. Il souhaitait d'abord vous assassiner avec ce 'Poison Chimérique', puis il avait prévu d'assassiner votre femme au moyen d'une bague empoisonnée, qui a été retrouvée passée à son doigt. Je ne sais comment il est parvenu à la récupérer, ni comment il s'y est pris pour la donner à votre épouse, mais cette bague était pourvue d'un dard empoisonné assurant à qui la passe au doigt une mort rapide et sans douleur. »

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il voulu notre mort ? », murmura Mr. Johnson d'une voix faible.

« Je ne peux faire que des suppositions, bien sûr, mais j'ai bien peur que votre fils se soit laissé convaincre par les idéaux de Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu'il est venu me voir dans mon bureau, début octobre, il m'a annoncé qu'il souhaitait faire partie des Mangemorts afin de mieux combattre Lord Voldemort. Je crois qu'il était sincère. Mais il est fort probable que, peu à peu, Lord Voldemort ait su le convaincre, et il s'est mis en tête que vous ne portiez pas assez haut la pureté de votre sang. Il a alors projeté de vous assassiner tous les deux, afin que ceux qui 'souillaient' son sang soient éliminés et que seul reste lui, 'digne' représentant de sa lignée. »

« C'est horrible. », murmura l'homme, baissant les yeux vers son bras, où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. « Il a commis la même erreur que moi. »

« Non. Vous, vous y croyiez, lorsque vous avez intégré les Mangemorts. Votre fils, à moins qu'il ait été assez bon comédien pour me tromper, a fini par être convaincu par les idéaux de Lord Voldemort, alors qu'il n'y croyait pas, au départ. »

« Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée, elle ? Elle était de leur côté. »

« Peut-être ne l'était-elle pas, en réalité. Peut-être a-t-elle su vous tromper comme vous avez su la tromper. »

Max Johnson soupira. Puis, d'une voix métallique :

« Je jure sur mon honneur d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phœnix et de combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, s'il le faut. Et je _la_vengerai. Si je dois _le_tuer pour cela, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. »

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

&&&&&&&

Albus Dumbledore avait le sentiment confus d'avoir déjà vécu la même scène peu de temps auparavant. Le même regard faussement peiné d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le même parchemin en guise de Portoloin. Les mêmes remerciements de la part du traître, remerciements qui sonnaient toujours aussi faux. Le même hochement de tête, signifiant que c'était parfaitement normal. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, Albus savait que ce n'était pas normal. Albus savait que ce n'était que mascarade de part et d'autre.

Sa confiance en la nature humaine, qui certains jours semblait inébranlable, ressemblait en ce jour à un palais magnifique bâti, non sur un roc, mais sur du sable. Et ce jeune homme était l'inondation qui menaçait de tout emporter. Ce garçon était l'exact miroir de Severus Rogue. Si le second s'était enrôlé par conviction dans les Mangemorts, et avait fini par comprendre son erreur, le premier avait d'abord intégré les troupes de Lord Voldemort dans le seul but de mieux les détruire de l'intérieur, avant de se laisser prendre par la force de persuasion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et désormais, il y croyait. Il s'était laissé tourner la tête par les arguments fallacieux du mage noir.

Aussi, le sourire triste, s'il n'était pas feint, cachait une autre forme de tristesse que celle d'un directeur voyant l'un de ses élèves pleurer la disparition de sa mère. Albus Dumbledore pleurait surtout de voir cet élève si brillant sombrer peu à peu dans le labyrinthe de la Magie Noire, tomber dans le cercle vicieux qu'était la violence des Mangemorts, des ces serviteurs des Ténèbres.

Mais il était désormais temps de s'atteler à une autre tâche plus lourde encore qu'annoncer la mort de sa mère à un garçon qui s'en réjouissait.

&&&&&&&

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! »

« Vous devez rester ici, Mr. Johnson. », intervint fermement la voix calme du professeur Dumbledore.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher d'assister à l'enterrement de mon épouse ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. Comment expliqueriez-vous que vous, Max Johnson, vous vous rendiez à l'enterrement d'une personne ne faisant pas partie de votre famille ? »

« Je serais l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et quel est l'ami qui ne quitterait pas son travail pour une journée afin d'assister aux funérailles de son amie ? »

« Et quel est l'ami qui ne quitterait pas son travail une seule demi-journée pour assister aux funérailles du mari de sa meilleure amie ? Quel est l'ami qui ne l'accompagnerait pas dans cette douleur ? N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas assisté à vos funérailles, Mr. Johnson. Comment le meilleur ami de votre femme pourrait-il expliquer cela ? Quelle excuse pourrait-il donner ? »

Cet argument fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur Max Johnson.

« Je… je n'avais pas pensé à cela… », murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Il faut surtout que vous compreniez, Mr. Johnson, que je ne vous empêche pas de vous rendre à ces funérailles. Mais Max Johnson ne doit pas bouger d'ici. »

« Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, ô grand professeur Dumbledore ? », demanda-t-il, un sourire mi-désabusé mi-ironique aux lèvres.

« L'invisibilité est parfois très pratique, mais certains objets permettent de la percer… N'est-ce pas, Alastor ? »

L'intéressé fit un rictus qui ne ressemblait que de très loin à un sourire, aux yeux de Max Johnson.

« Cependant, ces objets sont inefficaces face à certains sorts. »

« Comme ? »

« Comme le sortilège de Désillusion. Et Alastor connaît très bien ce sortilège. Je vous laisse faire, Alastor. »

Alastor Maugrey agita sa baguette et en donna un coup sec sur le crâne de Max Johnson. Lorsque celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit plus rien. Ou plutôt, il ne vit plus rien _de son propre corps_. Il voyait le lit. Il voyait bien les autres sorciers présents. Mais son propre corps avait disparu.

« Bien. Vous êtes maintenant désillusionné. Cependant, il est nécessaire de prévenir tout risque. Par conséquent, vous serez lié pendant tout ce temps à Alastor, et vous participerez à la cérémonie sous le couvert d'une cape d'invisibilité. »

« Mais vous aviez dit que… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. », coupa le professeur Dumbledore. « Mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Bien sûr, vous resterez debout en permanence et ne pourrez pas vous approcher du corps de votre épouse. Ce sont les conditions auxquelles vous aurez le droit d'assister aux funérailles. »

« Bien. Je m'y plierai donc. », céda finalement Max Johnson.

Aux funérailles de la femme de Max Johnson se trouvaient nombre de personnalités influentes du monde magique, car la famille jouissait d'une réputation sans failles, et plus encore du côté de son épouse que de son propre côté. Le ministre en personne s'était déplacé et, à côté de lui, Max Johnson reconnut même l'un des Mangemorts préférés de Voldemort, de par la place qu'il occupait au ministère. Oh, bien sûr, il avait changé de nom depuis son arrestation et sa fuite. Bien sûr, il avait, tout comme lui, changé de visage. Mais il reconnaîtrait entre mille ce maintien hautain, ce sourire suffisant que la douleur ne pouvait pas même effacer.

S'il était une chose qu'on ne pouvait nier, c'est qu'il était un expert pour rallier à lui les autres sorciers : moins de trois mois après son retour dans la communauté sorcière, et bien qu'il fût apparemment arrivé de nulle part, Lucius Malefoy avait su gravir les échelons du ministère au point de devenir de nouveau l'homme de confiance de Fudge.

Lorsque chaque officiel du ministère eut prononcé son discours, le corps fut emporté vers le cimetière familial où il fut enterré à côté du cercueil vide sensé contenir sa propre dépouille.

&&&&&&&

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? »

« J'ai un pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se passera ce soir. Et qu'il ne faut pas que je pratique l'occlumancie. »

« Tu crois que c'est sérieux, de ne pas pratiquer l'occlumancie ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Vela. Mais si Voldemort projette quelque chose d'important, il faut que je sache de quoi il s'agit. »

Vela soupira. Elle commençait à connaître le caractère de Harry, et elle savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec lui dans de telles circonstances.

Ce soir-là, Harry ressentit une faible douleur à sa cicatrice, lorsqu'il se coucha, et il sut que son pressentiment était justifié. Il fallait qu'il sache.

_Harry était assis sur un fauteuil ressemblant à un trône digne d'une représentation de _MacBeth_. Couvert de velours noir, le dessin des accoudoirs traçaient la silhouette d'un serpent, tandis que les gravures du dossierreprésentaient un cobra plantant ses crochets venimeux dans la gorge d'un lion gigantesque. Les longs doigts presque translucides du Seigneur des Ténèbres caressaient quant à eux la représentation d'un crâne humain._

_Un coup frappé à la porte lui fit relever la tête._

_« Entre, Lucius. Entre. »_

_Un Mangemort, vêtu de l'habituelle robe noire et portant le masque blanc des Mangemorts, pénétra dans la salle d'audience du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Conformément à la règle, il s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil de son Maître :_

_« Je suis déçu, Lucius, le savais-tu ? Je suis extrêmement déçu. »_

_« Maître… », commença le Mangemort._

_« Non, Lucius, pas de jérémiades avec moi. », coupa Harry d'une voix glaciale. « Je suis déçu par ton fils. Il a été incapable de voir l'évidence. Il a été incapable de voir la trahison d'une personne qu'il fréquente chaque jour. C'est un autre de mes fidèles espions à Poudlard qui m'a appris la chose. Mais je donne à ton fils une ultime chance de se racheter de son erreur… »_

_Soudain, son regard se fit lointain, et il se concentra._

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry Potter se réveillait en sursaut, expulsé par occlumancie du corps du mage noir. Fiévreusement, il chercha des yeux le nom de Vela sur la Carte. Par chance, elle se trouvait dans son laboratoire de potions.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les couloirs déserts sous le couvert de la cape héritée de son père, il atteignit enfin le fameux laboratoire. Il frappa et, ayant obtenu l'autorisation de pénétrer dans son antre, il ouvrit la porte. L'ayant refermée derrière lui, il enleva la cape et dit à Vela dans un souffle :

« Tu as été découverte. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux dire que Voldemort sait que tu l'espionnes. Il était avec Lucius Malefoy, à l'instant même, et il lui a confié qu'il était déçu parce que Malefoy ne t'avait pas percée à jour et parce que c'était un autre espion à Poudlard qui le lui avait révélé. Mais il est prêt à donner une dernière chance à Malefoy. »

« Et quelle est cette fameuse chance ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, malheureusement. Il m'a expulsé de son corps dès qu'il s'est rendu compte que je voyais et que j'entendais tout ce qu'il faisait et disait. »

« Autrement dit, on sait que Malefoy va bientôt recevoir un ordre de la part de Voldemort, mais on ne sait ni de quoi il s'agit, ni quand il va lui être transmis. Et en attendant, Voldemort sait que je l'espionne. Que de bonnes nouvelles ! », s'exclama-t-elle finalement d'un ton ironique.

« Tu as parfaitement bien résumé la situation. », confirma Harry.

« Alors tu avais vu juste, avec ton pressentiment. »

« Oui. Si j'avais pratiqué l'occlumancie, je n'aurais jamais su cela. Au moins, nous sommes prévenus, et nous pouvons être sur nos gardes. »

« C'est exact. De plus, cette vision nous a appris quelque chose d'autre. »

« Quoi donc ? »

«_'La plume ne fait pas l'hippogriffe'_. Cela signifiait que le voleur du Veritaserum, le traître, n'était pas celui qu'on soupçonnait, à savoir Malefoy, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui paraît sans doute inoffensif si on ne sait pas qu'il ou elle fait partie des Mangemorts. »

« C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Et est-ce que tu aurais une idée de comment il est parvenu à découvrir que tu espionnais Voldemort ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. S'il m'avait interrogée sous Veritaserum, je m'en souviendrais. A moins que… »

« A moins que ? »

« A moins qu'il ne m'ait interrogée pendant que je dormais. A ce moment-là, il lui était simple de me faire avaler quelques gouttes de Veritaserum. Et le tour était joué. »

&&&&&&&

Un peu moins de deux semaines plus tard, le lundi, Harry put lire dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor une affichette sur laquelle était annoncée la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle aurait lieu le samedi suivant, et tout élève possédant une autorisation de sortie pourrait s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'il croisa Vela, ce matin-ci, il l'invita tout naturellement à l'accompagner le samedi suivant à Pré-au-lard. Bien entendu, la jeune fille accepta, et le jour venu, après avoir flatté l'encolure des Sombrals qui la tiraient, ils s'installèrent dans la même calèche que Neville et Luna.

Ils passèrent une merveilleuse après-midi, jusque vers quatre heures, environ. Alors, se détachant de leurs amis, ils prirent la décision de se promener tranquillement et de passer tout simplement du temps ensemble, l'un avec l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues désertes du village, ils entendirent derrière eux des bruits de pas. Perplexes, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux sans voir personne. Soudain, un bruit de pétarade se fit entendre, et Harry entendit plusieurs voix prononcer en même temps la même incantation.

« Stupefix ! »

Une demi-douzaine de rayons écarlates surgit de nulle part, et la vision de Harry se réduit à un noir profond, tandis que ses pensées ralentissaient jusqu'à devenir inexistantes. Vela, elle, eut la bizarre impression qu'une scène se jouait pour la seconde fois sous ses yeux. Le rouge emplit son champ de vision, puis tout devint noir, lorsqu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

&&&&&&&

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de terminé ! Merci à Speedy, ma béta-lectrice et créatrice de cette fic, et à vous tous qui m'avez lu. Ce chapitre est venu étonnamment vite, mais quand l'inspiration est là, on peut faire des miracles de rapidité sans (du moins, je l'espère) nuire à la qualité. Et maintenant, place aux RAR.

**Fireblade 71 :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureux de voir que je suis encore une fois parvenu à tromper les lecteurs. J'avais l'impression qu'il était évident que Malefoy n'était pas le traître. Mais comme tu l'as lu dans ce chapitre, Lucius Malefoy est toujours en vie. Je dois en revanche avouer que je te souhaite bon courage si tu cherches l'identité du Mangemort mystère, car seul mon esprit tordu a pu en faire un Mangemort. Mais _'la plume ne fait pas l'hippogriffe'_, comme on dit, et les personnes les plus insoupçonnables sont en réalité les pires… Tu as donc déduit de manière logique, mais comme mon esprit est tordu, les raisonnements le sont tout autant, et tout raisonnement logique se révèle faux (comment faire griller les neurones de ses lecteurs…).

**Arvedin :** Et encore un nouveau ! Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas Malefoy qui a volé le Veritaserum. Et je ne crois pas que l'identité du voleur soit révélée avant un petit bout de temps. J'ai bien envie de le laisser impuni pendant quelques temps. Pour ce qui est de l'allusion, heureux qu'elle t'ait plu.

**FluoResCenT :** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Et merci pour tes encouragements.


	9. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir l'adresse dans ma bio).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 30 :

Si les Moldus ont coutume de voir trente-six chandelles, il semblait à Harry que l'expression qui devait s'appliquer aux sorciers serait plutôt de voir dix-huit torches. Clignant des yeux, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement une illusion d'optique, mais qu'il y avait bien dix-huit torches dont les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux. Trois lignes de six torches formant un triangle au milieu duquel se trouvait une forme indistincte. On aurait dit un corps de femme.

Harry blêmit lorsqu'il comprit que cette forme n'était autre que Vela, et qu'elle se trouvait attachée à une pierre. En fait, il était lui-même attaché à une pierre, et tout autour de lui, il ne voyait que ça. Quant aux torches, elles étaient bien plus nombreuses qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord et se trouvaient pour la plupart à la périphérie d'un cercle dont Harry était le centre. Il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un champ de pierres, qui lui rappelait une image qu'il avait déjà vu dans l'un des livres de Dudley. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de se rappeler la légende se trouvant sous la photo. Il s'agissait d'un lieu du nom de…

« Non, Harry Potter. Non, tu n'es pas à Stonehenge. »

« Voldemort. », murmura sombrement Harry.

« En personne. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais installer notre petit dispositif à Stonehenge ? Voyons, Harry. Je pensais que tu serais plus intelligent que ça. », continua le mage noir avec un sourire mauvais. « Je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps à cause de ces imbéciles du Ministère. Non. J'ai préféré choisir un lieu qu'ils avaient déjà protégé contre la présence des Moldus. Oh, bien sûr, Stonehenge aurait été bien plus intéressant. Un lieu aussi chargé en magie. Mais je sais me contenter de peu. »

Le mage noir claqua des doigts, et Queudver s'avança au milieu du cercle de Mangemorts que Harry pouvait désormais deviner, maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la faible luminosité ambiante.

« Maître ? », s'enquit le Mangemort d'un ton servile.

« Réveille donc notre hôte, Queudver, et détache-la. Il faut qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements, car le rituel l'exige. »

Le Mangemort se dirigea vers le menhir se trouvant juste en face de la pierre centrale, la pierre sacrificielle, à laquelle était attaché Harry. Un Mangemort était à ses côtés. Un homme de haute stature, qui ressemblait assez à Marcus Flint, semblait garder la jeune Serpentard, dont le visage portait des traces ressemblant fort à des gifles. Le gardien de Vela s'écarta, et Queudver s'approcha de ma jeune fille. Levant sa baguette, il prononça :

« Enervatum ! »

Vela ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et Queudver fit signe au garde de s'approcher pour la détacher. Au lieu de cela, ce dernier retira son masque, serra le visage de la jeune Serpentard entre ses mains, et, tandis que Vela gémissait et tentait de se dégager, il se mit à l'embrasser. Harry blêmit de rage, mais soudain, une explosion retentit et le Mangemort fut propulsé en arrière, se retrouvant face contre terre aux pieds de Harry.

« Non, elle ne t'est pas destinée. Tu l'as eu pendant un an, certes, mais désormais, elle n'est plus à toi. »

Le Mangemort se releva, et Harry vit ses longs cheveux roux cascader sur son visage à la joue barrée d'une balafre. Instantanément, il reconnut le jeune homme qu'il avait déjà vu lorsqu'il avait lancé le sortilège Legilimens. C'était Marc Dujardin. Celui qui avait violé Vela, et qui avait une fois encore tenté d'abuser d'elle. Celui-ci se tourna vers son maître, posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

« Veuillez me pardonner, Maître, mais vous m'aviez dit qu'elle serait toute à moi dès lors que vous auriez Potter en votre pouvoir. »

« J'ai dit cela ? Vraiment ? », demanda Voldemort d'une voix froide. « Je ne m'en souviens plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, ton rôle n'était pas d'en profiter, mais de la surveiller. Et tu sais quel est le sort réservé à ceux de mes serviteurs qui ne remplissent pas leur tâche ? »

« Oui, Maître. », répondit le Mangemort en blêmissant.

« Endoloris ! »

Avec un sourire mauvais, Voldemort regarda son serviteur se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Lorsque la punition eut duré assez longtemps à son goût, le mage noir arrêta le sort et, tandis que Dujardin rejoignait sur son ordre le cercle des Mangemorts, il fit signe à Queudver de détacher la jeune femme. Le Mangemort défit les liens qui la liaient à la pierre, et, malmenant sa prisonnière, la mena jusque devant son Maître.

« Vela Wolf. Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici parmi nous. »

« Voldemort. Quelle désagréable surprise de vous revoir… »

Voldemort se leva du siège qu'il avait conjuré peu de temps auparavant et, les yeux brillant de rage, la gifla. Harry tremblait de colère contenue. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et, à son grand désespoir, il était bien forcé d'admettre que Voldemort tenait la jeune fille en son pouvoir.

« Je n'accepte pas que mes serviteurs me répondent, Vela. »

« Vraiment ? Votre mémoire doit alors être bien courte, puisque vous avez aussi oublié que je n'étais pas et ne serai jamais votre servante. »

« Crois-tu vraiment être en position de te défendre ? »

« Je ne peux certes pas me défendre magiquement contre vous, mais vous ne parviendrez jamais à vaincre mon refus de vous servir. »

« Tu crois cela ? », répliqua Voldemort. « Nous allons donc immédiatement te mettre à l'épreuve. Impero ! »

Harry n'était certes pas dans la tête de Voldemort, mais il se doutait de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et il pouvait voir sur le visage des deux sorciers la lutte intense qui se jouait entre les deux volontés. Finalement, Vela releva la tête et regarda le mage noir droit dans les yeux, avant de lui cracher au visage. Les yeux écarlates brillèrent une fois de plus de rage, et Voldemort gifla à nouveau la jeune fille.

« Je vois que j'aurai bien des difficultés à vaincre ton impertinence. Mais je sais déjà lequel de mes Mangemorts saura te faire plier. Je crois savoir, Draco, que tu serais ravi de recevoir cette demoiselle en récompense de tes bons et loyaux services. »

« Maître, c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites… », murmura le jeune homme d'une voix où perçaient l'excitation ainsi qu'une joie sournoise.

« C'est exact, Draco. Ce serait te faire trop d'honneur que de te permettre d'avoir Vela Wolf. Tu as beau avoir mené à bien la mission d'enlèvement que je t'avais confiée, tu n'as malgré tout pas été capable de voir qu'elle nous trahissait et qu'elle informait en réalité ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Toi, qui étais en permanence avec elle, tu n'as pas su voir ce qu'un autre de mes fidèles Mangemorts, qui, lui, ne la voit que rarement, a tout de suite deviné et a pu confirmer en l'interrogeant avec un Veritaserum qu'elle avait elle-même créé afin de t'interroger, toi. Mais il est bien normal de récompenser les bons serviteurs et de châtier les incompétents. Tu as certes payé ta dette en parvenant à faire enlever Potter et Wolf, mais je ne t'en récompenserai pas pour autant. Tu n'as fait que sauver ta vie en agissant ainsi. Est-ce clair ? »

« Très clair, Maître. », murmura Draco d'un air sombre.

« Bien. Quant à toi », continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se tournant vers un Mangemort agenouillé aux côtés de Draco, « tu as parfaitement mérité d'être récompensé. Les bons et loyaux services que j'attendais de Draco, c'est toi qui me les a rendus. Je te laisserai donc faire ce que tu voudras de ton butin lorsque j'en aurai fini avec Potter. »

Le Mangemort s'avança d'un pas, posa un genou à terre, et salua respectueusement son maître en guise de remerciement. Voldemort resta longuement à regarder Vela et Harry, puis il s'adressa à son ennemi mortel.

« Que sais-tu des serments magiques, Potter ? »

Bien malgré lui, Harry sourit. Ils en avaient rapidement parlé en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Herbert leur avait expliqué très rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, mais Harry était tant perdu dans la contemplation de Vela qu'il n'avait pas retenu un mot de ce qui s'était dit. Hermione aurait été là, elle aurait certainement levé le bras et aurait répété mot pour mot ce qu'elle aurait lue dans un livre quelconque suite au cours du professeur Herbert. Harry, quant à lui, ne put qu'attendre que le mage noir veuille bien éclairer sa lanterne.

« Je constate une fois de plus que rien n'a changé dans cette école, et que des professeurs incompétents ne vous enseignent rien de ce qui vaut véritablement la peine d'être appris. Sache que les serments magiques sont un pacte passé entre deux personnes afin de sceller sur leur vie un contrat mutuel. Les deux personnes concluant ce serment doivent diriger leur baguette magique vers leur cœur et prononcer une incantation scellant le serment. Si l'une d'elle n'en respecte pas les termes, elle se retrouve soumise à de telles douleurs que la mort, qui survient après plusieurs mois de douleur, est une douce délivrance. Il se trouve que, pour m'assurer de la fidélité de mes Mangemorts, j'ai pris la décision de soumettre mes nouvelles recrues à un serment magique. Et il est bien évident que ton amie sera la première à me jurer fidélité sur sa vie. Bien sûr, il n'est pas exclu qu'elle meure lors d'une prochaine mission, mais sa fidélité à moi sera quoi qu'il en soit infaillible. Elle n'aurait même pas le temps de trahir quelque secret que ce soit qu'elle serait déjà morte, et je suis certain qu'elle tient bien plus à sa vie qu'à toi. »

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Vela, qui était toujours debout devant lui. Il fit signe à Queudver de lui rendre sa baguette et se mit à parler à la jeune fille.

« Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas mourir aujourd'hui. »

La fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Vous supposez bien. »

Voldemort sourit.

« Bien. Alors, à ce moment là, tu vas répéter après moi les paroles que je te dicterai. »

« Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Parfait. Moi, Vela Mariam Wolf, je conclus un pacte avec Lord Voldemort. »

« Moi, Vela Mariam Wolf, je conclus un pacte avec Lord Voldemort. », répéta docilement la jeune fille.

Pour Harry, le monde s'effondra. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu prétendre auparavant, Vela allait conclure un pacte de fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle allait l'abandonner, lui. Trop choqué pour réagir, il ne put qu'écouter, impuissant, Voldemort enchaîner.

« Ce pacte, je le scelle par ma vie, et que je meure si jamais je me dédis. »

« Ce pacte, je le scelle par ma vie, et que je meure si jamais je me dédis. », répéta Vela sans que la moindre émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage blême mais décidé.

« Je jure de servir ma vie durant Lord Voldemort, de le considérer comme mon seul et unique maître et de toujours me soumettre à sa volonté. »

« Je jure de servir ma vie durant la Lumière, de m'opposer à Lord Voldemort et de ne jamais me soumettre à sa volonté, de n'obéir en aucun cas à ses ordres et de le combattre jusqu'à sa destruction définitive. »

Le mage noir poussa un cri de rage. Cette traîtresse avait feint la soumission afin de mieux le tromper et de jurer sur sa vie de le combattre. Il lui fallait payer. Et puisque seule la mort pouvait la délivrer de ce serment, il se ferait un plaisir de la lui donner, non sans s'être délecté auparavant du spectacle de la jeune fille se tordant de douleur. Harry, quant à lui, sembla revivre. Vela était parvenu à vaincre le mage noir sur son propre terrain. Comment avait-il pu un seul instant douter de son amour envers lui et de la haine qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de Voldemort ?

Le mage noir ne semblait pas prendre cette nouvelle aussi joyeusement que Harry. Il leva sa baguette et prononça une incantation inconnue du jeune homme :

« Dolores Infernum ! »

Un rayon noir sortit de sa baguette et frappa la jeune fille en plein cœur. Un long moment passa, durant lequel rien n'arriva, et Harry finit par croire que Voldemort s'était trompé en lançant son sortilège, mais soudain, Vela s'effondra au sol et se tordit de douleur. Peu à peu, les quelques parties de sa peau que Harry pouvait voir se couvrirent de cloques telles que celles qu'il avait pu voir apparaître lors de son combat contre Quirrell durant sa première année. Elle semblait souffrir mille morts et sa peau était brûlée. Tout d'un coup, Harry blêmit lorsqu'il se souvint quel avait été le sort de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci avait vu ses membres tomber en poussière les uns après les autres avant de mourir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Vela à un sort si cruel. Mais comment aurait-il pu faire ? Il était ligoté, et sa baguette magique était entre les mains d'un Mangemort ayant à peu près la carrure et la taille de Gregory Goyle, quoi que ce dernier fût légèrement moins râblé que le Mangemort se tenant devant lui. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de son père.

Soudain, le déclic se fit en lui. Il avait été capable de liquéfier le parchemin, il pourrait bien faire de même avec ses liens. Se concentrant, et tandis que Vela continuait de hurler de douleur à ses pieds, Harry appela à lui le pouvoir de l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une rigole coulait sur le menhir, sans qui quiconque l'eût remarqué : tous étaient en train d'observer la jeune fille et certains pariaient même entre eux afin de savoir combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de perdre sa voix ou de devenir fou comme les Londubat. Soudain, un souffle de vent venu de nulle part arracha la baguette de Harry des mains de John Goyle et la fit voler jusqu'à son propriétaire légitime. Ce mouvement attira l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Harry releva sa manche gauche et découvrit son poignet où une montre en or étincelait dans la lueur des torches. Le garçon tourna le cadran, et le temps s'arrêta.

Rapidement, il prit dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier le balai réduit qu'il avait acheté le jour même à Pré-au-lard, pris d'un étrange pressentiment, et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il passa le balai entre les jambes de Vela et se plaça lui-même derrière elle, la soutenant et tenant le balai dans le même temps. Certes, il n'était pas aussi puissant que son ancien Eclair de Feu, mais le dernier né de la série des Brossdur pouvait malgré tout aller assez vite.

A l'instant même où Harry frappait le sol avec son pied pour décoller, le décor qui l'entourait reprit vie, et Voldemort eut la surprise de voir Harry s'envoler sous ses yeux, enlevant à son désir de vengeance Vela Wolf. S'envolant, Harry se retourna vers Peter :

« Souviens-toi de ta dette, Peter ! Une vie pour une vie. Je t'ai permis de t'enfuir, aide-moi à ton tour ! »

Puis il s'envola. Si les Mangemorts restèrent pour la plupart bouche bée, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu se retrouver là en une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il était ligoté l'instant d'avant et qu'il ne pouvait transplaner du fait des barrières anti-transplanage placées autour du site, quelques uns d'entre eux reprirent vite leurs esprits et se mirent à attaquer les deux fuyards. Ainsi, une salve de sortilèges fut hurlée en direction des deux jeunes gens.

« Scalpellis ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Ecartelum ! »

« Invisco ! »

L'un des Mangemorts, cependant, peut-être plus calme que ses camarades, sortit sa baguette et visa soigneusement Harry. Puis :

« Stupe… »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un silence incrédule se fit dans la foule des Mangemorts, tandis que le sortilège, prononcé d'une voix glaciale, atteignait l'homme dans le dos. Le corps de celui-ci s'incurva en une courbe gracieuse, et il atterrit avec lenteur aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent sous le choc, puis il se tourna vers l'homme qui avait tué son serviteur.

« Comment oses-tu me défier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être en tuant l'un de vos serviteurs les plus fidèles ? Pauvre Rodolphus. Il avait toujours rêvé de mourir pour vous servir, mais il n'imaginait certainement pas une mort aussi misérable. Tué dans le dos comme le lâche qu'il était. Toutes mes condoléances, Bellatrix. », acheva l'homme d'une voix faussement peinée.

« Tu as commis là la plus grande erreur de ta vie en assassinant Rodolphus Lestrange. »

« Non. », répliqua l'homme. « L'erreur, je l'ai commise il y a dix-neuf ans, lorsque j'ai pris la décision de vous rejoindre. Je l'ai commise lorsque mon frère est mort par ma faute. Mort parce que je vous l'avais vendu. A cause de moi, mes amis, ma véritable famille, sont morts, et il n'en reste plus qu'un, qui souffre par ma faute. Vous avez volé trois vies en me convainquant de vous rejoindre, il est temps pour vous de savoir ce que cela fait de perdre les seules personnes que l'on estime un tant soit peu. »

A nouveau, un rayon vert émeraude sortit de sa baguette, puis un autre, et deux Mangemorts s'effondrèrent.

« Avery et Crabbe. J'espère que vous souffrirez autant de leur perte que j'ai souffert de la perte de mes amis. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Au moins puis-je supposer sans trop me tromper que leur expérience vous manquera. Les recrues sont de moins en moins prometteuses, en ce moment. Et même pour les quelques unes qui valent la peine, il vous faudra bien des années avant de parvenir à les former. Et d'ici-là, Harry Potter vous aura déjà vaincu. »

« Tu vas payer pour tes paroles et pour ta traîtrise. »

« Non, Voldemort. Non, je ne paierai pas. J'ai déjà payé pour ma traîtrise. Je la paie chaque jour depuis seize ans. », répliqua l'homme d'une voix froide. « De plus, une dette d'honneur doit toujours être payée. Ce que j'ai désormais fait. Trois de mes meilleurs amis sont morts à cause de moi, ma mort les vengera partiellement, et la vôtre les vengera définitivement. »

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Potter parviendra un jour à me vaincre. »

« Non, vous avez raison, Voldemort. Non, je ne le crois pas. Je le sais. »

« Avada Kedavra ! », s'écria le mage noir.

Sa main en argent crispée sur sa baguette, Peter Pettigrow regarda sans mot dire le rayon vert se diriger vers lui, puis, dans un flash de lumière, son corps s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber mollement à terre. Avant que le sortilège de la mort ne le touche, une larme avait coulé, et elle resta figée à jamais sur le visage joufflu du sorcier.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Harry Potter poussa un long hurlement de douleur et perdit le contrôle de son balai au-dessus d'une habitation. Après sa chute, il continua de hurler, puis il perdit connaissance.

&&&&&&&

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry vit deux yeux noirs le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, monsieur. C'est une chance que mon épouse vous ait trouvés, vous et votre amie. Vous perdiez beaucoup de sang, et il s'en est fallu de peu que vous ne soyez mort. »

« Mais… où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Vela ? »

« Vous êtes ici chez moi, et je suis William Ferrel. Et Vela, s'il s'agit de votre amie, est juste à côté de vous. Elle paraît bien mal en point. Elle est couverte de cloques, et je n'ai pourtant pas entendu parler d'un quelconque incendie dans la région. »

Harry observa son interlocuteur. Tout indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un Moldu. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il rejoigne Hogwarts aussi rapidement que possible. Bien que Ste Mangouste fût préférable, vu la gravité visible de l'état physique de Vela.

« Sommes-nous loin de Londres ? »

« Deux heures, à peu près. Pour quelle raison. »

« Il faut que nous allions à Londres. »

« Alors mangez d'abord, et je vous y conduirai. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, j'ai jeté le balai que vous aviez avec vous : il était cassé et irréparable. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air absent. 246 Gallions dépensés pour rien. Quoique… Après tout, ce balai leur avait permis de survivre et de fuir la désagréable compagnie de Voldemort. Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Vela. Elle semblait effectivement très mal en point. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle constant, et son corps était couvert de nombreuses brûlures. Elle en avait réchappé de justesse, semblait-il.

Après avoir avalé un repas frugal et mis « des vêtements décents », selon l'expression de Ferrel, Harry prit Vela dans ses bras et, ayant vérifié qu'il avait toujours sa baguette magique, rejoignit son hôte dans la voiture prête à démarrer. Il installa Vela sur la banquette arrière et s'assit lui-même à gauche du conducteur. Après un long trajet, il parvinrent à Londres et s'arrêtèrent à la demande de Harry près d'un magasin en rénovation. Là, Harry descendit de la voiture et prit de nouveau Vela dans ses bras. L'homme descendit lui aussi et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide. Harry le remercia et refusa poliment son offre. Il murmura :

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Farrel. »

Puis il tourna le cadran de sa montre. Pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, le temps s'arrêta. Il s'approcha alors de la vitrine et parla au mannequin.

« Bonjour. Nous aurions besoin de soins immédiats. »

Le mannequin hocha légèrement la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer. Lorsque William Farrel se réveilla, quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes gens avaient disparus.

Harry et Vela se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall que Harry avait déjà vu l'année précédente. Non loin de là, le portrait de Dilys Derwent écarquilla les yeux et disparut de son cadre. Un guérisseur accourut aussitôt, lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait les deux jeunes gens.

&&&&&&&

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était assis sur un banc dans un couloir, se souciant bien peu des regards admiratifs que lui lançaient les personnes le croisant, patients comme guérisseurs.

Bientôt, l'homme qui les avait pris en charge reparut et informa Harry de l'état de santé de Vela.

« Votre amie va bien, Mr Potter. Et l'Ordre a été prévenu, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Vous faîtes partie de l'Ordre ? »

« Il semblerait bien que oui. Dylis Derwent a déjà prévenu le professeur Dumbledore, et je me suis chargé de l'informer de l'état de santé de Miss Wolf ainsi que du vôtre. Ils étaient très inquiets pour vous, vous savez. »

« Je m'en doute. », répondit Harry. « Quand Vela pourra-t-elle sortir ? »

« Tout dépend de l'évolution de son état. Savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Oui. Nous avons été enlevé par Voldemort. » Le guérisseur frissonna, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. « Et il lui a lancé un sortilège. »

« Connaissez-vous ce sortilège ? »

« Non. Mais il a prononcé une incantation… Dolorum Infernes, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« Dolores Infernum ! », s'exclama le guérisseur. « Je comprend maintenant pourquoi elle est arrivé dans cet état-là. C'est une chance que les brûlures n'aient pas été mortelles. »

Harry voulut répliquer, cependant, au même instant, Remus Lupin arriva à l'extrémité du couloir et se hâta de les rejoindre.

« Bonjour, professeur Williams, bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour, Remus. », répondit le garçon.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? », demanda Remus au guérisseur.

« Votre nièce a reçu le maléfice de Dolores Infernum. Elle a été brûlée au second degré sur une grande partie du corps et même au premier degré au niveau des jambes et des mains, mais nous avons pu la sauver, et nous avons fort heureusement un certain stock de potions pour contrer les effets du maléfice. Mais je serais reconnaissant au professeur Rogue s'il pouvait nous en préparer quelques chaudrons. J'ai bien peur que nos stocks ne suffisent pas, à en juger par la gravité des blessures. »

« Bien. Je ne manquerai pas de le lui signaler. Et maintenant, Harry, que s'est-il passé depuis que Neville et Luna vous ont quitté à Pré-au-lard ? »

Harry raconta succinctement toute l'histoire depuis le début et, rapidement, il fut décidé que Harry retournerait aussitôt à Poudlard au moyen d'un Portoloin, tandis que Vela y retournerait dès lors qu'elle pourrait enfin sortir de Ste Mangouste.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouvait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Harry. Je crois savoir que tu as vécu de nombreuses aventures, hier soir. Mais avant que tu me racontes tout ça, je crois que certaines personnes souhaiteraient te voir… »

Le vieux directeur ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et Harry vit Neville, Ron et Hermione qui attendaient. Ils se précipitèrent immédiatement sur le jeune homme, avant que Hermione ne s'exclame :

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta cicatrice ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de porter sa main à son front. Lorsqu'il la retira, le sang qui coulait toujours de sa cicatrice avait rougi sa main. Harry ne comprit tout d'abord pas, puis il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

« L'un des Mangemorts m'a jeté un sortilège, quand je m'enfuyais. Le sortilège de Scalpellis, je crois. Il a du m'atteindre sans que je m'en rende compte. »

« Et ceci explique pourquoi ta cicatrice saigne toujours. Le maléfice ne peut pas être soigné par quelque potion ou quelque méthode que ce soit, Moldue ou sorcière. Il faut attendre une cicatrisation naturelle. De plus, la cicatrisation sera extrêmement longue. »

« Je comprend. », murmura Harry.

« En attendant, va voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne de quoi éponger le sang que tu as sur le visage. »

« Mais, est-il normal que j'aie l'impression que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser ? », demanda le jeune homme.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Peut-être as-tu reçu un autre sortilège sans le savoir ? Tu peux y aller, maintenant. Mais repasse me voir dès lors que tu iras mieux. »

Harry acquiesça et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'il se rappela soudain ce qu'il avait vu lorsque la douleur était devenu insupportable.

« Professeur ! »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Je viens de me souvenir : j'ai rappelé à Peter Pettigrow sa dette d'honneur envers moi, lorsque nous sommes partis, et juste après, un Mangemort a essayé de me stupéfixer. Et il a été tué par Peter Pettigrow. Et Voldemort a tué Peter, parce qu'il m'avait permis de fuir et m'avait sauvé la vie. Il a payé sa dette envers moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie et il est mort pour cela. »

« Je suppose que tu vas souhaiter le réhabiliter ? »

« Oui. Je ferai tout pour cela. Il a peut-être trahi mes parents, mais il s'est à son tour sacrifié pour me sauver la vie. Et cela est plus important pour moi que tout ce qu'il a pu faire de mal auparavant. Il est mort pour me sauver, comme Sirius et mes parents avant lui. »

Harry vit le visage de son mentor se crisper légèrement, mais il ne put savoir quelle en était la raison. Peut-être se sentait-il tout autant coupable de la mort de ses parents qu'il s'était senti coupable de celle de son parrain. Peut-être se reprochait-il toujours ces trois morts. Mais que ces suppositions eussent été exactes ou non, le directeur redevint presque immédiatement impassible, et Harry avait été le seul à voir cette expression impossible à qualifier qui était passée, l'espace d'un instant, sur le visage du vieil homme.

« Je sais que tu en as sans doute assez d'entendre dire cela, Harry, mais tu ressembles énormément à ton père. Pas seulement sur le plan physique, mais aussi au niveau de ton caractère. James aurait lui aussi tout fait pour réhabiliter la mémoire de son ami. Je te souhaite bon courage. »

« Merci professeur. »

Sur ce, il prit congé et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Après qu'il lui eut expliqué le problème, l'infirmière lui confirma qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui conseiller de s'essuyer régulièrement le front avec un linge en attendant la cicatrisation de la blessure.

&&&&&&&

Vela revint à Poudlard à la fin de la semaine suivante, couverte de bandages. Pendant ce temps, la blessure de Harry n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé, et le jeune homme devait continuellement s'éponger le front pour éviter de tacher ses parchemins, tandis que sa migraine l'empêchait presque de suivre les cours, et toutes les potions anti-douleur qu'il avalait n'y faisaient rien. Et pour achever d'irriter Harry, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse du Ministère, alors qu'il leur avait envoyé une lettre leur demandant la réhabilitation de Peter Pettigrow dès le lendemain de son retour à Poudlard. Le samedi soir, ils se promenaient dans le parc, lorsque Vela manifesta le souhait de retourner voir Nalia, à qui elle n'avait plus rendu visite depuis près d'un mois. Harry l'accompagna, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt auprès de la cabane que le professeur Dumbledore et Harry avaient créée avant les vacances de Noël. Vela y entra, suivie de près par Harry, et la licorne se leva, une lueur inquiète dans le regard lorsqu'elle vit les pansements de Vela.

Rapidement, Vela attrapa la corne de son amie et s'engagea alors une discussion muette sous les yeux de Harry, qui se contentait de regarder la jeune Serpentard. Soudain, alors que Vela et Nalia discutaient depuis bientôt une demi-heure, la jeune fille déplaça sa main vers le bas de la corne et se tourna vers Harry.

« Nalia veut te parler. », dit-elle simplement.

« A moi ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Non, à l'imbécile qui se trouve derrière toi ! Bien sûr, à toi ! », s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois qu'elle serait mieux placée que moi pour te répondre, non ? »

Harry acquiesça, s'avança après s'être à nouveau épongé le front, puis, craintivement, comme par peur de la blesser ou de la brusquer, il posa doucement la main sur la corne de Nalia.

« Bonjour, Harry Potter. », dit la licorne.

« Euh… bonjour. »

« Vela viens de me raconter toute l'histoire. Ce qui vous est arrivé lorsque vous avez tous deux été capturés par les Mangemorts. Tu as fait preuve d'un très grand courage et d'une très grande présence d'esprit. »

« Merci. », répondit Harry en rougissant.

« Non. C'est à moi de te remercier. Car tu as sauvé Vela. Tu aurais pu la laisser entre les mains de Voldemort et t'enfuir, mais tu l'as sauvée en mettant ta propre vie en danger pour cela. »

« C'était parfaitement normal ! Je n'allais pas la laisser mourir ! »

« Bien des sorciers se seraient tout simplement enfui en laissant leurs camarades mourir. Toi, en revanche, tu as préféré sauver Vela avant de fuir. Cela est la preuve d'une grande générosité. De plus, tu as eu la sagesse de rappeler sa dette d'honneur au sorcier qui te devais la vie. »

« En quoi était-ce sage de le faire ? C'était logique, non ? »

« Pour toi, si, et il était sage de le faire car il t'a ainsi permis de fuir et de ramener Vela vivante. De plus, elle m'a parlé de ton désir de le faire réhabiliter. Ceci est également la preuve d'une immense bonté. Et tout cela me permet de croire que tu es vraiment celui qu'on m'avait annoncé. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », s'étonna Harry.

« J'ai rencontré il y a de nombreuses années un jeune centaure du nom de Firenze. Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais avec Albus, dans la Forêt Interdite. Contrairement à ses semblables, il a paru m'apprécier. Et il m'a dit que ma route croiserait celle d'une jeune fille qui vivrait de terribles épreuves, mais que tout aussi terribles, bien que d'une autre nature, seraient celles traversées par celui qui marcherait à ses côtés et qui me permettrait d'accomplir mon destin. »

« Votre destin ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter. Tu es cet être dont m'a parlé Firenze. C'est par toi que s'accomplit mon destin, et c'est par moi que tu accompliras le tien. »

« De quel destin parlez-vous ? »

« Mon destin est d'aider l'élu. Celui qui possèdera les armes pour vaincre l'ennemi de tous les êtres. »

« L'ennemi de tous les êtres ? »

« Un sorcier du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

« Tom Elvis Jedusor ! Et que pouvez-vous faire pour m'aider contre Voldemort ? »

« Je peux t'armer. Mon vécu me poussait à me méfier de ceux que je rencontrais, et je me suis aussi méfié de toi, pendant de longs mois. Je ne savais pas si tu étais sincère, ou si tu étais comme ce Dujardin. Je ne voulais pas te faire confiance. Mais par ton action face aux Mangemorts, tu as gagné cette confiance que je ne voulais pas t'accorder. Il est désormais temps que je te donne ce que je possédais en moi. Il est temps pour toi de recevoir le cinquième de tes Pouvoirs. »

« Le cinquième ? Et quel est-il ? »

« L'intelligence. Par ce pouvoir, tu sauras analyser chaque situation à laquelle tu seras confronté de la meilleure manière qui soit et tu sauras ce qu'il te faudra faire pour régler chaque problème au mieux, pour peu que tu ne te laisses pas submerger par tes sentiments. Et maintenant, Vela, retire ta main. Et toi, Harry, regarde moi droit dans les yeux. »

« Attend, Nalia ! », s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Vela ? », demanda la licorne

« Si tu lui donnes ton pouvoir, ça veut dire que je ne pourrai plus parler avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Je garderai malgré tout cette faculté. Car elle ne me vient pas du Pouvoir, mais elle vient de ma nature de licorne noire. Ces licornes sont extrêmement rares et disposent toutes de cette faculté. Hélas, il n'en existe qu'une seule par génération, et bien souvent, elles sont considérées comme mauvaises, y compris par leurs consœurs, et cette méfiance est pire encore chez les centaures. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai presque été tuée dans la Forêt Interdite, il y a de cela quelques mois. Mais mon destin n'était pas de mourir ce jour-là, mais plutôt de rencontrer l'élu et de lui transmettre le pouvoir. Et maintenant, il est temps que je le lui donne. Vela, Harry, faites ce que je vous ai dit. »

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent, et Harry vit les pupilles de la licorne se dilater.

« Moi, Nalia, au nom du peule des licornes, je permets à ton esprit d'être aussi acéré que les serres d'un Griffon et de n'être jamais abusé par quelque ruse ou quelque tromperie que ce soit. Je lui permet aussi d'analyser toute situation avec un esprit vif et intelligent. Par ce Pouvoir, je te donne aussi la protection de mon peuple ainsi que son aide dans cette guerre qui vient, ainsi que le soutien de tous les êtres magiques intelligents. Reçois en cette heure, Harry Potter, le Pouvoir de l'Intelligence ! »

Un rayon violet sortit des yeux de Nalia et atteignit le visage de Harry. Il eut alors l'impression que sa cicatrice venait de prendre feu, tant la douleur était forte. La lumière s'intensifia et la douleur fit de même. Bientôt, la lumière fut si éclatante que Vela dut se protéger les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglée. Lorsque la lueur eut disparu, Harry était à terre, évanoui. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, sa cicatrice avait enfin cessé de saigner.

&&&&&&&

Et un chapitre, un ! Merci aux lecteurs, qui ont eu la patience d'attendre que je ne sois plus en panne d'inspiration, à Speedy, ma beta-lectrice et créatrice de cette fic, et à tous ceux qui ont eu la bonté de me laisser une review. Et maintenant, place aux RAR !

**Firerblade 71:** Merci pour ta review. Tu as toutes les chances que tu veux, mais je doute que tu trouves l'identité du traître avant qu'elle ne soit révélée. Quant à un indice éventuel, je vais y réfléchir. Simplement, il faut avoir un esprit sacrément tordu pour trouver son identité (aussi tordu que le mien, ce qui n'est pas peu dire... même Speedy n'a toujours pas trouvé!). Je te dirai simplement, pour le moment, que j'avais d'abord pensé à Malefoy, et que je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant de prendre quelqu'un d'autre et de brouiller les pistes. Et j'ai fini par hésiter entre deux personnages, et j'ai choisi celui des deux qui était le moins flagrant, puisque son éventuelle culpabilité ne tient qu'à une phrase retrouvée dans un des livres. Bonne chance pour trouver le fameux traître, et si tu penses avoir trouvé, envoie moi un mail.

**Big apple:** Merci pour ta review. Pour le traître, à moins de deviner son identité, tu vas devoir attendre un bout de temps, car j'ai prévu de ne la révéler que vers le milieu ou la fin de la septième année.

**Arvedin:** :) Heureux de vous avoir trompé, j'avoue que c'était le but du jeu. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes pour beaucoup (sinon tous) tombés dans le panneau. J'avoue m'être bien amusé à multiplier les indices compromettants avant de prouver que ce n'était pas Malefoy. Quant à ce fameux élève, il fallait bien qu'il reste secret, sinon, vous auriez tout de suite su qui était le traître. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas su que Vela était espionne auprès de Voldemort avant que Speedy ne vous le révèle pour les besoins de l'intrigue...

**Patmol:** Salut Patmol. Heureux de voir que ma suite te plaît autant que la fic de Speedy. Je suis heureux aussi de voir que tu as été induit en erreur par les indices indiquant que Malefoy pourrait être le traître. C'est dans ce but que j'ai fait en sorte que Lucius Malefoy tombe malade justement à ce moment-là. Sa maladie n'avait d'autre but que de créer un peu plus la confusion dans votre esprit... Je ne vois pas trop Malefoy dans le rôle du traître, personnellement, pour moi, il ne sait rien faire d'autre que se vanter, mais je ne le crois pas inhumain.

**Mumy:** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour lire le chapitre suivant, mais je ne peux malheureusement te donner aucune garantie. A bientôt, je l'espère.


	10. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy dans mon profil.

**Disclaimer:** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 31 :

Un endroit doux et confortable. La sensation d'être noyé dans un océan de coton. Harry soupira pour la millième fois en comprenant dans quel endroit il se trouvait une fois de plus. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut en effet nullement surpris de se voir allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, des murs immaculés l'entourant et un visage ridé au nez aquilin penché sur lui.

« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé, M. Potter ! Vu le rythme auquel je vous vois, vous feriez bien de prendre un abonnement à l'infirmerie, vous pourriez avoir quelques séjours supplémentaires pour le plaisir. », ironisa l'infirmière.

« C'est effectivement une idée. Mais je vous avoue que je n'osais pas vous en demander l'autorisation. », répliqua Harry sur le même ton, faisant soupirer l'infirmière de désespoir.

« Je suppose que, une fois de plus, vous allez refuser de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle Miss Wolf vous a amené inanimé jusqu'ici ? »

« Ma foi, vous semblez tellement convaincue par vos propres paroles que je n'aurai pas l'impudence de vous contredire. », répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Un éclat de rire retentit derrière l'infirmière. Relevant la tête, Harry vit le visage amusé de Véla.

« Bien. Et une fois de plus, n'ayant rien trouvé, je crains de n'avoir d'autre choix que de vous laisser partir. »

« Croyez bien que je le regrette. J'aurais tant souhaité pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous. », répliqua Harry pince-sans-rire.

La vieille infirmière eut un sourire amusé, mais son expression redevint presque immédiatement sévère. Après quelques ultimes vérifications quant à l'état de santé du jeune homme, celui-ci fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Harry sortit de la salle main dans la main avec Véla, dont le visage était de nouveau lisse et libre de toutes cloques. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait encore durant de nombreux jours prendre une potion pour combattre le maléfice qui, s'il avait disparu en surface, lui laissant une peau neuve – les soins qu'elle avait subis avaient en effet régénéré l'épiderme –, était malheureusement toujours présent, ayant infecté sa magie de façon durable. Toutefois, elle pouvait désormais enlever les pansements qui la recouvraient encore entièrement quelques jours auparavant.

Aussitôt, ils se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers le bureau directorial. Après s'être rendu compte que le mot de passe avait changé, ils le cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant de le trouver parmi les noms de sucreries Moldues et sorcières. En désespoir de cause, Harry se résolut finalement à faire venir la carte du Maraudeur au moyen d'un sortilège d'attraction. Quelques instants plus tard, un sifflement se faisait entendre et Harry levait la main afin d'attraper au vol le parchemin qui se dirigeait vers eux. Lorsque Harry eut prononcé la formule nécessaire pour activer la carte, la phrase d'accueil habituelle de Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue apparut, mais il y fit à peine attention, tant il y était habitué, se contentant de chercher le mot de passe. Vela, quant à elle, fut fascinée, moins par la précision de la carte en elle-même que par les incantations complexes qui devaient en être à l'origine et les sortilèges qui avaient certainement été nécessaires pour la compléter. Le regard du jeune homme se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit du château où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Une bulle se forma aussitôt et Harry prononça le mot de passe, qui, de « Canis Major », était devenu « Union ». La gargouille de pierre s'écarta, l'escalier enchanté apparut et Harry et Véla s'y engagèrent. Le directeur étant seul dans son bureau, ils frappèrent sans hésiter à la porte et en franchirent le seuil à l'invitation du professeur Dumbledore.

« Harry, Véla ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Madame Pomfresh m'a informé de ce que tu avais l'intention de prendre un abonnement à l'infirmerie, Harry. Elle m'a aussi précisé qu'il semblerait que ta cicatrice ait cessé de saigner. »

« Oui, c'est exact, mais ce n'était pas un saignement normal dû au maléfice de Scalpellis, comme je le croyais. En réalité, c'était le signe que l'un des Pouvoirs allait arriver. »

« Et quel était ce fameux Pouvoir ? », interrogea le directeur.

« Le Pouvoir de l'Intelligence. Vous disiez il y a quelques semaines que j'ai généralement tendance à agir avant de réfléchir. Ce Pouvoir me permettra justement d'être plus réfléchi dans mes actions. Et d'éviter que ce qui c'est passé avec Sirius se reproduise. », acheva-t-il sombrement.

Véla posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et une fois de plus, le visage de son mentor se crispa. Harry fronça les sourcils. Cependant, il connaissait le vieil homme et il savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien à moins qu'il ne le décide de lui-même. Harry n'avait donc plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Sur un signe du directeur, les deux jeunes gens se retirèrent.

Resté seul, le vieil homme sentit le poids des ans peser soudain plus lourd sur ses épaules.

'Si tu savais à quel point ce qui est arrivé à Sirius est ma faute et non la tienne, Harry. J'espère qu'un jour, tu le comprendras et que tu me le pardonneras.'

&&&&&&&

Le mardi matin, Harry était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, s'entretenant tranquillement des cours avec Neville, tandis que Luna et Véla discutaient joyeusement à côté d'eux. Depuis que Harry s'était décidé à se rapprocher de Neville, l'aidant entre autres à comprendre mieux les cours, le jeune homme avait fait d'énormes progrès dans les différentes matières qu'il avait choisies pour les ASPIC, excepté en botanique, naturellement, où il avait de tout temps excellé. Ce jour là, il était en train de passer en revue avec Harry certains sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris en cours la semaine passée et que Neville avait quelques difficultés à maîtriser. Harry, qui était parvenu sans problème à les réaliser, expliquait amicalement à son camarade les erreurs qu'il commettait en lançant les divers sortilèges et l'aidait à les corriger. Cela était d'autant plus important que, bien qu'ils n'aient appris ces sortilèges que tardivement, le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall leur avaient bien signalé qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que les examens portent entre autres sur ces sortilèges. Cependant, leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier. Et si Véla ne fut pas étonnée de recevoir un colis de la part de Remus, qui avait l'habitude de lui envoyer des cadeaux lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, afin de pouvoir se racheter à ses propres yeux de toutes ces années durant lesquelles il n'avait pas pu la voir, Harry fut, lui, surpris de voir un parchemin cacheté lui être remis par un hibou qui repartit aussitôt après avoir mangé le morceau de bacon qu'il lui tendait. Il brisa le sceau, qui portait des armes qui n'étaient pas inconnues à Harry, quoiqu'il ne fût pas parvenu à se souvenir où il avait bien pu voir ces armes si caractéristiques, représentant un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison entourant deux êtres humains. Haussant les épaules, Harry déroula le parchemin.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Nous avons pris connaissance de votre requête auprès du Ministère quant à la réhabilitation de M. Peter Pettigrow. Vous comprendrez sans peine, je l'espère, qu'une telle demande doit, avant de pouvoir être acceptée, faire l'objet d'une audience au Ministère de la Magie afin d'en considérer les raisons._

_Afin de pouvoir donner éventuellement suite à cette demande de réhabilitation, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous rendre au Ministère le samedi 24 mai à 9 heures 30 afin que le Magenmagot examine votre requête._

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Potter, l'expression de mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique._

Harry soupira. Enfin, le Ministère avait daigné lui répondre après près de deux semaines sans donner de nouvelles. Et une fois de plus, il devrait participer à une audience, où Fudge tenterait sans nul doute de le déstabiliser comme il l'avait déjà essayé lors des deux audiences auxquelles il avait déjà participé. Certes, le professeur Dumbledore affirmait que le Ministre de la Magie ferait tout pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, et que ses subordonnés le suivraient par conviction ou pour plaire à leur supérieur. Mais connaissant la faiblesse de son directeur, qui faisait beaucoup trop confiance à des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas, Harry en doutait fortement. Depuis qu'il avait affirmé au monde sorcier le retour de Voldemort, il était devenu l'ennemi numéro un pour le Ministre, dont le seul but était de conserver à tout prix son pouvoir. Cependant, Véla vit le visage du jeune homme s'assombrir et l'interrogea du regard. Sans un mot, Harry lui tendit le parchemin et Véla le parcourut rapidement. Finalement, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Une audience… C'est ça qui t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Même si Dumbledore prétend que Fudge va me suivre quoi que je fasse, je t'avouerai que j'ai bien du mal à y croire. », acquiesça Harry. « Tu as bien vu, lors de l'audience te concernant, qu'il a tenté de faire dire du mal de Remus à tous ceux qui étaient venu témoigner en sa faveur, moi y compris. »

« Tu oublies que Remus est un loup-garou, et que les loups-garous sont très mal vus du Ministère depuis des années. Et le retour de Voldemort n'a rien arrangé, étant donné que de nombreux loups-garous se sont joints à lui afin de se venger du monde sorcier qui les a exclus. »

« Et moi, je suis devenu la personne la plus dangereuse pour Fudge depuis que j'ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Et comme il tient à conserver son poste, il est nécessaire pour lui de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

« Mais Fudge est de plus en plus décrié au sein même du Ministère. », intervint Ron. « Papa m'a expliqué que de nombreux membres du Ministère souhaitaient mettre Amos Diggory à sa place, et que Fudge ne sait jamais en se couchant le soir s'il sera toujours Ministre le lendemain matin. »

« Et pourquoi Diggory ? », demanda Seamus. « La politique pure et simple n'est pas tellement son domaine. »

« Tu oublies qu'il a été le premier au Ministère à affirmer que Voldemort était toujours vivant. », répliqua Ron. « Et de plus, ce n'est pas de politiciens dont nous avons besoin contre Voldemort, mais de personnes capables de lutter contre lui. Et puis, il a été la première victime du retour de Voldemort. »

« En attendant, Fudge est toujours en place, et s'il est toujours Ministre lorsque l'audience aura lieu, il fera tout pour refuser cette réhabilitation. Et j'ai peur que Diggory soit plus intransigeant encore, s'il est nommé Ministre d'ici là. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est Peter qui a assassiné Cedric. Sur l'ordre de Voldemort, certes, mais c'est lui qui l'a fait. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, l'audience n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, tu as le temps de préparer la défense de Peter. Et nous sommes tous prêts à t'y aider, comme nous avons été prêts à t'aider au Ministère, l'année dernière. », répliqua Neville, tandis que Luna approuvait d'un hochement de tête vigoureux. « Même si c'était un Mangemort, il s'est quand même sacrifié pour vous sauver la vie à tous les deux. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je te fais confiance. Je crois bien qu'il n'y a que pour les Lestrange que je ne te suivrais pas si tu demandais à ce qu'ils soient réhabilités. », acheva-t-il d'une voix dure.

« Je comprend. », répondit amicalement Harry. « Mais je ne crois pas que je demanderai un jour leur réhabilitation. Après tout, c'est elle qui a assassiné Sirius. »

Un lourd silence s'installa suite à cette phrase mais fut bientôt rompu par la sonnerie de l'école incitant les élèves à se lever et rejoindre leurs salles de classe. Ce qu'ils firent en silence, chose hautement inhabituelle à la table des Gryffondor.

&&&&&&&

Vers neuf heures, ce soir-là, Harry prit le chemin qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur à force de l'avoir parcouru de nombreuses fois depuis le début de l'année. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, la voix du directeur l'invita à entrer. Il eut alors la surprise de voir dans la pièce un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

« Ah ! Bonsoir Harry. Je te présente M. Johnson. Il fait partie de l'Ordre depuis quelques semaines, et jusqu'à présent, il nous a été d'une aide précieuse dans les missions que nous lui avons confiées. Avez-vous autre chose à rajouter, Maximilian ? »

M. Johnson mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que le directeur lui adressait la parole, réfléchit, puis finit par répondre.

« Non, Albus. Je viens de vous dire tout ce que je savais quant aux… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, son regard passant ostensiblement de Harry au professeur Dumbledore. Comprenant son incertitude, le directeur l'invita à poursuivre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maximilian, vous pouvez continuer votre phrase. Après tout, je suis à peu près certain que Harry trouverait dans le cas contraire un moyen de savoir de quoi nous parlions, et mieux vaut qu'il le sache maintenant, plutôt que de l'apprendre d'autres personnes, car les faits pourraient être déformés. »

« Albus m'a confié la mission de surveiller Lucius Malefoy et John Goyle. Ils ont reçu des ordres de Voldemort. Profitant de sa position au Ministère, Lucius est en train de recenser tous ceux que son Maître qualifie de 'Sang-Mêlés'. Quant à Goyle, il est chargé de les retrouver en Grande-Bretagne. »

« Pourquoi veut-il savoir où se trouvent les Sang-Mêlés ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Tu oublies les positions de Voldemort par rapport aux enfants de Moldus. », intervint le directeur. « Ce n'est pas parce que certains d'entre eux ont épousé des sorciers dits de Sang-Pur que leurs propres enfants sont mieux considérés par Voldemort. »

« Quand on sait que Voldemort lui-même n'est pas un Sang-Pur, c'est vraiment risible. », répliqua Harry.

« Ca le serait si Voldemort n'était pas si dangereux. », répliqua M. Johnson. « Il semblerait qu'il ait l'intention d'envoyer des Mangemorts chez nombre d'enfants de Moldus ayant épousé des sorciers et aussi dans la famille de ces derniers. Ainsi, il entend se débarrasser de tous ceux qui souillent le sang sorcier. »

« Mais l'Ordre ne peut-il rien faire contre ça ? Et comment se fait-il que Malefoy soit au Ministère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'arrête pas ? »

« L'Ordre travaille justement à contrer Lucius Malefoy et John Goyle en essayant d'aller plus vite qu'eux dans la recherche de ces personnes que Voldemort a l'intention de faire assassiner. Quant à Malefoy, tu imagines bien qu'il ne se trouve pas au Ministère sous sa véritable identité. Il se cache chez lui, là où personne ne s'attendrait à le retrouver et il a pris une potion qui modifie sa physionomie. Et malheureusement, seule l'antidote peut permettre de voir son véritable visage. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne versez pas l'antidote dans sa boisson ou dans sa nourriture. »

« Parce que Lucius se méfie, il est devenu plus soupçonneux encore que Maugrey. Il ne mange ni ne boit plus rien qui n'ait été préparé par lui-même ou goûté par des elfes de maisons. Or, l'antidote à cette fameuse potion agit sur les elfes comme un poison à peu près aussi violent que l'arsenic et entraîne la mort presque immédiatement. Par conséquent, si nous essayons de mettre l'antidote dans sa boisson ou sa nourriture, nous causerons la mort d'un elfe de maison et nous montrerons à Lucius que nous le soupçonnons. Tant qu'il ne se doute de rien, qu'il croit que nous n'avons rien deviné, il peut encore se trahir. C'est de cette manière que j'ai pu découvrir le plan qu'avait Voldemort. Mais si jamais il sait qu'il est suspecté par l'Ordre, nous perdons toutes nos chances de savoir de où il en est dans sa mission ni quelles seront les futures missions que Voldemort lui confiera. »

« Mais à quoi sert Rogue, s'il ne peut pas fournir ces informations à l'Ordre ? »

« Dumbledore, j'admire votre patience face à l'insolence de ce jeune garçon. A votre place, il y aurait bien longtemps que je l'aurais mis en retenue. », intervint Phineas Nigellus.

« Mais vous n'êtes plus à cette place, Phineas. Hélas, Harry, Voldemort ne met pas tous ses Mangemorts au courant de chaque mission confiée à l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux. Le professeur Rogue n'a pas été mis au courant de cette mission. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que par le plus grand des hasards que nous avons découvert les manœuvres de Lucius Malefoy. Je crois d'ailleurs que Voldemort ne serait pas très heureux s'il apprenait que son Mangemort préféré effectuait cette recherche en donnant des prétextes différents à chaque fois. C'est cela qui a attiré notre attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Car deux des membres du Ministère auprès desquels il s'est justifié étaient par ailleurs membres de l'Ordre. »

Harry acquiesça. Voldemort rentrerait effectivement dans une colère noire si jamais il apprenait cela. Il valait d'ailleurs mieux pour Lucius Malefoy que Voldemort ne l'apprenne pas, car il serait bien capable de le tuer pour ça.

« Et maintenant, Harry, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« J'ai enfin reçu la réponse du Ministère concernant la réhabilitation de Peter. »

« Je sais, j'ai aussi été convoqué en ma qualité de membre du Magenmagot. Il me faudra donc juger avec mes pairs si Peter Pettigrow mérite de retrouver son Ordre de Merlin première classe ou s'il restera avant tout un assassin aux yeux de la communauté sorcière et de sa justice. »

« Vous ferez partie du jury ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Pour cette raison, je n'ai pas le droit, si telle était ton intention au départ, de t'aider. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le procès n'est pas gagné d'avance. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« La preuve sera certainement faite par le Ministre que Peter Pettigrow était le Gardien du Secret de tes parents. »

« Mais ils le savent déjà ! », s'exclama Harry.

« Non, 'ils' ne le savent pas déjà. », répliqua le directeur. « Mais il est vrai que tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne le sortilège. »

« Bien sûr que si : on choisit une personne qui garde un secret, et seule cette personne peut révéler le secret. Les autres personnes au courant n'en sont pas capables. »

« C'est exact, mais là n'était pas le sens de ma question. », s'excusa Dumbledore. « En réalité, des sortilèges comme celui de Fidelitas sont répertoriés par le Département des Mystères. Ce genre de sortilèges ne peut être lancé sans qu'un parchemin ne soit automatiquement rempli au Ministère, où est inscrit, dans le cas du sortilège de Fidelitas, le nom de chacune des personnes touchées par le sortilège, Gardien compris. Mais ce parchemin reste vierge aux yeux de toute personne jusqu'à ce que chacune des personnes citées soit décédée. Seuls les membres du Département des Mystères connaissent le lieu, la date et l'heure à laquelle le sortilège a été lancé. C'est ainsi que nous sommes parvenu à prouver l'innocence de Sirius face au Ministère en juillet dernier. En effet, le parchemin a été produit par un Langue-de-Plomb et il s'est avéré qu'il était vierge, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la mort de ton parrain. »

« Mais ça ne prouvait rien, étant donné que je suis toujours vivant. », répliqua Harry.

« Quand je parlais des personnes touchées par le sortilège, j'ai oublié de préciser que seuls les sorciers majeurs sont comptabilisés. Ainsi, si parmi les personnes protégées se trouvent des sorciers mineurs ou des Cracmols, leurs noms ne seront pas inscrits sur ce parchemin. »

« Je comprend. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changera de savoir que Peter était le Gardien du Secret de mes parents ? »

« Beaucoup de chose. Il faudra prouver qu'il n'a trahi tes parents que par peur de Voldemort, ce qui en soi n'est pas très positif, mais parle déjà moins en sa défaveur que de dire qu'il a suivi Voldemort de son plein gré. Puis qu'il vous a aidé, Véla et toi, à fuir. Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas facile, et je n'aurai pas le droit de t'aider. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Remus sera là pour le faire, et tes amis seront certainement aussi à tes côtés. »

Harry acquiesça, et prit congé sur un signe du directeur.

&&&&&&&

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux vous parler, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, Potter. Que se passe-t-il ? », répliqua le professeur de métamorphose.

Harry était allé voir le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau. Une fois de plus, il se sentit légèrement mal-à-l'aise face au regard perçant de la vice-directrice. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à elle, il avait toujours le sentiment d'être comme un enfant pris en faute. Et pourtant, pour une fois, il était loin de violer un quelconque règlement.

« Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la scolarité de mon père et de ses amis ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. », répondit le professeur. « De chacun d'eux, d'ailleurs. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Potter, je n'ai pas le temps de ressasser des souvenirs. Si vous voulez parler de vos parents avec moi, je vous suggère de revenir après les examens. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas pour ça, professeur. », s'excusa Harry. « Mais, je souhaitais vous demander si vous accepteriez de témoigner en faveur de Peter lors d'une audience au Ministère. »

« Témoigner lors d'une audience au Ministère ? », s'étonna McGonagall. « Mais que diable voulez-vous donc que je dise ? Jusqu'à il y a trois ans, j'ignorais que Peter Pettigrow était toujours vivant et que votre parrain était innocent. Et maintenant, vous voudriez que je témoigne en faveur de celui qui a trahi vos parents ! »

« Je sais que cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver la vie, à Véla et à moi. Et c'est pour cette raison que je souhaitais le faire réhabiliter. »

« Et en quoi mes souvenirs de sa scolarité pourraient-ils donc aider à sa défense ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué que le meilleur moyen d'assurer sa défense était dans un premier temps de faire admettre au Magenmagot que Peter avait suivi Voldemort non par conviction mais par crainte. Peut-être que vous pourriez vous souvenir de moments durant sa scolarité où il avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait se retourner contre les Maraudeurs et suivre quelqu'un par peur de représailles. »

« Je vois. Je crois bien que je vais demander au directeur de me prêter sa Pensine, car hélas, je ne suis plus toute jeune, et il arrive parfois que mes souvenirs s'embrouillent dans ma tête. Mais il est bien évident que je suis prête à vous aider. Et il est plus évident encore que vous êtes le digne fils de votre mère, Potter. Lily Evans haïssait l'injustice, y étant elle-même confrontée à cause de ses origines Moldues. Et dès qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour en réparer une, elle ne reculait devant aucun obstacle. Même après qu'elle eut épousée votre père, elle n'hésitait pas à rentrer en conflit avec lui lorsque l'une de ses actions lui paraissait être due à de la pure méchanceté. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la réhabilitation de Peter Pettigrow, Potter. Soyez certain que je témoignerai en sa faveur dans la mesure du possible. »

« Merci professeur. »

« Et maintenant que ceci est réglé, Potter, je crois que vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre Salle Commune et de réviser pour vos examens, et en particulier votre Métamorphose, car je serai intransigeante sur ce sujet là. J'attends de vous aux examens des résultats à la hauteur d'un futur Auror, Potter. J'espère que c'est clair. »

« Très clair, professeur. Et encore merci. »

Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Alors, Minerva McGonagall se permit quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement, et presque jamais devant ses élèves : elle sourit. Oui, James et Lily Potter pouvaient véritablement être fiers de leur fils, là où ils étaient. Harry Potter était le digne fils de ses parents, tant au niveau de leurs défauts les moins graves que de leurs plus grandes qualités.

&&&&&&&

« Bonsoir Albus. »

« Bonsoir Minerva, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me prêter votre Pensine. »

« Ma Pensine ? », s'étonna le directeur. « Je veux bien, mais y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ? »

« Oui. Potter est venu me voir dans mon bureau, ce matin, afin de me demander de l'aider à préparer la défense de Peter Pettigrow. Il souhaitait que je témoigne pour prouver que Pettigrow avait déjà manifesté lors de sa scolarité qu'il pouvait trahir ses meilleurs amis par peur de représailles. »

« Je vois. Tenez, Minerva, prenez-la. Je souhaite pour Harry que vous parveniez à retrouver des souvenirs de ce genre. D'autant que la réhabilitation de Peter Pettigrow lui tient vraiment à cœur. »

« Merci, Albus. Je le souhaite aussi. »

Emportant la Pensine dans son propre bureau, Minerva McGonagall prit congé. Resté seul, le directeur sourit. Le Pouvoir de l'Intelligence était-il déjà en train d'être effectif ? Car Harry n'aurait su trouver un meilleur témoin que son professeur de Métamorphose. Nul n'oserait mettre en doute sa parole. Oui, Harry Potter avait trouvé en Minerva un témoin de choix, et il avait toutes les chances de prouver que Peter Pettigrow méritait, sinon de retrouver son Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, du moins l'indulgence du Magenmagot et l'effacement de ses crimes aux yeux de la justice. Quant au reste, il faisait confiance à Harry pour trouver de bons témoins qui sauraient convaincre les membres à qui le témoignage de la vieille femme ne suffirait pas.

A côté de lui, Fumseck émit un trille joyeux.

« Toi aussi, tu le crois ? J'espère juste que Harry ne se découragera pas. »

Fumseck chanta une seconde fois.

« Oui, je te crois. Je sais que tu seras là pour lui donner du courage supplémentaire s'il en a besoin. »

&&&&&&

« Calme-toi, Harry ! Tu as encore le temps de préparer la défense de Peter. Est-ce que tu pourrais te concentrer juste un instant sur les révisions. »

« Non, Hermione, je ne crois pas. Je me connais et je sais que je ne pourrai pas travailler dans l'état dans lequel je suis. »

« Alors fais quelque chose, ce que tu veux, mais arrête de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Si tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur le travail, ce n'est pas une raison pour empêcher les autres de travailler ! »

Harry arrêta de faire les cent pas dans la Salle Commune et réfléchit un instant. S'il ne pouvait pas travailler, il ne pourrait pas non plus s'atteler à la défense de Peter. Même s'il l'aurait souhaité, il avait besoin d'être calme pour le faire. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de quelque chose qui puisse le calmer. La bataille explosive était un bon moyen de se défouler, mais vu l'ambiance qui régnait dans la Salle Commune à l'approche des examens, il doutait fort que quelqu'un ait l'envie d'y jouer. Finalement, il se décida à faire ce qui l'avait toujours calmé lorsqu'il avait des soucis.

« Ron, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton balai ? »

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement en voyant que son ami allait enfin arrêter de tourner en rond. Et si ce fut par amitié qu'il accepta, ce fut aussi pour être enfin débarrassé de Harry et pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry redescendit du dortoir, le Brossdur de Ron sous le bras, puis il passa le trou qui permettait de sortir de la Salle Commune, se dirigeant vers le grand hall pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Après tout, le dernier match de l'année, contre les Poufsouffle, était le samedi de la semaine suivante. Et une semaine plus tard… Aurait lieu l'audience pour décider si le nom de Peter Pettigrow serait enfin blanchi. En attendant, il lui fallait s'entraîner, et cela deviendrait plus important encore la semaine suivante, lorsqu'il aurait reçu l'Etoile Filante qu'il avait commandée au magasin de Quidditch peu de temps auparavant, suite à la destruction du Brossdur acheté à Pré-au-Lard, et qui, bien que moins performante que l'Eclair de Feu, était assez puissante et avait une capacité d'accélération et de freinage inégalée jusqu'alors.

L'Etoile Filante était certes moins rapide que son balai précédent, mais il savait que Winslate jouait sur un simple Nimbus 2000, alors que la version supérieure était désormais dépassée par des balais plus récents mis sur le marché par des concurrents des constructeurs de la série des Nimbus et que ces derniers n'étaient pas encore parvenus à améliorer leurs modèles précédents. Au point que le Chicaneur tenait la faillite imminente des Nimbus pour une conséquence de leur volonté de ne pas se soumettre à une alliance entre le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ludovic Verpey, dont Voldemort n'était que la marionnette, et les gobelins, alliance qui avait pour but d'éliminer la concurrence du premier, qui dirigeait en coulisses l'entreprise construisant les Brossdurs, tout en remplissant les coffres secrets des seconds.

Neville lui-même, qui avait pourtant l'habitude des idées loufoques qu'exposait Luna à la moindre occasion, avait eu bien des difficultés à réprimer un éclat de rire lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé cela deux jours plus tôt suite à un entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry, quant à lui, avait tenté de camoufler les larmes qui lui venaient déjà aux yeux en toussant comme s'il avait avalé son dîner de travers. Mais lorsque Luna lui avait proposé d'aller lui chercher un antidote contre les Estouffleurs, ces créatures qui s'installaient dans la gorge d'un sorcier et tentaient de l'asphyxier en gonflant dès que de la nourriture entrait dans la bouche, il n'avait plus pu se retenir et s'était effondré sur la table, secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable, tandis que Neville essayait en vain de ne pas suivre le même chemin que son ami. Luna avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés, puis avait souri joyeusement, semblant considérer qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jeu, leur évitant ainsi de pénibles explications.

Harry se sentit de nouveau transporté de joie lorsqu'il repensa à ce fou rire qui avait contaminé progressivement toute la table des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à relever la tête, il avait alors aperçu entre ses larmes de rire le visage rayonnant du directeur, heureux de voir son protégé libre, même pour quelques instants seulement, de tous les soucis qui le rongeaient habituellement et qui ne devraient pas peser sur les épaules d'un garçon aussi jeune.

Plongé dans ces souvenirs heureux, il faillit ne pas remarquer le mouvement furtif qui eut lieu au sol, une dizaine de mètres en-dessous de lui. Un élève de l'école avait revêtu une cape sombre de telle sorte qu'il se confondait avec l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber. A cette hauteur, et l'inconnu ayant rabattu le capuchon sur sa tête, Harry ne pouvait reconnaître l'élève en question. Cependant, il était certain qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un élève. Un professeur n'aurait pas eu besoin de se cacher, et il était visible que l'inconnu faisait tout pour ne pas se faire voir. Et si Harry ne s'était pas trouvé à cette heure tardive sur le terrain de Quidditch, son but aurait été atteint.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry décida de descendre lentement tout en restant à une distance respectable pour ne pas être surpris. L'élève sembla fouiller dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et sortit sa baguette. Harry discerna un léger mouvement, puis une lueur éblouissante sortit de l'item magique. Un second mouvement éteignit cette lumière, puis l'élève la ralluma à nouveau, avant de l'éteindre une seconde fois. Rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants, puis au loin, au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, Harry vit une faible lumière luire puis disparaître, avant de réapparaître un instant plus tard. Une fois de plus, l'élève réalisa le sortilège de Lumos, cette fois-ci afin d'éclairer son chemin. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes sous le couvert des arbres, tandis que Harry le suivait sur son balai, repérant la lueur malgré la densité de la forêt.

Après un long moment, il s'arrêta, Harry se rapprochant lentement de la clairière où il se trouvait. Une clairière qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Soudain, il se rendit compte que c'était dans cette même clairière qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois Firenze, avant que celui-ci ne lui transmette le Pouvoirs des Etoiles et ne soit assassiné par les membres de son clan. Il descendit légèrement son balai pour pouvoir entendre ce qui allait suivre en évitant de se faire lui-même remarquer. Quelques instants plus tard, une personne de grande taille rejoignit l'élève et celui-ci releva le capuchon, dévoilant une chevelure blonde qui brillait de mille feux dans la lueur des sortilèges.

« Vous avez voulu me voir, mère ? », demanda Drago de son habituelle voix traînante.

« Oui, il fallait que je te parle absolument. », répliqua Narcissa Malefoy d'un ton empressé.

« Et de quoi vouliez-vous me parler. »

« Tout d'abord, je veux que tu me jures que tu ne diras pas un mot de notre discussion ni de notre rencontre à ton père. »

« Comment ? Vous voulez dire qu'il ne sait même pas que vous êtes là ? »

« Non, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, car même s'il est retenu à son travail, il est fort possible qu'il rentre d'ici une heure ou deux au plus tard. »

« Bien, comme vous voudrez, mère. Je vous le promets, si c'est là votre souhait. »

« C'est là mon souhait, Drago. Mais ce n'est pas mon seul souhait. »

« Vous voulez encore me parler du Maître, c'est cela ? », demanda Drago d'une voix ennuyée.

« Tu ne sais pas quel monstre il est, Drago. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre comme lui. Comme ton père. »

« Père n'est pas un monstre ! », s'exclama violemment Drago.

« Non, tu as raison, il est l'esclave d'un monstre dont il exécute la moindre décision. C'est bien pire. Ton père et moi ne t'avons-nous pas appris que tu devais être fier ? Que les Black et les Malefoy ne laisseraient jamais quelqu'un les humilier ? Et pourtant, c'est ce que fait ton père. Il s'humilie pour recevoir les honneurs d'un être qui le méprise et qui en fait son esclave. Je ne veux pas que tu sois toi aussi un esclave. Tu as l'honneur de la famille Black entre tes mains, Drago. Je ne veux pas que tu souilles cet honneur dans la boue de cet assassin. »

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, mère, je crois qu'il va falloir nous quitter maintenant. Je ne dirai rien de cette rencontre à père, puisque tel est votre souhait et que je vous l'ai promis. Mais vous ne me convaincrez pas plus aujourd'hui que vous ne m'avez convaincu les maintes fois où nous avons eu de telles discussions. Si quelqu'un souille l'honneur des Black dans notre famille, c'est certainement cette traîtresse de Tonks, ou Weasley, dont toute la famille adule le vieux fou ainsi que Potter. Peut-être vous aussi, mère, en essayant de m'amener à trahir mon sang dont vous m'avez appris à être si fier. Mais ce n'est certainement pas moi. »

Le visage déjà pâle de Narcissa Malefoy blêmit et elle se détourna furieuse. Puis, après avoir longuement inspiré pour se calmer, elle regarda une fois de plus son fils et lui dit d'une voix non exempte d'une certaine tristesse :

« Tu as raison, Drago. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons encore quoi que ce soit à nous dire. J'espère seulement que tu auras le temps de réfléchir d'ici les vacances, car tu peux être certain que je t'en reparlerai. »

« Ne croyez pas que le résultat changera, mère. Mais si cela peut vous faire plaisir, vous pourrez en reparler à ce moment là. Au revoir, mère. »

« Au revoir, Drago. »

Puis elle murmura « Portus », et dans un flash de lumière, elle disparut. Drago resta quelques instants immobile, puis il fit demi-tour et retourna d'un pas rapide vers le château. Toutefois, il ne se dirigea pas vers la porte, mais il s'approcha du mur et passa la main dessus. Les pierres s'écartèrent et Drago s'engouffra dans le passage secret. Aussitôt, Harry sortit de sa poche la Carte du Maraudeur afin de voir où il allait. Finalement, se rendant compte que le passage débouchait directement dans le dortoir des Serpentard, d'où le jeune garçon était certainement parti environ une demi-heure auparavant, Harry descendit du balai et se dirigea précipitamment vers la Grande Salle, où il retrouva Hermione, Véla et Ron. Se penchant vers ses deux meilleurs amis, il leur souffla :

« J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos de Malefoy. Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure dans la Salle Commune. »

« Et pourquoi pas plutôt dans mon laboratoire ? », intervint Véla. « Je suppose que ça peut m'intéresser aussi, et si je suis acceptée à votre table, je n'ai pas encore été invitée à pénétrer dans votre Salle Commune. »

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça. Véla se leva alors. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je dois travailler sur mes expériences. J'en suis à une étape importante de la potion. J'ai besoin d'être le plus souvent possible dans mon laboratoire. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis commença à remplir son assiette avec les victuailles qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur dessert, les trois amis se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un tableau représentant une dame de la noblesse à la longue chevelure brune portant à l'annulaire droit une bague en bronze surmontée d'un saphir, Harry s'arrêta. Ron s'en étonna.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

« Laisse-moi faire, Ron, et ne pose pas de question. Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir, Lady Dersigale. »

« Moi de même, mon garçon. Que puis-je faire pour votre bon plaisir ? »

« Par ma foi, et par amour pour nous, une dame de votre qualité ne saurait certainement refuser son aide à de pauvres manants. »

« Assurément non, mon enfant. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Tout le plaisir sera alors pour moi, milady. », répliqua Harry.

Le tableau laissa alors apparaître un trou assez grand pour les laisser marcher de front. Lorsque le tableau eut repris sa place d'origine, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

« Comment as-tu… ? »

« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, je vous dois beaucoup. », répliqua Harry d'un ton faussement solennel.

« Tu as appris ça grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur ? »

« Oui. Et cette Lady Dersigale ne te rappelle-t-elle personne ? »

« Non. », répondit immédiatement Hermione.

« Voyons, tu en es sûre ? Dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu n'aurais jamais vu son visage ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu veux dire que nous venons de voir le portrait de Rowena Serdaigle ? »

« Exactement. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le mot de passe pour ce passage secret est une discussion. La première fois où j'ai utilisé ce passage, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas un simple mot de passe, et elle m'a répliqué qu'un mot de passe pouvait être trouvé par hasard, tandis qu'une discussion comme celle qu'elle avait créée devait véritablement demander un travail de réflexion et d'intelligence, chose qu'elle demandait à ses étudiants du temps où elle enseignait à Poudlard. Et c'est plus qu'un portrait ordinaire, puisqu'il a été peint par elle-même, comme les portraits des trois autres fondateurs qui se trouvent également dans le château. Lady Dersigale m'a d'ailleurs racontée que cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'allait plus les voir car elle en avait assez des disputes incessantes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il n'y a plus qu'à Helga Poufsouffle qu'elle rend encore visite de temps en temps. »

« Et où sont les autres portraits ? », demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. », avoua Harry. « La seule chose que m'ait dite Lady Dersigale, c'est qu'il n'était pas difficile de les reconnaître, car Rowena Serdaigle les avait peints avec un réalisme à couper le souffle. »

« Depuis quand as-tu découvert ce passage secret ? », demanda Hermione.

« Juste avant de recevoir le Pouvoir de l'Air, au mois de février. »

« Et où mène-t-il ? »

« Aux cachots, à quelques mètres du laboratoire de Véla. », répliqua Harry.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, et tous trois cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant la glace sans tain. Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur afin de vérifier que personne ne risquait de les surprendre, mais à part Véla et les trois amis, personne ne se trouvait dans cette partie des cachots, à moins bien sûr que les Maraudeurs eussent ignoré la présence d'un passage secret à proximité.

Harry poussa alors la glace sans tain qui les séparait du couloir et, lorsqu'ils furent sortis et que le passage se fut refermé, reflétant leurs visages dans le miroir, tous trois se dirigèrent vers la porte du laboratoire de potions. Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry frappa trois coups rapides, et la voix de Véla les invita à entrer. A peine entré dans le laboratoire, Harry remarqua qu'il avait légèrement changé. Bien sûr, les chaudrons gardaient toujours une place prépondérante dans la pièce, mais quelques fauteuils y avaient été rajoutés. Véla invita les trois Gryffondor à prendre place et s'assit elle-même après avoir une dernière fois vérifié l'un des chaudrons dont le contenu frémissait doucement sur le feu.

« Bien, et si tu nous racontais ce que tu as découvert à propos de Malefoy, maintenant ? », demanda Véla.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à leur répéter la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Drago et sa mère.

« Alors la mère de Malefoy veut l'empêcher de se soumettre à Voldemort et Malefoy est, lui, totalement de son côté ? », résuma Ron.

« C'est exact. Mais je ne peux pas dire que ça m'étonne. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy après le match de Quidditch où je lui avais sauvé la vie, où Voldemort avait dit à Malefoy que Narcissa avait une très mauvaise influence sur son fils. »

« Surpris ? », s'étonna Hermione.

« Oui. Quand on s'était réunis avec toute l'A.D. Je crois que le whisky pur feu a du abaisser mes défenses mentales, et j'ai entendu cette discussion entre le père de Malefoy et Voldemort. »

Sur ce, il décrivit la scène qu'il avait vue en rêve.

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège, comme l'année dernière, lorsque… »

Hermione n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vision que j'avais eu de Voldemort torturant Sirius. », affirma Harry d'un ton catégorique.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Un instant, elle avait craint que Harry ne lui en veuille pour cette intervention qu'elle-même jugeait comme manquant quelque peu de tact.

« En tout cas, ça prouve bien que Malefoy est entièrement du côté de Voldemort. », conclut Harry.

Et ni Véla, ni Hermione, ni Ron ne le contredirent.

&&&&&&&

Euh… Oui, je sais, comme cadeau de Nouvel An, comme je l'avais prévu au départ, il est un peu en retard, mais bon… J'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspiration pendant quelques temps, à laquelle s'est ajoutée une tendance à traduire plutôt qu'à écrire. Mais après un week-end plutôt riche en inspiration, j'ai enfin pu boucler ce chapitre (et revenant pour une courte période en France à l'occasion de Pâques, c'est-à-dire disposant d'une connexion Internet me permettant de publier mes chapitres, je peux enfin vous donner l'occasion de le lire après deux mois d'attente _indépendants de ma volonté_ :s ). J'ose espérer qu'il vous aura plu. J'espère aussi que le prochain chapitre mettra moins longtemps à vous parvenir. Merci encore à Speedy, créatrice de cette fic et béta-lectrice de la suite que j'en ai faite, et à vous tous qui me lisez et parfois me reviewez (comment ça, il y a un message subliminal dans cette phrase ? Mais pas du tout !). Une excellente année 2007 et une très bonne santé à tous ! Et maintenant, place au RAR.

**Arvedin :** Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que ça lui sera on ne peut plus utile, mais bon, c'est avant tout un Gryffondor, alors, on ne peut pas non plus lui demander l'impossible. Le Pouvoir de l'Intelligence lui permettra sans doute de mûrir plus rapidement, mais il reste quand même assez impulsif dans ses réactions. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a tout autant plu que le précédent.

**Big apple :** Ca va bien, merci. Et toi ? ;) Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que les lecteurs apprécient. Tu veux en savoir plus sur le traître ? Ma foi, je vais y réfléchir. Mais il est désormais certain que je ne révèlerai son identité que vers la fin de la septième année.

**Elpotter :** Merci pour ta review. La suite ? La voilà ! Herbert serait Sirius, dis-tu ? Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi Dumbledore se sent coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et puis, tu oublies une chose : Mirzam Herbert a torturé son propre fils, il l'a dit lui-même. Or, je ne crois avoir lu nulle part que Sirius ait jamais eu un enfant. Et Harry n'a jamais haï Sirius (sauf avant de savoir qu'il était innocent, bien sûr). Ces quelques exemples ne démentent-ils pas clairement la possibilité que Sirius et Herbert soient une seule et même personne? D'ailleurs, comme le dit Dumbledore, « le parchemin a été produit par un Langue-de-Plomb et il s'est avéré qu'il était vierge, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la mort de ton parrain. » Si les exemples précédents ne te convainquent pas, celui-ci est on ne peut plus clair, je crois…


	11. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir dans mon propre profil).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 32 :

Le lendemain matin, le samedi, Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondor, déjeunant tranquillement avec ses amis et discutant joyeusement avec Neville, lorsque le courrier arriva. Et avec le courrier, Harry vit atterrir devant lui plusieurs hiboux portant un long paquet emballé dans du papier kraft. Harry sourit, bien qu'il fût légèrement inquiet : il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'une semaine pour s'habituer à la dernière version de l'Etoile Filante qui, quoique fort maniable, d'après Madame Bibine, avait tendance à devenir instable lorsqu'elle dépassait les 200 Km/h. Il prit alors la décision de s'entraîner chaque jour après les cours, en plus des entraînements prévus par Katie, qui devenait plus terrible encore qu'Olivier ne l'avait été lorsqu'il avait été leur capitaine quelques années auparavant.

En effet, elle ne laissait pas passer la moindre erreur dans le jeu et réprimandait vertement ses coéquipières dès lors qu'elles laissaient échapper le Souaffle. Ainsi, si Sloper ou Kirke prenait la décision d'envoyer un Cognard et réussissait à déstabiliser l'une des deux autres Poursuiveuses, elles étaient copieusement agonies de reproches. Si à l'inverse la Poursuiveuse visée évitait le Cognard et gardait le Souaffle en mains, c'était le Batteur fautif qui subissait les foudres de leur capitaine. Les entraînements étaient devenus un véritable calvaire pour les sept joueurs, mais ils savaient que c'était nécessaire pour gagner la coupe.

Car contrairement aux prévisions de Harry, l'équipe de Poufsouffle avait eu à cœur de venger le revers qu'ils avaient essuyé durant leur premier match joué face à Serpentard, mi-décembre, lors duquel ils avaient subi une défaite pour quelques points seulement, puisqu'ils avaient perdu 350 à 320, les Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard ayant donné un spectacle à couper le souffle. Ainsi, plus de cinquante buts avaient été marqués en un temps record. Les Cognards avaient volé dans toutes les directions, mais Winslate n'avait aperçu le Vif d'or qu'une demie seconde après Malefoy. Et lorsqu'il s'était agi de le poursuivre, le Nimbus 2001 avait montré sa supériorité sur le modèle précédent, et Malefoy avait rapidement pris plusieurs mètres d'avance sur l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle, attrapant finalement la petite balle dorée après quelques secondes.

Pour ne pas rester sur cette défaite et pour retrouver leur honneur, les Poufsouffle, loin de se décourager, avaient fait montre de l'une de leurs plus grandes qualités, le labeur. Ils s'étaient entraînés d'arrache-pied pendant des semaines, et le jour du match contre Serdaigle, ils avaient livré le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Leur Gardien ressemblait somme toute à Ron, à ceci près que la défaite précédente, au lieu de le faire douter de ses capacités, lui avait donné l'envie et la force nécessaire pour se racheter de ses erreurs du match contre Serpentard. Quant à Peter Winslate, il avait eu le désir de se montrer à la hauteur de son prédécesseur, qui avait été capable de vaincre Potter lors du match qui les avait opposés trois ans auparavant.

Et le résultat avait été à la hauteur de leurs espérances, au point que les Poufsouffle étaient parvenu à vaincre très largement les Serdaigle avec 300 points de différence, le match s'étant terminé sur le score de 380 à 80. Cette victoire était principalement due au Gardien de Poufsouffle qui avait eu le mérite, après un début de match catastrophique, de parvenir à bloquer tous les tirs adverses.

De ce fait, l'équipe de Poufsouffle était passé à la première place du championnat de Quidditch, et les deux équipes s'entraînaient chaque jour, les Poufsouffle pour garder la tête du championnat et être sacrés pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans, les Gryffondor pour garder leur titre de champions de Quidditch. Certes, la différence de points à atteindre était moins grande que lors de la finale entre Serpentard et Gryffondor trois ans auparavant, puisque l'écart que Harry devait attendre n'était que de 30 points, mais l'équipe de Poufsouffle était aussi bien meilleure que celle dans laquelle avait jouée Malefoy à l'époque.

Et la victoire de Cedric Diggory sur Harry lors du premier match qui avait eu lieu cette année-là donnait une raison supplémentaire aux Poufsouffle de vouloir gagner. Il était temps de réaliser le même exploit que leur héros trois ans plus tôt. Mais si Peter Winslate était constamment sous pression, ce n'était rien par rapport à Harry, car Katie avait pris la même habitude qu'Olivier en lui rappelant constamment l'écart de buts que Ginny, Frances et elle-même devaient réaliser avant que Harry ne soit autorisé à attraper la minuscule balle dorée, au point que Harry était bien souvent forcé de faire appel au Pouvoir de l'Eau pour se calmer.

Mais la technique qu'il utilisait le plus souvent face à Katie était la fuite : il se promenait désormais en permanence avec la Carte du Maraudeur, et s'il voyait Katie s'approcher de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il bifurquait immédiatement vers l'un des passages secrets se trouvant à proximité, si bien que Ron et Hermione commençait à connaître l'école à peu près aussi bien que les jumeaux Weasley.

Cependant, il lui était impossible de l'éviter à l'entraînement, et bien souvent, lorsque Katie s'arrêtait au milieu de sa réprimande de l'un des cinq joueurs, Harry savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle allait se diriger vers lui et lui rappeler que tous les espoirs de l'équipe reposaient sur lui, étant donné qu'avec l'équipe qu'ils avaient en ce moment, la coupe semblait bien partie pour devenir la propriété de la maison jaune et noire.

Alors, Harry promettait solennellement de faire le plus attention possible, quitte à faire une feinte de Wronski ou n'importe quelle autre prouesse technique afin d'empêcher Winslate de récupérer la petite balle dorée. Suite à quoi la Poursuiveuse répondait immanquablement par un bref « Tu as intérêt » dans lequel Harry pouvait lire autant d'espoir que de doute. Espoir que Harry dise vrai. Doute quand elle se rappelait que, depuis qu'elle était dans l'équipe, Gryffondor n'avait gagné qu'une seule et unique fois grâce à Harry. Et la deuxième fois, l'année précédente, c'était Ginny qui était parvenu à rapporter la Coupe à sa Maison, et pas Harry.

« Harry ? Ca va ? »

La voix inquiète de Neville tira Harry de ses pensées.

« Oui, Neville, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense juste au match. »

« Tu es le meilleur Attrapeur que Poudlard aie jamais connu ! Tu vas réussir à attraper le Vif, tu peux me croire. Et sans la moindre difficulté. »

« J'aimerais bien te croire. Mais Winslate est malgré tout parvenu à vaincre Cho, alors que je croyais qu'elle était bien meilleure que lui. »

« Si elle n'avait pas tenté la feinte de Foarey, il n'aurait pas eu une telle avance sur elle lorsqu'il a aperçu le Vif. », fit remarquer Seamus.

« Oui, c'est vrai. », sourit Harry.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'expression furieuse de la jeune Serdaigle lorsque la main de son adversaire s'était refermée sur la petite balle dorée. Elle avait tenté cette feinte qui était célèbre dans le monde entier, mais à l'instar de son créateur, elle avait été vaincue lorsque son adversaire, la suivant, s'était retrouvé par hasard sur la route du Vif d'or. Winslate, tout d'abord surpris, avait hésité un instant, ce qui avait permis au commentateur de réagir et à Cho de se retourner pour voir le jeune Poufsouffle attraper la balle tant convoitée, mettant fin au match dans la confusion la plus totale.

Les paroles de ses amis semblaient avoir réconforté Harry, et c'est confiant qu'il se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch pour essayer son nouveau balai. Lorsqu'il arriva là-bas, aucun autre joueur n'était encore présent, et décida de tester immédiatement son nouveau balai. Il l'enfourcha et s'éleva doucement au-dessus du terrain. Il commença par faire quelques tours du terrain en augmentant progressivement la vitesse. Puis il zigzagua dans les airs, s'imaginant dans le feu de l'action. Il imaginait les Batteurs adverses tenter de l'atteindre avec les Cognards. Il voyait Winslate voler tout autour du terrain pour tenter de repérer le Vif d'or. Il distinguait le ballet des Poursuiveurs tentant de récupérer le Souaffle et de tromper le Gardien adverse. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se mit à accélérer la vitesse de son balai, virant juste avant de heurter les gradins ou les anneaux de buts. Il enchaîna une série de descentes en piqué et de remontées en chandelle en augmentant continuellement la vitesse de son balai mais freina brusquement en entendant des voix sur le terrain.

En bas se trouvaient les autres joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, accompagnés d'Hermione et de Véla, qui le regardaient d'un air fasciné. Harry sourit, et fondit sur les joueurs en mettant toute la puissance de son balai avant d'effectuer un rétablissement spectaculaire au moment de les heurter. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Katie avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Avec un balai comme celui-là, on est sûrs de gagner la semaine prochaine ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton fébrile.

« Katie a raison, Harry. », renchérit Ginny, main dans la main avec Dean Thomas. « C'est vraiment un balai à la hauteur de ton talent ! »

« Merci Ginny. C'est vrai qu'il est bon, mais… Il ne vaut pas l'Eclair de Feu. »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin pour vaincre Winslate ! Tu étais parvenu à vaincre le Nimbus 2001 de Malefoy avec un simple Nimbus 2000, alors, tu n'as rien à craindre de Winslate ! », lui assura Ron.

Harry sourit. Katie ouvrit la boîte contenant les différentes balles. Elle libéra le Vif d'or et les Cognards, puis elle lança le Souaffle et enfourcha son propre balai. L'entraînement pouvait commencer. Harry évita immédiatement un Cognard et Kirke se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite et les deux Batteurs se renvoyèrent bientôt le Cognard l'un à l'autre, n'intervenant que lorsque le second Cognard se trouvait trop proche des autres joueurs. Ginny, Katie et Frances commencèrent à se passer le Souaffle de plus en plus rapidement avant de fondre sur les buts de Ron. Mais celui-ci, qui s'était très nettement amélioré depuis l'année précédente, et aucune des feintes que les trois jeunes femmes tentèrent ne surent tromper la vigilance du Gardien. Puis Sloper se mit à viser les Poursuiveuses, tandis que Kirke les défendaient en tentant d'envoyer les Cognards sur Ron et Harry.

Malgré cette attaque presque constante, Ron parvint à réaliser une bonne performance et il ne prit que cinq buts durant le reste de l'entraînement. Harry, quant à lui, tentait de repérer le Vif d'or et, dès lors qu'il l'avait repéré et attrapé, le relâchait et le laisser s'échapper durant à peu près une minute avant de se relancer à sa poursuite. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures d'entraînement intensif et après la septième capture du Vif d'or par Harry que Katie décida que l'équipe pouvait se reposer.

« C'est le meilleur entraînement qu'on aie fait depuis bien longtemps ! », s'exclama-t-elle lorsque les joueurs furent en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. « Si on joue comme ça pendant le match, Poufsouffle n'a strictement aucune chance ! »

Harry sourit. C'était vrai. Depuis plus d'un mois, leurs entraînements avaient été catastrophiques. Mais en ce samedi, toute l'équipe avait été galvanisée par les performances du nouveau balai de Harry et chaque joueur avait donné le meilleur de lui-même. Si jamais ils réussissaient à garder cette volonté de vaincre, les joueurs de Poufsouffle ne seraient pas capables de freiner les lions de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il eût pris sa douche et qu'il fût retourné dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Harry aperçut Véla qui se dirigeait vers lui avec un faible sourire sur son visage blême. Harry s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

« Véla ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Il m'arrive que j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. », articula-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

« Il y a eu un problème avec la potion ? », demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

« Non, aucun. C'est justement parce qu'il faut que je laisse reposer la potion pendant trois jours que j'ai commis cette erreur. »

« De quoi s'agit-il, alors ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre Hermione sur le terrain de Quidditch. », répondit-elle d'une voix soudain suraiguë. « Tu aurais pu te tuer, quand tu as failli t'écraser au sol au moment où on est arrivé ! Et toutes les fois où le Cognard a failli te fracasser la mâchoire ou le crâne ! »

« Calme toi, Véla. », la rassura Harry, qui devait se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Je savais très bien ce que je faisais quand je suis descendu en piqué pour vous rejoindre. Et quant aux Cognards… ce sont les risques du Quidditch… », répliqua Harry d'un ton léger.

« Mais enfin tu pourrais te faire tuer ! »

« Crois moi, j'ai connu bien pire, lorsque Dobby a ensorcelé un Cognard pour me forcer à quitter Poudlard. Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un simple Cognard qui a la moindre chance de me tuer. », acheva-t-il avec un regard significatif.

Véla blêmit plus encore.

« Je… je… je ne pensais pas à ça. »

« Et moi, j'y pense tous les jours. Il viendra bien un moment où nous devrons nous rencontrer à nouveau, et ce jour-là, je compte bien que ce soit son dernier. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite tant que tu puisses mener tes expériences à bien. Car ce jour-là, nous aurons besoin de toutes les armes dont nous pouvons disposer. »

Véla soupira, puis elle sourit d'un air timide.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir oublié ? »

« Je ne serais pas capable de t'en vouloir, même si je le voulais. », répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrais t'amener à lui en vouloir, Harry ? Qu'elle soutienne Poufsouffle lors du prochain match ? », intervint Seamus qui venait d'arriver et n'avait entendu que la fin de la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas si une telle trahison serait pardonnable. », répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à manger en discutant joyeusement du match à venir.

&&&&&&&

Le week-end passa agréablement, entre entraînements de Quidditch et discussions avec Véla et ses amis à la bibliothèque, et le lundi arriva bien rapidement, et avec lui, les cours. Ce lundi matin, Harry arriva largement avant le cours dans le bureau du professeur Chourave, ayant la ferme intention de lui demander de l'aide pour la défense de Peter lors de l'audience qui devait se dérouler à la fin de la semaine suivante.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Je voulais vous demander. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez bien de Peter Pettigrow, lorsqu'il était élève avec mon père, à Poudlard ? »

« Effectivement, je me souviens bien de lui. Je l'aimais bien. Il n'était pas très bon dans la plupart des matières mais avait un certain talent en Botanique et en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Que voudriez-vous savoir sur lui ? »

« Vous savez, je suppose, qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort et qu'il est mort il y a quelques semaines pour sauver ma vie et celle de Véla ? »

« J'en ai entendu parler, c'est exact. Mais quel rapport cela a-t-il avec moi ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, j'ai demandé sa réhabilitation au Ministère, et j'aurais besoin de personnes qui soient prêtes à témoigner en sa faveur. »

« Je comprend. Quand devrai-je témoigner ? »

« Le procès pour décider de la réhabilitation ou non de Peter doit avoir lieu la semaine prochaine, le samedi. »

« Ca me laisse donc un peu moins de deux semaines pour savoir ce que je pourrai dire pour sa défense. Je serai là, Harry. »

« Merci, professeur. »

« Je vous en prie. J'aimais bien Peter Pettigrow, c'était un garçon charmant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il n'a pas été réparti à Poufsouffle. Je n'étais certes pas encore directrice de cette maison, à l'époque, mais il avait de nombreuses qualités qui auraient plu à Helga Poufsouffle et faisait lui-même preuve d'une loyauté sans faille vis-à-vis de ceux qu'ils aimait ou respectait. »

« Et pourtant, il les a trahi. »

« C'est exact. Mais j'ai vu pendant sa dernière année qu'il était comme tiraillé. Je crois que les Mangemorts l'ont menacé pour l'inciter à les rejoindre. Ca a vraiment commencé quand sa mère est tombée malade. »

« Sa mère est tombée malade ? »

« Gravement malade, et personne ne savait quoi faire pour la soigner. Je ne serais pas étonnée que les Mangemorts lui aient lancé un maléfice pour convaincre son fils de les rejoindre. En effet, elle a subitement recouvré la santé et à peu près à la même période, vos parents ont commencé à être menacés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sa loyauté envers sa famille surpassait toute autre loyauté. Il est fort probable que ce soit là la seule et unique raison qui l'ait poussé à trahir vos parents. »

« Mais pourtant, tout le monde croyait que c'était Sirius qui avait trahi mes parents. »

« C'est exact. Je l'ai moi-même cru, même si je ne comprenais pas comment un garçon si gentil avait pu passer ainsi du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que le véritable traître était Peter Pettigrow, son comportement incompréhensible des dernières années s'est considérablement éclairci. Mais je n'ai encore jamais compris comment les Mangemorts s'y sont pris pour que sa mère tombe malade et qu'elle recouvre soudainement la santé. Les guérisseurs avaient parlé du venin d'une hydre, mais je n'y crois pas, car même les Mangemorts n'auraient pas été capables de la guérir. Mais maintenant, Harry, il va bientôt être l'heure de débuter le cours, et je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller rejoindre vos camarades. »

« Oui professeur. Merci encore. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Harry se rendit donc dans le hall d'entrée pour attendre Ron et Hermione et, dès lors qu'ils l'eurent rejoint, se dirigea vers les serres du professeur Chourave. Le cours se passa très bien, et Harry, heureux de l'aide que le professeur Chourave avait accepté de lui apporter, suivit ce jour-là le cours avec une attention redoublée. Le cours suivant, lui, fut une véritable torture. Le professeur Trelawney ne cessait d'annoncer sa mort prochaine.

L'après-midi même, ayant posé à Hagrid la même question qu'au professeur Chourave, il reçut une réponse négative.

« Tu comprends, Harry, c'n'est pas que j'veux pas t'aider, mais j'dois t'avouer qu'je m'souviens plus trop du p'tit Peter. Je m'souviens bien d'tes parents et d'Sirius, mais Peter, j's'rais pas capable de dire quoi qu'ce soit pour sa défense ou contre lui. »

« Tant pis, Hagrid, ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même. »

Cependant, il lui semblait que Hagrid évitait son regard en disant cela. Y avait-il une autre raison pour qu'il refuse de témoigner ?

La semaine passa rapidement, et bientôt, le vendredi arriva, et avec lui l'angoisse précédent les matchs de Quidditch. Ce soir-là, Harry avait projeté de se coucher tôt, mais à la fin du dîner, tandis que Harry voyait les professeurs quitter peu à peu la Grande Salle, il eut soudain une idée. Quittant à son tour la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers l'un des bureaux qu'il avait le plus visités depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa trois coups brefs.

« Entrez. », l'invita la voix du professeur Herbert.

Harry ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau du professeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard autour de lui en refermant la porte de chêne. Une fois encore, il remarqua que son occupant avait marqué la pièce de son empreinte. Là où il avait vu successivement des photos et des peintures représentant le professeur Lockhart, des cages remplies de diverses créatures maléfiques, de multiples objets de défense et des chats représentés sur des assiettes ou encore des plantes en pot, il se trouvait ce jour-là dans une pièce décorée simplement et comportant quelques babioles personnelles mais, surtout, des photos d'une femme. Toujours la même. Omniprésente.

Suivant son regard, le professeur sourit tristement.

« Mon épouse. Elle est morte peu après la chute de Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais su qui, de ton parrain ou de Pettigrow, l'avait tuée. »

« Mais Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban et il n'a jamais tué personne ! Quant à Peter, il est resté transformé en rat pendant douze ans, alors il ne peut pas avoir tué qui que ce soit pendant ce temps. »

« Je ne parle pas d'un meurtre physique. Elle n'a pas été assassinée. Mais c'est tout comme : elle est morte de douleur. Trois de ses plus proches amis assassinés, un autre accusé de les avoir trahi. C'est ça qui l'a tué. Si Sirius avait prouvé son innocence… S'il n'avait pas poursuivi Peter ce soir-là… Peut-être serait-elle encore en vie, aujourd'hui. »

« Mais et vous ? Elle vous avait ! Elle avait perdu mes parents, Peter et Sirius, mais elle vous avait, vous ! Et elle vous aimait. Cela ne lui a pas suffi ? »

« J'ai été lâche. Quand j'ai appris la mort de James et Lily, je suis devenu fou, je me suis enfui et j'ai quitté notre maison. Je n'y suis jamais retourné. J'étais bien loin quand j'ai appris sa mort. Et quand j'ai fini par retrouver mon fils… notre fils… j'ai à peine eu le loisir de le voir… J'étais un lâche et je le suis resté. », murmura-t-il finalement avec une note de dégoût perceptible dans sa voix. « Mais tu n'es pas venu pour m'entendre parler de moi ! Que voulais-tu me demander, Harry ? »

« Je… »

Harry hésita. Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il doutait d'obtenir une réponse positive. Cependant, il était venu là pour une raison bien précise, et il ne servait à rien de ne pas essayer.

« Je… Quand Véla et moi nous sommes enfuis de l'endroit où nous étions avec Voldemort… J'ai rappelé à Peter la dette d'honneur qu'il avait envers moi. Et il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous permettre de nous enfuir. Comme mes parents ont sacrifié la leur pour me sauver. Et… J'ai demandé au Ministère la réhabilitation de Peter. Et j'ai besoin de personnes qui accepteraient de témoigner en sa faveur lors de l'audience qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Des personnes qui l'ont bien connu. Et vous m'avez dit que vous étiez très ami avec ma mère et les Maraudeurs. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai bien connu le petit Peter. Mais tu comprendras qu'avec ce qu'il m'a fait, j'aurais bien du mal à le défendre. S'il n'avait pas été là… s'il n'avait pas trahi tes parents… Mon épouse serait peut-être toujours vivante. Et je n'aurais pas du torturer notre fils. Je suis désolé, Harry, mais il m'est impossible de témoigner en sa faveur. Je préfère ne rien dire, car tout ce que je dirais ne pourrait avoir de valeur défense, mais plutôt d'accusation. Je sais par la discussion que j'ai eue avec Albus à quel point sa défense te tient à cœur, et c'est pourquoi je ne t'empêcherai pas de tenter de le blanchir. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »

« Je comprend. Merci quand même, professeur. »

« Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? »

« Vous acceptez de ne pas aider ceux qui feront tout pour le salir, et c'est déjà beaucoup, pour moi. »

« Si je le fais, ce n'est ni pour toi, ni pour Peter. Si je le fais, c'est parce que je suis persuadé qu'Amy n'aurait jamais voulu que je me mette en travers d'une tentative de réhabiliter l'un de ses anciens amis, quel qu'il soit. Je crois qu'elle aurait été prise de pitié pour Peter et qu'elle t'aurait soutenu dans ta démarche. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était Amy. Il salua son professeur d'un air distrait et sortit du bureau. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Herbert ne lui avait pas tout dit quant aux raisons qu'il avait de ne pas vouloir aider à la réhabilitation de Peter Pettigrow ?

Secouant la tête, Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le lendemain matin, la finale de Quidditch aurait lieu, et il lui fallait être en pleine forme si l'équipe voulait avoir une chance de gagner le tournoi.

&&&&&&&

« Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour ce dernier match de la saison de Quidditch ! Je suis John Williams et je serai votre commentateur pour ce match. Aujourd'hui s'affrontent les deux équipes encore en lice pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch. La coupe restera-t-elle encore une année entière dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall ? Passera-t-elle pour la première fois depuis vingt-cinq ans dans le bureau qu'occupe le professeur Chourave ? La seule certitude est que le combat sera acharné des deux côtés. Je vous rappelle effectivement que l'équipe de Gryffondor devra obtenir une marge de 180 points d'écart avec les Poufsouffle pour que ce match soit celui de leur victoire. Si Winslate parvient à vaincre Potter, ou si celui-ci attrape le Vif d'or alors que ses coéquipiers ont moins de 30 points d'avance sur leurs adversaires, le professeur Chourave aura toute l'année pour admirer la coupe d'argent étinceler dans son bureau. Si toutefois les 180 points nécessaires sont atteints ou dépassés par l'équipe des rouge et or, ce sera un rugissement de victoire que pourront pousser leurs camarades de Gryffondor, car la coupe restera leur. Et maintenant, voici que les deux équipes rentrent sur le terrain. L'équipe de Gryffondor est bien entendu composée de Potter, Sloper, Kirke, Weasley, Weasley, Randall et de leur capitaine, j'ai nommé la fameuse Katie Bell ! L'équipe de Poufsouffle est elle composée de Winslate, dont le seul défaut au Quidditch est de posséder un balai qui ne fait pas justice à ses qualités d'Attrapeur, ainsi que de Webblings, Binsdale, Garey, Finch-Fletchley, Smith, et enfin Bortun, qui cumule la fonction de Capitaine avec son poste de Poursuiveur. Les capitaines se serrent la main et les équipes se mettent en position. Madame Bibine laisse le Vif d'or et les Cognards s'échapper. Enfin, elle se saisit du Souaffle et… C'EST PARTI ! Smith récupère immédiatement le Souaffle et se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondor. Mais de qui Weasley est-il le roi, désormais ? Smith tire… Et c'est un arrêt spectaculaire de Weasley, qui relance le Souaffle immédiatement en direction de sa sœur. Weasley à l'attaque… Weasley toujours… Passe à Bell… qui repasse à Weasley… Elle tire… Non ! C'était une feinte de tir, et le gardien est vaincu ! 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor. Le Souaffle est immédiatement remis en jeu, et Bortun s'en empare, ayant adopté la formation faucon avec ses deux autres coéquipiers. Le Souaffle passe de main en main à toute vitesse ! Finch-Fletchley… Bortun… Smith… à nouveau Bortun… Il évite un Cognard… Joliment visé, Kirke, et bonne esquive du capitaine de Poufsouffle ! Mais le deuxième Cognard lancé par Sloper parvient à lui faire lâcher le Souaffle… immédiatement récupéré par Finch-Fletchley ! Finch-Fletchley devant les buts. Il ne reste plus de Cognard pour lui faire perdre le Souaffle… Il tire… Weasley s'élance ! TROP TARD ! Finch-Fletchley donne à Poufsouffle le but de l'égalisation ! »

Loin au-dessus des buts de Gryffondor, Harry étouffa un juron. Il avait certes confiance en Ron et savait qu'après une année d'expérience, le jeune Gardien n'allait plus perdre ses moyens. Mais il savait aussi que les Poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle avaient marqué un nombre impressionnant de buts depuis le début de la saison…

Mais entre temps, le Souaffle avait déjà été remis en jeu et Katie se dirigeait vers les buts de Garey. Elle évita un Cognard de Webblings et tira. Le score était désormais de 20 à 10 en faveur de Gryffondor. Un tir de Frances amena les deux équipes à 30 à 10, avant que Bortun ne parvienne à tromper Ron.

Et c'est là que Harry le vit. Le Vif d'or voletait près des buts de Gryffondor. Mais Winslate était trop près et risquait de l'attraper avant Harry. Et de plus, attraper le Vif d'or maintenant signifierait qu'il donnait la coupe à Poufsouffle. Et ça, Harry ne le voulait en aucun cas. Mais comment faire ? S'il se dirigeait dans la direction opposée, Winslate comprendrait qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte et trouverait facilement le Vif d'or… Mais s'il se dirigeait vers le Vif d'or, Winslate croirait sans doute là encore à une feinte et prendrait la direction opposée. Peut-être le Vif d'or parviendrait-il à s'échapper dans ce laps de temps. Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Les yeux fixés sur le Vif d'or, il fit donner à son balai toute sa puissance. Il arriva bientôt à la hauteur de Winslate, qui fit immédiatement virer son balai dans l'autre sens. Harry se lança alors à sa poursuite en modérant la puissance de son balai pour se retrouver à la hauteur du jeune Poufsouffle. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il se rendit compte que la minuscule balle dorée avait disparu. Il s'arrêta alors en levant le poing et avec un sourire victorieux.

« INCROYABLE ! C'EST LA FEINTE LA PLUS EXTRAORDINAIRE QUI AIT JAMAIS été EFFECTUéE à POUDLARD ! Potter, afin de tromper son adversaire, s'est dirigé droit sur le Vif d'or, et Winslate, croyant à une feinte, s'est précipité dans la direction opposée, faisant perdre aux deux équipes une occasion de mettre fin au match mais laissant à Gryffondor l'espoir de garder la coupe ! Cette feinte hors du commun a eu aussi pour effet de galvaniser le reste de l'équipe, et Gryffondor est à l'attaque… Bell… Randall… Bell… Weasley… à nouveau Randall… Il semble qu'elle veuille tirer à sa gauche… mais elle se ravise au dernier moment et tire à droite ! C'est un magnifique but qui donne à Gryffondor la possibilité de gagner le match dans l'état actuel des choses ! »

Harry sourit. Malheureusement, le Vif d'or avait eu le temps de disparaître et il lui faudrait sans doute un certain temps avant de pouvoir le retrouver. Mais il suffisait à ses coéquipiers de maintenir l'écart pour que la victoire soit à eux.

Une demie heure passa. Puis une heure. Le score était désormais de 70 à 30 en faveur de Gryffondor, lorsqu'il l'aperçut à nouveau. La minuscule balle dorée se trouvait entre Winslate et lui, et s'il était assez rapide, il serait capable de l'attraper avant le jeune Poufsouffle.

Il s'élança. Winslate, dont le regard était tourné de l'autre côté, ne le vit même pas.

« Potter semble avoir vu quelque chose. est-ce que c'est le Vif d'or ? Il fonce droit sur l'Attrappeur des Poufsouffle ! Oui, c'est bien le Vif d'or, Winslate n'aura pas la moindre de chance de l'attraper et la victoire revient indiscutablement à Gryffondor ! »

« Ne parle pas trop vite, Williams ! », entendit Harry au-dessus de lui.

wooooosh !

Harry tourna la tête et vit un Cognard qui le frôla avant d'aller percuter de plein fouet le Vif d'or.

« Par Merlin, c'est un coup de maître de la part Webblings ! le batteur de Poufsouffle est parvenu à toucher directement le Vif d'or, qui a été dévié de sa trajectoire et a disparu de notre champ de vision ! »

Une ovation s'éleva des tribunes et même nombre de supporters de Gryffondor se levèrent pour acclamer la performance du Poufsouffle. Harry lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de féliciter mentalement le Batteur adverse. Même au niveau international, les Batteurs capables de réaliser un coup pareil étaient fort peu nombreux. Car ce coup nécessitait une grande précision pour toucher le Vif d'or. Bien des Batteurs préféraient attaquer l'Attrapeur adverse, mais ce coup dénotait une telle précision dans la maîtrise du Cognard que les Batteurs capables de le réaliser étaient bien souvent autant acclamés et adulés que les Attrapeurs eux-mêmes.

Malheureusement pour les Gryffondor, ce coup de maître semblait avoir galvanisé les Poufsouffle autant que la feinte de Harry avait su motiver sa propre équipe, et bientôt, le score se retrouva de 100 à 90 pour Gryffondor. Il leur faudrait encore 20 points d'avance supplémentaires pour avoir une chance de gagner la coupe. Deux heures passèrent avant que les Gryffondor n'aient à nouveau une avance suffisante, avec un score de 210 à 180. Mais lorsque Harry aperçut à nouveau le Vif d'or, le score était déjà passé à 250 à 230.

« Finch-FLetchley à l'attaque… Kirke lui envoie un Cognard et il lâche le Souaffle, récupéré par… Weasley, qui passe à Randall… Bell… Randall… Bell… Weasley… Weasley devant les buts… Elle tire… ET C'EST LE BUT ! 260 à 230 pour Gryffondor. Ce match est sur le point de rentrer dans les annales du Quidditch à Poudlard comme l'un des plus disputés et l'un des plus longs ! Cela fait déjà quatre heures que les joueurs sont sur le terrain et jusqu'à présent, on ne peut pas dire qu'une des deux équipes ait pris un avantage significatif ! potter s'élance ! aurait-il vu le vif d'or ? et si oui, saura-t-il l'attraper ou webblings parviendra-t-il à nouveau à le contrer ? »

« Kirke, sloper, droit sur webblings et binsdale ! », hurla Katie.

Les deux Batteurs de Gryffondor se ruèrent aussitôt vers les deux Batteurs adverses pour les empêcher de toucher les Cognards et Harry déploya toute la puissance de son balai. Il fallait vaincre Winslate, et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait qu'eux deux. Le jeune Poufsouffle avait aussi repéré la petite balle dorée et se dirigeait lui aussi avec toute la puissance de son balai vers ce point minuscule situé à quelques mètres au-dessous d'eux. Dans le stade, l'action semblait suspendue. Le Souaffle flottait au milieu du terrain sans qu'aucun Poursuiveur ne songe à s'en emparer. Les Cognards eux-mêmes, délaissés par les Batteurs, semblaient avoir décidé de laisser les joueurs tranquilles. Spectateurs et joueurs savaient que se jouait là la coupe de Quidditch.

Soudain, alors que les deux Attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude, le Vif d'or vira et se mit à remonter en vrille, forçant les deux adversaires à mettre leur balai à la verticale. Harry se couchait un peu plus sur son balai pour pouvoir augmenter sa vitesse, lorsque l'Etoile Filante commença à vibrer. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il devait rester stable à tout prix. Trente mètres… Vingt-cinq mètres… Vingt mètres… Un Cognard que Binsdale avait finalement pu atteindre le frôla. Harry se coucha encore un peu plus et son balai vibra plus encore. Quinze mètre… Dix mètres… Cinq mètres… Il tendit la main et le second Cognard le frappa de plein fouet au moment où sa main se refermait sur le Vif d'or.

Comme au ralenti, il se vit lâcher le manche de son balai et tomber dans le vide, la main toujours refermée sur le Vif d'or, tandis que le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine résonnait à ses oreilles.

&&&&&&&

Hem… euh… Après un long moment de patience pour vous et de manque d'inspiration pour moi, je viens enfin de boucler ce chapitre (enfin, ça fera plus d'une semaine quand vous le lirez…). De retour en France et ayant enfin un accès à Internet qui a été coupé chez moi (en Allemagne) d'une manière impromptue et incompréhensible il y a près de trois semaines, je peux enfin mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Que j'aime ce genre de fin… Quand mon côté sadique peut jouir de sa pleine autorité sur les personnages… Harry survivra-t-il ? Certainement, à moins que Voldemort ne surgisse en cet instant pour le tuer. Mais va-t-il s'en sortir indemne ? Aura-t-il l'occasion de brandir la fameuse coupe argentée devant un stade en délire ? Ou reverra-t-il les murs et les draps immaculés de l'antre de Madame Pomfresh ? Saura-t-il défendre Peter et faire admettre au Magenmagot qu'il mérite d'être lavé de ses crimes ? Découvrira-t-il les raisons cachées incitant Hagrid et le professeur Herbert à refuser de l'aider ? Les réponses à ces questions et à beaucoup d'autres dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés, et un merci tout particulier à Speedy, créatrice et beta-lectrice de cette fic. Et maintenant, place aux RAR !

**Arvedin :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Je t'avouerai que je me demande moi aussi comment Harry n'a pas déjà son lit réservé à l'infirmerie. Et comme tu viens de le voir, ce lit, s'il existait, serait certainement très bientôt de nouveau occupé, moins de deux semaines après l'hospitalisation précédente ! Pauvre Harry. Va-t-il trouver les autres portraits des fondateurs ? Bonne question… Si oui, il les découvrira en temps utile. Sinon, tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même (ou comment écrire pour ne donner aucune réponse).

**Patmol :** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite.

**Joe :** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite.

**Big apple :** Hello, ça va bien, merci. Merci pour ta review. Pour le traître, j'ai déjà donné un indice caché quelque part dans l'un des chapitres précédents (comment ça, c'est flou ?). Maintenant, à toi de le trouver ! Je disséminerai des indices supplémentaires dans les chapitres suivants, mais vraisemblablement pas avant quelques chapitres. Je ne pense effectivement pas le faire intervenir avant la septième année des quatre protagonistes. Quant à Mirzam Herbert, je pense que ton souhait a été exaucé dans ce chapitre, non ? J'espère ne pas m'avancer trop en disant à bientôt.


	12. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de la fic de Speedy-of-77 : Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires. Les premiers chapitres peuvent être trouvés sous le profil de Speedy (voir dans mon propre profil).

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, rien ne m'appartient ! Enfin si, l'histoire, quand même. Quoique… Après tout, cette fic est une idée de Speedy, à l'origine… Et comme je suis son plan… Bref, tout ce que vous pouvez considérer comme nouveau par rapport à l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling est à Speedy, et le reste est à… J.K. Rowling, bien sûr !

**Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Je profite de mes derniers jours passsés dans l'hexagone avant Noël pour vous envoyer un nouveau chapitre sur chacune de mes trois histoires. Bonne lecture !

Note bis : J'ai opéré une petite modification mineure dans le chapitre 29 : je m'étais en effet trompé en parlant du venin d'une chimère. Il s'agit en fait du venin d'une hydre et le poison est appelé poison hydrique (le même que celui utilisé contre la mère de Peter). Ce poison a son importance puisqu'il montre que Peter a été embrigadé par les Mangemorts après que ceux-ci avaient empoisonné sa mère et lui avaient promis de la guérir si jamais il les rejoignait.

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers volumes d'Harry Potter.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire. Enjoy & review !

**Harry Potter et les 10 pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 33 :

Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. Harry essaya de comprendre ce qui pouvait causer une telle douleur dans son dos, et soudain, il se souvint qu'il était tombé de son balai après avoir attrapé le Vif d'or. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait rendu les lits de l'infirmerie si durs.

Il sentait des personnes penchées au-dessus de lui. Il entendait des cris de joie et des murmures inquiets. Finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain, Harry parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

« Harry ! », lui parvint la voix de Katie. « Tu es réveillé ! »

« Où suis-je ? »

« Sur le terrain de Quidditch. Madame Pomfresh devrait arriver dans un instant. Le match est terminé ! On a gagné la coupe ! »

Lorsque son cerveau eut intégré cette dernière information, Harry sourit et voulut se relever, mais son sourire laissa la place à une grimace de douleur. Son dos lui faisait vraiment mal. Avec l'aide de Ron, cependant, il parvint à se relever, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Puis, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et atterrit sur les épaules de Sloper et Kirke, le Vif d'or toujours dans sa main, le poing levé en signe de victoire. Alors, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait monté le son au maximum. Près de la moitié du stade, vêtue de rouge et agitant des banderoles sur lesquelles étaient inscrits des encouragements tels que « LA COUPE AUX LIONS » ou « Gryffondor vaincra », poussa des cris de joie. Harry vit Luna avec son fameux chapeau rugissant, Ron et Hermione sautant comme des fous à côté de Véla, blême mais souriante.

Puis la foule envahit le stade et l'équipe de Gryffondor fut portée en triomphe jusqu'aux gradins où étaient installés l'ensemble du corps professoral et John Williams, qui avait lâché le mégaphone et souriait d'un air victorieux. A côté de lui, le professeur McGonagall, qui donnait l'impression d'avoir elle-même attrapé le Vif d'or, recevait les félicitations du professeur Chourave qui conservait le sourire, estimant que sa maison avait perdu avec les honneurs. Et elle avait amplement raison, car les joueurs de Poufsouffle avaient fait montre d'une habileté exceptionnelle, en particulier Webblings, qui semblait bien parti pour obtenir une place dans une équipe de Quidditch au niveau de la ligue nationale, mais aussi à l'avenir dans la compétition internationale.

On dit que certains sentiments forts annihilent toute sensation de douleur. Le bonheur qu'éprouvait Harry en cet instant était de ceux-là. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir attrapé le Vif d'or et fait gagner la coupe à sa maison qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur dans son dos, et lorsque Mrs. Pomfresh arriva dans le stade, accompagnée du professeur Herbert qui était parti la chercher, ce fut pour trouver son patient brandir bien haut devant tous les supporters de Gryffondor la lourde coupe d'argent. Maugréant et pestant contre ces inconscients qui ne savent pas ménager leur santé et qui aggravent leur cas alors qu'ils sont déjà blessés, elle retourna vers son antre, et se jura de refuser Potter lorsque celui-ci viendrait immanquablement le voir, se plaignant de Merlin savait quelle blessure.

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins des professeurs, les deux équipes recevaient les félicitations chaleureuses du professeur Dumbledore et les commentaires plus professionnels de Mrs. Bibine. Mais plus encore que ces félicitations ou ces commentaires, ce furent les paroles de Winslate qui procurèrent à Harry le plus grand bonheur.

« Bravo Potter, c'était un très beau match. Je suis fier d'avoir joué contre toi. Même si j'ai perdu, je ne le regrette pas, car tu es un Attrapeur exceptionnel. C'est un honneur pour moi que d'avoir pu jouer contre toi. J'espère que je jouerai mieux si on se rencontre à nouveau l'année prochaine. »

« Merci Winslate. J'ai vu comment tu te débrouilles et je suis sûr que tu seras un grand Attrapeur si jamais tu veux devenir professionnel. Il faudra que tu fasses plus attention aux feintes, mais tu as une bonne technique et tu voles très bien. En t'entraînant comme il faut, tu pourras rivaliser avec les plus grands. »

Winslate rougit sous le compliment et offrit à Harry un sourire de pur bonheur. Harry, quant à lui, se tourna vers Ron et lui adressa un sourire victorieux. Il avait certes encaissé de nombreux tirs, mais de par les arrêts spectaculaires qu'il avait effectués durant toute l'année et en particulier durant la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch, il restait l'un des meilleurs Gardiens que l'équipe de Gryffondor ait jamais connus.

Ron lui rendit son sourire. Un peu plus d'un an auparavant, il n'en aurait pas été capable, estimant qu'il s'était montré piètre défenseur. Cependant, il parvenait désormais à ne pas se laisser abattre par les échecs et à bien juger son propre jeu.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au retour sur le match, comme le fit remarquer Katie lorsqu'ils retournèrent au vestiaire une demi-heure plus tard pour se doucher et se changer. Non, l'heure n'était pas au retour sur les erreurs de jeu. Il s'agissait désormais de fêter dignement leur victoire. Et dans ce domaine, les Gryffondor avait des années de pratique.

&&&&&&&

Lorsque, tenant la coupe, il pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avec les six autres membres de l'équipe, Harry fut accueilli par une ovation assourdissante. Les sept joueurs furent aussitôt hissés sur les épaules des élèves les plus forts et la coupe brandie d'un air victorieux sous le regard admiratif des élèves des sept années rassemblés pour fêter la victoire de leur maison dans le championnat de Quidditch et sa victoire plus que probable dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Après cette victoire au Quidditch, en effet, Gryffondor avait une avance confortable de 100 points sur Serpentard, bon deuxième comme presque chaque année depuis l'arrivée de Harry, Ron et Hermione au collège.

Le bruit de verres entrechoqués retentit bien vite et Harry accepta la bouteille qui lui fut tendue par William Spiker, un élève de troisième année assez élancé que Harry pressentait, pour l'avoir vu jouer plusieurs fois au Quidditch avec des camarades de Gryffondor, comme étant le futur remplaçant de Katie au poste de Poursuiveur. Si la technique du jeune garçon pouvait parfois laisser quelque peu à désirer, il avait toutefois une aisance en vol et une faculté de travailler en équipe qui pourraient se révéler de grands atouts pour peu qu'il s'entraîne suffisamment.

Soudain, il y eut un grand silence et tout le monde se retourna vers Katie, qui finit par prendre la parole, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Eh bien, merci à tous pour vos encouragements durant le match et pour vos félicitations après. Je suis heureuse d'avoir gagné ce match, en particulier parce que c'était la seule et unique possibilité que j'avais de gagner la coupe en tant que Capitaine, ce qui est un grand honneur. Merci encore à tous, et je laisse la parole à l'artisan de cette victoire, mon Capitaine adjoint, Harry. »

Sentant le feu lui monter aux joues, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'ai pour ainsi dire rien à ajouter à ce que vient de dire notre estimée Capitaine. Mais je voudrais quand même porter un toast au meilleur Gardien que Gryffondor a connu depuis des années, égal sinon supérieur à notre ancien capitaine Olivier Dubois. Vive Ron Weasley ! Vive le meilleur Gardien de Poudlard », acheva-t-il en levant sa bouteille.

« Vive Ron Weasley ! Vive le meilleur Gardien de Poudlard ! », s'exclamèrent en écho des dizaines de voix, celle d'Hermione couvrant toutes les autres.

Ron rougit sous les acclamations de ses condisciples. Lui qui avait si peu de confiance en soi, il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle ovation de la part de ses camarades. Il était désormais bien fini le temps des Serpentard chantant « Weasley est notre roi ». Désormais, le jeune Gryffondor se montrait digne du choix qu'avait opéré Angélina Johnson presque deux ans auparavant. Et bien que leur Gardien ait encaissé plus de vingt buts durant cet ultime match de la saison, les élèves de Gryffondor se rappelaient surtout qu'il en avait arrêté au moins le double et avait réalisé une performance remarquable. Et ainsi qu'Harry en avait déjà fait l'expérience, Ron eut alors une fois de plus l'occasion de se rendre compte que les contre-performances étaient bien vites oubliées pour peu que l'équipe finisse par triompher.

« Merci Harry. », murmura-t-il finalement sans qu'on pût faire la part de l'agacement et de la reconnaissance dans sa voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une Hermione agacée par les minauderies continuelles de Lavande ou Parvati qui commença à l'accaparer avant de le tirer loin du tumulte sous les sourires goguenards de quelques élèves de sixième et de septième année à l'esprit mal tourné. Harry, quant à lui, fut accaparé par Katie qui voulait déjà discuter avec lui afin de savoir qui parmi les élèves de leur maison était le ou la plus susceptible de lui succéder au poste de Poursuiveur. Si elle aussi fut d'avis que William Spiker avait de bonnes chances d'obtenir la place, elle nota aussi les bonnes performances de Rosalind van Bijk, une première année d'origine néerlandaise qui pourrait se montrer une adversaire redoutable et qui n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à intégrer l'équipe, sinon l'année suivante, du moins après le départ de Ginny et Frances.

Ils s'occupèrent aussi de rechercher des remplaçants pour les postes que Harry et Ron allaient quitter à la fin de l'année suivante, et si Harry avait déjà repéré un élève première année de petite taille dont les compétences en vol étaient plus qu'honorables, ils avaient du mal à trouver quelqu'un de l'envergure de Ron. Toutefois, fit remarquer Katie, personne n'aurait parié sur Ron pour devenir le remplaçant de Dubois au poste de Gardien, et il se débrouillait désormais à merveille.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait aussi être à sa hauteur en tant que Capitaine ? », demanda Harry.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. », avoua Katie. « Tant qu'on ne reçoit pas cette charge, on n'a aucun moyen de savoir à quel point c'est difficile. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai vu combien Olivier travaillait dur, et Angelina m'avait confié l'année dernière qu'elle était sur les nerfs en permanence, mais malgré tout, je n'avais pas saisi la difficulté des tâches à accomplir. Heureusement que tu es là pour m'aider, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu toute l'année sans personne pour me seconder. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Olivier était tout le temps après nous et pourquoi Angelina m'a demandé de l'aide à plusieurs reprises. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Olivier a fait pour tenir trois ans en tant que Capitaine en sachant la difficulté que ça représente. Tout ce travail en plus des études. Je suis bien contente que nous ayons gagné ce match. Parce que non seulement c'est une fierté en tant qu'équipier, et plus encore en tant Capitaine de gagner la coupe, mais surtout, ça signifie que j'en ai terminé et que je ne serai plus aussi stressée pour un simple jeu. Après tout, le Quidditch n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeu, et si tu n'avais pas été là pour m'enlever une partie de ce poids que représentent les tâches d'un Capitaine, je crois que j'aurais fini par perdre le goût d'y jouer. »

Harry fut surpris par cet aveu de son Capitaine. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette charge pouvait peser à ce point sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pour aimer le jeu et être une excellente joueuse, tant au niveau de ses qualités de jeu qu'au niveau du fair-play dont elle faisait preuve même dans les matchs qui en étaient le plus dépourvu.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Harry ? Penses-tu que tu ne serais pas assez bon pour assumer cette fonction ? Tu es sans aucun doute le joueur le plus doué de cette équipe. Et te connaissant, je suis sûre que tu pourrais supporter sans mal la pression inhérente au poste de Capitaine. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu en es sûre en ce qui me concerne et pas en ce qui concerne Ron ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je te côtoie depuis six ans et que j'ai appris à te connaître, dans l'équipe comme durant la courte existence de l'AD. Je n'ai véritablement commencé à connaître Ron qu'il y a deux ans, quand Angelina l'a sélectionné. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, je pense qu'il saurait mieux se débrouiller que Ginny. Elle manque un peu de maturité dans son jeu, ce qui n'est plus le cas de Ron. Il faut de toute manière avoir un jeu irréprochable si l'on veut être un bon Capitaine. De ce côté-là, je sais que Ron est capable de le devenir. Il a aussi gagné en confiance en soi et en jugement critique par rapport à ses erreurs. Son mental est bien meilleur qu'au début. Du point de vue du jeu lui-même, je suis sûre qu'il serait un excellent Capitaine. Quant à savoir s'il pourrait être à la hauteur d'Olivier, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas juger car c'est à l'intérieur de soi-même qu'il faut trouver les qualités nécessaires pour être un bon Capitaine. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air absent, tandis que Katie s'éloignait de lui pour discuter avec des amies de son année. Il restait là debout, se contentant de boire sa Biereaubeurre, lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent. Se retournant, il vit un visage féminin qui lui souriait.

« Bravo pour ta victoire ! »

« Véla ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir ! », se moqua la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content, mais… comment as-tu fait pour avoir le mot de passe et pour que les autres Gryffondor t'aient laissée rentrer ? »

« J'ai eu un peu d'aide. Oncle Lunard m'a aidé pour partie. Et Neville pour autre partie. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit effectivement que Neville était en compagnie de Luna, tandis que la Carte du Maraudeur se trouvait entre les mains de Véla.

« Et la Carte ? Je ne comprends pas, elle se trouve dans ma chambre. »

« Remus aussi en avait une. Il m'a expliqué qu'il arrivait que les Maraudeurs devaient parfois se séparer pour effectuer leurs farces et ils avaient décidé de créer deux cartes. Et comme la carte était l'idée de James et l'œuvre de Remus, ils ont décidé que tous les deux possèderaient chacun une des deux cartes. »

« Et Remus te l'a donnée ? »

« Disons que je suis tombée dessus par hasard, et il m'a autorisé à la prendre si jamais je trouvais le moyen de l'activer. Il aurait du savoir que étant avec le fils de James, je connaissais forcément le mot de passe. », conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il était certain que Remus avait défié sa nièce en connaissance de cause. Peut-être espérait-il qu'elle reprendrait le flambeau des Maraudeurs et des frères Weasley. Ou au moins qu'elle pourrait se promener à sa guise dans les couloirs de Poudlard. A moins que ce ne fût pour la protéger, songea-t-il en repensant à l'attaque dont ils avaient tous deux été les victimes et à la révélation de la présence d'un traître au sein même de l'école.

Une main agitée devant ses yeux le fit sortir de ses pensées. De joyeux, le beau visage de Véla s'était fait inquiet.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme se força à sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Véla. Tout va bien. », mentit-il.

Puis, alors qu'une douce musique se faisait entendre, il lui tendit la main.

« Accepteras-tu cette danse ? »

« Avec joie. », sourit-elle.

Joue contre joue ou les yeux dans les yeux, étroitement enlacés, les deux jeunes gens dansaient au rythme de la musique, inconscients de l'extérieur et du fait que chacun les regardait avec un amusement mêlé d'une certaine envie. Il se dégageait d'eux comme une aura de paix et de douleur mêlées.

Peu à peu, d'autres couples les rejoignirent au centre de la pièce, et au slow succédèrent des musiques plus entraînantes. Près d'une heure et demie plus tard, Harry, épuisé, se laissait tomber dans un sofa de la Salle Commune, Véla à ses côtés.

« Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'aimais danser. Peut-être parce que je n'avais encore jamais dansé avec toi… Ou peut-être parce que je n'avais pas encore eu des soucis à oublier comme maintenant. », ajouta-t-il après une légère pause.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Toi, d'abord. Je suis inquiet pour ta sécurité. Si jamais Voldemort ou le traître se rend compte à quel point je t'aime et je tiens à toi, tu seras en danger. »

« Je suis danger même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendent jamais compte. Je suis en danger parce que j'ai décidé de combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je crois bien que ce serment m'a mis en ennemi numéro trois. »

« Numéro trois ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Tu es le numéro un, et le professeur Dumbledore le numéro deux. », expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, à part ma sécurité ? »

« N'est-ce pas déjà bien suffisant ? », demanda Harry mi-figue mi-raisin. « Le deuxième point, c'est l'identité du traître. Quand je pense que ça peut être n'importe qui, quelqu'un avec qui je discute tous les jours. Ou bien quelqu'un à qui je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention. »

« Je pense plutôt que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de toi ? », demanda Harry.

« Pense aux étoiles. Tu sais ce qu'elles t'ont révélé. Tu as lu que la plume ne fait pas l'hippogriffe. Pourquoi les étoiles te préviendraient-elles que quelqu'un joue double jeu si c'est quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ? Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il s'agisse forcément d'un ami très proche, mais au moins quelqu'un à qui tu as régulièrement à faire. »

« Ce qui n'est pas pour me plaire. »

« Ca ne me plaît pas non plus, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous serons peut-être obligés de lui dire bonjour chaque matin et de discuter amicalement avec lui jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs de son identité. »

« C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas l'idée que ça puisse être un Gryffondor. »

« Moi non plus, mais tant que nous ne savons pas qui il est, ça peut tout aussi bien être un Serdaigle, ou même un Poufsouffle. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a plus de chances que ce soit un Serpentard ? », demanda-t-il, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

« C'est impossible. Cite-moi un Serpentard dont tu te dis, ou te disais, qu'il ne serait certainement jamais Mangemort. »

« Comme ça, je ne vois pas… »

« Parce que tu les mets tous dans le même panier. Tu te méfieras d'un Serpentard, même s'il est en réalité de notre côté, mais tu ne te méfieras certainement pas d'un autre élève, qu'il fasse partie de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor, comme l'était Peter. Même s'il est vrai qu'il a racheté sa trahison en nous permettant de nous enfuir, il n'empêche qu'il a trahi tes parents. »

« C'est vrai. Mais si je me mets à penser comme ça, je vais commencer à soupçonner tout le monde de me trahir. Il n'y a que toi à qui je pourrais faire confiance. »

« Si tu réfléchis bien, tu peux d'ores et déjà éliminer Hermione, Cho ou toutes les filles de l'école. Et j'irais même jusqu'à disculper Ron. »

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ou tu as vraiment une théorie ? », demanda Harry, quelque peu sceptique.

« Si tu as bien écouté, Draco voulait m'avoir et il a été évincé au profit du traître. Je pense donc qu'il n'y a que peu de chances que le traître soit une traîtresse. De plus, il m'a semblé qu'il était à peu près de ta taille. Peut-être un peu plus petit ou plus grand, mais pas largement. Alors on peut éliminer Ron, qui te dépasse de deux bonnes têtes, et tous ceux dans la même situation. »

« Quand tu raisonnes comme ça, je comprend pourquoi Hermione a une sérieuse concurrente en cours. », répliqua Harry admiratif. « Le seul souci, c'est qu'il reste encore à peu près la moitié de l'école dont je pourrais me méfier. »

« Je te mâche le travail en te disant que tu peux laisser tomber la moitié de l'école, et tu trouves encore à te plaindre ! Non mais vraiment, quelle reconnaissance ! », s'exclama Véla, faussement vexée.

« Désolé, j'aurais sans doute du te remercier à genoux. », répliqua-t-il, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, sans se soucier des sourires amusés de ses camarades de dortoir, il mit un genou à terre, et murmura à son oreille :

« Merci Véla. Merci pour ton aide. Merci d'être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi. Merci de m'aimer pour ce que je suis et non pour le héros que tant de personnes voient à travers moi. »

Le feu monta aux joues de la jeune fille, qui se mit à bégayer sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Je… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Alors ne dis rien. », murmura Harry d'un ton doux.

Puis, tendrement, il l'embrassa. Doucement, presque timidement, puis, bientôt, avec passion. Finalement, à bout de souffle, ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre et, main dans la main, sortirent de la Salle Commune sous le regard attendri de leurs condisciples. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, même Luna ne trouva aucune suggestion à faire concernant d'étranges bestioles qui se seraient logées dans leur cerveau.

Même à ses yeux, l'amour n'avait pas besoin de Nargoles. Il se suffisait à lui-même.

&&&&&&&

« Potter ! »

Surtout ne pas s'énerver. Rester calme.

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Restez ici. Les autres, vous pouvez sortir. »

Hermione et Ron lui jetèrent un regard compatissant en sortant du cachot, tandis que Véla se postait à côté de lui.

« Très touchant, Miss Wolf, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à rester. Je tiens à parler à Potter seul à seul. »

Véla resta silencieuse quelques instants puis se retourna vers Harry.

« Reste calme, je t'en prie. Ne l'énerve pas. », lui murmura-t-elle avant de sortir du cachot sans un regard en direction de son professeur.

Severus Rogue attendit que la porte se fût refermée pour regarder à nouveau son élève honni.

« Eh bien, Potter ? », demanda-t-il sans préambule et de ce ton sec qui lui était si caractéristique.

« Sans vouloir vous paraître impoli, monsieur… eh bien quoi ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez allé voir le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes qui connaissaient Pettigrow. Et pas un seul instant, vous n'avez pensé que l'ayant côtoyé de son entrée à l'école à sa mort présumée, j'étais parmi les mieux placés pour parler de lui ? »

« Et pour parler de lui comment, professeur ? Pour dire que c'était un parfait Mangemort ? »

« Non. Pour dire qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'opposer à quiconque durant sa scolarité ou après. S'il suivait les ordres du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, c'était par peur. S'il avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts, c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de se défendre quand on menaçait les gens qu'il appréciait. J'étais là lors de son admission dans le cercle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait promis de ne pas toucher à un cheveu de vos parents en échange de quelques informations sans importance. Du moins, en apparence. S'il refusait, sa mère, vos parents, votre parrain et Lupin allait être assassinés l'un après l'autre. »

« Mais il a accusé Sirius d'avoir tué mes parents. »

« Il n'a jamais été capable de réfléchir correctement quand il était terrorisé. Qu'il s'agisse de sa propre vie ou de celle de ses amis, s'il la sentait menacée, il était prêt à tout. La dette qu'il avait envers vous l'a travaillé pendant près de trois ans. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir au mal qu'il avait commis. Lorsque votre parrain est passé à travers le rideau au Département des Mystères, il n'était pas là, mais il a entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé. La nuit où vos parents sont morts, son zèle envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres a nettement diminué, mais il y a un an, il est devenu quasiment nul. Et ses relations avec les autres Mangemorts, en particulier avec Bellatrix Lestrange, sont devenues beaucoup plus distendues. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il se sentait coupable de leur mort ? »

« Il l'a dit lui-même peu avant d'être assassiné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Et Cedric ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ? »

« Diggory ? Il était condamné à l'instant même où il a touché le Portoloin. Si Pettigrow ne l'avait pas fait, Nagini s'en serait occupé, avant de le tuer lui-même. Déjà pendant sa scolarité, Pettigrow avait montré qu'il détestait faire souffrir les gens. Quitte à mourir, il vaut mieux mourir sans douleur par un Avada Kedavra que dans des douleurs atroces dues à la morsure d'un serpent gigantesque. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il n'aurait pas imaginé ça. Finalement, il regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux.

« Seriez-vous d'accord pour répéter devant le Magengamot ce que vous venez de me dire, professeur ? »

« Croyez-vous que je vous l'aurais dit dans le cas contraire ? », railla le professeur.

« Même alors qu'il y aura très certainement des Mangemorts dans la salle qui pourront vous entendre prononcer ces paroles ? »

« Quand bien même ils les rapporteraient au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sait bien que je suis un espion à son service auprès de Dumbledore. Cela implique que je joue le jeu du directeur. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis deux d'évènements inimaginables quelques jours, et même quelques heures auparavant.

« Merci. », dit Harry, souriant à son professeur de potions.

« Je vous en prie, Potter. », répondit ce dernier en lui rendant son sourire.

Non pas un rictus, mais un sourire franc. Un vrai sourire.

&&&&&&&

« Et il a accepté de témoigner au procès en réhabilitation ? », demanda Ron pour la cinquième fois.

Les quatre amis étaient assis dans le laboratoire de Véla, se reposant de leur journée éprouvante dans les confortables fauteuils recouverts de velours rouge, et Harry venait de raconter son entrevue avec le professeur Rogue. Ron était stupéfait. Hermione, elle, réfléchissait intensément. Quant à Véla, son expression était à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la joie que Harry se découvre un nouvel allié inattendu pour défendre l'ancien Mangemort.

« Oui, Ron, il a accepté. », répondit Harry pour la cinquième fois. « Il ne m'a pas dit directement qu'il acceptait, tu le connais bien, mais il l'a très clairement laissé entendre. »

« Je n'en reviens pas. »

« Moi non plus, je n'en reviens pas. Mais on dirait qu'il a décidé de m'aider. Comme il l'a fait à l'audience de Remus. »

« Il a témoigné à l'audience de Remus sans dire que c'était un monstre sanguinaire ? », s'exclama Ron stupéfié.

« Le professeur Rogue a un cœur, même si tu sembles ne pas t'en rendre compte. », intervint une voix derrière le jeune homme. « Je crois qu'il n'a jamais bien pris le fait que les Maraudeurs soient aussi soudés quand lui n'avait jamais eu personne en qui avoir confiance. Et quand il a appris que j'étais un loup-garou, cela a du le mortifier plus encore. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas totalement humain avait des amis qui, non contents de le protéger, l'acceptaient et l'appréciaient, quand Severus était rejeté par ses propres camarades de maison. Je ne dis pas que ce n'était en rien sa faute, car il aurait peut-être pu avoir des amis s'il n'avait pas rejeté toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de l'approcher. Ta mère était la seule qu'il acceptait, Harry. Du moins, avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de James. »

Harry resta muet de stupeur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille.

« Toutes les fois où il t'a sauvé ou lorsqu'il nous a aidé lors de mon audience au ministère ou encore aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il l'a fait non pour se sentir quitte envers James mais pour honorer le souvenir de Lily, qui n'aurait pas voulu que l'un de ses amis soit mis en danger ou injustement accusé. »

« Mais il me hait ! »

« Oui et non. Il hait le visage de James. Mais je crois qu'il ne peut que respecter la part de Lily en toi. C'est pour cela qu'il a décidé de t'aider, j'en suis certain. Il a reconnu ce qu'il appréciait chez Lily et il a voulu aider cette part de Lily qui vit en toi. Pour se sentir en paix. »

« Il l'aimait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si oui, je ne suis pas certain que lui-même l'ait jamais su. Il a tellement su cacher ses sentiments à ceux qui l'entouraient qu'il a du finir par oublier son cœur au passage et par ne plus être capable de ressentir l'amour, aussi fort fût-il. Je crois qu'il faut plus plaindre Severus du calvaire qu'il a vécu que le fustiger pour le favoritisme éhonté dont il fait parfois preuve et sa tendance à dénigrer tout ceux qui n'ont pas sa faveur. »

Et sur ces paroles, le lycanthrope les laissa à leurs réflexions.

&&&&&&&

Le samedi matin, vers sept heures trente, Harry était déjà préparé et se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, si toutefois il était capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il vit que le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore étaient déjà en train de déjeuner. Son regard croisa celui de son professeur de potions et il se rappela les paroles de Remus, le mercredi soir. Faisant un effort pour surmonter son dégoût qu'il avait accumulé envers le professeur durant ses six années à Poudlard, il adressa un sourire à l'homme. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et, après quelques secondes, un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Le message était passé : il n'étaient pas bon amis, mais ils cesseraient de voir en l'autre un ennemi. Ce qui était déjà un bon début.

&&&&&&&

Et un chapitre, un ! Il est un peu plus court que les précédents et les fameuses réponses que je vous avais promises au chapitre précédent ne sont pas encore là, mais je tenais à boucler ce chapitre et à le mettre en ligne avant de repartir en Allemagne pour un an (sans accès régulier à Internet). Severus Rogue qui témoigne en faveur de l'ancien Maraudeur ! Et Severus et Harry qui enterrent la hache de guerre ! Ca en fait des évènements à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, mais une chose est certaine : les RAR, c'est maintenant. Merci à tous mes lecteurs, muets ou non.

**Patmol :** Merci pour ta review. Un petit Accio ? C'est vrai que ça pourrait régler le problème. Mais le souci, c'est que les joueurs de Quidditch n'ont pas besoin de baguette, ils ont juste besoin de balais. Alors pourquoi emporter une baguette magique s'il n'y a pas de Détraqueurs à l'horizon ? Ca ne servirait à rien. Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait utilisé l'Accio sur le balai, ce n'est pas ça qui aurait aidé Harry. Et puis, en ce qui concerne Harry lui-même, je crois qu'un Cognard dans le dos sonne suffisamment pour ne pas avoir la présence d'esprit de sortir sa baguette et de prononcer le sortilège. Dans la Coupe de Feu, Harry sait à l'avance à quoi s'attendre. Là, il est touché en traître (mince ! Aurais-je vendu la mèche ? Webblings serait-il le traître ? Ah ! non, c'est vrai, c'est un personnage que vous connaissez déjà, et lui, je venais tout juste de l'introduire. Ouf ! Et maintenant, en plus, tu as un avantage sur Harry : tu peux éliminer à peu près la moitié de l'école et éliminer _aussi_Webblings). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu que les précédents.

**The lord of the sheep :** Merci pour ta review. La suite, la voilà!

**Joackym Maat DAlcantara :** Merci pour ta review. Et voilà la suite.


	13. Chapter 32

Bonjour à tous ! Voici, avec toutes mes excuses pour le temps que vous avez attendu, un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi.

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 34 :

La main de Véla se posant sur son épaule sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un solide petit-déjeuner avant la longue matinée qui l'attendait, et pourtant, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il était assis là depuis des heures. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le déroulement du procès en réhabilitation mais aussi sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le professeur Herbert et Hagrid, qui l'avaient jusqu'à présent si souvent aidé, à lui refuser leur témoignage. Quelque chose lui semblait anormal dans les réponses de ses professeurs. Comme s'ils lui cachaient leurs véritables raisons.

Finalement, Harry se força à sourire à la jeune fille et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble en silence, car Harry n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette, et bientôt, trop tôt à son goût, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se levèrent, le directeur sortant de la Grande Salle tandis que la vieille femme s'approchait de la table où étaient assis Harry et Véla. Harry leva la tête et questionna son professeur du regard.

« C'est l'heure, Potter. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui. Le procès ne va pas commencer avant au moins une heure et demie mais il nous faut partir tôt pour éviter la cohue matinale au Ministère et pour vous informer des détails du procès. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva, suivi de Véla. Alors qu'il s'approchait des doubles-portes menant vers le Grand Hall, il perçut à côté de lui la haute silhouette sombre du maître des potions qui le rejoignait. Harry fit signe à Véla de continuer et attendit quelques instants le professeur Rogue.

« Potter. », dit le maître des potions de son habituel murmure.

« Professeur. », le salua Harry d'une voix atone.

« Je suppose qu'il est bien évident pour vous que notre conversation de mercredi dernier ne doit pas être connue par d'autres que nous deux. »

« Je vous demande pardon, professeur, mais je l'avais déjà répétée à Véla, Ron et Hermione et le professeur Lupin nous a entendu. »

« Je vous avertis, Potter, que ce que nous nous sommes dit ne doit être connu de personne d'autre que ceux que vous venez de citer. Si jamais quiconque en entend parler, je vous jure que je vous mènerai une vie infernale jusqu'à ma mort et au-delà. »

Harry sourit devant la théâtralité de cette phrase mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le visage du maître des potions, il blêmit en voyant la férocité présente dans le regard de son aîné.

« Je vous le promets, professeur. »

Après quelques instants, le professeur Rogue hocha la tête.

« Je vous crois, Potter. Je suppose que vous comprendrez aussi que notre discussion de l'autre jour ne signifie en rien que vous obtiendrez de ma part un quelconque traitement de faveur en cours. Vous avez toujours été un élève médiocre incapable de préparer correctement la moindre potion. Vous n'avez pas hérité de votre père que votre arrogance mais aussi votre nullité pour l'art subtil des potions. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Potter? »

« Vous avez été très clair, professeur, et je n'aurais pas attendu de vous un traitement de faveur à mon égard. »

« Encore une dernière chose, Potter. Bonne chance pour le procès. »

Et le maître des potions sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant Harry stupéfait.

&&&&&&&

Après avoir utilisé un Portoloin pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, Harry, accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Véla et leurs quatre professeurs, traversa Londres pour se rendre à l'entrée visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie. Comme ils étaient nombreux, il avait été convenu que le professeur McGonagall accompagnerait les élèves sous sa responsabilité tandis que Véla se retrouverait en compagnie de son directeur de maison et des professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, qui avait accepté le rôle d'avocat de Peter. Une demie-heure après avoir quitté le pub, les quatre élèves et leurs professeurs se retrouvèrent devant la cabine hors d'usage. Une fois à l'intérieur avec Ron, Hermione et Harry, le professeur McGonagall décrocha le combiné et composa le code permettant d'accéder au Ministère. Comme d'habitude, la voix froide et distante les accueillit.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »

« Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Nous venons pour participer au procès en réhabilitation de Peter Pettigrow. »

« Merci. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les accrocher bien en vue sur leurs robes. »

Quatre badges glissèrent dans le réceptacle et le professeur McGonagall les leur donna après avoir accroché le sien à sa robe.

« Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leur baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium. »

Enfin, après environ une minute de descente, ils arrivèrent dans l'atrium où ils attendirent les autres professeurs et Véla, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir du sorcier-vigile. Malgré l'heure matinale, peut-être réveillé en voyant le nombre de visiteurs arrivant d'un coup, celui-ci, un homme au visage barré d'une balafre et ressemblant fort à l'oncle Vernon, reconnut immédiatement Harry.

« Mr Potter... », souffla-t-il.

« Si vous vouliez bien procéder immédiatement à l'enregistrement des baguettes, Troy, nous sommes attendus. », le coupa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

« Bien entendu, professeur », répondit le dénommé Troy en sursautant, « veuillez m'excuser. »

Il les examina alors l'un après l'autre en passant sur leur corps la longue tige dorée puis il plaça les différentes baguettes sur l'étrange balance de cuivre. Lorsque arriva le tour de Harry, ce fut avec des mains tremblantes qu'il prit la baguette, la regardant d'un air presque révérencieux.

« Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, plume de phénix. En usage depuis près de six ans, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, Mr Potter », lui dit le sorcier-vigile en lui rendant sa baguette, « et bonne chance pour tout à l'heure. »

« Merci. », répondit Harry, interloqué, avant de se rappeler que le procès avait fait l'objet d'un entrefilet dans la Gazette deux jours auparavant. Ayant certainement le temps de lire le journal dans sa totalité à son travail et admirant de toute évidence Harry, le sorcier n'avait pu manquer de le remarquer.

« Nous devons y aller, Potter. Nous avons encore bien des choses à faire. », continua le professeur McGonagall.

Harry suivit donc la vieille femme dans les ascenseurs et les grilles dorées se refermèrent sur le groupe venu de Poudlard et quelques autres sorciers. Tandis que leur ascenseur montait, Harry se demandait quelles choses ils devaient encore faire avant le procès qui nécessitaient tant de temps. Après tout, il leur restait encore près d'une heure avant de devoir entrer dans la salle d'audience du département de la Justice Magique. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au niveau deux et sortirent de l'ascenseur en direction du bureau d'Amelia Bones. Là, il eut l'heureuse surprise de retrouver Remus qui discutait avec une femme assez âgée dont le visage lui semblait légèrement familier.

« Ah, Harry ! Bonjour », le salua Remus. « Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez venir aussi tôt. Il reste encore une heure avant le début du procès. »

« Nous devions informer Potter des modalités de l'audience et nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux de le faire ici. », répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

« Je comprends. Harry, je ne crois pas que tu connaisses cette personne ? », dit Remus en désignant son interlocutrice.

« Non. », répondit-il.

« Je suis Janet Pettigrow », dit cette dernière, « la mère de Peter. Je voudrais vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour mon fils. »

Déconcerté, Harry fixa son regard sur le visage ridé de la vieille femme. Il comprit alors d'où venait l'impression de familiarité qu'il avait eue en la voyant quelques instants auparavant. Il reconnaissait en elle le nez court et pointu, les yeux bleu clair, presque délavés, de Peter.

« Je... je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de Peter. »

« Pour moi, cela fait plus de quinze ans qu'il est mort », répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire triste.

Un silence gêné s'installa, avant que le professeur Rogue n'intervienne de son habituelle voix froide :

« Peut-être devrions-nous dire à Potter ce qu'il doit savoir, puisque c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici une heure avant le procès. »

« Vous avez raison, Severus », répliqua aussitôt le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. « Mr Potter, vous devez savoir que le procès sera mené par le Ministre, Mrs Bones et Calvin Sculder, le vice-président du Magengamot qui en prendra la tête lors de ce procès pour éviter tout _a priori_ favorable à votre cause et garder une impartialité pleine et entière lors de l'audience. Sculder est un homme intègre et juste, vous n'aurez rien à craindre de lui. Vous connaissez déjà Mrs Bones et le Ministre, je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous dire ce à quoi vous devrez vous attendre de leur part. Il y aura bien entendu divers témoins dont un Langue-de-Plomb qui fournira la preuve de la responsabilité de Peter Pettigrow dans le meurtre de vos parents... »

« Je le sais, le professeur Dumbledore m'en a déjà informé. », le coupa Harry.

« C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'il est certains détails qu'il ne vous a pas encore donnés. Savez-vous à quoi sert le Veritaserum si on y ajoute les barbes d'une plume de phénix ? »

Harry se retint de sourire et de jeter un regard derrière lui mais il ne put manquer d'entendre le rire étouffé de Véla.

« Oui, monsieur, il a le même effet que le Veritaserum normal à ceci près qu'il force les personnes insensibles au Veritaserum à mentir. »

« Eh bien, Severus, il semble que Potter ne soit pas aussi mauvais en potions que vous le prétendiez. »

« J'avoue être surpris, Minerva », lui concéda le professeur Rogue. « Peut-être Miss Wolf a-t-elle une bonne influence sur lui, finalement. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put retenir un sourire avant de reprendre :

« Mais pourquoi cette question, professeur ? »

« Il faut que vous sachiez, Mr Potter, que dans le cas d'un procès en réhabilitation, tous les témoins sont soumis à ce Veritaserum. Nous devions donc vous prévenir. De plus, chaque témoin, vous compris, sera interrogé par le Ministère et par moi-même. Il se peut que le Ministre vous pose des questions dans le but de vous déstabiliser. Il faudra donc que vous soyez préparé à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait vous poser. »

« Je crois que j'ai déjà passé en revue un certain nombre de questions pièges. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi, Mr Potter. »

A cet instant, Mrs Bones entra dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle vit les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce, elle hocha la tête à leur attention et se tourna vers Harry.

« Mr Potter, je vois que vous êtes déjà présent. Êtes-vous prêt pour le procès. »

« Oui. »

« Tous vos témoins sont-ils déjà présents ? »

« En effet. »

« Alors je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre. Le Magenmagot est déjà présent dans la salle d'audience et nous sommes prêts à commencer. »

« Déjà ? Mais l'audience ne devait pas commencer avant une heure ! »

« C'est exact, mais le Ministre a demandé à commencer plus tôt afin que l'affaire soit terminée rapidement. »

Maudissant intérieurement Fudge pour ses manigances, Harry hocha la tête et suivit Mrs Bones hors de son bureau, Véla et ses amis à ses côtés, les adultes fermant la marche. Ils marchèrent le long du couloir qu'il avait parcouru avec Mr Weasley près de deux ans auparavant juste avant son audience disciplinaire. Passant devant le bureau des Aurors, Harry tourna la tête et vit Tonks qui lui faisait un signe joyeux de la main et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Harry essaya de lui répondre mais son sourire était étrangement crispé. S'il était certain qu'il avait eu raison de demander la réhabilitation de Peter Pettigrow, il était de moins en moins sûr que le procès allait bien se dérouler. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa propre audience disciplinaire et il y avait fort à craindre que le Ministre use de tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables pour le déstabiliser et faire de Peter un bouc-émissaire pour l'ensemble des Mangemorts.

Au lieu de tourner à droite comme Harry et Mr Weasley l'avaient fait pour se rendre dans le bureau de ce dernier, Mrs Bones les conduisit à gauche le long d'un couloir faiblement éclairé. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent devant une porte de chêne à la poignée d'argent gravée d'une balance devant laquelle attendaient déjà deux sorciers à la mine sombre et un Auror que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu, ainsi qu'Amos Diggory. Mrs Bones s'arrêta alors.

« Mr Potter, Mr Flitwick, Mrs Pettigrow et Miss Wolf, suivez-moi, je vous prie. Les autres, vous attendez ici, la greffière d'audience viendra vous chercher lorsque nous vous interrogerons. »

Sur ce, elle tapota la poignée de la porte du bout de sa baguette magique et passa par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Harry et le professeur Flitwick la suivirent et il pénétrèrent dans une grande salle éclairée par deux fenêtres qui laissaient passer un soleil éblouissant dont les rayons tombaient exactement au centre de la pièce sur le fauteuil de fer aux chaînes menaçantes. Face aux trois nouveaux arrivants étaient assis environ cinquante sorcières et sorciers parmi lesquels Harry reconnut Tiberius Ogden, qui lui fit un signe de la main, et Mrs Marchebank, qui hocha la tête en guise de salut. Mrs Bones fit signe à Harry au professeur Flitwick, à Véla et à Mrs Pettigrow de s'asseoir sur l'un des gradins et rejoignit elle-même le Ministre et un homme au visage buriné et à la moustache fournie. Lorsqu'elle se fut assise, Fudge s'éclaircit la voix et commença.

« La cour s'est réunie aujourd'hui pour juger de la requête en réhabilitation de Mr Peter Jack Pettigrow déposée par Mr Harry James Potter afin d'abandonner les accusations d'activités en relations avec les Mangemorts établies à son encontre. Les témoins seront interrogés par l'avocat de la défense, Mr Filius Flitwick, et par Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique et Calvin John Sculder, vice-président du Magenmagot. Greffière d'audience, Dolores Jane Ombrage. »

Harry étouffa une exclamation. Il n'en revenait pas qu'Ombrage soit toujours au Ministère malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Il aurait cru qu'elle serait renvoyée de son poste. Mais, songea-t-il, Fudge était toujours en place et il avait fait bien pire...

« La cour appelle Mr Hugh Thomas Jones, directeur du Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. »

Ombrage se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, accompagnée par le regard haineux de Harry, et en revint avec l'un des hommes qui attendait lorsqu'il était arrivé avec Mrs Bones. L'homme s'assit dans le fauteuil et un membre du Ministère portant une robe violette sur laquelle était brodée l'image d'un chaudron bouillonnant s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'y verser quelques gouttes de Veritaserum. Il se retira et le Ministre reprit la parole.

« Êtes-vous Hugh Thomas Jones, domicilié au 25, Nelson Street à Londres ? »

« C'est bien moi. »

« Est-il exact qu'un sortilège de Fidelitas a été lancé le 25 octobre 1981 à 10 heures 30 dans une demeure située à Godric's Hollow ? »

« Ceci est parfaitement exact. »

« Avez-vous vu le parchemin sur lequel sont inscrites les personnes concernées par le sortilège ? »

« Oui. »

« Le parchemin n'est donc plus vierge ? »

« Non, et ce depuis le 25 mai dernier à 18 heures 27. »

« Quels sont les noms inscrits sur le parchemin ? », demanda Mrs Bones.

« Il s'agit de Mr James John Frank Potter et de son épouse, LilyRose Potter, née Evans, tous deux domiciliés à Godric's Hollow. Le Gardien du Secret est Mr Peter Jack Pettigrow, domicilié à Londres. »

Mrs Pettigrow ne put retenir un sanglot étouffé en entendant le Langue-de-Plomb énoncer les faits sans aucune émotion.

« La cour n'a plus de question à poser au témoin. La défense souhaite-t-elle l'interroger à son tour ? », demanda Mrs Bones après avoir consulté ses deux voisins.

« Nous n'avons aucune question à poser au témoin », répondit le professeur Flitwick.

« Le témoin peut donc partir », annonça le Ministre. « La cour appelle désormais Jonathan Richard Travies. »

Ombrage se leva à nouveau pour raccompagner le membre du Ministère à la porte et appela le dénommé Travies. Lorsque celui-ci, accompagné par l'Auror, s'assit dans le fauteuil, les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et le serrèrent. Aussitôt, l'employé du Ministère lui versa dans la bouche quelques gouttes de Veritaserum avant de se retirer. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sculder qui prit la parole.

« Vous êtes bien Jonathan Richard Travies, Mangemort condamné par le Magenmagot à la prison à vie à Azkaban ? »

« Oui. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Fudge avait osé faire venir un Mangemort !

« Vous avez été Mangemort actif depuis votre sortie de Poudlard en 1973 jusqu'à votre arrestation peu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce exact ? »

« Oui. »

« Tenez-vous pour certain le fait que l'accusé, Mr Peter Jack Pettigrow, a fait partie des Mangemorts depuis 1979 ? »

« Oui. Il a été admis dans le cercle des fidèles le 21 avril 1979. »

« La cour en a terminé avec le témoin. La défense souhaite-t-elle l'interroger ? »

« En effet », répliqua le professeur Flitwick, qui descendit de son siège et se rendit au centre de la salle devant le fauteuil réservé au témoin. « Mr Travies, avez-vous vous-même effectué des missions aux côtés de Mr Pettigrow ? »

« Oui. »

« Que pourriez-vous nous dire de son état d'esprit lors de ses missions ? Était-il enthousiaste ? Faisait-il preuve de zèle ? Ou faisait-il uniquement ce que lui demandait Vous-Savez-Qui sans rien tenter pour lui plaire particulièrement ? »

« Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Il fallait presque lui donner des ordres pour chaque action qu'il faisait pour la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Mr Pettigrow vous a-t-il jamais donné l'impression d'adhérer aux idéaux de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »

« Non, je crois qu'il l'a plus rejoint par peur que pour toute autre raison. »

« Je vous remercie. Je n'ai plus d'autre question à poser au témoin. », annonça-t-il en direction des gradins où siégeaient Fudge, Mrs Bones et Mr Sculder.

Sur un signe de tête de Fudge, l'Auror fit un mouvement de baguette, libéra Travies des chaînes qui le maintenaient et le raccompagna, vraisemblablement vers Azkaban.

« La cour appelle maintenant Mr Amos Frederic Diggory, directeur du département de Régulation des Créatures magiques. », annonça Fudge.

Harry poussa un soupir. Avec Diggory, il avait peu de chance de faire réhabiliter Peter, car le père de Cedric allait certainement le charger.

« Êtes-vous Amos Frederic Diggory, directeur du département de Régulation des Créatures magiques ? »

« Oui. »

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire par rapport à Peter Pettigrow ? »

« Il a assassiné froidement 12 Moldus et fait croire à sa mort afin de faire accuser Sirius Black d'avoir trahi le secret dont il était lui-même le Gardien. De plus, il a assassiné mon fils, ce qui a été affirmé par Harry Potter lors de l'entretien que j'ai eu avec lui quelques jours après la mort de Cedric et ce qu'il a confirmé au cours de l'interview qu'il a accordée il y a un an au Chicaneur. »

« Il est donc coupable et non amendable des crimes qui lui sont imputés ? », demanda Fudge.

« Ce sera à la cour d'en décider. », répliqua Diggory.

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Malgré la souffrance qu'il avait subie, Mr Diggory semblait prêt à accepter la décision qui allait être prise d'ici la fin de la matinée, quelle qu'elle soit. Il remarqua aussi que Fudge s'était crispé en entendant la réponse de Diggory, ce qui ne pouvait que lui plaire.

« La défense souhaite-t-elle interroger le témoin ? », demanda Mr Sculder.

« Je n'ai aucune question. », répliqua Flitwick.

« La défense a-t-elle des témoins à produire ? », poursuivit Mr Sculder.

« Oui. J'appelle Miss Hermione Jane Granger à venir témoigner. »

« Faites venir Miss Granger. », lança Mrs Bones de sa voix tonitruante à l'attention de Dolores Ombrage.

Harry sourit en voyant la grimace que faisait son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. De là où il se trouvait, il put voir aussi que le visage d'Hermione exprimait le même dégoût lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle. Une fois le Veritaserum avalé, Hermione raconta dans les détails la découverte de l'identité véritable de Croutard et la fuite de Pettigrow. Ce récit fut corroboré par Remus et Ron, puis le professeur McGonagall rappela quelques épisodes de temps des Maraudeurs où Peter avait fait preuve d'une certaine lâcheté, mais aussi les moments où, afin de ne pas faire condamner James, Sirius ou Remus, il s'était accusé à leur place par loyauté envers eux. Enfin vint le tour du professeur Chourave.

« Vous êtes bien Pomona Fidelia Chourave, professeur de Botanique à l'école Poudlard ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire de Peter Pettigrow ? »

« C'était un garçon qui possédait un sens aigu de la loyauté. Si jamais l'un de ses amis était en difficulté, il se portait à son secours, même s'il se mettait lui-même bien souvent en grande difficulté à cause de cela. »

« S'il était aussi loyal envers ses amis que vous le dites, pourquoi les aurait-il trahi ? », intervint Fudge.

« Parce que sa loyauté allait avant tout à sa mère, et il semblerait que les Mangemorts l'ait menacé de la tuer s'il ne les rejoignait pas. »

« Quels moyens auraient-ils utilisé pour faire pression sur lui ? », demanda Mrs Bones.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais les guérisseurs avaient semble-t-il le sentiment qu'elle avait été infectée par le venin d'une Hydre. Or, le 22 avril 1979, Mrs Pettigrow a miraculeusement guéri et James Potter et Lily Evans ont commencé à être en danger à partir de ce jour-là. »

Cette déclaration fit grande impression parmi les membres du Magenmagot, qui commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Il fallut que Fudge fasse retentir une détonation pour que le silence revienne.

« Si Mrs Pettigrow avait été infectée par le venin d'une Hydre, comment par Merlin aurait-elle pu survivre ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. », répliqua le professeur Chourave.

« La cour n'a plus de question à poser au témoin. », dit alors Mrs Bones.

Ce fut alors à Severus Rogue de rentrer dans la salle d'audience. Après avoir avalé le Veritaserum, l'interrogatoire commença.

« Vous êtes bien Severus Septimus Rogue, professeur de potions au collège Poudlard ? »

« Non. »

Cette dénégation prit tout le monde de court, Fudge compris, avant que Flitwick ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Il semblerait que le professeur Rogue soit insensible au Veritaserum. Vous devriez ne lui poser que des questions impliquant une réponse par oui ou par non ou prendre en note l'exact contraire de ce qu'il vous dira. »

« Venez-vous d'affirmer à la cour que vous étiez Severus Rogue ? », demanda Mrs Bones.

« Oui. »

« Le professeur Flitwick a donc apparemment raison, Monsieur le Ministre. », reprit-elle. « Mr Rogue, avez-vous connu Mr Pettigrow dans les rangs des Mangemorts ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Était-il selon vous un serviteur zélé du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou n'agissait-il que selon les ordres qui lui étaient donnés. »

« Il accomplissait ses tâches envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le plus grand zèle, son zèle ayant d'ailleurs grandi au cours des deux dernières années. »

« A-t-il selon vous vendu de son plein gré le secret dont il était le Gardien ou l'a-t-il fait sous la menace ? »

« Il l'a fait de lui-même avant même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui demande, j'en ai la certitude absolue. »

« La cour n'a plus de question à poser au témoin », dit alors Mrs Bones. « Je laisse la parole à la défense. »

« Le professeur Chourave nous a dit tout à l'heure que la mère de Mr Pettigrow ici présente était tombé malade et que les guérisseurs croyaient avoir à faire au venin d'une Hydre. Professeur Rogue, vous êtes un maître ès Potions. Pensez-vous que les effets du venin mortel de l'Hydre peuvent être imités par un poison quelconque ? »

« C'est absolument impossible. »

« Un tel poison a-t-il un antidote ? »

« Il n'existe aucun antidote permettant de sauver une personne atteinte par le poison Hydrique. »

« Je vous remercie, professeur Rogue. Je n'ai plus de questions à poser au témoin. »

« Faites sortir le professeur Rogue. Nous allons interroger le dernier témoin. »

« Avant que vous n'interrogiez Mr Potter, je tiens à attirer votre attention sur les points soulevés par les deux derniers témoins », intervint le professeur Flitwick. « Il semblerait que Mrs Pettigrow aurait pu être empoisonnée par les Mangemorts, ce qui aurait conduit son fils à rejoindre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je vous demande de bien vouloir garder ceci en tête. »

« Nous en avons pris bonne note et en tiendrons compte, Mr Flitwick », répliqua Mrs Bones d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une légère note d'agacement. « Mr Potter, veuillez vous approcher, je vous prie. »

Véla lui serra tendrement la main pour l'encourager, puis Harry se rendit au centre de la salle et s'assit dans le fauteuil, plissant les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil. L'employé du Ministère s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche, puis il versa quelques gouttes du liquide clair sur sa langue. Harry les avala et ressentit aussitôt le même sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait reçu l'Imperium.

« Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, à Little Whinging dans le Surrey ? », commença le Ministre.

« Oui. »

« Confirmez-vous le récit que Miss Granger a fait tout à l'heure concernant la fuite de Mr Pettigrow alors qu'il avait été arrêté par Mr Lupin et Mr Black ? »

« Je le confirme. »

« Et confirmez-vous l'allégation de Mr Diggory selon laquelle Pettigrow aurait tué Cedric Diggory ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez déposé une requête auprès du Magenmagot dans le but de réhabiliter Mr Pettigrow. Pouvez-vous ajouter quelque chose aux deux réponses que vous venez de me donner ? »

« Cedric Diggory était condamné à l'instant même où il a touché le Portoloin. Si Peter ne l'avait pas tué, il aurait été dévoré par Nagini ou torturé puis tué par son maître. Voldemort ne voulait pas que je revienne vivant du cimetière où il m'avait attiré grâce à Barty Croupton et au trophée ensorcelé. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Cedric vivant. C'est Voldemort qui a donné à Peter l'ordre de tuer Cedric. Peter a préféré le tuer rapidement et sans douleur plutôt que de le laisser mourir lentement, dévoré par un serpent ou torturé par un mage noir cruel. »

« Vous prétendez donc qu'il aurait agi par compassion envers Diggory ? », demanda Mr Sculder.

« Pas uniquement, bien sûr, car le laisser en vie un peu plus longtemps aurait aussi signé son propre arrêt de mort, mais c'est certainement l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire usage du sortilège de la mort sur Cedric. »

« Avez-vous d'autres informations sur Pettigrow à nous donner avant que nous délibérions ? », demanda Mrs Bones.

« Oui. Il y a un mois, les Mangemorts nous ont enlevés à Pré-au-Lard, Véla et moi. Lorsque j'ai recouvré mes esprits, j'étais ligoté et Voldemort était là, devant moi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer Véla, j'ai pu me libérer et la délivrer et, avant de partir sur mon balai, j'ai rappelé à Pettigrow la dette de vie qu'il avait envers moi. Le professeur Rogue, qui était présent, m'a affirmé par la suite que Pettigrow avait exécuté trois Mangemorts dont un qui avait tenté de m'arrêter. Il avait également exprimé ses regrets quant à la mort de Sirius et à celle de mes parents et dit avant de mourir qu'il payait depuis seize ans pour avoir rejoint les Mangemorts et que sa mort laverait le sang qu'il sentait sur ses mains. »

Un long silence pesant suivit ces paroles.

« Je vous remercie, Mr Potter », dit enfin Mrs Bones. « Nous allons maintenant délibérer. »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et alla rejoindre Véla, Mrs Pettigrow et le professeur Flitwick. Mrs Pettigrow semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Peu à peu, tandis que les murmures dans les gradins face à eux faisaient comme un bourdonnement continu, Harry sentit les effets du Veritaserum se dissiper. Il savait qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu et il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et qui, en réalité, ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, Mrs Bones se leva et réclama le silence.

« Il a été établi », lança-t-elle de sa voix tonitruante, « que Peter Pettigrow est coupable de multiples meurtres et de trahison à l'égard du couple Potter. Vous avez entendu les témoignages le concernant. Que ceux qui sont pour que le prévenu soit considéré par la justice magique britannique comme coupable et non amendable des crimes qui lui sont imputés lèvent la main. »

De nombreux sorciers levèrent la main, parmi lesquels Dolores Ombrage et Cornelius Fudge, mais il sembla à Harry que ce n'était pas la majorité.

« Que ceux qui considèrent que le prévenu comme coupable mais amendable de ses crimes au regard des raison qui l'ont poussé à les commettre et au regard des bonnes actions qu'il a faites par la suite lèvent la main. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry en était sûr, les mains qui se levaient étaient bien majoritaires.

« Peter Pettigrow est considéré comme coupable mais la cour retient des circonstances atténuantes et abandonne toute charge contre lui. La cour du Magenmagot statuera mercredi prochain pour déterminer si l'ordre de Merlin première classe doit lui être rendu. »

Un bruit mat à côté de lui le fit se retourner, et c'est alors qu'il vit que Mrs Pettigrow s'était évanouie. Lorsque celle-ci revint à elle quelques instants plus tard, elle ne prononça qu'un seul mot et son regard brillant de larmes de joies était fixé sur le visage de Harry.

« Merci. »

Et ce merci valait plus aux yeux de Harry que tous les discours qu'on avait jamais pu faire pour célébrer son courage.

&&&&&&&

Après un très long moment de silence (mais en même temps, j'ai quelques excuses : entre le mémoire (terminé en septembre) et une tendance à traduire plus qu'à écrire, je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de continuer cette fic...), me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, écrit en une seule journée. Eh oui, quand l'inspiration est là, on a aucun mal à écrire. Alors je vous offre ce chapitre comme cadeau de Noël et espère que vous aimerez toujours autant. J'espère que je vous retrouverai très bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre (la suite est déjà prête, dans ma tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à la taper...) et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Et maintenant, place aux RAR.

**Patmol :** Merci pour ta review. Voilà, avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard, la suite des 10 Pouvoirs. J'espère ne pas trop m'avancer en te disant à bientôt.

**Gwladys Evans :** Merci pour ta review. Finalement, le chapitre n'est pas venu si rapidement que cela… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je suis moi-même heureux de reprendre la fic de Speedy et je suis content de vois que tu apprécies.


	14. Chapter 33

Bonjour à tous ! Voici, avec toutes mes excuses pour le temps que vous avez attendu, un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture et un grand merci à M. L. sans qui vous n'auriez pas encore ce chapitre !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi.

**Note :** Le delfier (cf : l'examen de Botanique) est un arbre créé par Robin Hobb, dont je vous conseille l'excellente série L'assassin Royal.

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 35 :

Vidé par l'émotion et par toute la tension qui s'était accumulée les jours précédents, Harry resta de longues minutes sans pouvoir bouger. Finalement, il fallut que Remus le tire par le bras hors de la salle d'audience pour que le jeune homme réagisse.

Après avoir cheminé avec Mrs Pettigrow jusqu'à l'Atrium, ils se séparèrent à nouveau en deux groupes pour utiliser la sortie réservée aux visiteurs du Ministère. Une fois hors de la cabine téléphonique, Harry retrouva Véla et ses deux amis ainsi que ses professeurs et Remus, qui, depuis l'accident qui avait failli coûter la vie à sa nièce, logeait régulièrement à Poudlard lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. Ensemble, ils tendirent la main vers le Portoloin qui avait été créé par le directeur et le professeur Rogue l'activa. L'instant d'après, les élèves s'écrasaient sur les graviers devant le portail d'entrée de Poudlard, tandis que les adultes parvenaient tant bien que mal à conserver leur équilibre.

Une demie-heure plus tard, arrivé dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Harry fut assailli par Neville :

« Eh bien, Harry, comment s'est passé le procès de Peter ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Coupable mais amendable. On a gagné. Reste à savoir s'il retrouvera son Ordre de Merlin, mais là-dessus, je ne peux rien faire. »

« Bravo, Harry ! Je savais que tu y arriverais », répondit son ami.

Harry lui fit un pâle sourire en guise de remerciement. Il était heureux que ce soit enfin terminé. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu et il avait réussi à laver l'honneur de celui qui avait trahi ses parents. Maintenant que cela était fait, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, c'était évident, mais il ne parvenait plus non plus à le détester. Peter l'avait aidé. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait permis de s'enfuir. Il avait suivi Voldemort pour sauver sa mère et il l'avait affronté pour sauver le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Finalement, il n'avait pas été aussi lâche que Harry avait pu le croire. Il avait juste fait les mauvais choix, poussé par les Mangemorts et par son amour filial à choisir sa famille au lieu de ses amis.

Mais désormais, Peter était mort et Harry devait continuer. Son nom ne ferait que s'ajouter à la liste des victimes pour lesquelles il se devait de combattre et de vaincre Voldemort le jour venu. Mais le fameux jour n'était pas encore venu et il avait d'autres soucis en tête. En premier lieu, il devait réussir ses examens qui commenceraient quelques semaines plus tard.

Le jeudi suivant, Hermione poussa un cri de joie au petit-déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? », lui demanda Ron. « Tu viens de découvrir que tous les elfes du pays ont été libérés ? »

« Idiot ! », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. « Harry, je crois que tu vas être content de ce que je viens d'apprendre. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens d'apprendre ? Que Victor Krum venait à Poudlard faire une démonstration de Quidditch ? »

« Enfin, Harry, il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie ! Non, il s'agit de Peter. »

« Peter ? Montre ! »

Si la nouvelle du procès avait fait l'objet d'un simple entrefilet dans la Gazette, la nouvelle de sa réhabilitation avait, comme pour celle de Sirius, eu droit à un article complet vantant la force de caractère de Harry qui avait choisi d'offrir la rédemption à celui qui l'avait privé de toute vie de famille. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une double-page page entière qui était consacrée à l'ancien Mangemort.

_Peter Pettigrow, Ordre du Meurtre Troisième Classe._

_Les lecteurs de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ se souviendront sans doute que samedi dernier, Peter Pettigrow, Mangemort avéré, meurtrier de douze Moldus et d'un jeune sorcier qui participait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Cedric Diggory, avait été jugé coupable d'activité en relations avec les Mangemorts mais reconnu amendable de ses crimes._

_Hier matin, dans la plus grande discrétion, le Magengamot s'est réuni au grand complet pour juger si l'Ordre de Merlin devait lui être rendu. En effet, ce meurtrier avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à la fin de la première guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom après avoir fait croire à sa mort pour faire accuser de trahison et de multiples meurtres son ancien ami Sirius Black._

_Ce dernier avait en effet été immédiatement inculpé sous ces chefs d'accusations et envoyé à Azkaban, comme Pettigrow l'avait escompté. Considérant que le jeune homme s'était sacrifié pour permettre l'arrestation du traître assassin et venger ainsi ses amis Lily et James Potter, le Magengamot avait unanimement décidé de lui remettre l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à titre posthume, lequel avait été envoyé à sa mère, Mrs Janet Pettigrow, avec un doigt de son fils, la seule partie de son corps à avoir été retrouvée._

_Il y a un peu moins d'un an, cependant, il a été prouvé que non seulement, Sirius Black était innocent de la trahison envers les Potter, mais que Pettigrow était de plus toujours en vie. Par ailleurs, plusieurs témoins ont pu alors affirmer que Peter Pettigrow avait encore commis d'autres meurtres et qu'il avait aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à revenir par un rituel de magie noire afin qu'il sème à nouveau la terreur dans notre communauté._

_C'est pourquoi, une fois que Sirius Black eut été innocenté et que son nom eut été réhabilité, le Magengamot avait décidé de façon tout aussi unanime que la fois précédente de retirer à Peter Pettigrow son Ordre de Merlin._

_Cependant, il y a près d'un mois, l'ancien Gardien du Secret des Potter est mort afin, d'après certains témoins, de permettre au Survivant d'échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il est permis de douter de ces allégations, au vu des crimes qu'il avait déjà commis auparavant, le jeune héros de notre communauté semble lui avoir été convaincu de leur véracité, entreprenant dès lors des démarches afin de laver le nom de celui qui l'avait rendu orphelin._

_Ces démarches ont abouti samedi dernier par le jugement que vous connaissez désormais. Mais ce que nul n'aurait pu imaginer, c'est que le Magengamot se réunirait hier pour rendre à ce traître assassin un nom honorable._

_D'après notre informateur au sein de la vénérable institution, il semblerait que les débats aient cette fois-ci été particulièrement houleux, les partisans de l'innocence de Pettigrow et ceux de sa culpabilité s'opposant violemment. Finalement, un compromis a été trouvé entre les deux parties et il a été décidé que l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe lui était définitivement retiré et qu'il recevrait en contrepartie l'Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe à titre posthume, la plus basse distinction officielle qui puisse être obtenue pour services rendus à la communauté sorcière britannique._

_Les lecteurs jugeront eux-mêmes s'il était juste que Pettigrow reçoive à nouveau ce titre honorifique ou s'il aurait du rester dans les annales de la justice sorcière comme un meurtrier impitoyable à qui aucune grâce n'aurait du être accordée. Pour plus d'informations et pour un débat contradictoire sur le sujet, vous pourrez lire en page 3 notre interview de Sturgis Podmore, employé du Ministère, et de Dolores Ombrage, ancienne Grande Inquisitrice et professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard, ainsi qu'un article résumant la vie de Peter Pettigrow depuis son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à sa mort le mois dernier._

_Josef Muxton._

Harry reposa le journal d'un air pensif. Alors Peter avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe. Tout le monde n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec cela, certes, mais il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Même s'il resterait pour certains, certainement pour la majorité, un meurtrier sans scrupules, la justice sorcière avait au moins reconnu ce qu'il avait fait pour combattre Voldemort.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour réhabiliter le nom de Peter et, comme le lui avait prédit Dumbledore, le Ministère avait donné une suite favorable à sa demande. Désormais, il pouvait vivre en paix avec son fantôme. Mais maintenant, il lui restait à prouver au professeur McGonagall et aux autres professeurs qu'il était digne de devenir Auror.

*~*~*

Deux semaines plus tard, le mercredi, Harry était assis dans la classe du professeur Herbert, répondant aux questions de l'examen écrit de Défense contre les forces du Mal, questions portant pour partie sur un sujet qu'ils avaient vus peu avant : les loups-garous. La description des différences avec un loup normal était bien entendu demandée mais d'autres questions étaient plus pointues, comme par exemple les moyens, peu nombreux, d'empêcher un loup-garou d'attaquer un être humain. Harry eut un sourire triste en citant les Animagi, mais il s'empêcha de penser plus longtemps à la façon dont Sirius avait maîtrisé Remus trois ans auparavant et il continua, rassemblant ses souvenirs de ce cours qui avait eu lieu un mois plus tôt, en précisant que, si dans les situations les plus critiques, on pouvait être tenté de lancer un Stupefix, ce sortilège pouvait être mortel pour les loups-garous transformés.

L'après-midi fut consacré à la Botanique et il n'eut pas trop de difficultés à décrire les effets du poison de la Tentacula Vénéneuse, ne pouvant réprimer un frisson à la pensée de ce qui serait arrivé à Ron environ deux mois plus tôt si le professeur Herbert n'était pas arrivé à temps. La partie pratique, la mise en pot de boutures de delfier, fut plus ardue, car la branche qui deviendrait quelques années plus tard un arbre majestueux n'appréciait pas particulièrement de ne pas avoir plusieurs mètres cube de terre pour s'épanouir au mieux et elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour ne pas rentrer dans le pot. Cependant, la mine approbatrice du professeur Chourave donna à Harry le sentiment qu'il aurait quand même une note honorable.

L'examen de potion qui eut lieu le lendemain fut bien plus difficile et, s'il réussit à peu près l'écrit, portant sur les poisons et leurs antidotes, Harry ressortit des cachots avec l'impression tenace d'avoir raté cette fameuse potion de Zaubereiarm.

La métamorphose fut, elle, bien mieux réussie, et en ressortant, Harry était certain que le professeur McGonagall ne serait pas déçue de sa dissertation sur les propriétés métamorphiques du vivant, un sujet qu'ils avaient longuement étudié en classe début janvier et qui avait passionné Harry : ce sujet, assez vaste, regroupait non seulement la métamorphomagie mais aussi la métamorphose d'animaux en d'autres animaux, un acte de magie extrêmement complexe qui nécessitait une très bonne connaissance de l'animal-source et de l'animal-cible, ainsi que les méthodes qu'avaient les sorciers pour se transformer eux-même tout ou partie en animaux. Certaines expériences ratées dont le professeur McGonagall leur avait montré les résultats étaient proprement effrayantes et témoignaient de la difficulté de ces métamorphoses. En voyant cela, Harry avait été saisi d'un profond respect en repensant à son père et à ses amis mais aussi à Viktor Krum, qui avait utilisé cette méthode pour sauver Hermione, lors de la Deuxième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tout en sachant ce qui aurait pu avoir lieu s'il avait raté son sortilège – bien sûr, il ne l'avait que partiellement réussi, mais il avait pu se retransformer sans mal à sa sortie de l'eau. Quant à l'épreuve pratique, l'apparition d'un objet donné au moyen d'une incantation, elle avait paru à Harry d'une facilité déconcertante, étant donné l'expérience qu'il avait acquise dans ce domaine au cours de l'année.

Suite à l'examen de Sortilèges, Harry eut le sentiment qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Il avait certes eu des difficultés à rendre totalement invisible la cuiller qu'il avait devant lui, mais les questions du professeur Flitwick lui parurent assez simple, même s'il avait l'impression tenace qu'il avait oublié de préciser certaines choses dans ses réponses.

Enfin, l'examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le dernier pour Harry, se passa plutôt bien : il devait décrire très précisément un Demiguise, expliquer quelles étaient ses particularités et donner la région du monde d'où il était originaire ainsi que son habitat naturel. Pour la partie pratique de l'examen, il lui fallut passer la surveillance des Botrucs pour récolter de l'écorce de sureau, l'arbre ayant été mis à la disposition d'Hagrid par le professeur Chourave, sans se faire griffer ou mordre par les créatures très protectrices et soigner un Hippogriffe blessé, l'animal étant rendu plus agressif par la douleur. Se souvenant de sa rencontre avec le D'iamankala quelques mois auparavant et afin de compenser son peu de savoir en matière de soins, il utilisa une incantation pour désinfecter et refermer la blessure. Le large sourire de Hagrid lui donna la certitude qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

*~*~*

Le lendemain, Harry était assis dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Neville s'était joint au trio pendant un moment mais il avait fini par rentrer pour aller retrouver Luna. Les trois amis étaient donc assis ensemble dans l'herbe, auprès d'un chêne, contemplant la voûte céleste d'un bleu immaculé ou laissant le soleil jouer sous leurs paupières fermées. Harry et Ron avaient persuadé Hermione de ne pas, une fois de plus, parler sans fin des examens qu'ils avaient passés. En réalité, Ron avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de la faire taire en bâillonnant son amie de ses lèvres. Et comme il en avait fait l'expérience depuis plusieurs mois, cette méthode avait merveilleusement bien fonctionné, Hermione ayant fini par se blottir dans les bras de Ron pour se laisser paresseusement réchauffer par le soleil. Harry savourait le bonheur d'être là, assis au bord du lac avec ses meilleurs amis, et il finit par s'allonger, la tête reposant sur la cape qu'il avait emportée le matin à cause de la fraîcheur et qu'il avait enlevé depuis déjà près d'une heure. Il poussa un soupir d'aise et, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

_Harry marchait dans les couloirs sombres de son palais souterrain. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Non seulement, Pettigrow avait fini par le trahir et par tuer trois de ses meilleurs Mangemorts, mais en plus, sa mère était désormais impossible à atteindre, car elle avait accepté d'être protégée par le vieux fou et son Ordre du Phénix. Il ne pouvait même pas se venger du fils sur la mère, car son ennemi avait rendu sa demeure incartable avant de la protéger par le charme de Fidelitas. Résultat, il ne parvenait pas à savourer sa vengeance. Oh, bien sûr, il avait organisé quelques raids sur des petits villages Moldus dans les environs de Londres. Bien sûr, il avait ordonné à ses Mangemorts de faire de nombreuses victimes et de ramener quelques Moldus pour qu'il puisse se distraire en les torturant. Cependant, le vieux fou et Potter n'avaient cessé de contrarier ses plans. Et il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre le garçon au cours de ses vacances, étant donné qu'il était protégé par le sacrifice de sa mère et les sortilèges mis en place par Dumbledore jusqu'à ses 17 ans, âge auquel il serait, il le savait grâce à ses espions, en sécurité au Square Grimmaurd._

_Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait régler un autre problème. Là encore, c'était une mère qui était à l'origine de cette contrariété. Il faudrait agir en conséquence. D'un sortilège, il ouvrit la porte de sa salle d'audience. Il s'assit sur son trône et attendit l'arrivée de son Mangemort, caressant la tête de son fidèle Nagini. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas retentirent et un homme masqué s'avança dans la pièce après s'être incliné devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_« Eh bien, Lucius, quelles nouvelles ? »_

_« Maître, il semble qu'elle ait une nouvelle fois tenté de corrompre Drago. »_

_« Je le savais déjà, Lucius. Et tu sais qu'une telle insubordination de sa part ne me plaît aucunement. »_

_« Oui, Maître. »_

_« Je compte sur toi pour lui transmettre mon déplaisir et la faire changer d'avis. Et si tu n'y parviens pas, réduis-la au silence. Morte, elle ne pourra plus rien tenter. »_

_« Je veillerai à exécuter vos ordres, Maître. »_

_« C'est le dernier avertissement, Lucius. Au prochain, je me verrai contraint de me passer de tes bons et loyaux services. Est-ce bien clair pour toi, Lucius ? »_

_« C'est très clair, Maître », répondit le Mangemort d'une voix qui tremblait. « Je lui ferai connaître votre volonté et j'agirai selon vos désirs. »_

_« Bien. Je vais te donner un petit avertissement pour être sûr que ton cœur ne connaîtra pas la pitié au moment de lui porter le coup de grâce. ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Lucius se mit à hurler et à se tordre de douleur sur le sol glacial de la salle d'audience du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré dix ans au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne parvenait toujours pas à supporter la douleur du maléfice. Son Maître était si puissant et sa haine si intense que même lui, Lucius Malefoy, était incapable de ne pas s'arracher les cordes vocales à force de hurler. Il ne comptait plus les fois où, les jours qui faisaient suite à une réunion de Mangemorts, il était arrivé au Ministère pratiquement aphone. Finalement, le maléfice s'arrêta et Lucius put se relever, tremblant sous le contrecoup du sortilège. Sur un signe de son Maître, il s'inclina profondément et repartit du palais de Voldemort._

_Resté seul, Harry continua de caresser la tête de Nagini. Oui, il pouvait compter sur la fidélité de Lucius pour faire revenir Drago sur le bon chemin. Quant à son idiote d'épouse, Narcissa, elle servirait bientôt de dîner à Nagini, à moins qu'elle ne revienne de ses erreurs et rampe à ses pieds pour implorer, non son pardon, mais sa grâce._

_Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Ce problème était réglé, il pouvait désormais réfléchir plus longuement à la façon de supprimer ce garçon qui avait si longtemps tenté de l'empêcher de retourner au pouvoir. Mais avant, il avait d'autres victimes à atteindre s'il voulait le démoraliser avant de le tuer. De nouveau, un Mangemort entra dans la pièce._

_« Ah, mon cher espion. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, mon garçon... »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les mains crispées sur sa cicatrice, les visages inquiets de Ron et Hermione penchés sur lui.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », lui demanda Ron.

« Je viens de voir Voldemort. Apparemment, la mère de Drago a une plus grande influence sur lui que je ne le croyais, et il se pourrait qu'il refuse de devenir Mangemort. Mais Voldemort a demandé à son père de faire taire sa mère, voire de la tuer s'il l'estimait nécessaire. »

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, Harry. C'est très important ! », s'écria Hermione.

« Je sais, Hermione, je vais y aller. Je passe chercher la Carte et je le préviens. Retrouvez-moi tout à l'heure dans la Salle Commune. »

Sur ce, il se leva, tentant de clarifier ses sentiments. Il détestait Drago Malefoy, et pourtant, cette scène entre Voldemort et Lucius l'avait bien plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait admis devant quiconque. Lui qui avait toujours vu le Serpentard comme un Mangemort fidèle, surtout depuis l'enlèvement que Véla et lui avaient subi à Pré-au-Lard, il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé depuis le début. Son meilleur ennemi n'avait-il fait que jouer un rôle ? Avait-il un jour adhéré aux idéaux de Voldemort ou n'avait-il en réalité pas eu le choix ? Et cette discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Narcissa et Drago reflétait-elle les véritables sentiments du jeune homme ? Savait-il que toute velléité de résistance face aux Seigneur des Ténèbres serait vaine pour lui et ne ferait que le mettre en danger ? Était-il, comme Véla et le professeur Rogue, un espion, lui aussi ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit heurter sa directrice de maison.

« Eh bien, Potter, faites attention ! Vous allez finir par renverser quelqu'un ou par rentrer dans une armure, à marcher ainsi. Et je ne crois pas que Mr Rusard en serait enchanté. »

« Excusez-moi, professeur, je réfléchissais. Sauriez-vous si le professeur Dumbledore est dans son bureau ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais je crains qu'il ne soit occupé. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire part de ce que vous voulez, Potter, si quelque chose vous préoccupe. »

« Je sais, professeur, mais j'ai absolument besoin de voir le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai eu une vision à propos de Voldemort et je dois lui dire ce que j'ai vu. »

Le professeur de métamorphose écarquilla les yeux et finit par se retourner en lâchant :

« Suivez-moi, Potter. »

Harry suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à la gargouille et attendit qu'elle prononce le mot de passe. Ceci fait, elle s'écarta et dit à Harry :

« Allez-y, Potter, je vous laisse ici. Et au passage : toutes mes félicitations pour la réhabilitation de Mr Pettigrow. Je reconnais en vous le digne fils de votre mère. »

Harry sourit et prit congé d'un signe de tête après avoir remercié son professeur. D'un pas vif, il monta les marches de l'escalier magique et arriva bientôt devant la porte du bureau directorial. Ayant frappé trois coups brefs, il attendit l'invitation du professeur Dumbledore puis pénétra dans ce bureau qu'il avait si souvent visité.

« Harry, quelle bonne surprise. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Je viens d'avoir une vision, professeur. Une vision à propos de Voldemort. »

« Assieds-toi », demanda le directeur avec un regard soudain devenu grave.

Harry s'assit et entreprit de conter par le menu ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le directeur laissa s'installer un grand silence tandis qu'il regardait Harry sans le voir, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas proposer sa protection à Drago et Narcissa, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Lucius assassiner son épouse s'il pouvait agir autrement. Il lui faudrait poster des membres de l'Ordre aux alentours du manoir Malefoy pour surveiller les agissements de ses habitants. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il se redressa dans son fauteuil et posa ses mains, qu'il tenait jointes devant ses yeux, à plat sur le bureau.

« Merci d'être venu me voir, Harry. Tu peux être certain que je prendrai les mesures nécessaires. Cependant, je ne peux pas imposer la protection de l'Ordre à Drago et Mrs Malefoy. Aussi, je vais placer une surveillance aux alentours de leur manoir, comme je l'avais fait pour toi il y a deux ans. Tu peux y aller, maintenant. »

Harry se leva, salua le directeur et sortit du bureau. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il fut assailli par Ron et Hermione qui l'emmenèrent à l'écart.

« Eh bien ? », demanda Hermione d'un ton empressé.

« Le professeur Dumbledore va essayer de les protéger, mais apparemment, ce ne sera pas facile. Il va organiser des tours de surveillance comme il l'avait fait pour moi juste après le retour de Voldemort. »

« Je suppose que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire », murmura Hermione d'un ton déçu.

« Au moins, la mère de Drago ne sera pas sans protection, à moins que Malefoy ne tente de la tuer pendant un tour de garde de Mondingus Fletcher », persifla Harry qui se souvenait parfaitement de l'évènement qui lui avait permis de rejoindre le Quartier Général de l'Ordre et qui avait failli occasionner son renvoi de l'école.

« Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon, désormais », répliqua Ron avec un sourire mauvais. « Ce n'est pas de sitôt qu'il recommencera à essayer de racheter des chaudrons ou n'importe quelle marchandise tombée du tapis alors qu'il se trouvera en mission pour l'Ordre. »

« Il y a aussi quelque chose que j'avais oublié de vous dire, tout à l'heure : Voldemort a donné une mission au traître, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir quoi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut continuer ce qu'il avait commencé l'été dernier. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », demanda Ron.

« C'est-à-dire essayer de vous atteindre vous, afin de me toucher, moi. Comme pour le sortilège de maladie sur Hermione, comme pour le Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville. Comme pour l'attaque dans le Magicobus. »

« Autrement dit, Ginny et Luna sont en danger. », conclut Hermione.

« Pourquoi elles deux en particulier ? », s'étonna Ron.

« Elles sont les deux seules à avoir été présentes au Ministère mais à n'avoir pas encore été touchées. »

« Il faut les prévenir », décida Harry.

Levant les yeux, il vit que Ginny se trouvait dans la Salle Commune avec Dean mais qu'ils venaient visiblement de se disputer. Harry fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ces deux-là ne s'entendaient plus, ces derniers temps. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu Ginny arriver à l'entraînement les yeux flamboyants et le visage écarlate. Et ça durait depuis le deuxième match de l'année, contre Serdaigle. La première fois qu'il avait vu Ginny dans cet état là, c'était deux jours après le match. Et depuis, presque à chaque fois, Ginny était tellement en colère qu'elle ratait tous ses tirs et toutes ses passes dans les cinq à dix premières minutes d'entraînement. C'était une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas disputée avec Dean juste avant le match contre Poufsouffle...

Il se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

« Ginny ? Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Ginny leva vers lui un regard à la fois énervé et étonné.

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit-elle en lançant un regard furieux à son condisciple assis à côté d'elle.

Elle suivit Harry et celui-ci l'emmena vers l'endroit où Ron et Hermione étaient toujours assis.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Je viens d'avoir une vision concernant Voldemort. »

« Oh. Quelque chose de grave ? »

« Il va tout faire pour t'atteindre. Il y a un traître, un espion à Poudlard. Quelqu'un que nous connaissons mais que nous ne soupçonnons pas. Et Voldemort lui a donné une mission. Je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais je pense qu'il va faire en sorte de vous blesser, Luna et toi, comme il l'a fait pour Ron, Hermione et Neville. Vous êtes les deux seules à n'avoir pas été touchées par Voldemort, parmi ceux m'ont accompagné au Ministère. Alors je voudrais que tu fasses très attention à toi. »

« Je ne te promets pas qu'il n'arrivera pas à m'atteindre. Après tout, il a déjà réussi à le faire avec Neville, Hermione et Ron. Mais je te promets que je ferai attention. »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessée, voire pire, à cause de moi. »

« Si je suis blessée ou tuée, Harry, ce ne sera pas à cause de toi ! », martela Ginny. « Voldemort à tenté de me tuer lorsque j'étais en première année, j'aimerais bien que tu t'en souviennes. Et tu crois que je serais restée ici les bras croisés pendant que tu étais parti au Ministère ? À attendre que quelqu'un soit tué pour réagir ? Je préfère mourir pour permettre la destruction de Voldemort que vivre sous son joug ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la violence des paroles de la jeune fille. Il la connaissait depuis cinq ans et, pourtant, il n'avait jamais perçu une telle détermination chez elle. Il soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ne cherche pas les ennuis, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Ginny eut un rire désabusé.

« Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ! Je te promets que je ne chercherai pas à me faire tuer, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Et maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais me charger de prévenir Luna. »

« Entendu. J'espère que cette fois-ci, il n'arrivera pas à vous atteindre. »

« Je l'espère aussi », soupira Ginny. « Mais on n'aura de certitude véritable que lorsque ce monstre sera mort. »

Sur ce, elle laissa le trio et quitta la Salle Commune. Harry proposa à ses amis une partie de Bataille Explosive, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, l'année étant terminée, et tous deux acquiescèrent. Seamus, qui avait un goût certain pour les explosions, se joignit à eux, et ils en étaient à leur cinquième partie lorsque Ginny revint essoufflée dans la Salle Commune et se précipita vers eux.

« Luna est à l'infirmerie, Neville est avec elle ! »

Au même moment, un corbeau passa par la fenêtre ouverte, lâcha un morceau de parchemin sur les genoux de Harry et repartit après lui avoir donné un coup de bec sur le crâne. Sur le bout de parchemin se trouvait une simple tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de ses mâchoires.

*~*~*

Hem... Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : ce n'est pas trop tôt !... Est-ce que dire que je suis désolé et que j'étais atteint du terrible syndrome de la page blanche suffirait à me disculper ? Non ? Bon. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce nouveau chapitre. Je préfère ne pas vous promettre de date pour le prochain, de peur de vous décevoir. Mais j'essaierai de m'appliquer pour que vous attendiez moins longtemps que ces dernières fois. Peut-être, de même que l'appétit vient en mangeant, l'inspiration me viendra-t-elle en écrivant. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette première partie et comprendra, entre autres, l'incontournable trajet vers Londres avec le Poudlard Express ainsi que l'inévitable visite de Malefoy et de sa bande. Bonne rentrée à tous !


	15. Chapter 34

Bonjour à tous ! Voici, avec encore une fois toutes mes excuses pour le temps que vous avez attendu, un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi.

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 36 :

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry, Véla (que Harry avait prévenue), Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient à l'infirmerie et entouraient Neville et sa petite amie. Luna était allongée, un bandage lui ceignant la tête. Cependant, au grand soulagement de Harry et de ses amis, elle était toujours consciente. Après s'être enquis de son état, Harry posa la question qui le taraudait depuis que Ginny était arrivée en trombe dans la salle commune quelques minutes auparavant :

« Luna, est-ce que tu as vu celui qui t'a attaquée ? »

« Celui qui m'a attaquée ? Personne ne m'a attaquée, Harry. J'aurais juste dû faire plus attention, c'est tout. »

« Comment ça, plus attention ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Je suis juste tombée dans les escaliers. Je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance, en me dépêchant, je pourrais atteindre l'escalier avant qu'il ne monte à l'étage supérieur, mais il a démarré au moment où j'ai posé le pied sur la première marche. Du coup, je suis retombée en arrière et je me suis cogné la tête. C'est tout. »

« Alors pourquoi Voldemort m'aurait-il envoyé ce papier s'il ne t'avait pas attaqué, Luna ? »

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est bien cela que signifiait le message, Harry ? », lui demanda sa petite amie.

« Les seules fois où j'ai reçu ce message, c'était après les attaques subies par Ron et Hermione, pendant les vacances d'été, quand Neville a été attaqué par son Mimbulus Mimbletonia, à Noël et juste après que j'ai reçu le Pouvoir des Étoiles », répliqua le jeune homme.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas eu quelque chose d'étrange, avant que tu ne tombes dans les escaliers ? », demanda Hermione d'un air songeur.

« Quelque chose d'étrange ? », répéta Luna. « Non, rien de particulier... À moins que... J'ai reçu un courrier de mon père, dans la salle commune, il avait trouvé un Ronflack Cornu qui était malheureusement à l'agonie au moment où il était arrivé. Il m'a envoyé son corps pour que je vois à quoi il ressemblait. J'ai ouvert le paquet, et en fait, il était bien vivant, il m'a même piquée. »

« Il t'a piqué ? »

« Oui. Il avait un dard. Les correspondant de mon père ne l'avaient jamais décrit, mais celui-ci en avait un. Peut-être est-ce que c'était une femelle... »

« Est-ce que tu peux me le décrire très précisément, Luna ? », demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien... il avait la fourrure grise. Je pense que c'était dû à l'âge, parce que normalement, leur fourrure est d'un brun clair, l'hiver, et foncé, l'été. Or, lui était tout gris, avec des taches un peu partout. Peut-être parce qu'il avait voyagé depuis le Népal. Et il avait aussi des sortes de pinces, à la place des pattes avant. La corne dorée qui est caractéristique à son espèce, bien sûr. Et un dard, comme je te le disais. »

« Des pinces, un dard, une fourrure d'un gris tacheté ? », répéta Véla avec une certaine excitation. « J'ai bien l'impression que notre traître a certaines compétences en métamorphose mais qu'il pourrait encore mieux faire... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Harry, qui ne voyait pas où son amie et sa petite amie voulaient en venir.

« Dis-moi Luna, tu comptes souvent sur la chance ? Parce que tu as dit que tu n'avais tout simplement pas eu de chance. »

« Oui, assez souvent. Mais c'est la première fois que ma chance me trahit. »

« Et ce n'est pas étonnant. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas... », commença Hermione.

« Bien sûr que si, le traître lui a envoyé un Malagrif Tacheté », répliqua Véla.

« Un Mala-quoi ? »

« Un Malagrif Tacheté, Ron », soupira Hermione. « Tu ne suis jamais en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? »

« Moi, je suis », répliqua Harry, « mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Malatache Griffé. »

« Malagrif Tacheté, pas Malatache Griffé », le reprit Véla. « Il s'agit d'un animal qui porte malheur. Dans le sens où la chance te quitte pendant une semaine entière à partir du moment où tu as été piqué. Si jamais tu te fais piquer et si tu as un match important à jouer dans la semaine qui suit, il vaut mieux que tu laisses ta place à un autre, il aura plus de chance que toi d'attraper le Vif, même s'il s'agit d'un première année qui n'a encore jamais volé. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu penses donc qu'il aurait envoyé ce Malagrif à Luna en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'un Ronflack ? »

« Exactement. Dis-moi, Luna, est-ce que tu es sûre que c'était l'écriture de ton père, dans la lettre que tu as reçue ? »

« Eh bien... oui, j'en ai bien l'impression... »

« Et est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà volé une de ses lettres, auparavant ? »

« Il y en a une que j'ai reçue il y a trois semaines, où il me disait qu'il partait pour le Népal. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvée pendant toute une journée, mais j'ai pensé que je l'avais simplement perdue dans mes affaires. »

« Perdue... ou elle t'a été volée par le traître », répliqua Hermione. « Et à partir de là, pour peu qu'il soit aussi doué que Seamus, il aura pu sans difficultés contrefaire l'écriture de ton père. Ensuite, il n'avait plus qu'à te faire croire que ton père était arrivé au Népal et te tromper en t'envoyant un faux Ronflack Cornu. »

« Beaucoup de gens savent-ils que tu comptes souvent sur la chance ? », demanda Ron.

« Oui. Tous ceux de ma maison. Et sans doute beaucoup d'autres... »

« Autrement dit, puisque tous ceux qui ont écouté au moins une fois Luna connaissent sa passion pour le Ronflack Cornu, on n'a pas d'indice supplémentaire sur le traître », soupira Harry.

« Non, aucun. En tout cas, toi, Luna, tu sais que tu ne dois pas compter sur la chance durant les prochains jours... »

« Oui, il semblerait bien. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été un vrai Ronflack, on aurait enfin pu prouver leur existence à la communauté sorcière », conclut-elle d'un ton triste.

« Qui sait, peut-être y parviendras-tu un jour », la consola Hermione en faisant visiblement un grand effort pour ne pas rire.

« Merci. Tu es une amie, Hermione », répliqua Luna.

Face à cette déclaration qui ressemblait tellement à Luna, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais sans moquerie, cette fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, les résultats des examens furent affichés dans les différentes salles communes et Harry vit, sans surprise, qu'il passait en septième année, tout comme ses amis. Comme il s'y était attendu, ses notes de Botanique, de Métamorphose et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient particulièrement honorables. Il avait obtenu la note maximale en Défense contre les forces du Mal et était passé de justesse en Potions. Cependant, son examen de Sortilèges avait été moins réussi qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru et il n'avait obtenu qu'un Acceptable. Hermione avait bien entendu tout réussi avec les meilleures notes, à l'exception notable de la Défense contre les forces du Mal où elle n'avait décroché qu'un Efforts Exceptionnels. Ron était lui aussi passé dans toute ses matières mais n'était pas parvenu à obtenir un Optimal, contrairement à Neville qui avait brillé en Botanique, comme à son habitude. Quant à Véla, elle avait certes eu la meilleure note en Potions de toute la classe, mais les examens ne lui avaient pas vraiment réussi et elle n'avait pas obtenu d'autre Optimal. Ginny et Luna, quant à elles, devraient encore attendre quelques semaines avant de connaître leurs résultats et de choisir les matières qu'elles présenteraient aux ASPIC.

C'est ainsi que le trente juin, dernier jour de l'année scolaire, Harry, sa valise prête à la main, s'apprêtait à emprunter avec Véla l'une des diligences mises à leur disposition pour rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il vit Luna, accompagnée de Neville, qui marchaient dans leur direction. Il leur offrit de partager leur diligence, puis, Ron et Hermione ne daignant pas se montrer, il proposa également à Ginny de les accompagner.

Au bout de vingt minutes, toutes les diligences étaient pleines et le convoi se mit en route. Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient arrivées à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et les quatre amis mirent pied-à-terre. Comme tous les ans, le Poudlard Express se trouvait face à eux. Il était encore calme mais Harry savait que sa locomotive rutilante n'allait pas tarder à cracher un immense panache de fumée. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent rapidement, le temps de les prévenir qu'ils devaient se retrouver avec les autres préfets et de leur demander de leur réserver deux places dans le compartiment qu'ils choisiraient, puis ils repartirent vers le wagon de tête afin d'y monter et d'écouter les recommandations du préfet-en-chef et de son homologue féminin pour que le voyage se passe bien, après que Harry et les autres leur eurent souhaité bon courage pour supporter Malefoy.

De leur côté, Harry et ses amis montèrent dans un wagon vers la queue du train et s'installèrent dans le premier compartiment libre qu'ils y trouvèrent. Dès qu'ils se furent assis, Harry décida de lancer la conversation que le bruit des dizaines de diligences roulant sur le chemin pavé les avait empêché d'avoir sur la route vers Pré-au-Lard.

« Eh bien, Luna, comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es bien remise de ton accident ? »

« Oui. Madame Pomfresh m'a examiné juste avant le départ et elle a dit que je ne devrais pas avoir de séquelles. Elle m'a juste conseillé d'appliquer une pommade tous les jours là où je me suis blessée. Mais vous pensez réellement ce que vous m'aviez dit à l'infirmerie ? Vous croyez vraiment que ce n'est pas un hasard ? »

« Ça l'est, en un sens », répliqua Véla, « parce que le traître ne pouvait pas savoir que tu allais choisir à ce moment précis de monter l'escalier. Mais il a délibérément choisi de t'envoyer un Malegrif tacheté en le faisant passer pour un Ronflak cornu, sachant que tu allais le prendre sur toi, qu'il allait te piquer et que tu aurais forcément un moment de malchance dans la semaine. J'ignore s'il te suivait et s'il a vu ton accident, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait aidé la malchance si tu avais tardé à avoir un problème grave. »

« Je pense qu'il a vu quand Luna est tombée », dit Harry d'un ton songeur, « parce que, dans le cas contraire, il ne m'aurait certainement pas envoyé le message immédiatement après. Dis-moi, Luna, est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un t'observer à partir du moment où tu as reçu le faux Ronflak ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Mais tu sais, près de l'endroit où je suis tombée, il y a quelques passages secrets, et il y en a certainement d'autres que je ne connais pas. Il est possible qu'il m'ait observée depuis l'un de ces passages. »

« Et y avait-il du monde dans les environs ? »

« Je venais de sortir du Grand Hall, Harry », soupira-t-elle, « il y avait au moins une bonne dizaine de personnes qui ont pu me voir. Et comme je me suis évanouie au moment où je me suis cognée, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un est parti immédiatement après vers la volière », ajouta-t-elle, comme Harry ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

Harry soupira. Il avait espéré pouvoir récupérer quelques indices afin de découvrir qui était le traître, mais celui-ci semblait être un maître dans l'art de camoufler son passage et de brouiller les pistes.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je ne peux vraiment rien te dire de plus », continua Luna avec un sourire triste.

Harry lui sourit en retour et décida d'arrêter de s'en inquiéter : après tout, les vacances commençaient et il ne pourrait pas, de toute manière, en savoir plus sur le traître avant la rentrée. Il changea donc pour un sujet plus neutre :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, pendant les vacances ? »

« Je vais sans doute aller en Égypte avec mon père », répondit Luna. « Il m'a dit dans sa lettre qu'il avait eu des informations comme quoi une colonie de Ronflak Cornus se serait installé dans le sud-ouest de la vallée du Nil. Et puis, il y a tellement d'autres créatures magnifiques, là-bas. »

Harry, Véla, Neville et Ginny échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Fais quand même attention à ne pas te faire dévorer le cerveau par les Joncheruines », répliqua Harry.

« Oh, il n'y a pas de risques », répondit la jeune fille. « Ils ne supportent pas les pays chauds. Au-dessus de 35 degrés, ils meurent. Ils ne vivent qu'en Europe du Nord, aux États-Unis et au Canada. En revanche, les Estouffleurs, eux, sont beaucoup plus nombreux en Égypte. Du coup, même les Moldus en sont victimes. Mais apparemment, leurs sirops contre la toux contiennent un produit qui les fait mourir et ils s'attaquent de moins en moins à eux, ces dernières années, ils ont compris qu'il valait mieux laisser les Moldus tranquilles s'ils voulaient survivre. »

« Mais comment font-ils pour savoir s'il s'agit de Moldus ou de sorciers, face à eux ? », demanda Ginny, qui avait de la peine à ne pas rire.

« Eh bien, c'est simple, ils voient les auras des sorciers. »

« Les auras ? », répéta Harry, déboussolé.

« Enfin, Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une aura ? », s'étonna Véla.

« Non », répondit-il.

« Il s'agit d'un halo lumineux que les sorciers déploient autour d'eux lorsqu'ils sont obligés d'utiliser une grande puissance pour leurs sortilèges. Une partie de leur magie se met à brûler presque littéralement et tous les sorciers et les animaux magiques peuvent les voir. »

« Mais là, tu parles de l'aura de puissance, Véla », répliqua Luna. « L'aura que voient les Estouffleurs est l'aura d'identité. »

« L'aura de quoi ? », demanda Harry de plus en plus perdu.

« Certains chercheurs prétendent que chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière à sa propre aura forcément différente de celles des autres. Une sorte d'empreinte magique unique qui permet de savoir qui on a en face de soi, à condition de pouvoir la voir et la reconnaître. »

« Tu veux dire que si on avait pu voir cette aura, on aurait pu savoir que notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal il y a deux ans n'était pas le véritable Maugrey ? »

« En théorie, oui, à condition d'avoir déjà vu l'aura du véritable Maugrey auparavant. Mais tout cela n'est qu'une théorie farfelue qui n'a aucun fondement scientifique véritable. »

« Il n'y a qu'à observer le comportement des Estouffleurs pour savoir que cette théorie que tu dis farfelue est en réalité bien fondée et bien réelle ! », répliqua Luna vivement. « Parfois, tu ressembles franchement à Hermione, tu refuses de croire ce qu'on te dit tant qu'on ne t'a pas prouvé qu'on a raison et que c'est toi qui te trompes. »

« C'est le principe même de la science que de ne croire que ce qui peut être prouvé », répondit Véla d'un ton acerbe. « Et jamais personne n'a pu prouver l'existence des Estouffleurs. »

« Tu n'as jamais vu non plus de preuve que les Ronflaks Cornus existent, et pourtant, ils sont réels. »

« En as-tu jamais vu ? Un vrai, devant toi ? »

« Et toi, Ginny », demanda précipitamment Harry afin d'étouffer la dispute qui menaçait entre Véla et la jeune Serdaigle, « tu as prévu de passer un peu de temps avec Dean ? »

« Toujours autant de tact, Harry, à ce que je vois. On a rompu. Hier soir. »

« Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait que tu choisisses quelqu'un de bien », intervint la voix de Ron depuis la porte du compartiment.

« Ron ! », s'écria Hermione. « Tu l'aimais bien, avant, Dean. Ce n'est que depuis le début de l'année que tu ne le supportes plus. S'il n'était pas sorti avec Ginny, tu le considèrerais toujours comme quelqu'un de bien. »

« Peut-être, mais il ne la rendait pas heureuse, alors ça veut dire que je m'étais trompé sur son compte. »

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air blasé. Ron était décidément beaucoup trop protecteur avec sa sœur.

« La réunion vient de se terminer », dit-elle à ses amis. « On peut se joindre à vous ? »

« On vous a réservé vos places », répondit Harry en tapotant à côté de lui sur la banquette. « Alors, Ron, pas trop ennuyeuse, cette réunion ? »

« Comme toutes les réunions de préfets. 'Il est de notre devoir de nous assurer que tout se passe bien dans le train, nous devrons donc tous faire des rondes dans tous les compartiments bla, bla, bla...' »

Tous sourirent en entendant le ton mortellement ennuyé du jeune préfet.

« Bah, on vous respecte, vous pouvez retirer des points aux élèves, Rusard ne se plaint pas en permanence de vous et vous avez votre salle de bain personnelle », répliqua Véla, « il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques inconvénients associés, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle. »

Un éclat de rire général accueillit cette remarque. Au bout de quelques instants, Ron proposa à Véla de jouer aux échecs sorciers contre lui, ayant découvert depuis plusieurs mois que la jeune fille était, tout comme lui, une excellente tacticienne et une joueuse hors pair. Le voyage continua tranquillement, Ron et Véla jouant ensemble, tandis que Neville et Harry écoutait Luna parler de créatures fantastiques qui n'existaient vraisemblablement que dans son esprit et dans celui, tout aussi fantasque, de son père, et que Ginny parlait avec Hermione du projet qu'elle avait de devenir joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch et du peu de cas qu'elle faisait de ses BUSE, la jeune préfète l'adjurant, de son côté, de ne pas laisser tomber l'école pour autant, arguant qu'elle aurait certainement besoin d'obtenir ses ASPIC pour trouver un travail une fois que sa carrière serait achevée, si jamais elle était suffisamment douée pour le Quidditch et parvenait effectivement à intégrer une équipe.

Ce fut environ une heure après le passage de la dame au chariot de friandises dans leur compartiment qu'eut lieu l'évènement particulièrement désagréable qui rythmait leurs trajets dans le Poudlard Express. Alors que Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à partir pour commencer leur ronde – les deux préfets de chaque maison et de chaque année avait en effet une heure et demie durant laquelle ils devaient surveiller les compartiments et vérifier que tout se passait bien –, arrivèrent Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Potter, toujours avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang ? »

« Malefoy », répliqua Harry du tac-au-tac, « toujours pas fatigué de répéter chaque année les mêmes âneries ? À force, tu deviens aussi ennuyeux que le professeur Binns. »

« Tout se paiera en temps et en heure, Potter. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres règnera en maître, tu comprendras ce que veut dire souffrir. »

« Oh, je te remercie de me prévenir, Malefoy. Tu passeras le bonjour à ton maître de ma part quand tu le verras, n'est-ce pas ? Histoire de lui rappeler que je suis toujours vivant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, tu l'es toujours. Mais plus pour longtemps, Potter. Plus pour longtemps », répéta-t-il une fois encore dans un murmure avant de se détourner et de repartir.

« C'est juste une impression, où est-ce que Malefoy a changé ? Il ne nous a pratiquement pas insulté, il n'a même pas cherché à se battre en duel avec nous », s'étonna Ron.

« Il doit avoir compris qu'il a des responsabilités, Ron, contrairement à certains », répliqua Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de cela, Hermione », répondit Véla d'un ton songeur. « D'après le rêve qu'a fait Harry il y a quelques jours, il semblerait que Malefoy ne soit plus vraiment en accord avec Voldemort. Et c'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eue depuis quelques temps dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Comme si sa mère avait réellement de l'influence sur lui à ce niveau là. Ce qui fait que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait ce comportement. Il vient nous voir pour nous insulter, comme il le fait avec vous depuis plusieurs années, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais il n'a plus la foi en ce qu'il dit. Il ne croit plus vraiment dans les idéaux de Voldemort. »

« _La plume ne fait pas l'Hippogriffe _», murmura Harry. « C'était peut-être ça que voulaient dire les étoiles, lorsque je les ai interrogées. Cela fait six ans qu'on connaît Malefoy et jamais on ne l'a considéré autrement que comme le portrait craché de son père, autrement dit, comme un Mangemort en puissance. Même s'il s'en donne l'apparence, il n'en est peut-être pas un dans son cœur. »

« C'est bien possible », approuva Véla.

« Tu dois avoir raison, Harry », renchérit Hermione, « mais il faudra remettre cette discussion à plus tard, au moins, en ce qui nous concerne », continua-t-elle avec un coup d'œil vers Ron. « Il faut que nous fassions notre devoir de préfets. »

« Hélas ! », confirma Ron. « Et encore une fois, il va falloir qu'on arbitre des disputes entre des élèves de première année ou qu'on punisse les futurs Fred et George. »

« Je compatis, mon pauvre Ron », fit Véla en lui tapotant l'épaule, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Merci Véla, toi, au moins, tu comprends mon calvaire. Toi, au moins, tu me soutiens. Tu es ma seule véritable amie », dit Ron d'un ton quelque peu théâtral.

« Et moi, alors ? », s'écria Hermione, proprement offusquée.

« Toi ? », feignit de réfléchir Ron. « Tu es la femme que j'aime, c'est totalement différent ! »

« Tu peux le répéter, s'il-te-plait ? »

« C'est toi que j'aime. Tu veux que je te le répète encore une fois ? »

« Non », répondit Hermione après quelques instants de réflexion. « Il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses. Tu viens ? Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, maintenant. »

« Je vous suis, Mademoiselle la future préfète-en-chef ! », s'écria Ron en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Hermione secoua la tête avec amusement et sortit du compartiment, suivie de près par Ron.

« Ils forment un beau couple, tous les deux », murmura Véla d'un air attendri.

« Et nous, alors ? », s'écria Harry, faussement vexé.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« On devrait bientôt être arrivés », dit Luna en regardant sa montre, quelques heures plus tard.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore grand jour, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier et que Big Ben avait déjà sonné les six heures, à Londres. Il songea à ce qu'il allait faire durant ces vacances. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait convoqué la veille pour lui signifier que, comme tous les ans, il lui faudrait retourner chez les Dursley pendant quelques jours et que quelques membres de l'Ordre passeraient alors le chercher afin de l'emmener au Square Grimmaurd. Ensuite, il resterait là-bas pendant les vacances d'été « afin de ne pas courir de risques inutiles », comme l'avait dit le directeur. En clair, il allait rester enfermé en permanence.

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'aimait pas devoir attendre sans rien pouvoir faire. Si seulement il pouvait aider. Il aurait tellement voulu se sentir utile, avoir un rôle dans cette guerre. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore prêt à combattre Voldemort, mais il ne pourrait réussir à rien s'il n'avait même pas le droit de participer aux réunions de l'Ordre. Certes, il allait retourner à l'école l'année suivante et par conséquent, il était dans la même situation que les jumeaux deux ans auparavant. Mais il était tout de même l'Élu de deux prophéties qui l'indiquaient clairement comme le futur vainqueur de Voldemort. Cela n'aurait-il pas pu lui donner le droit de savoir ce qui se passait ? Mais Dumbledore refusait de lui donner un quelconque aperçu de la guerre contre Voldemort et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour en savoir plus, étant donné que Fudge, s'il avait fini par reconnaître le retour du mage noir, refusait de donner la moindre information sur le déroulement des batailles, arguant que la population pourrait être affolée si elle savait ce qui se passait réellement.

« Tu y penses encore », murmura une voix, et ce n'était pas une question.

« Toujours, Véla. Je sais qu'il est impossible d'y échapper », murmura-t-il en retour, sachant que sa petite amie avait compris à quoi il pensait.

« Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt. À quoi cela te sert-il de t'inquiéter de ce qui arrivera demain, sinon à t'empêcher de profiter d'aujourd'hui ? Il te reste encore cinq pouvoirs à recevoir et Dumbledore t'a bien dit qu'ils arriveraient au moment où tu serais prêt à les recevoir. Tu ne peux pas forcer le destin, pas plus que tu ne peux accélérer le temps. »

« Je sais bien », répondit-il avec un sourire triste. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander combien de gens vont encore mourir avant que je ne sois capable de l'affronter. »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais il y a une chose que je sais », répondit Véla d'un ton farouche. « C'est que la mort de ces personnes ne sera en aucun cas ta faute. C'est Voldemort qui a engendré cette guerre, parce qu'il voulait prendre par la force ce que sa naissance ne lui avait pas accordé : le pouvoir, la puissance. Un nom craint et respecté. Ce n'est que lui et lui seul qui porte la responsabilité de la mort de tous ces gens. Pas toi. »

Harry sourit en entendant les paroles de sa petite amie et entoura ses épaules de son bras afin de l'attirer vers lui et de profiter un peu de sa présence rassurante. Elle se laissa faire et ils restèrent tous deux de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, oublieux de leurs compagnons de voyage qui les regardaient d'un air attendri en se disant qu'eux aussi formaient un beau couple, jusqu'à ce que :

« Allez, les amoureux, on arrête de rêvasser et on prend ses affaires ! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête pour croiser le regard de Ginny qui le fixait d'un œil goguenard.

« Comment, on est déjà arrivés ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Le train est arrêté depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes au moins », répondit la jeune fille avec sur les lèvres un sourire très semblable à celui des jumeaux. « Et tous les autres sont déjà sortis, préférant vous laisser en amoureux. Mais j'ai préféré vous prévenir, avant que le conducteur ne décide de vous enfermer ou que Maugrey ne fouille tout le train avec une escouade d'Auror pour vous retrouver. »

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas même remarqué que ses amis avaient quitté le compartiment, se leva d'un bond et ramassa ses affaires à la hâte, imité par Véla. Une fois prêts, ils coururent à perdre haleine dans les couloirs déserts et sautèrent sur le quai sans se lâcher la main une seule seconde. Ils s'apprêtaient à traverser en courant la barrière magique lorsque Ginny les arrêta.

« Attendez ! Les Moldus risquent de remarquer quelque chose si vous arrivez en courant depuis la barrière. Il vaut mieux que vous marchiez tranquillement. Après tout, vous allez vous faire enguirlander par Lupin, ma mère et Maugrey, alors une minute de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer grand chose. »

Choisissant de suivre les conseils de la jeune fille et n'étant pas particulièrement pressés d'affronter la colère des adultes – Harry, surtout, qui avait encore en mémoire la colère froide du lycanthrope qu'il avait subie quelques mois plus tôt –, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le passage, main dans la main. Une fois dehors, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à retrouver le groupe qui les attendait. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà là avec leurs parents respectifs, le professeur Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey Fol-Œil. L'oncle Vernon, quant à lui, se tenait à une distance respectable des membres de l'Ordre, craignant visiblement que Maugrey ne le menace une fois de plus, comme il l'avait fait un an auparavant. Néanmoins, à sa grande terreur (et au grand soulagement de Harry), le groupe de sorciers se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, une fois que les trois jeunes gens l'eurent rejoint. De même que l'année précédente, Arthur Weasley prit la parole avec un sourire aimable et un ton affable :

« Bonjour, Mr Dursley. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

Le dégoût et la terreur mêlés qui se lisaient sur le visage de l'oncle Vernon indiquaient clairement que ce plaisir était à sens unique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? », grogna-t-il dans ce qui semblait être pour lui un effort surhumain de politesse.

« Pas grand chose. Bien sûr, nous souhaitions vous signaler la même chose que l'année dernière, à savoir que nous comptions sur vous pour bien traiter Harry durant les vacances. Mais nous tenions aussi à vous informer de ce que nous allons venir chercher Harry d'ici deux semaines et qu'il n'aura plus à revenir chez vous par la suite, puisqu'il sera propriétaire de la maison de son parrain à partir de ses dix-sept ans, âge auquel il sera majeur, selon nos lois. »

« Bon débarras ! », s'exclama l'oncle Vernon avant de rapetisser à vue d'œil sous le regard menaçant de Maugrey. « Je veux dire, c'est dommage qu'il parte si tôt. »

« Pas de ça avec moi, Dursley », grogna l'ancien Auror.

« Pas... de quoi ? », demanda l'oncle Vernon en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Je n'aime pas les hypocrites. Vous n'avez pas plus envie de l'accueillir pendant ces deux semaines qu'il n'a envie de rester avec vous pendant tout ce temps. Le souci, c'est qu'il le faut. Alors, vous allez vous comporter correctement avec Potter et comme ça, vous serez tous les deux heureux quand nous reviendrons le chercher. Parce que croyez-moi, vous êtes peut-être encore officiellement son tuteur jusqu'à fin juillet, mais ce n'est certainement pas ça qui m'empêchera de vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure si je vois que vous avez maltraité Potter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Est-ce que c'est suffisamment clair pour vous, Dursley ? »

Les yeux écarquillé, l'oncle Vernon bougea les lèvres durant quelques secondes sans pouvoir sortir un son. Maugrey eut un rictus de satisfaction et attrapa Harry par l'épaule.

« Quant à toi, mon garçon, ce sont les mêmes règles que l'année dernière. Un hibou tous les trois jours pour nous donner de tes nouvelles. Si on ne l'a pas, on vient te chercher _illico presto_ ! »

« Je le ferai, professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas », répondit Harry.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'avait aucun sens de m'appeler professeur, je n'ai jamais enseigné. »

« Bien, professeur », répliqua le jeune sorcier avec un sourire moqueur.

« D'la mauvaise graine, celui-là, il tient vraiment de son père », grogna Maugrey, ce qui fit rire Harry, Lupin et Mirzam Herbert.

« Allons, Alastor, il faut bien que les jeunes s'amusent un peu », répliqua l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un sourire indulgent. « Nous avons oublié cela, nous autres, mais laissons-les vivre le présent sans s'inquiéter de l'avenir. Il sera bien temps pour eux de s'inquiéter lorsqu'ils devront eux-mêmes combattre. Passe un bon début de vacances, Harry. Je te reverrai dans deux semaines quand on viendra te chercher. »

« Merci, professeur Lupin. À dans quinze jours. À bientôt Ron, Hermione. À bientôt, Véla », dit-il en l'embrassant.

« À dans quinze jours », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, et n'oublie pas de m'écrire tous les jours. »

« C'est promis », sourit Harry.

Harry dit au revoir aux autres membres de l'Ordre venus l'accueillir et sortit de la gare à la suite des Dursley, pensant avec un peu de joie dans le cœur qu'il s'agissait là de ses dernières semaines dans cette maison qu'il avait tant haïe. Dans moins d'un mois, il serait à nouveau entouré de ses amis et proche de celle qu'il aimait. Cet été s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Ce serait très certainement le meilleur qu'il ait jamais vécu.

* * *

Je vous assure, me lyncher ou me lapider ne vous avancera à rien : vous voulez connaître la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Même si l'inexorable fin paraît évidente, il y a encore de nombreuses inconnues : Harry retrouvera-t-il les portraits des quatre Fondateurs ? Qui est le fameux traître que mon esprit tordu à choisi pour pimenter un peu l'histoire ? Combien de morts faudra-t-il encore avant que Voldemort et Harry ne soient prêts à se rencontrer une ultime fois pour décider de la victoire définitive des Ténèbres ou du rétablissement de l'équilibre de la Balance entre le Bien et le Mal ? Le professeur Herbert partira-t-il ou sera-t-il le premier professeur à briser la malédiction ? Drago Malefoy retournera-t-il sa veste ou s'engagera-t-il avec foi parmi les Mangemorts ? Mondingus cherchera-t-il à récupérer des chaudrons volés lors de son tour de garde chez les Malefoy ? Et enfin, la plus importante de toutes : quand vais-je enfin publier le prochain chapitre des 10 Pouvoirs ?

La réponse à nombre de ces questions se trouve dans la « deuxième » partie des 10 Pouvoirs, qui relatera l'été précédant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard, la fameuse septième et dernière année et l'indispensable épilogue expliquant ce que sont devenus les survivants du côté des vainqueurs. Cependant, il ne vous sera pas nécessaire de chercher une nouvelle histoire, je mettrai la suite ici-même.

Et maintenant, il me reste à espérer que Dame Calliope, qui m'a accompagné au cours des deux derniers jours, alors que j'avais mis plusieurs mois à trouver ce qui était arrivé à Luna, restera à mes côtés afin que vous ayez bientôt un nouveau chapitre.


	16. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires, celui qui correspond au septième tome de la série. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi.

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 35 :

Allongé sur le ventre dans sa petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, un garçon de presque dix-sept ans était plongé dans un album photographique. Bien que l'on se fût plutôt attendu à ce que, vu son âge et vu l'heure – il n'était pas plus de seize heures –, il soit à l'extérieur en train de jouer au football ou de fumer avec des amis, il n'y avait cependant dans cette activité rien d'anormal, me direz-vous, mais les clichés étaient pour le moins étranges. D'une part, tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, les hommes y compris, étaient le plus souvent habillés de robes, noires la plupart du temps. D'autre part, et tout autre habitant de cette maison aurait été à la limite de l'infarctus en voyant cela, les personnes présentes sur les photographies bougeaient, se déplaçaient, s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient et faisaient des signes de la main au jeune homme.

Mais Harry Potter, lui, n'en était pas surpris le moins du monde. Car Harry était un sorcier et allait un mois et demi plus tard rentrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie. Et s'il regardait cet album avec autant d'attention, ce n'était pas tant pour revoir le visage de ses parents décédés quinze ans et demi plus tôt lui sourire avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas non plus particulièrement pour passer le temps, maintenant qu'il avait achevé – son amie Hermione aurait été fière de lui et son ami Ron l'aurait pris pour un fou, s'ils avaient appris cela – ses devoirs de vacances.

Non, si Harry regardait si attentivement l'album qui lui avait été offert cinq ans plus tôt par son premier et plus grand ami – par la taille, tout au moins – après avoir feuilleté celui qui lui avait été offert l'été précédent par le meilleur ami de son parrain, c'était pour ôter de son esprit un doute qui le taraudait depuis le début des vacances. Depuis, en fait, qu'il avait eu l'occasion et tout le temps d'y penser.

Et comme il feuilletait l'album, ce doute se transformait progressivement en une certitude absolue. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il donc menti ? Et que lui cachait-il d'autre encore ? Il lui faudrait avoir une conversation avec lui durant les vacances ou, s'il ne le voyait pas au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, à la rentrée, afin de tirer cela au clair.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, interrompant ses pensées et le faisant sursauter. Pris par sa recherche, il avait pratiquement oublié que le professeur Lupin et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient venir le chercher chez lui pour l'emmener au Square Grimmaurd. Refermant son album avec un claquement sec, il sauta à bas de son lit et ouvrit à toute volée la porte de sa chambre, puis il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. Au moment où il arrivait en bas, il vit son oncle Vernon sortir de la cuisine et se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la porte donnant sur la rue.

« Laisse, oncle Vernon, j'y vais », lui dit-il.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, mon garçon, c'est encore _ma_ maison », grogna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais que la peur d'être transformé en cloporte ou grippé en plein été, comme l'année précédente lorsque Remus était venu chercher Harry, rendait plus faible. « Je vais y aller moi-même. »

Harry s'arrêta dans le vestibule et laissa son oncle marcher sans la moindre hâte, presque avec reluctance, vers la porte. Un second coup de sonnette retentit au moment où l'oncle Vernon posait sa main sur la poignée. Cet été-ci, il n'avait pas touché à un seul cheveu de son neveu, préférant le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait sans lui dire un mot ou presque. En réalité, cet échange qu'ils avaient eu à l'instant était le plus long depuis que Harry était revenu de Poudlard, deux semaines auparavant.

Cette année, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia avaient visiblement pris au sérieux les menaces du professeur Lupin et de Maugrey Fol-Œil et avaient choisi d'ignorer leur neveu avec superbe, ne lui donnant même aucune tâche à effectuer. Ceci avait bien arrangé Harry, au début, mais très rapidement, cette indifférence chronique avait commencé à lui peser et il attendait avec impatience que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix viennent enfin le chercher. Toutefois, cette impatience était peut-être également due à la hâte qu'il avait de revoir Véla, la nièce de Remus, qui était aux yeux de son cœur un peu plus qu'une simple amie.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait justement le loup-garou, accompagné du professeur Herbert et de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Avec un sourire aimable, le lycanthrope invita Vernon à les laisser entrer et, passant outre le regard assassin de son vis-à-vis, s'empressa de mettre en pratique son invitation. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal le suivit avec un sourire en coin et l'Auror secoua la tête avec un air légèrement amusé avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Comme Remus l'avait annoncé dans sa précédente lettre, ils étaient tous les trois habillés de façon moldue.

« Eh bien, Harry », déclara Shacklebolt de sa voix chaude et profonde. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, merci. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

« Nous aussi, Harry », répliqua Remus. « Tout s'est bien passé ? », demanda-t-il avec un regard sévère à l'oncle Vernon.

« Oui, Remus, il ne m'ont rien fait », répondit le jeune homme.

L'ami de jeunesse de son père le scruta, cherchant à déterminer si le jeune Gryffondor disait vrai, mais il sembla admettre qu'il ne mentait pas et son attitude envers Vernon, sur le front duquel perlaient déjà quelques gouttes de sueur à l'idée de ce qu'allait lui faire le sorcier si jamais il ne croyait pas son neveu, se fit quelque peu plus amicale.

« Vous avez donc compris que nous ne plaisantions pas, Monsieur Dursley. J'en suis heureux pour vous, car croyez-moi, je n'étais pas en bonne forme l'année dernière, lorsque je suis venu chercher Harry, et le petit cadeau que je vous ai offert à cette occasion n'était rien par rapport à ce que vous auriez eu aujourd'hui si vous aviez recommencé à le maltraiter. »

L'oncle Vernon déglutit péniblement mais tenta – Harry en était presque admiratif – de conserver un air digne et arrogant malgré sa peur.

« Ta valise est-elle prête, Harry ? », demanda Herbert. « Je crains que nous ne soyons pressés. »

« Oui, oui », répondit le jeune homme en lançant au professeur un regard indéchiffrable. « Je n'ai plus que quelques affaires à y mettre et je suis prêt. »

« Alors dépêche-toi, Harry », répliqua Shacklebolt. « Nous devons partir assez rapidement. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air absent, jeta un dernier regard vers le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et remonta les escaliers. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il fourra dans sa valise les deux albums qui se trouvaient encore sur son lit et deux plumes qui traînaient sur son bureau avec quelques rouleaux de parchemin. Sa fidèle chouette, Hedwige, vint se poser en hululant sur son épaule et il empoigna sa cage. La cage dans une main, la malle dans l'autre, Harry jeta un dernier regard autour de lui et observa cette chambre vide. Cette maison n'avait jamais été la sienne.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans cette chambre, en sortant de son placard sous l'escalier, les étagères étaient remplies par les jouets cassés ou abandonnés de son cousin Dudley. En sept ans, elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé, à ceci près qu'une montre en or au cadran brisé lorsque le garçon l'avait jeté avec rage sur le sol au cours de l'une de ses fréquentes crises de colère trônait désormais aux côtés de la chaîne hifi qui avait cessé de fonctionner lorsque son cousin s'en était servi comme punching-ball pour s'entraîner à la boxe.

Mais de Harry, aucune trace. D'ici quelques minutes, il aurait disparu et plus rien n'indiquerait que celui qui, dans le monde sorcier, était considéré selon le camp comme un héros ou comme un ennemi avait passé plus de quinze ans de sa vie dans cette maison haïe. Il ne regrettait pas de partir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée que tous dans cette maison seraient soulagés lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Si seulement ils avaient pu se comporter en une véritable famille envers lui. Mais son « anormalité », comme l'oncle Vernon appelait son don pour la magie, l'avait complètement coupé de ces personnes qui détestaient tellement tout ce qui sortait de leur ordinaire.

Finalement, il ressortit de la chambre et redescendit les escaliers un peu plus lentement qu'il ne l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Arrivé en bas des marches, il eut la surprise de voir son cousin Dudley l'y attendre avec un air gêné.

« Big D », le salua-t-il avec un sourire ironique et légèrement moqueur.

« Harry. Salut. Et... »

Dudley sembla hésiter, porta la main à la poche de son jean, l'en retira, puis l'y remit avant de la ressortir avec un morceau de papier chiffonné qu'il tendit au jeune sorcier.

« Tiens. Pour toi. Désolé. »

Surpris, Harry prit le bout de papier et interrogea son cousin du regard. Cependant, celui-ci s'enfuit immédiatement vers le salon, le laissant là, observant d'un air perplexe le lieu où s'était tenu le fils unique des Dursley. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il s'agissait d'une ultime moquerie, car le professeur Herbert l'appela aussitôt avec un peu d'impatience dans la voix :

« Harry ! Tu es prêt ? Il faut y aller, maintenant ! »

« Oui, j'arrive, professeur ! », s'écria Harry en se précipitant dans le vestibule, après avoir glissé le papier dans la poche de son propre jean.

Là-bas l'attendait une seconde surprise : aux côtés de l'oncle Vernon se tenait désormais la tante Petunia. Harry se plaça près de Remus et sa tante lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Adieu, oncle Vernon, adieu, tante Petunia », dit Harry sans attendre de réponse.

« Adieu, Harry », répondit cependant sa tante. « Bon courage. Venge ma sœur. »

Harry, surpris, ne sut que répondre, tandis que Vernon regardait son épouse avec une sorte de crainte, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir habillée en sorcière, brandissant une baguette magique. Finalement, il hocha la tête et se retourna vers l'oncle de Véla.

« Tu es prêt, Harry ? », demanda ce dernier.

« Oui, je n'ai plus rien à prendre. »

« Alors allons-y. Au revoir, Petunia. Au revoir, Monsieur Dursley. »

« 'voir », grommela l'oncle Vernon avec l'espoir de ne pas paraître trop impoli, tandis que Petunia semblait tenter de parler sans toutefois y parvenir.

Remus secoua la tête d'un air blasé en regardant l'oncle de Harry puis fit un ultime signe de tête à Petunia et se retourna. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison, suivi par les trois autres.

Une fois dans la rue, Harry interrogea Remus :

« Nous n'allons pas au Square Grimmaurd ? »

« Si, bien sûr, où veux-tu que nous allions ? »

« Eh bien, je me demandais pourquoi on n'utilise pas un Portoloin comme l'année dernière ? »

« Je comprends. Le Ministère est un peu sens dessus-dessous, en ce moment, et nous n'avons pas pu obtenir d'autorisation pour en créer un. »

« Sens dessus-dessous ? Pourquoi ? »

« Presque tout le monde réclame la démission de Fudge, mais il refuse de quitter son poste et il s'accroche à son siège de Ministre. Du coup, entre ceux qui lui accordent un soutien inconditionnel (ce sont d'ailleurs ceux qui ont le plus à perdre s'il part) et ceux qui soutiennent Amos Diggory, la situation est extrêmement tendue et même à la Régie des Transports Magiques, ils n'ont le temps de répondre à aucune demande parce qu'ils sont eux-mêmes lancés à corps perdus dans la bataille pour le pouvoir. »

« Alors comment allons-nous faire ? »

« Nous allons marcher jusqu'à la gare, prendre le train vers Londres, aller au Chaudron Baveur et transplaner depuis le bar. »

« Mais je ne sais pas encore transplaner ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'emmènerai avec moi. »

Harry hocha la tête. Alors comme ça, Fudge refusait de démissionner. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le petit homme qui lui avait semblé sympathique au premier abord s'était montré sous son véritable jour dès la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard : c'était en réalité quelqu'un qui avait pris goût au pouvoir et qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que la démagogie. Un homme qui préférait refuser de prendre des décisions courageuses pour peu qu'elles eussent pu le rendre moins populaire auprès de la population. Un politicien aussi inefficace que corrompu, en particulier par Malefoy senior.

Harry espérait sincèrement que son successeur, quel qu'il soit, saurait, lui, agir ainsi que l'exigeait la situation critique qui avait été créée non seulement par Voldemort mais aussi par l'inaction de Fudge durant ces dernières années. Bien sûr, il avait fini par reconnaître le retour de Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait décidé d'agir et de tout faire pour le contrer. Bien au contraire, il était resté comme pétrifié, ne cessant de gesticuler et de faire des promesses sans jamais prendre des mesures concrètes.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la gare et Remus prit les billets vers King's Cross sous le regard étonné de Harry.

« Tu es capable de te débrouiller pour acheter des billets de train ? », lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné du guichet.

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un sauvage, que je sache. »

« Sauf trois nuit par mois, mon loup », ironisa le professeur Herbert.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, tous les deux, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous entendre raconter votre vie intime, et je crois que c'est la même chose pour Harry », plaisanta Shacklebolt.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire, avant que Harry ne reprenne un ton plus bas et plus sérieusement :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais, en général, les sorciers de sang pur ne savent pas se débrouiller dans le monde Moldu. »

« Lily voulait absolument que James soit capable de se comporter comme il faut dans le monde Moldu et qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un parfait idiot quand il s'y rendait... », commença Remus.

« Ce qui était peine perdue, vu que c'en était un », gouailla le professeur Herbert.

« J'ai bien peur que dans ce domaine, tu le battes sans aucune contestation possible, Mirzam », répliqua Remus du tac-au-tac. « Bref, comme les Maraudeurs étaient inséparables, nous avons été, en quelque sorte, des dommages collatéraux. Mais cela m'a bien aidé après la guerre. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment aller chercher du travail sur le Chemin de Traverse ou ailleurs, j'aurais été renvoyé dès que le patron se serait rendu compte de ma lycanthropie. Dans le monde Moldu, en revanche, je n'avais pas trop de mal à négocier quelques jours de congés une fois par mois. Ainsi, j'ai pu mettre en pratique les cours de Lily et aujourd'hui, je serais capable de vivre entièrement dans le monde Moldu sans aucun souci. »

« Mais le voudrais-tu ? », interrogea le professeur Herbert.

« Je crois que je suis plus utile au sein de l'Ordre », répondit simplement le lycanthrope, avant de lever les yeux vers le panneau d'affichage où était noté le quai sur lequel ils devaient se rendre afin d'aller vers Londres.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le train fit son entrée dans la gare de la capitale britannique et les quatre sorciers en descendirent. Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, ils parvinrent devant l'enseigne du pub qui marquait la frontière avec le monde magique. Alors, Remus sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, vérifia qu'aucun Moldu ne se trouvait dans les parages et désillusionna Harry.

« Accroche-toi à mon bras, Harry, et ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte », ordonna l'adulte, une fois le sortilège effectif.

« Entendu », répondit le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, ils pénétrèrent dans le bar miteux et les trois adultes saluèrent brièvement Tom, le barman. Puis, dans un bel ensemble, ils transplanèrent.

Harry avait la sensation que son corps se disloquait et se fondait dans le néant. Pris de panique, il faillit lâcher sa prise sur le lycanthrope mais se rappela soudain l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné. Il pressa alors plus fortement l'avant-bras de l'homme et s'y agrippa comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Après un infime instant, qui lui parut une éternité, il fut violemment projeté sur le sol de pierre du hall d'entrée et son coude gauche fit une douloureuse rencontre avec le mur. Remus s'agenouilla près de lui et le rendit de nouveau visible. Une fois que le jeune homme se fut relevé sous le regard sardonique du professeur Herbert, il regarda celui qui avait été son professeur en troisième année et, les yeux légèrement mouillés par les larmes qui lui étaient venues à cause du choc, lui demanda :

« C'est toujours aussi horrible quand on transplane ? »

« Ça ne l'est que les premières fois. Ensuite, on s'habitue. Mais si tu avais lâché mon bras, le résultat aurait été catastrophique. Comme tu ne sais pas encore transplaner, tu aurais été désartibulé automatiquement. Il faudra que je t'apprenne comment transplaner, durant les vacances. Ainsi, tu pourras passer ton examen juste avant la rentrée. »

Harry hocha mécaniquement la tête avant qu'une paire de bras ne l'enlace et que son champ de vision ne se réduise à deux yeux bleus flamboyant d'amour.

« Véla ! », murmura-t-il vivement en répondant à l'étreinte de la jeune fille tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le portrait de Walburga Black.

« Harry ! Enfin, tu es là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Toi aussi », répondit Harry.

« Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! », sourit Herbert, tandis que les adolescents s'éloignaient vers le salon. « Deux semaines sont une éternité pour eux. »

« Je crois bien que tu es mal placé pour te moquer, Mirzam », répliqua Remus. « Si je me souviens bien, tu te lamentais quand tu ne pouvais pas voir Amy une journée entière. »

« Tu as raison, mon vieux Remus », répondit le professeur avec un sourire triste. « Et maintenant, cela fait quinze ans que je ne l'ai plus revue et je survis malgré tout. »

« Excuse-moi, Mirzam. J'oubliais que le sujet était toujours aussi douloureux pour toi. »

Mirzam Herbert se contenta de hausser les épaules et monta lentement les escaliers vers le troisième étage, où il logeait actuellement. Remus voulut se précipiter pour le suivre, mais Shacklebolt le retint par le bras.

« Non, Remus. Laisse-le. Il a besoin de rester seul. Et puis, elle aurait eu trente-sept ans aujourd'hui même. C'est un jour qui reste particulièrement triste pour lui. »

« Et moi qui le lui rappelle encore plus cruellement », soupira le loup-garou. « J'ai parfois l'impression d'être aussi doué en psychologie que l'étaient Sirius ou James. »

« On ne peut pas être doué en tout. Que dirais-tu de descendre, je prendrais volontiers un Whisky pur-feu dans la cuisine. »

« Vas-y, moi, je crois que je vais monter dans ma chambre. »

Et le lycanthrope se dirigea lui aussi vers les étages, laissant l'Auror seul dans l'entrée. Après quelques instants, ce dernier finit par détourner son regard des escaliers de bois et emprunta celui en pierre qui descendait vers la cuisine.

* * *

« Alors, Harry, est-ce que ça c'est mieux passé, cette année ? », demanda Hermione.

Les deux jeunes couples s'étaient installés sur deux divans du salon, face-à-face.

« 'Mieux' passé ? », releva Véla. « Ça s'était mal passé, l'année dernière ? »

« On ne peut pas dire que mon oncle et ma tante me portent dans leur cœur. Mais c'est vrai que l'année dernière a été la pire de toutes. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils l'ont battu régulièrement », répondit finalement Hermione, comme Harry restait sans dire un mot. « Remus était furieux, quand il est revenu au square Grimmaurd. »

Véla écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait que la vie de Harry n'avait pas été facile et Nalia le lui avait confirmé. Mais de là à penser qu'il avait été battu par des membres de sa propre famille... Elle aurait pu croire à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût si elle n'avait vu le visage sombre de Ron et Hermione et celui, renfermé, du garçon qu'elle aimait. Incapable de trouver des mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se contenta de lui frotter le dos dans un geste de réconfort. Après quelques instants, un doux sourire triste éclaira le visage du jeune homme et il l'enlaça sous le regard tendre de leurs deux amis.

« Non, ça c'est beaucoup mieux passé, cette année », finit-il par répondre. « Même si ce n'était pas vraiment drôle non plus. Ils m'ont tout simplement ignoré. Ils ne m'ont pas frappé, ils ne m'ont pas donné de tâches ingrates à faire, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ils ne m'ont même pas adressé le moindre regard jusqu'à ce que Remus vienne avec Herbert et Shacklebolt. D'ailleurs, Dudley a été bizarre, aujourd'hui. »

« Bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? », interrogea son meilleur ami.

« Il m'a donné un bout de papier chiffonné, juste avant qu'on parte, et il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. »

« Et il disait quoi, ce bout de papier ? »

« Attends, je l'ai encore là. Herbert m'a appelé juste après, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder. »

Harry sortit de sa poche le morceau de papier chiffonné, le lissa et le posa sur la petite table basse, sa petite amie se penchant par-dessus son épaule afin de lire avec lui. Là, son cousin avait noté d'une écriture presque illisibles quelques lignes bourrées de fautes d'orthographe :

_Cher Harry,_

_Maman ma raconter l'ané dernierre ce ke tu à fai pour moi. Elle ma raconter ke les Détrak-choses avez voulu m'embrassé et ke s'été pour sa ke javé vu... s'été orible. J'ai vu ke je tavé fai bocou de mal et toi, tu ma kan mèm sové. Paske maman ma di ke je seré pir ke mor si tu navé pa fai partir se Détrak-chose._

_Désolé d'avoir été ossi méchan aveque toi kan on été peti. Jesper ke tu man veu pa tro et ke tu me pardonerra. Jesper ke tu tura se Voldetruc et ke on se revoira._

_Dudley._

« C'est moi qui rêve ou est-ce que j'ai bien entendu que ton cousin te demandais pardon. »

« Si tu rêves, Ron, alors on est deux à faire le même rêve. Mais je crois bien que c'est la réalité. Il a compris qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement gentil quand on était plus jeune et visiblement, il s'en veut. »

« C'est incroyable ! Quand je pense à ce que tu m'avais raconté sur lui, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait un jour changer à ce point. »

« Il a été attaqué par un Détraqueur, Ron », fit remarquer Hermione avec sagesse. « Et le Détraqueur a failli l'embrasser. C'est une expérience qui change, même quand on est Moldu et qu'on ne connaît que la violence comme moyen d'expression. »

« C'est vrai que l'écriture, ça ne semble pas être son truc », commenta Ron en montrant la lettre remplie de fautes.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, si eux ne t'ont rien donné à faire ? », demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup écrit », commença-t-il.

« Oui, on a remarqué que Véla recevait beaucoup de courrier au Square Grimmaurd », fit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

« Il fallait bien qu'il tienne sa promesse de m'écrire tous les jours », sourit la jeune fille. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, quand même ? », continua-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai aussi fait mes devoirs de vacances. Je les ai déjà terminés. »

Les réactions furent exactement celles qu'il avait attendues :

« Tu es fou ! », s'exclama Ron. « Les vacances ont à peine commencé, tu aurais tout le temps pour les faire fin août. »

« Enfin, tu grandis un peu, contrairement à certains », s'écria Hermione dans le même temps avec un regard en coin vers son petit ami. « Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à me montrer ce que tu as écrit, ce soir, je regarderai si tu n'as pas fait des énormités. »

« Je ne sais pas si McGonagall serait très heureuse d'entendre ça », sourit Harry.

« Bah », renifla la jeune fille, « elle sait bien que je vous aide tous les deux depuis qu'on est amis. »

Tous les quatre sourirent.

« Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? », suggéra soudain Véla. « Quelque chose qui ne fasse pas penser à l'école. »

« Tu veux donc dire qu'on ne peut parler ni de Quidditch, ni de ce que peut bien trafiquer Malefoy, ni de choses étranges ou mystérieuses parce qu'on en voit suffisamment à l'école... », plaisanta Ron. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui reste, si on élimine tout ça ? »

« Une partie de bataille explosive ? », proposa Harry.

« Pourquoi pas », accepta Hermione.

Ron partit chercher son paquet de cartes et revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny sur ses talons.

Ce furent une Hermione au sourcil droit roussi à la robe légèrement brûlée, un Harry et un Ron échevelés (quoique ça ne changeât pas grand chose chez le premier) et une Véla et une Ginny parfaitement indemnes regardant les trois premiers d'un air goguenard qui arrivèrent dans la cuisine lorsque Mrs Weasley les appela pour le dîner, deux heures plus tard.

L'ambiance dans la cuisine, qui avait été un peu lourde les minutes qui avaient précédé, fut soudain allégée par la bonne humeur des jeunes gens et tous, même le professeur Herbert, sourirent en voyant le spectacle réjouissant qu'ils donnaient tous ensemble.

Les adolescents, qui n'avaient pas plus entendu la conversation des adultes dans le couloir après l'arrivée de Harry qu'ils n'avaient remarqué l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait entre les adultes, se mirent à table avec entrain et ponctuèrent la discussion générale de leurs éclats de rire.

Cependant, Harry jetait régulièrement des regards vers le professeur Herbert, sentant la douleur qu'il n'exprimait pas et hésitant de ce fait à tenir la résolution qu'il avait prise quelques heures plus tôt.

Comme toujours, Molly se lamenta de la maigreur de son jeune protégé et comme toujours, le repas qu'elle avait préparé fut délicieux. Elle avait même préparé une tarte à la mélasse, sachant depuis plusieurs années que c'était le dessert préféré de Harry, et c'est bien repu que tous se levèrent de table une heure et demie plus tard.

* * *

Lorsque Harry pénétra de nouveau dans le salon après un passage dans la salle de bain, il y trouva Herbert, seul, le regard plongé dans un verre de whisky Pur-Feu. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, mais le professeur l'avait entendu entrer et il releva la tête.

« Entre, Harry, assied-toi », l'invita-t-il.

Harry obtempéra et s'assit en face de lui sans mot dire. Après quelques instants, le professeur reprit la parole, d'un ton empreint d'une douleur sourde.

« Elle aurait eu trente-sept ans aujourd'hui. Elle était née en juillet, comme toi. Elle avait vingt ans quand tu es né. »

« Amy... », murmura Harry.

« Oui », répondit Herbert, même si ce n'était pas une question. « Amy. Mon seul et unique amour. Oh, bien sûr, j'étais sorti avec d'autres filles avant elle, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti pour les autres ce que j'ai ressenti pour elle lorsqu'elle m'a regardé pour la première fois. Elle était à Poufsouffle. Je me souviens encore de la première fois qu'on s'est vus. Elle était tombée dans les escaliers à cause d'une farce des Maraudeurs. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne se relevait pas, j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit morte. Mais elle s'était juste foulé la cheville. Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie voir John Osgood, le prédécesseur de Pompom. C'était un homme très doué dans son métier et tout le monde était certain qu'il serait nommé guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste, mais il a été tué par un Mangemort lors d'une attaque où il avait été appelé en renfort pour soigner les blessés. Il l'a soignée d'un simple coup de baguette magique, mais ce n'est pas lui qu'elle a remercié. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et elle m'a souri. Elle avait un sourire magnifique, radieux. Elle m'a remercié de l'avoir relevée et de l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici. Et là, à ces simples mots, j'ai senti mon cœur s'emballer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, même quand ton père avait marqué un but digne des plus grands poursuiveurs quelques mois plus tôt. Et pourtant, je suis un grand fan de Quidditch. Ensuite, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à sa salle commune et je suis retourné dans la tour de Gryffondor. Je peux t'assurer que ton père et ses amis m'ont bombardé de questions. Mais je n'avais pas encore compris que je l'aimais déjà. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mois que ton père et moi avons eu une discussion d'homme à homme. Lui était déjà avec ta mère, à cette époque-là, et elle lui avait sans doute ouvert les yeux avant de se défiler lâchement en disant que ce n'était pas à elle d'en parler avec moi. Du coup, j'ai invité Amy à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui a suivi et... Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait, elle aussi, depuis le moment où je l'avais secourue. »

Le professeur Herbert leva son verre et en prit une gorgée. Il ferma les paupières quelques instants et ses yeux étaient humides de larmes lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Finalement, il inspira profondément et son regard changea :

« Mais tu n'es pas venu pour m'entendre parler d'Amy. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Harry, soudain mal-à-l'aise à l'idée que le professeur ait pu déchiffrer son attitude.

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, quand même. Quoiqu'en dise Remus, je suis suffisamment intelligent pour voir que tu m'as jeté des regards en coin pendant tout le repas. »

« Bien sûr, vous aviez l'air de ne pas être aussi joyeux que les autres », se défendit Harry.

« Tu tiens bien de ton père, Harry. Mais cet après-midi, quand nous sommes venus te chercher, je n'étais pas particulièrement triste, et pourtant, c'est là que tu as commencé. »

Harry s'agita dans son fauteuil, gêné d'avoir été si transparent.

« Allons, Harry, de quoi as-tu peur ? Tu crois que je vais enlever des points à Gryffondor ? Ou que je vais me mettre en colère comme Remus ? »

À son tour, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de raffermir sa volonté. Le professeur Herbert voulait savoir de quoi il était question, eh bien, il allait le savoir.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et posa la question qu'il s'était posé depuis qu'il avait eu confirmation de ce qu'il supposait déjà :

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti, professeur ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

* * *

Comment ça, je suis sadique ? Je ne suis pas le seul : il n'y a qu'à voir la fin du chapitre 16 de l'école des sorciers (« [M]ais ce n'était pas Rogue. Ce n'était même pas Voldemort. »). Comment ? J.K. Rowling, elle, on peut lire la suite juste après et savoir immédiatement ce qui va se passer ? Bon, j'avoue, vous allez quand même devoir patienter avant de connaître la suite. D'accord, je suis très sadique, et pas seulement avec mes personnages. Mais, après tout, ça vous permet de faire travailler un peu votre matière grise et de vous demander en quoi le professeur Herbert a bien pu mentir à Harry. Alors, des idées ? J'aimerais bien voir si vous suivez bien l'histoire, car tous les éléments pour répondre à cette question y sont (dans la première partie, pour être précis, celle écrite par Speedy). En revanche, les éléments qui permettent de répondre à la question de Harry, eux, vous ne pourrez les trouver que par hasard, parce que c'est moi et moi seul qui les possède. Alors, le professeur Herbert a-t-il réellement menti à Harry ? Saura-t-il justifier son mensonge auprès du Survivant ou saura-t-il, s'il n'a pas menti, convaincre le jeune homme de sa bonne foi ? Gardera-t-il la confiance du fils de James ? La réponse à toutes ses questions dans le prochain chapitre. Un chapitre qui promet d'être mouvementé et qui risque de mettre Harry en difficultés. Une habitude, pour lui, me direz-vous. C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'il a rarement été dans une situation aussi dangereuse. Mais vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre des Dix Pouvoirs élémentaires.


	17. Chapter 36

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi.

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 36 :

« Pourquoi je t'ai menti ? », répondit le professeur Herbert. « Qu'entends-tu par là ? En quoi est-ce que je t'aurais menti ? »

« Vous aviez dit que vous étiez ami avec les Maraudeurs. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai. »

« Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je n'ai aucune photo de vous dans l'album sur mes parents que m'a offert Hagrid, pas plus que sur celui qui vient de mon parrain ! », exigea Harry.

Le regard de l'enseignant, d'abord surpris, se fit compréhensif et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois. Je comprends que tu sois étonné, mais la raison en est extrêmement simple : j'ai toujours détesté les photos. Les gens disent que je suis beau, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais apprécié l'image que me renvoyait mon miroir. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il que j'étais beaucoup plus volontiers derrière l'appareil que devant. Et qui sait, peut-être ton parrain avait-il la même opinion que moi, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je ne suis pas non plus dans l'album qu'il t'a donné en héritage. »

Harry sonda son professeur du regard. Il eut beau utiliser son don pour la légilimencie, il n'y vit rien qui pût lui donner l'impression que son professeur lui mentait. Cependant, il discerna un étrange mélange de sentiments : de la tristesse, une ironie amicale, une sorte de tendresse mais aussi, et Harry en fut surpris, une once de soulagement.

Il semblait bien que le mystère du professeur Herbert soit plus profond encore que tous ceux qu'il avait eus à percer jusqu'à présent. Finalement, il décida qu'il était en vacances et que, ayant eu une réponse satisfaisante à la question qui le taraudait, il pouvait bien se permettre d'attendre la rentrée pour sonder le mystère Herbert.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir ennuyé avec ça, professeur, mais j'avais eu l'impression que vous me cachiez quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr que je te cache des choses. Encore heureux ! Je n'aimerais pas être comme un livre ouvert en face de toi. Mais je ne t'ai jamais menti. Il y a certaines choses que je ne te dis pas parce qu'elles ne te concernent pas, mais je ne t'ai menti en aucune façon. »

« Oui, je viens de le comprendre, professeur. »

« C'est maintenant à mon tour de te poser une question, Harry. »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu 'professeur' ? »

« Eh bien... », répondit Harry, surpris par la question. « Parce que vous l'êtes ? »

« Appelles-tu Remus 'professeur' ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. Je l'appelle Remus. »

« Eh bien, je ne te demande pas de m'appeler Mirzam, si tu ne le souhaites pas : après tout, on ne se connaît pas encore suffisamment pour que tu m'appelles naturellement par mon prénom. Mais on pourrait trouver une autre solution, parce que 'professeur' n'est plus véritablement une dénomination actuelle. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? », s'étonna Harry.

« As-tu déjà vu un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal rester plus d'un an au même poste ? Personnellement, sur les sept ans que j'ai passés à Poudlard, ça n'est jamais arrivé, et notre meilleur professeur, celui que j'ai eu en septième année, a été fauché par un maléfice lors d'une bataille contre les Mangemorts. Il ne s'en est jamais relevé. »

« Il est mort ? », murmura Harry.

« Non, il est à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais il n'a jamais recouvré l'usage de ses jambes ni celui de la parole. Quant à son esprit, il semble qu'il ait lui aussi été touché. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par le sort qui avait échu à cet homme par la faute de Voldemort.

« Quoiqu'il en soit », reprit Herbert, « je ne retourne pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Je passerai peut-être de temps à autres pour remettre mes rapports à Albus, mais je ne suis plus enseignant. J'ai fait mon année, la malédiction du poste m'oblige désormais à partir. Mais je m'estime chanceux, d'autres ont été tués par la malédiction, moi, je ne fais que quitter Poudlard. »

Harry eut une pensée pour Quirrell, qui était littéralement tombé en poussière à la fin de sa première année, et à Lockhart, qui n'était certes pas mort mais qui était à Sainte-Mangouste avec un espoir de guérison quasi-nul. Il n'allait bien sûr pas s'en plaindre, mais il était vrai que Herbert s'en sortait bien. Cependant, il aurait préféré continuer à avoir cours avec l'ami de son père et de son parrain. Herbert s'aperçut de la déception qui se lisait dans le regard du jeune Gryffondor et s'en étonna.

« C'est que vous étiez mon professeur préféré avec Remus », répondit Harry. « Vous étiez tous les deux les meilleurs professeurs qu'on ait eus. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? », demanda Herbert, profondément ému.

« Oui, je le pense vraiment, et je suis sûr que Ron ou Hermione vous diraient la même chose », répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête vigoureux.

Par son don pour la légilimencie, il put voir à quel point l'enseignant était touché par ces paroles sincères.

Il y eut un moment de silence pensif, avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et qui va vous remplacer comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, puisque vous partez ? »

« Ce que je vais faire ? Eh bien, c'est une affaire entre Albus et moi et tu n'en sauras pas plus, à moins qu'il n'en décide autrement. Je peux juste te dire que je vais relever un de nos hommes dans la mission qu'il a en ce moment. Pour ce qui est de mon successeur à mon poste, je crois savoir qu'Albus sait déjà qui va me remplacer, même s'il ne m'a rien dit. Qui sait, peut-être est-ce que ça va être un échange de poste avec celui que je remplace ? »

« Et qui remplacez-vous ? », demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire ironique.

* * *

« Tiens, la marmotte daigne enfin nous gratifier de sa présence ? », entendit Harry en pénétrant dans la cuisine le lendemain matin.

« Il est à peine neuf heures et demie, Véla », répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée tout en frottant ses yeux encore endormis. « Et ce n'est pas tard, pour les vacances. »

« Tu remarqueras quand même que tu es le dernier levé. Même Ron t'a devancé », remarqua Hermione d'un ton amusé.

« Mais Ron n'a pas discuté jusqu'à une heure du matin avec Mirzam », répliqua le jeune homme.

« Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? », s'étonna sa petite amie.

« Bien sûr ! J'appelle bien Remus par son prénom, pourquoi pas Mirzam. »

« Parce qu'il est professeur », fit remarquer judicieusement la jeune fille.

« Plus maintenant », bailla Harry. « Je ne t'avais pas parlé de la malédiction du poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? »

« La malédiction ? »

« Un mort, un amnésique, un loup-garou qui a dû démissionner – ton oncle –, un Auror enfermé toute l'année dans une malle par un Mangemort qui a pris son identité et enfin une Grande Inquisitrice et directrice qui s'est fait piétiner par les centaures dans la Forêt Interdite », résuma Ron succinctement. « Je pense qu'à ce stade, même les plus incrédules peuvent parler de malédiction. »

« Et Mirzam m'a confirmé que c'était la même chose quand il était lui-même élève à Poudlard », continua Harry. « On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ait que dû quitter son poste pour effectuer une autre mission pour l'Ordre. »

« Tu as raison », répondit Véla d'un air songeur.

« Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom », répliqua Hermione. « Je veux dire, Remus, tu l'as appelé 'professeur Lupin' pendant un certain temps, même après qu'il a quitté son poste. »

« Quand tu passes quatre heures à discuter de tes parents avec ton professeur qui était aussi l'un de leurs meilleurs amis, tu finis par te rapprocher de lui », répondit laconiquement Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Véla après avoir pris une tasse dans le vaisselier.

« C'est vrai », convint son amie. « Et il t'a dit qui allait le remplacer ? »

Harry eut le même sourire que celui d'Herbert la veille au soir.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'aurait fait ? D'après lui, il ne sait qu'une seule chose : c'est que Dumbledore a déjà trouvé qui allait prendre le poste l'année prochaine. Quant à savoir de qui il s'agit, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va falloir attendre la rentrée... »

« En attendant la rentrée, tu n'es pas le seul à être au courant de changements de postes », intervint Ron.

« Comment ça ? »

« Fudge a été démissionné », répondit son ami.

« A démissionné, tu veux dire ? », interrogea Harry en se servant un peu de thé.

« Non, j'ai bien dit qu'il a _été_ démissionné. Il refusait de le faire mais Mrs Bones, la directrice du département de la Justice Magique, a retrouvé dans ses archives une vieille loi datant de quelques siècles, quand les Moldus nous menaçaient. Et cette loi dit que les responsables du Conseil des Sorciers peuvent renvoyer leur dirigeant s'ils estiment que sa conduite porte atteinte à la sécurité de la communauté. Enfin, quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Toujours est-il », continua Hermione, « qu'elle a choisi d'appliquer cette loi et elle a obtenu les signatures de tous les chefs de départements. Ce qui fait qu'ils ont pu démettre (ou comme le dit si joliment Ron, démissionner) Fudge de ses fonctions. »

« Attends, je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi cette histoire de Conseil des Sorciers, et quel est le rapport avec Fudge ? »

« Enfin, Harry, est-ce que tu as écouté une seule fois les cours du professeur Binns ? »

« Tu sais bien que tu es la seule à résister au sommeil quand il parle, Hermignonne », répondit Ron.

« Le Conseil des Sorciers », consentit-elle à expliquer après avoir poussé un soupir désespéré, « est une institution qui existait au Moyen-Âge. Il s'agissait à l'époque de la réunion des chefs des familles les plus influentes de la communauté sorcière. Ils ont choisi d'élire parmi eux un chef qui resterait en fonction pendant dix ans et dont la voix serait décisive dans les décisions qu'ils prendraient. Tous les dix ans ou à la mort du chef du Conseil, une nouvelle élection avait lieu et celui qui venait de diriger le Conseil n'avait plus le droit de se représenter. Mais pour être sûr que personne ne tenterait d'utiliser sa position dans le Conseil pour s'attribuer des pouvoirs plus grands que ceux auxquels il avait droit, ils ont décidé que si la moitié des membres plus un trouvaient que le Chef actuel outrepassait ses droits, ils pourraient nommer une deuxième personne pour le seconder, qui aurait un poids égal dans leurs décisions. Et si tous les membres du Conseil estimaient qu'il agissait en tyran, ils pouvaient alors le démettre de ses fonctions. »

« Mais quel est le rapport avec Fudge et les chefs de départements ? Et comment ils pouvaient être sûrs que le Chef du Conseil se laisserait 'démissionner' sans réagir ? », demanda Harry.

« Pour ta seconde question, chaque Chef du Conseil devait jurer sur sa magie qu'il respecterait les décisions du Conseil le concernant si elles étaient prises à la majorité absolue ou à l'unanimité. »

« Et pour ma première ? »

« Le Ministère de la Magie n'est rien d'autre que le successeur institutionnel du Conseil des Sorciers. Les chefs de départements correspondent aux fameux membres des familles influentes et le ministre de la Magie est l'équivalent du Chef du Conseil. Et le ministre doit lui aussi prêter serment sur sa magie. Même si certaines traditions devraient être abolies, comme l'esclavage des elfes, celle-ci est plutôt intéressante et permet de temps à autres d'éviter d'avoir de gros problèmes. »

« Alors Fudge n'est plus ministre grâce à cette loi... Mais comment Amélia Bones a-t-elle fait pour faire signer tous les chefs de départements ? Remus m'a dit que certains voulaient absolument que Fudge reste ministre parce qu'ils risquaient de perdre leurs privilèges s'il démissionnait. J'imagine qu'il devait bien y avoir quelques chefs de département parmi eux. »

« C'est sans doute vrai, mais ils avaient tout autant à perdre d'une double-nomination. Si Fudge avait eu un co-ministre ayant le même poids décisionnel que lui, ils auraient perdu leurs privilèges parce que l'autre se serait opposé aux choix de Fudge. En signant pour obtenir sa démission, ils pouvaient espérer, sinon garder leur poste, du moins garder un certain poids dans les décisions du futur ministre. Et puis, j'imagine que Mrs Bones est allé les voir après avoir fait signer ceux dont elle était sûre qu'ils la suivraient... »

« En tout cas, manque de chance pour eux, s'ils espéraient peser sur les décisions du futur ministre, ce n'est pas avec Diggory qu'ils vont y arriver. »

« C'est donc Amos Diggory qui remplace Fudge ? »

« Oui », répondit Hermione. « C'était déjà lui qui était pressenti depuis quelques mois, Ron en avait parlé quand tu avais dû préparer la défense de Peter. Espérons que ces quelques mois perdus ne seront pas trop néfastes pour notre communauté. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il seront néfastes, mais on peut dire que Diggory a agi vite et avec efficacité. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a décidé ? », demanda Harry en se servant largement en pancakes qu'il mangea en les arrosant de jus de citrouille.

« Il a renvoyé les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban », répondit Ron. « Il les a parqués dans un bout de terrain qu'il a fait garder par des licornes. Et il a placé des protections spéciales pour que les licornes ne soient pas trop en danger si jamais les Mangemorts essayaient de venir les délivrer pour les rallier à eux. Mais je ne sais pas comment il a pu faire pour gagner la confiance des licornes. »

« Je crois que Dumbledore l'a aidé », intervint Véla. « Il a dû parler à Nalia qui en a parlé à ses congénères. »

« Possible », convint Harry. « Mais si les Détraqueurs ne sont plus à Azkaban, qui est-ce qui garde la prison ? »

« D'abord, la nature », répondit Hermione. « Tu sais, je pense, que la prison est située sur une île au beau milieu de la mer des Hébrides. Ensuite, depuis la construction de la tour, l'île a été protégée par de nombreux sortilèges qui font qu'elle est dans une tempête constante, en plus d'être incartable. Et enfin, personne n'est capable de s'en approcher à plus de trois kilomètres s'il n'est pas autorisé à s'y rendre, et les autorisations sont extrêmement difficiles à obtenir. »

« Et la Gazette dit qu'il y aura en plus une dizaine d'Aurors qui se relaiera pour garder la prison à la place des Détraqueurs », conclut Ron. « Et Diggory a décidé de former une bonne vingtaine de nouveaux Aurors en plus de ceux qui existent déjà pour faire face aux attaques de Voldemort. »

« Ah, Harry, tu es enfin levé ! », s'exclama Molly Weasley en pénétrant dans la cuisine à cet instant.

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley », répondit le jeune homme.

« Je vois que tu prends un bon petit déjeuner. C'est bien, il faut que tu prennes un peu de poids, tu es tellement maigre. Il y a encore un peu de tarte à la mélasse dans le garde-manger, n'hésite pas à te servir. »

« Eh oui, Harry, il faut te gaver, tu n'auras certainement pas assez à manger à Poudlard, il faut en profiter avant », ironisa Ron.

« Ronald Weasley, qui t'a appris à répondre comme ça ? », intervint sa mère d'un ton sévère. « Je vois que toi, tu as déjà fini de manger. Puisque tu as terminé, tu pourrais peut-être te rendre utile. Il y a un certain nombre d'affaires à entreposer dans le grenier, tu n'as qu'à te rendre tout de suite au salon, Mirzam et Remus t'y attendent. Et il est interdit d'utiliser la baguette. »

« Enfin, maman, je suis majeur, maintenant ! »

« Et ces meubles ont été piégés. Si quelqu'un les déplace par magie, il va recevoir un maléfice, et connaissant les Black, je crois bien que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait t'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste pour le restant de tes vacances. »

« Et le piège ne fonctionne pas si on les déplace à la main ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Ils n'ont visiblement pas pensé que quelqu'un _s'abaisserait_ à utiliser la méthode Moldue », renifla la matriarche d'un air dédaigneux avant de tourner les talons, suivi par un Ron bougon.

« J'arrive, Ron ! », s'écria Harry. « Attends-moi une minute. »

Les deux Weasley se retournèrent, Ron avec une lueur reconnaissante dans le regard, sa mère pleine de sollicitude.

« Oh, Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu sais. Prend bien le temps de déjeuner. »

« C'est bon, Mrs Weasley, j'ai déjà terminé. »

« Déjà ? Mais tu as à peine touché aux pancakes. »

« C'est bon, Mrs Weasley, je vous assure, je n'ai déjà plus faim. Et puis, Ron m'a souvent aidé, je peux bien lui rendre la pareille de temps en temps... »

« Comme tu veux, Harry, mais il faut que tu manges, tu en as vraiment besoin. »

Harry sourit sans mot dire, embrassa Véla et suivit son ami et la mère de ce dernier au rez-de-chaussée.

« Bonjour Harry », le salua Mirzam lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.

« Bonjour Mirzam, bonjour Remus », répondit le jeune homme.

Le loup-garou lui fit un sourire fatigué. Repensant au calendrier lunaire qui se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, il se souvint que la pleine lune devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. Il n'était pas étonnant que Remus ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme.

« On n'attendait plus que vous pour commencer. Arthur et Kingsley ne pourront pas venir avant cette après-midi, mais on voulait déjà ranger une partie dès ce matin », expliqua Mirzam. « C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de vous joindre à nous. »

« Bah, quand il faut, il faut », marmonna Ron.

Un éclat de rire joyeux lui répondit.

« Bon, on commence par quoi ? », demanda Harry.

« On commence par la commode, ici. C'est la plus légère et donc aussi la plus facile à porter. »

Ron s'approcha avec un sourire suffisant mais se mit à grimacer dès qu'ils soulevèrent le meuble.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, ça pèse une tonne, ce truc ! »

« N'exagérons rien, Ron, je dirais plutôt un bon quintal », répliqua Mirzam avec un sourire ironique.

« C'est ça que tu appelles léger ? », feignit de s'étonner Harry. « Qu'est-ce que ça va être, quand on aura des meubles lourds à transporter... »

« Et encore, tu n'as pas commencé à le monter, ce sera bien pire lorsqu'il faudra le porter de biais, dans les escaliers. »

« Merci de nous encourager, Remus, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer », répliqua Ron.

« Heureusement que Shacklebolt Mr Weasley vient cette après-midi », continua Harry.

« Oh, mais ne crois pas que tu seras débarrassé de cette corvée pour autant », répondit Remus. « Crois-moi, pour les meubles les plus lourds, nous ne serons pas trop de six pour les porter. »

« Génial ! », soupira Ron. « Que du bonheur en perspective... »

« Oh ! et, Harry, à ta place, je ne le porterais pas comme ça, tu risques d'avoir mal au dos, si tu continues. »

D'un sortilège, Remus ouvrit la porte du salon en grand et les quatre sorciers se mirent en marche d'un pas lent vers les escaliers. Ils négocièrent tant bien que mal l'arrivée sur les marches et montèrent en ahanant jusqu'au premier étage, où Ron, déjà exténué, demanda une halte. Les deux adultes la lui accordèrent avec un sourire et Harry, qui n'avait pas osé faire la demande, leur en fut reconnaissant. Le même manège se reproduisit jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent monté les cinq étages de la maison et atteint le grenier. Alors, ils se dirigèrent sur les instructions de Remus au fond de la pièce et y déposèrent le meuble. Lorsqu'ils en eurent terminé avec la commode, Ron s'y appuya lourdement, imité en cela par Harry qui en profita pour masser son dos quelque peu douloureux.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Harry ? », soupira Remus.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira la langue. Remus secoua la tête d'un air mi-amusé mi-réprobateur et se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte du grenier. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteinte, il se retourna et lança aux deux garçons :

« On vous attend en bas. Mais ne traînez pas trop, il y a des araignées et des doxys, dedans. »

« DES QUOI ? », hurla Ron en se relevant précipitamment et en fonçant vers la sortie, suivi plus lentement par Harry. « Remus, dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! », implora-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Ron, il y a bien quelques araignées qui ont élu domicile dans la commode et d'autres dans les autres meubles. Nous avons fait attention à bien les fermer mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'aucune n'a pu sortir. »

« C'est vrai », renchérit Mirzam. « D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que tu as dans le dos, Ron. Ça bouge... »

« Dans le dos ? Où ça ? Où ça ? », demanda le jeune homme avec effroi.

Seuls trois éclats de rire lui répondirent, avant que Mirzam ne parvînt à se contrôler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, il n'y a rien dans ton dos. »

« Si, je le sens, ça bouge, ça me grimpe dessus ! », paniqua Ron.

Surpris, Mirzam regarda mais ne vit rien. En revanche, il aperçut le sourire en coin de Remus et sa baguette qui était sortie de sa poche.

« Remus, voyons, tu t'es suffisamment moqué de Ron pour aujourd'hui, non ? Ça ne sert à rien de lui lancer un maléfice de chatouillis. »

« Si on n'a même plus le droit de s'amuser », bougonna le loup-garou.

« Mais », intervint Harry, les sourcils froncés, « le maléfice de chatouillis n'a pas cet effet là... »

« C'est vrai, mais Remus et James avaient développé un maléfice semblable quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils avaient très légèrement modifié le Rictusempra et ont fait en sorte que la victime ait la même sensation que si une araignée ou un animal de ce style lui grimpait dessus. »

« Et ce truc à huit pattes », continua Harry en désignant le dos de Ron, « ça aussi, c'est un effet du sortilège ? »

« Un truc à huit pattes ? Alors j'ai vraiment une araignée dans le dos ? », s'écria son ami.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une araignée », répondit Harry avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, « mais ça y ressemble... »

« Attends une seconde », dit Mirzam, rentrant dans son jeu. « Huit pattes... _Revelis Occulis_... Pas mal de paires d'yeux... Oh, et un petit bout blanc, comme une sorte de toile. Oui, on dirait bien que c'est une araignée... »

Paniqué, Ron passa ses mains en tous sens sur son dos avec frénésie, tentant d'en chasser cette araignée qui s'y trouvait, avant que Remus n'intervienne avec un hochement de tête réprobateur :

« Et c'est toi qui me dit d'arrêter de me moquer de Ron ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien dans ton dos. »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous ? »

« Oui, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, la seule chose que tu aies dans le dos, c'est peut-être un peu de poussière du grenier. Et le _Revelis Occulis_ est un sortilège qui n'a jamais existé. »

« Et ce gars-là ose prétendre qu'il est mon meilleur ami », marmonna le jeune homme en désignant Harry du doigt.

« Crois-moi, Ron, Peter et moi avons fait bien pire à James et Sirius et pourtant, ils ne nous ont jamais reniés comme amis. »

« Tu te souviens de la fois où vous les aviez réveillés avec un seau d'eau glacée ? »

« Le jour du match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, tu veux dire ? James était furieux contre nous, je me souviens. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius... »

« Non, lui était plié en deux sur le sol, complètement trempé. Et quand il a vu James revenir de la salle de bain avec les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude à cause de la serviette, j'ai bien crû qu'il allait étouffer. »

« Alors tu vois, Ron, tu n'es pas gelé et trempé de la tête au pied. Harry a juste joué le même jeu que Remus et moi... »

« Je déteste les araignées, je hais les araignées, j'abhorre les araignées... », bougonna le jeune Gryffondor.

« Je crois que je l'avais compris, en effet », murmura Mirzam avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé face à des araignées de deux mètres de haut qui veulent vous dévorer ? », demanda Ron à ses deux anciens enseignants. « Moi oui, et je peux vous dire que l'expérience n'est pas agréable. »

« Mais même avant, tu avais peur des araignées, Ron », rappela Harry, impitoyable. « Depuis que Fred et George ont transformé... C'était quoi, déjà, ce qu'ils ont transformé en araignée ? », feignit de s'interroger le jeune homme. « Ah, oui ! Son ours en peluche », conclut-il avec un sourire en coin vers les deux amis.

« Je compatis », répondit Remus dont le large sourire démentait les paroles.

« Moi aussi », renchérit Mirzam tout aussi hypocritement.

« Ouais, ça va... », marmonna Ron.

Ses trois compagnons lui sourirent moqueusement.

* * *

Toute la journée se passa ainsi, entre moqueries sur l'arachnophobie de Ron et transport de meubles, les quatre larrons étant rejoint en début d'après-midi par Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Comme l'avait dit Remus, certains meubles étaient tellement lourds que même à six, ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir un poids insupportable leur peser sur les épaules.

Aussi, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry ne fut pas surpris d'être complètement fourbu et d'avoir un mal de dos épouvantable.

« Je t'avais prévenu », répondit Remus lorsqu'il lui en parla au petit déjeuner. « À force de porter les meubles comme tu l'as fait, il ne faut pas t'étonner que tu aies mal. Tu étais beaucoup trop courbé, il aurait fallu que tu gardes le dos droit pendant que tu portais. »

« C'est facile à dire, mais ces meubles étaient tellement lourds que c'était pratiquement impossible à faire », rétorqua le jeune Gryffondor.

« C'est vrai, et tu ne sembles pas avoir eu l'habitude de porter des choses aussi lourdes. Prends donc un peu d'aspirine dans un verre d'eau, tu verras, ça passera rapidement. »

« Tu as raison », acquiesça le garçon.

Il se leva et monta chercher le tube d'aspirine qu'il avait gardé dans sa valise. Il redescendit avec, se servit un verre d'eau et avala le cachet. Il attendit les dix secondes réglementaires mais la douleur ne passa pas, contrairement à ce qui était écrit. Il regarda la notice, étonné, mais ne trouva aucune information qui pût l'aider à comprendre. Cependant, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas non plus indiqué que l'aspirine sorcière n'aidait pas contre le rhume, ce que lui avait expliqué Neville quelques mois auparavant. Il supposa que le mal de dos devait appartenir à la même catégorie des maux non traitable par aspirine sorcière. Finalement, après une minute ou deux, la douleur devint moins insupportable et il se rassit à table en face de son ancien professeur pour finir de déjeuner.

Bientôt, il furent rejoints par Véla, qui semblait être dans un état d'excitation inhabituel, puis par Ginny et Hermione, qui rentrèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, et enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, par le petit ami de cette dernière. Visiblement, Ron avait mieux su se débrouiller avec les meubles, car il ne montrait aucun signe de douleur, au contraire de Harry qui ne cessait de se masser le dos, relayé par Véla une fois qu'elle eut achevé de déjeuner. Tandis que Ron, Hermione et Ginny terminaient leur petit déjeuner, le couple sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon où les deux jeunes gens passèrent une bonne heure à se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, vers dix heures et demie, Véla se releva brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Harry.

« Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de ma potion ! », s'exclama la jeune fille. « J'en suis à une étape essentielle. »

« Je peux venir ? »

La jeune Serpentard réfléchit un instant avant d'opiner du chef.

« Oui. De toute manière, je vais à nouveau avoir besoin de toi et il est possible, voire fort probable, que ce soit aujourd'hui. »

« Tu veux du sang ? », comprit Harry.

« Et j'en aurai besoin de plus que l'année dernière, quand je te l'avais demandé », confirma Véla.

« Pas de souci », répondit Harry.

Ensemble, il montèrent à l'étage et pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Véla qui, comme l'année précédente, ressemblait plus à un laboratoire de potions qu'à un lieu pour dormir. Harry se demandait comment Remus prenait le fait que sa nièce eût pour les potions un goût aussi immodéré que son ennemi d'enfance Severus Rogue. Même s'il était possible que le lycanthrope n'ait pas eu la même répulsion envers le Serpentard que son propre père, James, ou son parrain. Au centre de la pièce bouillonnait tranquillement un minuscule chaudron rempli d'une potion bleu nuit.

« C'est celle-là ? », demanda le Gryffondor.

« Oui », répondit la jeune fille d'un air absent.

Elle s'affairait déjà sur son établi avec quelques ingrédients que Harry reconnaissait vaguement mais dont il n'aurait su retrouver le nom.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? », demanda Harry, vaguement gêné de rester planté là sans pouvoir être utile à sa petite amie.

« Oui, tu peux m'aider. »

« Comment ? »

« En te mettant dans un coin et en ne me dérangeant surtout pas ! », s'exclama Véla.

Harry grimaça mais obtempéra et il s'assit sur le lit de la Serpentard, attendant qu'elle daigne lui accorder son attention. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle coupait en très fines lamelles des... choses qui ressemblaient à des sortes de champignons velus, effeuillait une plante que Neville aurait certainement pu reconnaître et en perçait l'écorce de son couteau d'argent. Elle recueillit le liquide qui en sortit dans un bol et y fit mariner les champignons pendant une bonne minute avant de verser le tout dans le chaudron. Une épaisse fumée s'en dégagea qu'elle dissipa d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle marmonna alors quelques incantations et agita sa baguette au-dessus du liquide qui avait pris une teinte jaunâtre. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry.

« Tu es toujours d'accord ? »

Harry prit une inspiration pour chasser loin de lui le souvenir de la renaissance de Voldemort et hocha la tête, la gorge soudain serrée.

« Alors approche-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le jeune homme obéit et se plaça juste en face de sa petite amie.

« Je vais avoir besoin de plus de sang que les fois précédentes. En fait, quand j'avais pris quelques gouttes de ton sang, c'était pour expérimenter la réaction avec la potion. Je n'en ai jamais mis directement dans le chaudron. Mais maintenant, j'ai terminé tous les tests nécessaires et c'est le moment d'utiliser véritablement ton sang comme composant de la potion. »

Harry frissonna involontairement en entendant la formulation de la jeune femme, mais il déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Je vais te lancer un sortilège », continua la jeune fille. « C'est un sortilège que certains considèrent comme un sortilège noir, parce que les mages noirs s'en sont souvent servi pour tuer leurs victimes à petit feu. J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à l'utiliser, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix. »

« Vas-y », la poussa Harry. « Je suis prêt et j'ai confiance en toi. »

Véla sourit faiblement et leva sa baguette. Puis elle plaça le bol rempli de la sève de la plante qu'elle avait utilisée juste avant sous le menton du Gryffondor.

« Tiens-le, s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry obtempéra et maintint le récipient sous son menton.

« _Taleo_ ! _Haimarhager_ ! »

Une douleur cuisante lui lacéra la joue droite et il sentit le liquide chaud couler en quantité jusqu'à atteindre son menton et le bol. Lorsqu'il fut rempli à moitié, Véla le lui prit des mains et leva de nouveau sa baguette.

« _Tergeo ! Firmaro_ ! »

À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, cependant, la blessure ne se referma pas et resta ouverte, laissant un flot de sang s'écouler le long de la joue du Gryffondor. Au regard qu'elle lui lança, Harry comprit que ce n'était pas normal.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je t'ai ouvert la joue et j'ai fait couler le sang rapidement. Mais le sortilège _Firmaro_ aurait dû refermer la plaie et là, il n'a pas fonctionné. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu mal se passer. »

« Bah, je mettrai un pansement, c'est tout. Ça va bien finir par passer. L'essentiel est que tu aies ce qu'il te faut pour le chaudron. »

« Oui, tu as raison », murmura la Serpentard avant, d'un geste de sa baguette, de faire apparaître un pansement typiquement Moldu et de le lui appliquer sur la joue après avoir désinfecté la blessure.

Finalement, elle recula de quelques pas et observa le jeune homme. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres et elle reprit la parole :

« C'est dommage, d'habitude, tu es si mignon. Ce pansement-là te rend moins beau. »

« Heureusement que tu ne m'aimes pas seulement pour ma beauté », répliqua Harry en souriant.

« Hm... Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? », se moqua-t-elle.

Harry s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle à nouveau et lui demanda :

« Tu ne dois pas mettre le sang dans la potion ? »

« Si », répondit-elle, reprenant soudain contact avec la réalité.

Elle se tourna vers le chaudron et versa le sang en un mince filet continu. Au fur et à mesure, la potion s'éclaircit et finit par devenir d'un jaune pâle presque blanc. Enfin, elle abaissa le feu qui couvait au-dessous avec sa baguette. Alors, elle regarda de nouveau son petit ami et lui tendit une main fine et menue qu'il saisit doucement.

« Allons-y », murmura-t-elle. « La potion doit reposer pendant cinq heures, maintenant. »

Et tous deux descendirent jusqu'au salon où ils retrouvèrent Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Plutôt que de poser des questions sur la raison pour laquelle Harry se retrouvait affublé d'un pansement, ils leur proposèrent simplement une partie de bataille explosive. Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et Harry et Ron eurent leur revanche de l'avant-veille lorsque le paquet explosa entre les mains de Véla et, quelques minutes plus tard, entre celles de Ginny.

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait beau être une heure du matin, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Voilà quatre heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, bien réveillé, incapable de fermer les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Il pouvait entendre dans le lit d'à côté les ronflements sonores de Ron, mais il y était habitué, ce n'était donc pas ça qui pouvait l'empêcher de dormir.

Son ventre gronda sourdement comme le faisait constamment celui de son ami lorsque arrivait l'heure de midi. Lassé de ne pouvoir dormir, Harry rejeta les couvertures, saisit sa baguette, se leva, traversa la pièce à pieds nus et ouvrit la porte qui donnait directement sur le palier. Il descendit les escaliers de bois puis ouvrit la petite porte qui donnait sur le second escalier, en pierre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Puisqu'il avait faim, autant manger. Il ouvrit le garde-manger et prit une part de tarte à la mélasse avant de s'asseoir à la grande table de bois. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait tendu, comme si quelque chose devait se produire. Était-ce le pouvoir des Étoiles, qu'il avait reçu quelques plus tôt, qui lui donnait cette impression ? Il n'aurait su répondre, car cette sensation qu'il avait était très diffuse.

Ayant calmé son ventre, il se leva de table et se promena sans but dans le couloir du sous-sol, ouvrant de temps à autres une porte pour voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une porte fermée à clé.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris qu'une des pièces de la bâtisse ne soit pas accessible. D'un simple sortilège d'Alohomora, il fit jouer le mécanisme et pénétra dans la pièce. Il referma la porte et promena son regard autour de lui. La pièce ressemblait à un débarras, avec une ou deux chaises cassées et quelques coussins éventrés. Il s'étonna de voir qu'un simple débarras pût être fermé à clé et il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient monté les meubles au grenier au lieu, plus simplement, de les descendre ici.

Il continua de regarder autour de lui et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il aperçut deux yeux jaunes le fixer avec une expression meurtrière.

* * *

Encore une fois, je vous le dis : ça ne sert à rien de me lapider, vous n'aurez pas la suite de l'histoire plus rapidement, bien au contraire. Et oui, je suis sadique et je l'assume. Comment ? Je n'ai pas honte d'arrêter le chapitre à un endroit aussi tendu ? Non, pas du tout. Harry réussira-t-il à se sortir vivant de sa confrontation avec Remus-le-loup-garou ? Je pense que la réponse est assez évidente. Mais va-t-il s'en sortir indemne, là, la réponse est plus délicate. J'ai bien peur qu'il souffre atrocement, cette nuit...

Au fait, pour les sortilèges de Véla : '_Taleo_' vient du latin '_talere_' qui signifie couper. C'est de '_talere_' qu'on a en français le verbe '_entailler'_. '_Haimarhager_' vient lui du grec '_haima_', le sang, et '_rhagê_', la rupture. C'est de ces mots que vient le français '_hémorragie_'. Quant à '_Firmaro_', je pense qu'il est assez clair qu'il s'agit du latin '_firmare_' qui a donné '_fermer_'. Il s'agit donc d'un sortilège pour refermer les plaies.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires.


	18. Chapter 37

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi. Par ailleurs, Pedibus Travel a été honteusement emprunté à l'admirable série d'Alixe, que je vous conseille tous d'aller lire.

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 37 :

Surpris par cette soudaine intrusion, Remus n'avait pas eu le temps de se jeter sur Harry. Mais à voir la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux inhumains du loup-garou, le jeune homme n'eut aucun doute quand aux intentions de la bête. Très doucement, sachant que c'était la meilleure solution pour ne pas provoquer inconsidérément l'attaque, Harry recula. Lorsque son dos rencontra le mur, il tendit le bras vers le côté pour chercher la poignée de la porte.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il n'avait pas quitté les yeux du loup-garou, il finit par poser la main dessus et la tourna afin d'enclencher le pêne. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il ne paniqua d'abord pas. Il tenta une seconde fois puis tira sa baguette de sa poche de pyjama. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'Alohomora qu'il lança ne fonctionna pas non plus que la peur commença à gagner ses sens, faisant gronder le loup face à lui en réponse.

Harry murmura un sortilège afin de diffuser une douce lumière autour de lui, assez douce pour éviter d'exciter plus encore Lunard mais suffisamment lumineuse pour mieux voir la pièce. Bien lui en prit, car aussitôt, le loup-garou se tendit et se cambra pour sauter sur le jeune homme. Seuls ses réflexes d'Attrapeur lui permirent de bondir de côté pour éviter la charge de la bête. Un sourd grondement sortit de la gueule de Lunard et Harry tenta désespérément d'analyser la situation. Hermione aurait été là, elle lui aurait certainement soufflé la solution, elle qui, en première année, avait été capable de remarquer une trappe sous les pattes d'un chien à trois têtes prêt à faire d'eux son en-cas.

Malheureusement, Hermione n'était pas présente et il lui faudrait réfléchir par lui-même pour trouver comment s'en sortir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui lancer un Stupéfix. Comme le leur avait expliqué Mirzam lorsqu'il était encore leur professeur, le sortilège était mortel pour un loup-garou transformé. Et s'il aurait très longuement hésité à en faire usage contre tout autre loup-garou, dans le cas de Remus, c'était tout simplement impensable.

'Mais comment faire, alors ?', se demanda-t-il avant de sauter une nouvelle fois hors de la trajectoire du lycanthrope. Un simple Impedimenta ne ferait que bloquer la bête quelques secondes, pas plus. Et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle l'exciterait plus encore. Malgré tout, il se résolut à lancer le maléfice d'Entrave, afin de gagner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait mettre en place afin d'échapper à la furie de Lunard.

Il avait vraiment le chic pour se trouver dans des situations périlleuses, pensa-t-il, incapable de réfléchir à une quelconque solution. Il lui faudrait demander à Remus et Mirzam s'il avait hérité ça de son père ou si c'était un don qu'une mauvaise fée avait prononcé sur son berceau. Oui, il le leur demanderait... S'il était toujours vivant au matin.

Totalement perdu par ses pensées, il n'évita la nouvelle charge de Lunard qu'à la dernière fraction de seconde. Comment pouvait-il donc faire pour s'en sortir ? Avait-il déjà été dans une situation aussi catastrophique ? En y réfléchissant bien, la réponse était oui. Se retrouver face à Touffu ou face à Voldemort n'était pas particulièrement agréable. Et il avait su se sortir des griffes d'un dragon deux ans auparavant, sans parler du dragon féminin qui avait tenté presque littéralement de le dévorer lors de sa cinquième année. Non, il n'arriverait à rien s'il ne se concentrait pas sur le véritable sujet.

Et la véritable question était : comment avait-il pu se sortir vivant de toutes ces épreuves. Face à Touffu, il avait couru aussi vite que ses jambes de garçonnet de onze ans le lui permettait. Face à Voldemort... eh bien, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait. Face au Basilic, il avait combattu, mais il ne se voyait pas combattre Remus, quand bien même il aurait eu l'épée de Gryffondor sous la main. Mais il se souvenait que Fumseck était venu à son aide, ce jour-là.

« Fumseck », murmura-t-il. « Veux-tu m'aider et me sortir de ce pétrin, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Il était certain que le phénix était capable d'entendre son appel et d'y répondre où qu'il se fût trouvé à ce moment-là, mais nul cri perçant ne vint réchauffer son cœur et nulle serre ne vint labourer son épaule pour le soulever hors de portée du lycanthrope. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il devrait s'en sortir par lui-même... Restaient les autres fois où il s'était retrouvé dans des situations semblables... Le dragon, en quatrième année... Pour s'en sortir, il avait utilisé sa baguette... pour appeler son balai par magie et s'envoler au-dessus de lui ! Il regarda au plafond et vit que la hauteur était suffisante pour échapper aux attaques de Lunard.

« _Accio_ Étoile Filante ! »

Après quelques secondes, il entendit des coups sourds contre la porte et se rendit compte de son erreur. Il n'avait pas pu ouvrir la porte quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il puisse l'ouvrir maintenant pour attraper son balai. D'ailleurs, en y songeant bien, c'était logique : la porte devait être soumise à un sortilège empêchant tout être vivant de sortir de la pièce. De cette façon-là, Remus devait y rester et personne ne courait le risque qu'il dévore qui que ce fût.

Esquivant encore une fois la charge du loup-garou, il essaya de réfléchir à d'autres situations de crise dans lesquelles il s'était trouvé. Soudain, la réponse lui vint. Les phénix noirs ! C'était, et de loin, la situation la plus dangereuse qu'il eût jamais eue à gérer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, si l'on exceptait Voldemort lui-même. Et comment s'en était-il sorti, ce jour-là, déjà ? C'est vrai, il les avait enfermé dans une cage invoquée par incantation. Il n'avait aucune envie d'enfermer Remus, mais l'incantation était une idée à creuser.

Il leva alors sa baguette et lança une nouvelle fois le maléfice d'Entrave afin de bloquer le lycanthrope suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir prononcer l'incantation qui le délivrerait de la fureur de la bête. Puis il se concentra et chercha les mots qui, espérait-il du moins, agiraient comme il le souhaitait :

« _Que les forces dans ce loup-garou_

_ S'équilibrent enfin une fois pour toutes_

_ Et que l'homme fasse reconnaître au loup_

_ Que celui qui se tient sur sa route_

_ Est un allié comme le cerf_

_ Comme le fut également le chien_

_ Qui il y a bien vingt ans l'aidèrent_

_ Qui furent sa famille plus que les siens_ »

Comme il s'y attendait, un rayon de lumière sortit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet le lycanthrope. L'animal se cambra et ouvrit largement sa gueule. Harry se prépara de nouveau à combattre, au cas où l'incantation n'aurait pas fonctionné, mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un hurlement qui sortit de sa gueule mais une voix humaine. Et si la voix était bien celle de Remus, les paroles ne ressemblaient pas à celles qu'aurait pu prononcer l'ancien ami de ses parents.

« Tu as prouvé ta valeur et ton respect de notre race, jeune humain. Tu aurais pu utiliser des sortilèges bien plus offensif pour blesser le loup mais ta considération pour ton ami humain t'a poussé à n'utiliser que de faibles sortilèges, au risque de te mettre en danger. Et malgré tout, bien que le loup ait continué à t'attaquer, tu as refusé de le tuer ou même simplement de le blesser. Pour cela, tu as mérité la reconnaissance d'Hécate, la déesse de la Lune et notre mère à toutes, nous qui sommes créatures de la nuit. Reçois son amitié et son pouvoir. Si tu en fais la demande, toutes les créatures d'Hécate se mettront à ton service afin de t'aider contre ton ennemi, celui de toute créature. Reçois cette nuit le Pouvoir de la Lune et le soutien de ceux qui vivent grâce à elle et fais-en bon usage ! »

Alors, les yeux jaunes du lycanthrope devinrent d'un blanc laiteux et un rayon de lumière de la même couleur en sortit pour aller frapper directement la blessure à sa joue. Le rayon transperça littéralement le pansement qui s'y trouvait et Harry ressentit une chaleur au niveau de la blessure lorsqu'elle fut atteinte par le rayon de lumière. Cette chaleur, assez douce de prime abord, devint bientôt insupportable et il eut soudain la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur. Un long hurlement s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis qu'il se demandait si Véla avait ressenti cette même brûlure intense lorsque Voldemort lui avait lancé le maléfice Dolores Infernum. Après plusieurs secondes, la douleur atteignit son paroxysme et Harry s'évanouit, au moment même où le lycanthrope retrouvait un regard jaune dans lequel, de façon assez exceptionnelle, le jeune homme aurait pu lire une pointe d'inquiétude.

En souvenir du jeune cerf qui l'avait accompagné si souvent à la pleine lune au cours de ses plus belles années, celles où l'humain qui était en lui et le dominait vingt-huit jours et vingt-cinq nuits par cycle ne l'avait plus considéré comme un obstacle et comme un poids mais comme un cadeau qui lui ouvrait une liberté et des nuits de jeu, et parce que son odeur était si semblable, bien qu'elle fût aussi légèrement féline, le loup-garou s'approcha de Harry et se coucha contre lui, offrant tacitement sa protection au jeune homme. Comme en réponse à cette offre, le garçon remua dans le sommeil qu'il avait fini par trouver, tourna son visage endormi vers lui et le nicha dans le creux de son flanc.

Le loup gronda doucement et retroussa les babines avant d'ouvrir grand la gueule en un bâillement et de s'endormir lui aussi, faisant confiance à ses sens pour l'avertir si jamais un intrus venait menacer sa sécurité et celle du jeune faon.

* * *

Il était sept heures du matin lorsque Mirzam Herbert descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Remarquant qu'il était le premier levé, il décida d'effectuer la tâche qui incombait le plus souvent à Kingsley, Arthur ou Albus, lui étant généralement un lève-tard, et il prit le long couloir qui partait de la cuisine pour aller vers ce qui avait été, du moins d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, une salle d'entraînement pour le fils aîné de Phineas Nigellus Black, un puissant batteur qui avait connu la gloire un peu plus d'un siècle auparavant dans l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth et qui était devenu un membre célèbre de cette équipe, en particulier pour sa violence que n'avaient égalée (et dépassée, il fallait bien l'avouer) que les frères Broadmoor lors de leur long passage dans l'équipe, de 1958 à 1969.

D'après les journaux de l'époque (ce que rapportaient ses descendants de génération en génération, avec fierté pour la plupart, avec dégoût pour Sirius), Orion Black avait pris très au sérieux la devise de l'équipe, « _Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y aura quelques crânes fêlés _», et nombre de Poursuiveurs adverses avaient fini à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour avoir reçu des coups de batte sur le crâne ou pour s'être fait briser le nez, le poignet ou le tibia par un Cognard, ces incidents arrivant aussi souvent _après_ les matchs que pendant.

Ce n'était cependant pas vers cette ancienne salle d'entraînement que se dirigeait Mirzam, mais vers la pièce où ils avaient comme chaque mois été obligé d'enfermer Remus, afin que le loup-garou ne soit un danger pour personne. Certes, la potion Tue-Loup était un garde-fou qui évitait une trop grande agressivité, mais malheureusement, elle n'empêchait pas le lycanthrope de se transformer et de mordre toute personne qui se serait trouvée à proximité.

Toutefois, la lune étant désormais couchée depuis une dizaine de minutes, il était temps de délivrer Remus de sa prison. D'un simple _Alohomora_, Mirzam Herbert déverrouilla la porte, et il entra afin de réveiller son ami. Cependant, lorsqu'il fit un pas dans la pièce, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Remus n'était pas seul : étendu de tout son long sur le sol de pierre aux côtés du lycanthrope retransformé couché en chien de fusil se trouvait le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Pis encore, une balafre lui barrait la joue et, n'ayant pas vu le pansement du garçon la veille au soir, il craignit que Harry eût été mordu par Remus ou qu'il eût au moins été griffé par le loup-garou. Bien sûr, il savait par les livres qu'il avait ingurgités pour préparer ses cours que les griffures de loups-garou n'étaient pas mortelles et qu'elles n'engendraient pas de transformations, mais elles causaient néanmoins d'intenses douleurs lancinantes à la victime, douleurs qui atteignaient leur paroxysme lors des nuits de pleine lune. Cependant, un examen succinct de la blessure révéla qu'elle était nette et qu'elle ressemblait plus à celle faite par un scalpel qu'à celle laissée par les griffes d'un loup-garou. Mais quant à savoir pour quelle raison il avait bien pu se servir d'un scalpel...

D'un geste, il leva sa baguette et l'abaissa comme s'il donnait un coup de fouet. Une licorne fantomatique en sortit et se précipita vers la chambre que Kingsley occupait les rares fois où il restait dormir au Square Grimmaurd. Une licorne... Belle, gracieuse et pure comme l'était Amy... Il eut un sourire triste, puis il secoua la tête et se concentra sur son ami. Il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller :

« Remus. Remus, réveille-toi, mon vieux ! »

Le lycanthrope ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, puis blêmit et se recula d'un air effrayé en voyant le jeune garçon à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que... ? »

« Non, Remus, je ne crois pas. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette nuit ? »

« Non, je ne me rappelle rien de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me souviens même pas que Harry soit entré dans la pièce. Mais comment cela a-t-il été possible ? »

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas été suffisamment regardant question sécurité. J'étais persuadé que verrouiller la porte d'une simple incantation était suffisant. J'étais loin de me douter que Harry choisirait justement _cette_ nuit pour aller vadrouiller dans les couloirs. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas comment il a pu passer la nuit avec moi sans être dévoré ou au moins mordu », continua le lycanthrope en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'avouerai que je ne comprends pas non plus. »

« Que tu ne comprends pas quoi ? », intervint la voix chaude de Kingsley derrière lui.

« Harry a passé la nuit ici », l'informa Mirzam d'une voix atone.

« Quand tu dis 'ici', tu ne veux tout de même pas dire... ? »

« Si, il a passé la nuit dans la même pièce qu'un loup-garou transformé et n'a été ni mordu ni griffé. »

« Il serait donc Animagus ? »

« Si c'était le cas, il serait toujours transformé, à l'heure actuelle. On ne reprend pas forme humaine quand on dort, James me l'avait expliqué. Il avait même voulu faire une démonstration et le cerf a brisé le sommier en deux. Il était trop lourd pour le lit, quand il était transformé. »

« Alors l'expérience n'a pas pu être menée ? », interrogea Shacklebolt.

« Si, simplement, il a dormi par terre. »

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait faire semblant pour se moquer de toi ? »

« Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé le sortilège pour l'obliger à dormir, une fois qu'il était allongé par terre ? », demanda Mirzam avec un sourire malicieux. « S'il avait voulu m'avoir, c'était raté. Et c'était aussi la preuve que les Animagi conservent leur forme animale en dormant, s'ils s'endorment alors qu'ils sont transformés. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut le ramener dans sa chambre, qu'il dorme mieux. Et une fois qu'il sera réveillé... _Mobilicorpus !_... Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion avec lui. »

Mirzam acquiesça d'un air sombre, tandis que Kingsley se dirigeait lentement vers l'escalier afin de monter vers la chambre des garçons, qui n'était occupée cette année que par Harry et Ron, la grand-mère de Neville ayant choisi de le garder auprès d'elle, cette fois-ci. Harry tenait vraiment de James, toujours à se fourrer dans les situations les plus dangereuses. A croire qu'il aimait ça. Mirzam soupira et vit dans le regard de son ami que celui-ci ruminait les mêmes pensées.

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il ne retrouva pas immédiatement les souvenirs de son combat contre Remus et de l'incantation qu'il avait utilisée. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il referma les yeux et soupira de désespoir, certain qu'il ne couperait pas à une colère en règle du lycanthrope. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il décida que ça ne servait à rien de paresser dans son lit et que, quitte à affronter la colère du loup-garou, il valait mieux le faire rapidement afin que ce soit plus vite terminé.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il rejeta les couvertures, constatant que Ron était déjà descendu déjeuner. Il devrait sans doute également des explications à ses amis, Véla en tête. Il était certain que la jeune fille n'apprécierait pas qu'il se soit inconsidérément jeté, au sens propre, dans la gueule du loup. Et tout ce que Harry avait pour sa défense était le fait, bien maigre, qu'il avait ainsi obtenu sixième Pouvoir Élémentaire. Il ignorait si cette explication suffirait à étouffer dans l'œuf la discussion houleuse qui promettait, mais il fallait bien qu'il essaye.

Après s'être habillé d'une robe propre, Harry descendit les escaliers jusque vers la cuisine et y entra, tentant d'ignorer les regards durs qui le suivirent. Il semblait que Mirzam et Remus avaient choisi de lui laisser un temps de répit pour qu'il puisse déjeuner en paix, toutefois, la réponse sèche à son salut marmonné lui indiqua clairement que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il aurait à subir leur colère juste après. Et en effet :

« Harry, tu veux bien monter avec nous au salon ? Mirzam et moi voudrions parler un peu avec toi », dit le lycanthrope d'une voix dangereusement calme lorsque Harry eut terminé son petit-déjeuner.

Avec un hochement de tête tendu, Harry se leva et suivit les deux adultes vers le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois arrivé dans le salon de la maison des Black, Remus referma la porte derrière eux et y appliqua un sortilège d'Impassibilité, afin d'être sûr que leur conversation ne pourrait pas être espionnée. Puis il se tourna vers Mirzam et lui dit :

« Tu veux bien commencer ? Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de garder mon calme plus de trente secondes. »

« Comme tu veux, Remus », répondit Mirzam Herbert, puis, se tournant vers Harry, il demanda d'une voix froide : « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant et comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de jouer celui qui ne voyait pas où les deux adultes voulaient en venir.

« J'avais oublié que c'était la pleine lune », avoua-t-il.

« Et cela devrait nous suffire comme explication ? Cela devrait suffire à te disculper de toute responsabilité ? Que faisais-tu en bas, cette nuit ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais faim. Je suis descendu à la cuisine manger un bout de tarte et je me suis promené dans le couloir. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu décidé d'ouvrir la porte ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si elle était fermée à clé, c'était pour une bonne raison ? »

« Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je viens de te le dire, j'avais oublié que c'était la pleine lune. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi une porte était verrouillée alors que toutes les autres étaient ouvertes. »

« Et la réaction la plus naturelle que tu as eu face à cette porte fermée à clé a été, bien entendu, de l'ouvrir d'un sortilège ? »

« Oui, j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi elle était verrouillée. »

« Tu étais curieux ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu imagines dans quel état aurait été Remus, si tu avais été tué ou blessé ? »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça, Remus », murmura le jeune homme.

« Il y une chose que j'aimerais toutefois comprendre », commença le lycanthrope d'une voix qui tremblait de colère contenue. « Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? »

« J'ai utilisé une incantation. Comme les autres fois. »

« Les autres fois ? », demanda Mirzam en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Rien dit sur quoi, Harry ? Et quel est le rapport avec notre discussion ? »

« La Prophétie des Dix Pouvoirs Élémentaires. C'est une prophétie qui a été énoncée il y a plusieurs siècles et elle annonçait quelqu'un qui devrait combattre un mage noir et qui recevrait les dix Pouvoirs Élémentaires pour l'aider à le vaincre. Le professeur Dumbledore a retrouvé cette prophétie et a pensé que c'était moi qui étais annoncé. Il m'en a parlé, et tu m'as donné le sixième Pouvoir, cette nuit », conclut-il en regardant Remus dans les yeux.

« Le sixième Pouvoir ? »

« Celui de la Lune. »

« Et quels sont les autres ? », demanda le lycanthrope.

« L'Amour, qui m'a été donné par ma mère. L'Eau, par les êtres de l'eau, en début d'année. L'Air, que j'ai reçu juste après le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Les Étoiles, qui m'a été transmis par Firenze. L'Intelligence, par Nalia, la licorne amie de Véla. Et le dernier, la Lune, par toi. »

« J'ai bien l'impression que Nalia s'est moquée de toi », répondit Mirzam mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Comment ça ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aurais ouvert la salle où se trouvait un loup-garou transformé si tu avais eu une once d'intelligence. »

Le jeune homme rougit mais répondit néanmoins :

« En fait, l'Intelligence est plus dans le sens de savoir analyser la situation et de pouvoir anticiper ce que va faire l'ennemi. »

« Mais cela n'explique pas comment une incantation a pu m'empêcher de te dévorer. »

« J'ai dit l'incantation de façon à ce que le loup me reconnaisse et sache que je ne te voulais aucun mal. Et ça a marché, mais pas comme je m'y attendais. Tu as parlé et tu m'as donné le soutien de toutes les créatures de la Nuit. »

« Et à chaque fois, tu as utilisé une incantation pour recevoir le pouvoir ? »

« Non, pas à chaque fois. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait une situation dangereuse pour moi. Nalia et Firenze m'ont donné le Pouvoir d'eux-mêmes. Et je ne crois pas que j'aie eu besoin d'utiliser une incantation pour recevoir le Pouvoir de l'Amour... »

« Bien sûr, c'est évident. Et quand tu dis que tu as reçu le soutien de toutes les créatures de la Nuit, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire que si je me retrouve face à un loup-garou ou à un vampire, je n'aurai qu'à leur parler pour qu'ils me suivent et qu'ils m'aident. Ou du moins qu'ils me laissent tranquille. »

« Cela veut dire que tu peux maîtriser le loup en Remus ? », demanda Mirzam.

« Eh bien... Oui, c'est possible. C'est même certain », ajouta le jeune homme après un instant de réflexion. « Peut-être est-ce que je pourrais venir t'accompagner à la prochaine pleine lune ? », continua-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« On verra ça », éluda le lycanthrope. « Je ne suis pas certain que tu aies raison. »

« Mais réfléchis, Remus. Tu n'as jamais été capable de te maîtriser, sauf quand James, Peter et Sirius étaient avec toi. Et là, Harry vient de passer la moitié de la nuit en ta compagnie sans se faire mordre ou griffer. »

« Peut-être, mais qui nous dit que ce n'était pas exceptionnel ? »

« Je me souviens que c'était le genre de réflexions que tu faisais quand James et Sirius ont proposé de devenir des Animagi pour t'aider. »

« Et toi, Mirzam, tu n'est pas Animagus ? », demanda soudain Harry.

Surpris par la question, l'adulte tressaillit puis répondit après quelques secondes :

« Je ne le suis pas, pourquoi ? »

« Justement, pourquoi ? Mon père et Sirius ont voulu devenir des Animagi pour aider Remus, même Peter en est devenu un. Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Eh bien, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver. Je n'étais pas aussi doué que James en cours de Sortilèges, et même si j'aimais la Métamorphose, j'étais surtout doué en Potions et en Défense contre les forces du Mal. S'il y avait eu une potion pour devenir Animagus, crois bien que je l'aurais préparée, même si elle avait été très délicate. Je crois bien que j'aurais pu avoir le poste à la place de Severus, si je n'avais pas été aussi loin de Poudlard au moment où il y est revenu. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait les explications de Mirzam mais ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi il fuyait comme ça son regard, presque délibérément.

« Quoiqu'il en soit », continua Mirzam, « je crois que Harry a raison, tu devrais le laisser t'accompagner le mois prochain. Je suis certain qu'il peut maîtriser le loup et t'aider à passer une nuit plus calme et plus belle. »

« On en reparlera dans un mois », éluda Remus, encore légèrement réticent, de peur de se laisser fléchir. « En attendant, je crois que nous n'étions pas les seuls à vouloir te parler, ce matin. Tes amis t'attendent. »

Harry poussa un soupir désespéré à l'idée de devoir se justifier une fois de plus. Sous l'œil goguenard de Mirzam, il se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment d'abaisser la poignée, toutefois, il se retourna vers ses deux anciens professeurs.

« Quand je me suis retrouvé face à Remus, il y a une question que je me suis posé. »

« Laquelle ? », demanda le lycanthrope.

« J'ai l'impression d'attirer les ennuis à moi, même quand je ne les cherche pas : Voldemort qui veut me tuer, un de ses adeptes qui tente la même chose en première année, un basilic et un Voldemort junior en deuxième année, un évadé d'Azkaban sensé vouloir me tuer ou me capturer pour me ramener à son maître l'année suivante, un vrai Mangemort qui veut faire la même chose en quatrième année, une Grande Inquisitrice qui envoie deux Détraqueurs à mes trousses l'année dernière et maintenant ça. C'est vraiment un manque de chance, ou est-ce que j'ai hérité ça de mon père ? »

« Je crois me souvenir que James tenait à peu près le même genre de discours », répondit Mirzam, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Remus se retenait à grand-peine de rire.

D'un air désabusé, Harry leur tourna le dos et sortit du salon sous le regard amusé des deux adultes.

* * *

« Et Remus t'a laissé l'accompagner ? », s'étonna Ron une fois que Harry leur eut raconté toute l'histoire.

« Il ne m'a rien promis, il a dit qu'on en rediscuterait dans un mois. »

« C'est typique d'oncle Remus, ça », commenta Véla. « Il n'accepte jamais de prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête. Et parfois, il réfléchit beaucoup trop. »

« Contrairement à certains », enchaina Ginny moqueusement.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était la pleine lune, c'est au moins la quatrième fois que je vous le répète. »

« Harry, il y a un calendrier lunaire, dans notre chambre. Et hier matin, tu m'as même dit que tu plaignais Remus d'avoir à subir la transformation en loup-garou cette nuit. »

« De toute manière », trancha le jeune homme, fatigué de devoir se défendre en permanence, « je devais y être. C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, pour ça aussi que j'avais si mal au dos, hier. »

« Comment ça ? », s'étonna Ginny.

« A chaque fois que j'ai reçu un Pouvoir », expliqua-t-il à la jeune fille à qui il avait finalement expliqué la seconde Prophétie une demie-heure auparavant, « j'ai ressenti une douleur à un endroit qui correspondait au Pouvoir. Quand j'ai eu le Pouvoir de l'Eau, j'ai eu mal aux yeux pendant quelques heures et j'ai fini par pleurer du sang. Pour l'Air, j'ai ressenti comme un poids dans ma poitrine dès mon réveil, j'avais du mal à respirer. Pour les Étoiles, j'ai eu une migraine juste après une nuit où j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à regarder les étoiles. Et pour l'intelligence, ma cicatrice n'arrêtait pas de m'élancer et elle a saigné jusqu'à ce que Nalia me donne le Pouvoir. »

« Et ton mal de dos a un rapport avec le Pouvoir de la Lune ? », demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr, Ron, réfléchis un peu », répondit sa petite amie, « Harry a du ressentir les douleurs de Remus quand la lune se lève et qu'il se transforme ! »

« Et il a seulement mal au dos ? », s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a mal qu'au dos, il doit avoir mal partout », convint la jeune fille, « mais peut-être que Harry n'a ressenti qu'en partie la douleur. Après tout, il a pris une aspirine sorcière au petit-déjeuner, alors il est possible que la douleur ait quand même été atténuée, même si Harry ne s'en est pas rendu compte. »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que la douleur qui soit importante », intervint Véla d'un air songeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda son petit ami.

« Il y a aussi le sang qui est important. »

« Tu crois ? », s'étonna Ron.

« Harry l'a dit lui-même, juste avant de recevoir le Pouvoir de l'Air, il a pleuré du sang. Pour l'Intelligence, sa cicatrice a saigné pendant plus d'une semaine, au point qu'on a cru que c'était dû à un maléfice. Et hier, cette blessure que je lui ai faite ne s'est pas refermée, alors qu'elle l'aurait dû. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'a blessé ? »

« Je travaille sur une potion, et j'ai eu besoin de son sang comme ingrédient. Normalement, avec la formule que j'ai prononcée, la blessure aurait dû se refermer, mais là, elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Et quel est le rapport avec le Pouvoir ? », demanda Ginny.

« Oncle Remus aussi a une cicatrice, sur la joue. Exactement à l'endroit que j'ai visé, de façon inconsciente. Et celle de Harry était refermée, ce matin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas juste Herbert ou Shacklebolt qui l'aurait fait grâce à de meilleures connaissances en médecine que toi ? »

« Le fait que Véla a raison et que le sang a toujours été présent quand j'ai reçu les Pouvoirs. Avant de recevoir le Pouvoir des Étoiles, je suis tombé dans la Forêt Interdite et je me suis ouvert le front. Et comme Madame Pomfresh ne m'en a pas parlé quand je me suis réveillé, j'imagine que la blessure a dû se refermer. Et pour le Pouvoir de l'Air, pendant le match de Quidditch, j'ai eu des quintes de toux à répétition au point que je crachais du sang. Et je suis certain que si Remus ou Mirzam étaient chez mes parents le jour où ils sont morts, ils me diront que j'ai eu mal au niveau du cœur ou quelque chose comme ça, et que j'ai saigné sans raison apparente. »

« Tu as raison », intervint Remus, qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, où les jeunes gens s'étaient réunis. « Je n'étais pas là, mais James m'a passé un coup de Cheminée dans l'après-midi en me disant que tu étais visiblement malade et que je devrais peut-être passer le lendemain, si ça ne s'arrangeait pas, parce que Lily et lui devaient avoir une réunion avec Albus. Il m'a dit aussi que tu avais trouvé le moyen de jouer avec un couteau et que, avant que Lily ou lui aient pu intervenir, tu t'étais fait une coupure au niveau de l'annulaire. Il faut dire que James l'avait aiguisé deux jours auparavant. Je m'étais dit qu'il avait été bien mal inspiré de le faire, mais il faut croire que c'était un signe que tu devais recevoir le pouvoir de l'Amour. »

« Et quel est le rapport avec l'annulaire ? Pour l'Eau, il a pleuré du sang, pour l'Air, il a toussé du sang, pour les Étoiles, il s'est ouvert le front juste au-dessus des yeux, pour l'Intelligence, sa cicatrice a saigné, là où est le cerveau, mais l'annulaire, quel est le rapport avec le Pouvoir de l'Amour ? »

« Franchement, Ron, tu aurais dû prendre le cours d'Étude des Moldus. Chez les sorciers, cette tradition n'existe pas, mais quand les Moldus se marient, ils mettent un anneau à l'annulaire gauche. C'était bien la main gauche, Remus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il ne m'avait pas précisé, mais c'est bien possible. Je sais aussi que Lily était moins inquiète que James, du moins, en ce qui concernait la santé de Harry. »

« Bien sûr, si le sang est un facteur essentiel qui annonce l'arrivée des Pouvoirs, elle aussi avait dû saigner quand elle avait reçu le Pouvoir. Et comme elle était d'origine Moldue, elle avait certainement compris qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à devoir lui transmettre le Pouvoir. Et si elle était inquiète, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait souffert quand elle l'avait reçu et qu'elle craignait que ce soit la même chose pour Harry, peut-être même qu'il ne supporte pas cette douleur et qu'il en meure. »

« Tu as toujours réponse à tout, Hermignonne », murmura Ron d'un ton admiratif, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

« C'est vrai, je l'avais moi-même remarqué quand vous étiez en cours avec moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je venais te chercher, Harry. Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à transplaner. »

« Et nous, on n'a pas le droit ? », s'insurgea Ron.

« Je crois qu'il serait utile que vous appreniez avec Harry, effectivement », convint Remus après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Cela vous permettrait d'échapper plus facilement à Voldemort ou aux Mangemorts si jamais vous tombez entre leurs mains. Cela vaut également pour toi, Ginny. Bien sûr, tu ne pourras pas passer ton examen avant l'année prochaine, mais au moins, tu auras l'expérience. Et si jamais tu te trouves dans une situation délicate, tu sauras comment faire pour t'en sortir. Même si on doit payer une amende au Ministère pour transplanage illégal, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Et vous pouvez nous enseigner à transplaner ? »

« Normalement, non, seuls les membres de la Régie des Transports Magiques sont habilités à le faire. Mais j'en ai discuté avant-hier au déjeuner avec Arthur qui en a parlé à Amos Diggory dès qu'il a été nommé Ministre. Et Amos nous a accordé une dérogation spéciale pour donner des cours de transplanage à Harry Potter. Arthur a aussi réussi à négocier pour des cours à ses propres enfants ainsi qu'à Hermione et Véla. »

« Je n'en aurai pas besoin, Remus », intervint sa nièce. « Maman... maman m'avait appris à transplaner avant... le match. Je n'aurai qu'à passer l'examen, mais je connais déjà la théorie. »

« Et tu n'as pas cherché à transplaner, quand on a été capturés par les Mangemorts ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais appris le transplanage d'escorte, qui demande une concentration et une technique légèrement différente. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser tout seul entre les mains de Voldemort. Et au moins, comme ça, il sait à qui il a affaire avec moi. »

Harry regarda la jeune fille avec gratitude. Elle avait préféré risquer sa vie pour rester avec lui plutôt que de s'enfuir et de le laisser seul face à son ennemi.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu as quand même besoin de cours. Mirzam t'apprendra le transplanage d'escorte. »

« Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi, Remus. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils, puis se rappela que Véla, même si son comportement avait considérablement évolué, n'appréciait toujours pas beaucoup qu'on la touche. Il comprenait que sa nièce préfère, puisqu'elle devait être touchée par quelqu'un, que ce soit lui plutôt que son ancien professeur. Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en précisant :

« Je vous attends tous en bas dans le salon d'ici vingt minutes. »

Lorsque le lycanthrope eut fermé la porte, Hermione et les deux Weasley se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le jeune homme.

« Tu as déjà transplané, non ? Comment ça fait ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas encore, Hermione ? », se moqua gentiment Harry.

« Il y a certaines choses qu'on n'apprend pas dans les livres. Je connais déjà la théorie du transplanage, bien sûr, je l'ai étudiée dans _'Modes de transports sorciers : 'Balai, Cheminette, Transplanage : comment les sorciers se portent au loin ?'_, par Pedibus Travel, mais l'auteur ne dit pas précisément quels en sont les effets. Tout ce qu'on apprend, c'est qu'il semble plus que tout préférer marcher pendant des kilomètres plutôt que d'utiliser les moyens de transports sorciers. »

« Très franchement, entre nous, je préfère de loin voler sur un balai ou sur le dos de Buck. Si je devais choisir, je ne prendrais aucun des deux derniers. »

« C'est vrai que le Portoloin doit te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. »

« Oui, tout comme mon sang dans une potion », répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Mais le transplanage est encore plus horrible. J'ai eu l'impression que je me disloquais et que j'allais m'évaporer dans le néant. Et en plus, l'atterrissage a été assez douloureux. »

« C'est comme ça les premières fois », répliqua Véla, « mais ça passe rapidement. »

« C'est aussi ce que m'a répondu Remus. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça rend les premiers transplanages plus agréables. »

« Eh bien, on n'a qu'à descendre au salon, on verra bien comment ça va se passer. »

Et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour prendre leur premier cours de transplanage ou de transplanage d'escorte.

* * *

Et voilà, ce nouveau chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Quand je vous avais dit que Harry allait souffrir, je ne plaisantais pas : on ne peut pas dire que l'arrivée des Pouvoirs se fasse sans douleur. Pour le prochain chapitre, il arrivera... quand il sera terminé ! À bientôt, j'espère.


	19. Chapter 38

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi, à l'exception notable de Pedibus Travel, qui a été évoqué par Alixe dans sa fic-fleuve Les Survivants (plus précisément, dans la partie Les Réformateurs)

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 38 :

« Concentre-toi un peu plus, Harry ! »

« J'essaye, mais c'est difficile. »

« Bien sûr que c'est difficile. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il faille passer un examen pour avoir le droit de transplaner ? », demanda moqueusement Herbert. « Allez, encore une fois. Concentre-toi sur l'endroit où tu veux transplaner. »

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais parvenu à invoquer une clé, Harry ? », demanda Hermione.

« Si, mais quel est le rapport ? »

« D'après Pedibus Travel, c'est la même façon de procéder. Il explique dans son ouvrage que si on sait invoquer un objet, on peut utiliser la même technique pour transplaner. Mais il explique aussi qu'il n'a jamais su maîtriser les invocations et qu'il est obligé d'utiliser la méthode la plus compliquée. »

« Autrement dit, celle que je me tue à vous expliquer en ce moment-même. Tu as réussi une invocation, Harry ? »

« Oui. Quand j'ai reçu le Pouvoir de l'Air, j'ai dû créer une clé pour sortir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. »

« C'est effectivement une bonne technique qu'enseigne Travel. Mais au lieu de te représenter très précisément l'objet que tu veux créer, il faut que tu te représentes l'endroit que tu veux atteindre et que tu te voies dans cet endroit. Si tu ne vois pas ton corps dans son ensemble, tu cours le risque de te désartibuler. Allez, essaye donc de transplaner comme ça. »

Harry se concentra et regarda le fauteuil qui se trouvait deux mètres devant lui. Il essaya d'en mémoriser les moindres détails. Puis il ferma les yeux et se représenta avec toute la force de son imagination devant ce fauteuil, avec ses pieds, ses mains, ses vêtements, chaque détail de son corps. Après une bonne quarantaine de secondes, il sentit un fourmillement lui parcourir tout le corps, puis celui-ci parut exploser, se disloquer et partir en morceaux. Un instant plus tard, Harry, suffoquant, fut violemment projeté contre le fauteuil qui lui avait servi de cible. Sous le choc, il tomba à terre et Harry s'effondra sur le sol.

« Ça aurait pu être pire », commenta Mirzam. « Maintenant, recommence encore une fois. Je ne te cache pas que si tu veux échapper aux Mangemorts de cette façon, ils auront le temps de te tuer une dizaine de fois au moins. Il faut que tu recommences jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses l'exercice en moins de trois secondes. »

Harry hocha la tête, releva le fauteuil et se concentra sur un canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette fois-ci, il lui fallut deux secondes de moins pour y parvenir.

Vers onze heures et demie, lorsque Remus mit provisoirement fin à la leçon afin que les jeunes gens puissent se changer avant de manger (la leçon de transplanage était effectivement si exigeante que les garçons avaient l'impression d'avoir effectué un entraînement de Quidditch), Harry parvenait à transplaner en dix secondes de la porte au fauteuil et en quinze du fauteuil au canapé.

Il monta dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide puis passa par sa chambre pour se changer. Là, sur son lit, l'attendait une lettre. Harry resta sans bouger, tétanisé et horrifié par ce qu'il croyait être un signe supplémentaire de la cruauté de Voldemort, avant de se rendre compte qu'une lettre semblable se trouvait sur le lit de Ron et qu'aucune des deux ne semblait porter le sceau de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il s'approcha de l'enveloppe et reconnut alors instantanément le lion, l'aigle, le blaireau et le serpent qui entouraient un H. Il était cependant surpris, car d'habitude, il ne recevait sa liste de fournitures que bien plus tard, vers la fin juillet, voire dans le courant du mois d'août.

Il s'assit sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe, qui semblait un peu plus lourde que d'habitude. À l'intérieur se trouvaient trois parchemins. Le premier était la lettre habituelle lui indiquant qu'il pourrait trouver ci-joint sa liste de fournitures nécessaires à sa septième et, espérait le professeur McGonagall, dernière année à Poudlard, sans aucun doute la plus importante de toutes.

Dans ces simples mots, Harry, qui commençait désormais à bien connaître son professeur de Métamorphose, lut bien plus qu'un simple avertissement concernant sa carrière. Il savait que la vieille femme connaissait son rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort et supposait qu'elle s'attendait comme lui à ce que cette année soit décisive pour l'un des deux camps.

Le second parchemin était la liste des livres à acheter pour l'année à venir. Outre le _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des sorciers confirmés_, par Emeric G. Changé, et l'incontournable _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements (niveau 7)_ de Miranda Fauconnette se trouvaient également_ Cours pratique de Défense avancée_, écrit par un certain Vladimir Aubolant, et _Potions et contre-poisons_, par George Grant.

Mais ce fut le troisième parchemin qui lui causa la plus grande surprise et la plus grande joie. Ce n'étaient que quelques lignes écrites avec la même encre verte que les deux autres parchemins. Mais ce qu'il y lut lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons, comme nous le faisons presque tous les ans, réfléchi à la question de savoir qui allait remplacer Miss Bell au poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._

_Après en avoir discuté ensemble, nous sommes tombés d'accord pour dire que vous étiez le mieux à même, parmi les anciens membres de l'équipe, de reprendre le flambeau pour permettre à Gryffondor de garder la coupe pour cette dernière année que vous jouerez sous nos couleurs._

_Vous trouverez donc ci-joint votre badge de Capitaine auquel, je n'en doute pas, vous saurez faire honneur._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor._

Harry fit tomber l'objet de l'enveloppe et resta un moment à admirer le badge qui étincelait dans la lumière du soleil de midi. Puis il eut un instant d'hésitation, attrapa un rouleau de parchemin vierge et une plume qu'il trempa dans son encrier. Après une minute et une dizaine de phrases raturées, il recopia au propre sa lettre.

_Chère Professeur McGonagall,_

_Je vous remercie de cet honneur que vous me faites en me proposant ce poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Cependant, je souhaiterais garder mon poste de Capitaine-Adjoint que vous m'aviez proposé l'an dernier. Je pense en effet que Ron serait plus apte encore que moi à diriger l'équipe. J'ai été témoin de son évolution au cours des entraînements et des matchs que nous avons joués ensemble et je sais qu'il a considérablement amélioré son jeu._

_Il fait aussi preuve de confiance en soi, ce qui est nécessaire pour être Capitaine, et d'une autocritique mesurée. Il sait analyser ses propres forces et ses propres faiblesses, mais aussi celles des autres, et Katie m'a fait remarquer l'année dernière que c'était une qualité essentielle pour savoir diriger une équipe, en plus d'un jeu parfait._

_Je sais que mon refus peut vous surprendre, et peut-être ne comprendrez-vous pas la raison que j'ai de laisser ce poste à Ron, mais si vous avez discuté avec le professeur Dumbledore pour choisir de me le donner, je vous prie d'en parler avec lui et de lui rappeler de ma part une bonne paire de chaussettes en laine. Je suis certain qu'il comprendra et sera d'accord avec moi._

_Respectueusement,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry glissa le badge dans le rouleau de parchemin et scella ce dernier avec une ficelle. Puis il s'approcha d'Hedwige et lui glissa quelques mots :

« C'est une lettre pour le professeur McGonagall, tu veux bien la porter pour moi, s'il-te-plait ? »

Sa chouette hulula et tendit la patte pour que le jeune homme y attache sa missive. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle lui donna un coup de bec affectueux sur le crâne et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry regardait encore le ciel bleu qui se dessinait au-dessus des habitations quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son propre lit et aperçut la lettre qui lui était destinée.

« Nos lettres de Poudlard ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'elles soient arrivées aussi tôt. »

« Moi non plus », répondit Harry.

« Elle est un peu plus lourde que d'habitude, on dirait. »

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur ? »

« Attends, je regarde... Cher Monsieur Weasley bla-bla-bla... vous trouverez ci-joint bla-bla-bla... La lettre habituelle avec la liste des livres à acheter. Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ce badge ? »

« Tu as reçu un nouveau badge ? », s'étonna Harry. « Tu en avais reçu un autre, cette année ? »

« Non, j'avais gardé l'ancien. Oh, et il y a une troisième lettre à l'intérieur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cher Monsieur Weasley bla-bla-bla... Quoi ? », s'écria-t-il, les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Harry.

« Préfet-en-Chef... Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une plaisanterie ! »

« Préfet-en-Chef ? Tu es... Préfet-en-Chef ? »

« Oui, regarde : _les compétences dont vous avez fait preuve cette année en tant que préfet nous ont conduit à estimer que vous étiez à même de supporter la charge inhérente à la fonction de Préfet-en-Chef. J'ai donc la joie de vous annoncer que vous serez nommé à ce poste à compter de la rentrée prochaine. Votre homologue féminin sera l'actuelle préfète de Poufsouffle Miss Abbot. _»

« C'est génial ! »

« Mais non, c'est impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est Hermione qui aurait dû être nommée à ce poste, pas moi ! »

« McGonagall a raison, l'année dernière, tu as montré que tu étais digne de ta fonction. »

« Mais elle, elle en est digne depuis qu'elle a été nommée Préfète. Elle l'est même depuis qu'on est arrivés à Poudlard ! »

« Et tu t'en plains, d'être nommé Préfet-en-Chef ? »

« Non, mais... je ne sais pas si je saurai être à la hauteur », soupira Ron.

« Crois-moi, si McGonagall et Dumbledore t'ont nommé, c'est qu'ils croient tous les deux que tu es digne de l'être et que tu sauras être à la hauteur. Tu as mis un an avant d'être digne du poste de Préfet, mais ça, ils le savaient déjà avant. Et comme tu es plus mûr, tu es aussi digne d'être Préfet-en-Chef, maintenant. »

« Et Hermione ? »

« Peut-être qu'Hermione ne voulait pas avoir plus de responsabilités ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait avoir du temps à elle pour pouvoir s'occuper de la S.A.L.E. », plaisanta Harry.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de son ami. Finalement, celui-ci sourit plus franchement et Harry en profita pour ajouter :

« Allez, on descend à la cuisine ? Je meurs de faim ! »

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi », plaisanta Ron.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, le nouveau badge de Ron étincelant fièrement sur sa poitrine comme l'avait fait celui de Percy sur la sienne quelques années auparavant, tous le monde les regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée.

« Préfet-en-Chef ? », s'écria Ginny. « Ils ont dû se tromper, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« J'espère bien ! », renchérit George, qui venait passer quelques jours au Square Grimmaurd avec son frère et qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je savais que notre cher frère était sur une mauvaise pente quand il a reçu son badge de Préfet », acquiesça Fred, « mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait tomber aussi bas. »

« Que voulez-vous », répliqua Ron tac-au-tac, « on ne peut pas être bon partout. Je suis le gardien qui a fait gagner l'équipe depuis deux ans, je ne pouvais pas aussi être un aussi génial fauteur de trouble que vous. Chacun sa spécialité. »

« Et puis, quand il a passé les BUSES, il en a quand même eu plus que vous deux réunis. Il fallait bien vous attendre à ce que les conséquences soient terribles pour lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est aussi doué », plaisanta Harry.

« Pauvre Ron, tout ça à cause de ses qualités. Si seulement il avait causé quelques troubles à l'école, il aurait pu éviter ce déshonneur », ironisa Herbert.

« C'est vrai que, question troubles, je le bats à plate couture », dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Tu vois, Ron, si tu avais suivi mon exemple au lieu de suivre Hermione, tu aurais épargné cette honte à ta famille. »

« Désolé, Fred, George, Ginny. J'essaierai de faire mieux, la prochaine fois », répondit Ron, la tête baissée.

« Bah, on te pardonne, va ! », s'écria George. « Après tout, on n'est plus à l'école, on n'aura pas à subir ta loi. Mais sois gentil, ne mets pas trop de retenues à nos successeurs, si jamais on a la chance que certains suivent nos traces. »

« Promis », répondit-il vertueusement.

« En général », continua Mr Weasley, « c'est pour des occasions joyeuses que l'on boit. Mais, exceptionnellement, on peut lever notre verre de Bièreaubeurre à notre pauvre Ron et à cette terrible situation qu'il subit. »

« À notre Ronnychounet préféré. Merlin fasse qu'il surmonte cette épreuve ! », clama George en levant son verre.

« À Ronnychounet ! », répéta chacun, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Et toutes mes félicitations pour ta nomination », lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille, avant d'ajouter, avec un petit sourire : « Mon Ronnychounet adoré... »

Ron rougit, ce qui fit rire chacun, et tous finirent par se mettre à table. Soudain, alors qu'ils entamaient le ragoût de bœuf, Ron se tourna vers Harry et demanda :

« Et toi, tu n'as rien reçu ? »

« Bien sûr que si, tu as vu ma lettre sur mon lit. »

« Je veux dire, c'est toi qui aurais dû être nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor : tu es le plus ancien de tous ceux qui restent et c'est toi qui est le meilleur dans l'équipe. Tu aurais dû recevoir ton badge de Capitaine en même que moi mon badge de Préfet-en-Chef. »

« Bah », mentit Harry en haussant les épaules, « peut-être qu'ils ne se sont pas encore décidés pour le poste. »

« Enfin, Harry », intervint Ginny, « Ron a raison, ils n'ont pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir que tu es le meilleur de l'équipe ! Tu as plus d'expérience que Ron, Frances et moi réunis, ce serait logique que ce soit toi qui sois nommé Capitaine. »

« Peu importe, après tout, on saura bien d'ici la rentrée qui est nommé Capitaine », répondit Harry, comme s'il s'en désintéressait.

En réalité, il espérait sincèrement pour Ron que sa demande allait être acceptée par le directeur et par le professeur McGonagall : il avait pris cette décision sans réfléchir, mais l'image que Ron avait vue de lui-même dans le miroir du Riséd lui était revenue tout d'un coup tandis qu'il contemplait le badge. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, car il était certain que Ron était digne d'Olivier Dubois, mais il restait à convaincre le directeur et la vice-directrice qu'il avait raison. Il espérait que le professeur Dumbledore se rappellerait cette image vue par son ami cinq ans et demi plus tôt et qu'il accèderait à sa requête. Ce serait sans doute l'un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Ron si jamais cette image devenait réalité.

* * *

« Allez Harry, encore un petit effort, tu y es presque », l'encouragea Herbert.

« Presque, presque, tout est relatif », répliqua Remus.

« Dix secondes soixante-cinq par rapport à quarante-trois dix-huit, j'appelle ça un progrès sensible. »

« Mais il lui reste encore environ huit secondes à gagner, et tu sais comme moi que ce sont les plus difficiles. »

« Merci de m'encourager, Remus », lança Harry, mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Ça ne servirait à rien de te bercer d'illusions », répliqua son ancien enseignant. « Il vaut mieux affronter la réalité que se laisser induire en erreur. Les dernières secondes sont les plus difficiles à gagner, c'est une question de psychologie. On a toujours l'impression de ne pas avancer quand il ne reste plus que quelques dizaines de mètres, alors que si l'on avait encore deux kilomètres à parcourir, on saurait trouver la force. Alors va-z-y, maintenant, et continue à grappiller quelques dixièmes ou centièmes de seconde. Même si ce n'est pas grand chose, ce sera déjà un progrès. »

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra. Au bout d'un temps qu'il ne put calculer, il sentit à nouveau la désormais familière sensation de dislocation de son corps et il atterrit à quelques millimètres du fauteuil, vacilla un instant et se remit d'aplomb. Puis il se retourna vers Mirzam Herbert qui le regarda avec un sourire triomphant qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Deux secondes et cinquante-trois centièmes ! Je crois que tu me dois une Bièreaubeurre, Remus ! »

« J'en ai bien l'impression », répondit le lycanthrope d'une voix calme, étonnamment assez peu concerné par sa défaite.

« Tu es sérieux ? », s'écria Harry, incrédule.

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, tu viens de gagner plus de huit secondes en une seule fois. Or, j'ai parié avec Remus que tu parviendrais à transplaner correctement en moins d'une journée et il a perdu. Il me doit donc une Bièreaubeurre... D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû demander une place pour le match des Harpies face au club de Flaquemare pour la mi-août. »

« Que dirais-tu si cela faisait l'objet d'un second pari ? », répondit Remus avec un sourire malicieux. « Moins de vingt-quatre heures pour transplaner en toute sécurité selon la manière traditionnelle. Le perdant paye les deux places. »

« Tope-là, mon vieux Remus ! »

« Mais c'est moi qui lui apprend », précisa le loup-garou.

« Bien entendu », admit Mirzam avec une grimace.

Harry soupira. Cela promettait vingt-quatre heures exténuantes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un coup frappé à la porte sortit le professeur Dumbledore du rapport de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il était en train d'étudier.

« Entrez ! », dit-il.

La porte du bureau millénaire s'ouvrit et laissa la place à celle qui l'avait remplacé à son poste de professeur de Métamorphose.

« Minerva, quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Bonjour Albus », répondit la vieille femme. « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop. »

« Pas du tout, voyons », répliqua le directeur en rangeant le rapport dans un tiroir de son bureau. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Potter, elle m'est parvenue il y a quelques minutes. Je suis tentée de lui faire confiance mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la question, d'autant qu'il m'a chargée d'un message à vous transmettre, au cas où j'hésiterais à accéder à sa requête. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous lisiez par vous-même », dit-elle en lui tendant le rouleau de parchemin.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'en saisit et lut la lettre. Assise face à lui, le professeur McGonagall vit ses sentiments se refléter sur son visage. Tout d'abord, le vieil homme commença par froncer les sourcils, surpris de la demande. Puis, semblant tomber d'accord avec l'analyse du jeune homme, il hocha la tête d'un air pensif. Enfin, arrivant à la fin de la lettre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de devenir rêveurs. Il finit par reposer le parchemin, se caler dans son fauteuil et joindre les mains devant son visage, apparemment plongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il murmura quelques mots qu'une personne à l'ouïe moins fine que le professeur McGonagall n'aurait sans doute pu entendre :

« Ah, mon cher Harry ! Tu es véritablement le digne fils de tes parents... »

Puis il releva la tête et regarda le professeur de Métamorphose qui scrutait attentivement son visage.

« Eh bien ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? », répliqua le directeur.

« Comme je vous le disais, je suis tentée de répondre favorablement à sa requête, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il ne veut pas de ce poste et surtout, par Merlin ! quel est le rapport entre ce badge de capitaine et une paire de chaussettes en laine ! »

« Je l'ai compris, moi, et il s'agit d'une chose entre Harry et moi. Je dois bien avouer qu'il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Je ne crois pas que Lily aurait agi d'une manière différente. Quant à James... eh bien, il aurait peut-être mis plus longtemps à vous écrire, mais il l'aurait certainement fait, lui aussi. »

« Vous me conseillez donc de lui répondre par l'affirmative ? », voulut se faire confirmer le professeur McGonagall.

« Effectivement, Minerva, c'est bien là ce que je vous demande. D'ailleurs, vous conviendrez vous-même que nous avons longuement hésité entre Harry et Mr Weasley. »

« C'est exact, et nous n'avons pas voulu choisir Weasley pour ne pas lui donner une charge trop lourde à supporter. »

« Je suis certain qu'il saura se montrer à la hauteur de cette double responsabilité. C'est d'ailleurs également l'avis de Harry, et n'oubliez pas qu'il vous a proposé de le garder comme Capitaine-Adjoint. En tant que tel, il saura seconder son ami. »

La vieille femme regarda longuement le directeur de Poudlard avant de hocher la tête et de sortir du bureau de ce dernier pour se rendre dans le sien.

* * *

Le cri de joie et de surprise mêlées que poussa Ron réveilla Harry en sursaut. C'est en maugréant que celui-ci rejeta les couvertures, chaussa ses lunettes et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Un soupir et un bâillement plus tard, il se tourna vers Ron avec un regard peu amène.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi je dois l'honneur d'être réveillé en fanfare à sept heure et demie du matin un dimanche de vacances ? », marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Regarde ça, Harry ! J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Poudlard. »

« Une nouvelle lettre ? », s'étonna le jeune homme, encore mal réveillé.

« Oui, lis-la, allez ! »

Harry tendit mollement la main pour attraper le parchemin et lut :

_Cher Monsieur Weasley,_

_Après avoir longuement réfléchi, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons choisi de vous nommer au poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cette décision a été difficile à prendre, non que nous ayons douté un seul instant de vos compétences à ce poste, mais parce que nous avions déjà fait le choix de vous nommer au poste de Préfet-en-Chef et que nous redoutions de vous donner trop de charges à la fois._

_Cependant, nous avons finalement considéré que vous aviez montré dans le courant de l'année dernière un sens des responsabilités et une maîtrise de votre emploi du temps suffisants pour vous permettre d'exercer deux fonctions à la fois._

_Néanmoins, si vous le désirez et si cette double-charge devenait trop lourde pour vous, il ne faudrait surtout pas que vous hésitiez à vous décharger d'une part de vos responsabilités de Capitaine de l'équipe sur un Capitaine-Adjoint. Pour ce poste, je vous suggère de choisir votre ami Monsieur Potter, qui a prouvé l'an dernier ses qualités auprès de Miss Bell._

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint votre badge de Capitaine auquel vous saurez, j'en suis certaine, faire honneur._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor._

« Tu es nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! », s'écria Harry, faussement étonné et véritablement ravi. « Toutes mes félicitations, Ronnychounet ! »

« Je n'en reviens pas », répondit Ron sans relever la légère moquerie. « C'est toi qui aurais dû avoir le poste. »

« Visiblement, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore ne sont pas de cet avis. », contra son ami d'un ton léger. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me contenter du poste de Capitaine-Adjoint... Si tu m'acceptes pour te seconder », ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

« Bien sûr ! franchement, je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en sortir sans toi ! »

« Eh bien, Capitaine, je crois que, puisque nous sommes désormais bien réveillés, il serait temps de descendre déjeuner. »

« Excellente suggestion, mon cher Capitaine-Adjoint ! », acquiesça le jeune homme.

Si l'entrée de Ron dans la cuisine avec le badge de Capitaine soigneusement épinglé à côté de celui de Préfet-en-Chef ne fit pas autant d'effet que celle qu'il avait fait le vendredi midi, c'était simplement parce que les personnes présentes étaient moins nombreuses et moins bien réveillées. Cependant, tous ne tardèrent pas à s'étonner à haute voix de ce deuxième badge sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

« Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! », s'exclama son père.

« Apparemment, Dumbledore et McGonagall ont estimé que je le méritais... », répondit Ron d'un ton toujours aussi incrédule. « Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'avoir les deux badges à la fois... »

« Eh bien, si ma mémoire est bonne », intervint Fol-Œil qui déjeunait au Square Grimmaurd après une longue nuit de veille au Ministère (car les anciens Aurors avaient été rappelés par Diggory et Maugrey avait été le premier à se porter volontaire), « la dernière fois que ça c'est produit, ça remonte à Minerva McGonagall elle-même. »

« Le professeur McGonagall a été Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? », s'étonna Harry, aussi surpris que si on lui avait appris que Rogue était stripteaseur dans une boîte de nuit Moldue lors de ses temps libres.

« Ouais », confirma le vieil Auror, « et un sacré bon Poursuiveur avec ça, j'peux te l'dire, mon garçon ! J'étais dans la même promotion qu'elle et elle se débrouillait comme un chef ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, surpris. Étrangement, la vieille femme leur avait toujours semblé sans âge, comme le professeur Dumbledore. Savoir qu'elle avait fait partie de la même promotion que le professeur Maugrey lui donnait soudain une dimension plus humaine en même temps qu'un âge honorable. Soudain, Harry laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda son ami.

« Mon pauvre Ron, je me demande si tu ne ferais pas mieux de refuser ce poste de Capitaine », le plaignit le Survivant.

« Pourquoi ? », s'étonna Ron.

« Enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela veut dire ? », répondit Harry de sa voix la plus mystérieuse, imitant ainsi le professeur Trelawney.

« Euh... non », répliqua le jeune homme, sentant confusément qu'il y avait une plaisanterie à venir.

« Tu vas devoir prendre la place du professeur McGonagall et devenir professeur de Métamorphose quand elle aura remplacé le professeur Dumbledore ! »

Et tout le monde, les deux jeunes gens compris, éclata de rire. Lorsque les filles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, leurs réactions furent tout aussi surprises.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas volé à Harry pendant qu'il dormait ? », demanda Ginny à son frère, qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire.

« Je ne comprends pas », renchérit Véla, « je croyais que Harry était plus expérimenté et plus doué que toi pour obtenir le poste. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Tu ne me vexes pas », répondit Ron, qui était désormais légèrement remis de sa surprise et commençait à accepter le badge de Capitaine comme lui revenant de droit. « Très franchement, je n'y ai pas cru lorsque j'ai lu la lettre ce matin. »

« Ce qui me surprend », réfléchit Hermione en regardant Harry d'un air songeur, « c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu les deux badges en même temps. »

« J'ai lu la lettre », intervint Harry, afin de faire taire les soupçons qui, il le sentait, naissaient dans l'esprit de son amie, « et le professeur McGonagall dit que le professeur Dumbledore et elle avaient longuement réfléchi et qu'ils avaient hésité, pour que Ron n'ait pas une charge trop lourde à supporter. Et finalement, ils ont choisi de le prendre en me proposant comme Capitaine-Adjoint. »

La jeune fille regarda son ami d'un air soupçonneux puis, soit qu'elle fût convaincue, soit que, par respect pour Ron, elle décidât de remettre la séance d'interrogatoire à plus tard, elle hocha la tête et admit du bout des lèvres que Harry devait avoir raison.

Soulagé, le jeune homme, qui avait fini de déjeuner depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, se leva de table mais fut interpelé par Remus :

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Dans ma chambre. Et ce que je vais faire... eh bien, je ne sais pas », répondit-il, surpris que le loup-garou lui pose ces questions.

« Eh bien moi, je sais ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas aller dans le salon et continuer à t'entraîner. »

« Mais, tu as déjà gagné ton pari ! », s'écria le jeune homme.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur. Et ton examen n'est que dans deux semaines, il faut donc que tu travailles le mieux possible. Et puis, tu n'as pas encore appris le transplanage d'escorte, il faut donc que tu apprennes cela aussi. »

Harry soupira et se dirigea à pas lourds vers sa chambre. Les deux semaines à venir promettaient d'être difficiles. Le sourire ne lui revint que lorsqu'il entendit Mirzam ajouter à l'attention de ses amis :

« Ne croyez pas que cela ne s'applique qu'à Harry. Vous êtes aussi concernés. »

Le concert d'exclamations indignées acheva de lui redonner toute sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Merci à Flore Jade, qui m'a, par son MP, redonné la volonté de me rasseoir devant mon ordinateur. Comme vous le voyez, il ne se passe pas grand chose pendant les vacances. Un simple petit Pouvoir est venu, mais à part ça, le quotidien de sorciers de leur âge : batailles explosives, apprentissage du transplanage, remise des badges de Préfet-en-Chef et de Capitaine. Voldemort aurait-il donc choisi de prendre quelques vacances au bord de la mer ou à la montagne ? Aurait-il décidé de fermer boutique jusque début septembre ? Rien n'est moins sûr, et il se peut qu'il refasse parler de lui assez rapidement. Mais vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre des Dix Pouvoirs Élémentaires.


	20. Chapter 39

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi. _Gueule de loup, cœur d'homme _est évoqué par Newt Scamander dans son encyclopédie sur les animaux magiques et A.N. O'Nyme est un clin d'œil à une autre immense dame de la littérature britannique, Agatha Christie (si vous n'avez jamais lu _Dix petits nègres_, je vous le conseille chaleureusement, c'est de là que vient le nom et c'est un chef d'œuvre de la littérature policière).

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 39 :

_Harry était sur l'Olympe avec Véla. Leur baiser langoureux durait depuis un long moment déjà lorsque son amie le rompit et approcha ses douces lèvres rouges de l'oreille droite du jeune homme, sans doute pour lui murmurer un « je t'aime » comme elle le faisait depuis une heure chaque fois qu'elle avait repris son souffle. Cependant, il se trompait lourdement :_

« Lève-toi immédiatement, espèce de paresseux ! Tu vas finir par être en retard ! »

Sorti en sursaut de son rêve par les hurlements stridents du vieux réveil des Weasley, Harry abattit son poing sur l'appareil, qui se recula en couinant, puis il étouffa un bâillement et s'étira longuement, tandis que Ron émergeait avec difficultés des couvertures.

Harry fouilla dans sa valise pour y trouver une robe propre et pas trop froissée avant de descendre à la cuisine d'un pas lent, laissant son ami achever de se réveiller. En bas, ce furent une Ginny et une Hermione aussi fatiguées que lui qui le saluèrent sans grand enthousiasme. Mrs Weasley, elle, était bien réveillée et lui fit un grand sourire en guise de salut, remplissant de porridge un bol qu'elle avait sorti à l'entrée du jeune homme.

« N'hésite pas à te servir plus si tu as faim », lui conseilla-t-elle gentiment. « Tu as besoin de prendre des forces pour ce matin. »

« Merci Mrs Weasley », répondit Harry à voix basse.

Lorsque Harry eut avalé quelques cuillerées, il se sentit un peu plus réveillé et regarda autour de lui d'un œil moins éteint qu'à son arrivée. C'est là qu'un doute lui vint à l'esprit :

« Ginny, tu passes aussi l'examen de transplanage ? »

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai que 16 ans, Harry. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es debout aussi tôt ? »

« Je dors dans la même chambre qu'Hermione, je te rappelle », lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. « Et par conséquent », ajouta-t-elle en bâillant, « j'ai été sortie du lit par le même réveil qu'elle. »

« D'ailleurs, où est Ron ? », s'étonna Hermione.

« Je l'ai laissé se réveiller tout seul. Tu sais bien qu'il met toujours du temps pour émerger. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de ton Capitaine et Préfet-en-Chef », répliqua l'intéressé qui arrivait au même instant dans la cuisine. « Je pourrais te retirer des points pour insolence, voire te renvoyer de l'équipe. »

« Une chance qu'on ne soit pas encore à l'école, alors », plaisanta le Survivant.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire et le plus âgé des deux s'assit lourdement sur une chaise à côté de sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci l'embrassa en guise de salut et il commença à déjeuner en silence. Lorsque Mirzam et Mr Weasley arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, suivis de près par Remus et sa nièce, ils trouvèrent les jeunes gens en train de plaisanter pour essayer de conjurer l'angoisse qui les tenaillait. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient transplané presque sans interruption pendant deux semaines, désormais, mais passer une épreuve officielle était toujours stressant, même pour Hermione qui, dans ce cas précis, n'avait pas pu compter sur ses seules connaissances théoriques. Véla seule, qui avait eu l'année précédente quelques cours avec sa mère et qui avait pu vérifier avec Remus qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, resta calme et se mit à déjeuner tranquillement aux côtés de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le rêve étrange qu'avait interrompu le réveil magique des Weasley. Cette vision était-elle prémonitoire ? Bien sûr, cette phrase hurlée par la jeune fille à la fin était due à l'intrusion de l'appareil dans son inconscient, mais ce temps qu'il avait passé sur l'Olympe avec elle, cette heure de pur bonheur et de paix, se pourrait-il qu'il les vive réellement un jour ?

Une main passée devant ses yeux le sortit de sa contemplation pensive de sa petite amie et il répondit d'un sourire à son regard interrogateur avant de se remettre à manger.

Une heure plus tard, peu avant huit heures du matin, les quatre amis étaient tous douchés et prêts à partir pour le Ministère de la Magie où les attendaient leurs examinateurs. Ils n'avaient eu que peu d'informations par Remus, Mirzam et Mr Weasley, de sorte qu'ils ne savaient rien, sinon qu'ils passeraient l'épreuve en même temps et qu'ils auraient à transplaner en divers endroits qui leur seraient indiqués.

Mirzam descendit à son tour le grand escalier de bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignit les jeunes gens et leurs deux accompagnateurs qui l'attendaient dans le hall d'entrée de la maison du Square Grimmaurd. Sur un signe du patriarche de la famille Weasley, ils se mirent tous ensemble en route pour la station de métro la plus proche, ayant choisi de ne pas utiliser le Magicobus, suite à la mauvaise expérience de Ron et Hermione l'année précédente. Après que le lycanthrope leur eut donné à tous des tickets de métro qu'il avait achetés la veille au soir, ils entrèrent dans le réseau souterrain de la capitale britannique.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient de la rame et retrouvaient la surface et la liberté, à la plus grande joie de Véla, qui n'avait pu empêcher certaines personnes de se coller à elle, tant le métro était bondé à cette heure matinale. Main dans la main avec Harry, elle suivit Mr Weasley et se dirigea vers la petite ruelle qui cachait l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie. Arrivé près de la cabine, ils vérifièrent soigneusement que personne n'était en vue, puis Remus entra, suivi de Harry et Véla. Sans tarder, il décrocha le combiné puis composa le 62442.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite », les accueillit la même voix froide et distante qui avait accueilli Harry lors de son audience disciplinaire deux ans plus tôt.

« Remus Lupin, j'accompagne Harry Potter et Véla Wolf venus passer leur examen de transplanage. »

« Merci », répondit la voix, toujours aussi glaciale que d'habitude. « Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leur robe. »

Au même instant, un cliquètement retentit et Harry récupéra les badges. Regardant le sien, il y vit marqué : « Harry Potter, examen de transplanage ».

« Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leur baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir au fond de l'atrium », reprit la voix, avant que la cabine ne s'enfonce sous terre.

Au bout d'une minute de descente environ dans le noir le plus complet, Harry fut comme la première fois pratiquement aveuglé par la lumière dorée qui s'échappait de l'atrium et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'adapter à la lumière, ne parvenant à rouvrir les yeux qu'au moment où la voix s'adressait à eux pour leur souhaiter une agréable journée au Ministère de la Magie.

Une demie-minute environ plus tard, Mirzam et Mr Weasley firent leur apparition avec Ron et Hermione et tous se dirigèrent vers le comptoir d'enregistrement des baguettes. Une fois la formalité accomplie, le groupe se dirigea vers les ascenseurs devant lesquels s'était formée une file d'une quarantaine de sorcières et de sorciers. Cependant, lorsque le dernier de la file eut reconnu Harry, que le père de son ami avait intentionnellement placé devant, il s'empressa de lui céder sa place, sourd aux protestations du jeune homme.

Comme le responsable du Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu l'avait espéré, ces protestations eurent pour effet de faire regarder tous les sorciers dans leur direction, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le premier ascenseur quelques secondes plus tard, au lieu d'avoir dû attendre deux ou trois minutes de plus. Rapidement, bien trop au goût de Harry, ils se retrouvèrent au niveau six où se trouvait le centre d'essai de Transplanage. Une fois les portes de l'engin franchies, ils parcoururent un long couloir, passant devant des portes d'où s'échappaient de temps à autres des incantations et des bruits d'ouragan.

« C'est le centre d'essai des balais », expliqua Remus au jeune homme intrigué. « C'est ici que les nouveaux modèles de balais construits par les différents fabricants sont testés dans les pires conditions atmosphériques imaginables. Il suffit de quelques formules pour créer une tempête. Bien sûr, seuls les membres de ce service les connaissent et les secrets sont bien gardés. Dans le cas contraire, les Mangemorts pourraient nous donner encore plus de fil à retordre. Mais nous y voilà », ajouta-t-il en désignant une porte sur leur gauche.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry entra à la suite du lycanthrope et sentit la main de Véla serrer convulsivement la sienne. Si la jeune fille avait été maîtresse d'elle-même lors du petit-déjeuner, l'approche de l'examen commençait à lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Pour lui donner une assurance que lui-même ne possédait pas, il lui pressa doucement la main et fut récompensé lorsqu'il sentit sa petite amie se détendre légèrement à ses côtés. Dans l'immense salle située derrière la porte les attendaient quatre personnes.

« Ah ! voici nos jeunes candidats ! », les accueillit un homme de haute taille d'une voix chaleureuse. « Je suis John Wilson, responsable de la section transplanage au sein de la Régie des Transports Magiques. C'est moi qui vous ferai passer votre examen avec trois de mes collègues. Miss Granger, vous irez avec Dorothy Garland », dit-il en désignant une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'inclina légèrement pour saluer la jeune fille. « Miss Wolf, c'est Jennifer Houswine qui s'occupera de vous. »

Soulagée d'avoir à faire à une femme, Véla esquissa un léger sourire auquel l'examinatrice répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Mr Weasley, vous serez avec Tony Cameron. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, vous passerez avec moi. »

Harry acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Il pressa encore une dernière fois la main de Véla et tous suivirent leurs examinateurs vers l'une des dix portes qui s'ouvraient sur de petites salles attenantes. John Wilson referma la porte et Harry se retrouva seul avec lui.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, Mr Potter, car j'admire votre parcours et toute la ténacité dont vous avez dû faire preuve face au Ministère il y a deux ans. Cependant, n'en attendez pas pour autant une indulgence quelconque de ma part envers vous. »

Harry sourit, mis en confiance par ce discours qui, s'il ressemblait fortement dans sa seconde partie à celui qu'avait tenu Rogue lors de son premier cours avec lui, indiquait cependant un homme juste qui ne le jugerait que sur ses capacités réelles de transplanage.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, il existe deux façons de transplaner. Quelles sont-elles ? »

« Le transplanage par auto-invocation et celui par spatialisation. »

« Quels sont leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients ? », interrogea Mr Wilson.

« Le transplanage par spatialisation permet de transplaner dans n'importe quel endroit, y compris un lieu où l'on n'est jamais allé auparavant, mais il est particulièrement complexe à apprendre. Le transplanage par auto-invocation, lui, est simple à apprendre si l'on maîtrise les invocations mais il nécessite de connaître par avance le lieu de transplanage si l'on veut pouvoir s'y représenter mentalement. »

« C'est une réponse très complète, bravo, Mr Potter. Quelle méthode avez-vous pratiquée ? »

« Les deux », répondit Harry. « J'ai plus de facilités avec le transplanage par auto-invocation mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé celui par spatialisation. »

« Vous avez brièvement expliqué le principe du transplanage par auto-invocation. Pouvez-vous me dire comment fonctionne la méthode par spatialisation ? »

« Il s'agit de se repérer sur le plan spatial et de projeter son esprit vers un autre point du plan. La principale difficulté est de ne pas briser la concentration. Dans le cas contraire, on peut transplaner à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit souhaité, voire être désartibulé. »

« C'est exact », acquiesça Mr Wilson. « Je vais tout d'abord vous demander de vous concentrer sur cette cible à l'autre bout de la pièce », dit-il en agitant sa baguette. « Quand vous serez prêt, vous me le direz et vous transplanerez. »

Harry hocha la tête, remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda attentivement la fameuse cible invoquée par l'examinateur. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle cible d'entraînement tel qu'on pouvait en trouver dans des clubs de duels, représentant la silhouette d'un sorcier de taille moyenne avec une série de cercles concentriques dessinés au niveau du cœur. Après quelques secondes, Harry regarda l'examinateur et lui signifia qu'il était prêt. Sur un signe de l'homme, il se concentra et s'imagina de toute la force de son esprit debout devant cette cible. Un peu moins d'une seconde plus tard, il ressentit la sensation désormais familière de dislocation et se retrouva en un seul morceau devant à l'endroit visé.

« Excellent, Mr Potter, et un très bon temps », approuva l'examinateur. « En général, les candidats ont besoin de plus de temps pour réussir cet exercice. Je suppose que vous devez avoir un certain nombre d'endroits que vous connaissez suffisamment pour pouvoir transplaner encore plus rapidement ? »

« J'en ai deux, pour le moment », répondit-il en pensant à la porte du salon et au fauteuil qui s'y trouvait.

« Vous en trouverez vite d'autres, je parle par expérience », lui dit le vieil homme. « En attendant, je vais vous demander de transplaner par spatialisation. Vous transplanerez à l'endroit que je vous indiquerai et je vous attendrai à l'arrivée. Vous m'avez dit que l'auto-invocation était la méthode que vous maîtrisiez le mieux, je n'ai donc pas jugé utile de vous en informer auparavant, mais vous ne pourrez avoir l'examen que si vous transplanez correctement, sans vous tromper de lieu ni vous désartibuler. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Parfait », ajouta-t-il lorsque Harry eut hoché la tête en guise de réponse, « vous allez donc transplaner sur le pont à côté de la ville de Stratford-upon-Avon. Ne vous inquiétez pas de surprendre des Moldus, nous avons traité ce pont avec un repousse-moldu temporaire pour cette épreuve. Une fois sur place, vous devrez suivre les instructions écrites sur le parchemin qui vous attendra et ainsi de suite. Vous devrez impérativement prendre le parchemin avant de partir pour le lieu suivant. Sachez que nous ne vous donnons que quinze secondes pour transplaner d'un lieu à un autre, en comptant le temps que vous devrez mettre pour trouver le parchemin, le dérouler et le lire. Vous pouvez y aller quand vous voulez, Mr Potter. »

Harry prit une longue inspiration et se concentra ainsi que lui avait appris Remus. Fermer les yeux, élever son esprit au-dessus de son corps, repérer le point d'appui qu'était Stratford, projeter son esprit vers ce point et forcer son corps à le suivre. C'était une méthode particulièrement fastidieuse mais elle permettait, ainsi que l'avait souligné Harry, de transplaner dans des endroits que l'on n'avait encore jamais visités auparavant. Après quelques secondes, Harry sentit son corps obéir à son esprit et il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver sur un pont de pierre au sein d'une nature luxuriante et au-dessus d'une rivière que le vent frais faisait chanter. En un instant, son regard d'aigle repéra le parchemin en question, accroché à une branche d'arbre à quelques mètres. Les indications qu'il y lut l'envoyèrent successivement au nord de Liverpool, puis dans un petit bois non loin d'Édimbourg, sur la place centrale d'un petit village sorcier, sur la colline de Têtafouine et enfin dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, où John Wilson l'accueillit avec un sourire appréciateur.

« Une minute dix. Vous voulez bien me donner les différents parchemins ? »

Harry s'exécuta et Mr Wilson finit par hocher la tête.

« Eh bien, Mr Potter, je crois que vous méritez bien votre permis de transplaner. Il vous reste une dernière épreuve à réussir, mais je pense qu'elle vous paraîtra assez simple par rapport à celle-ci. Suivez-moi », ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Lorsque Harry eut rejoint Mr Wilson un instant plus tard, il vit qu'il était de retour dans l'Atrium.

« C'est ici que se trouve l'aire de transplanage du Ministère », l'informa son examinateur. Seuls les employés et les candidats ont le droit d'arriver ainsi au Ministère de la Magie. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Une fois encore, mais à pied, cette fois-ci, Harry suivit John Wilson à travers l'atrium jusqu'aux ascenseurs, puis dans le couloir du niveau six. Devant la porte qu'il avait passée à peine quelques minutes auparavant se trouvaient Remus, Mirzam et Mr Weasley.

« Eh bien ? », demanda ce dernier avec avidité.

« Il faut encore que je passe une dernière épreuve », répondit Harry.

« Ah », sourit Remus d'un air entendu. « L'ultime épreuve. Eh bien je t'attendrai dans le salon. Tu nous y rejoindras dès que tu auras passé cette dernière épreuve. »

« J'espère que tu la passeras avec succès », continua Mirzam avec un étrange sourire en coin. « Parce que Ron, Hermione et Véla sont déjà revenus et ils ont obtenu leur permis. »

« À tout à l'heure », conclut le père de Ron avec un hochement de tête, avant que tous trois ne se dirigent vers les ascenseurs.

Harry les regarda partir, intrigué, jusqu'à ce que son examinateur ne l'appelle. Il se demanda quelle pouvait être cette fameuse épreuve qui semblait être une formalité pour ses amis et que les trois adultes attendaient apparemment qu'il passe avec succès. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait changé d'aspect, séparée dans toute sa largeur par une cloison qui n'était percé qu'en un seul endroit. Il se tourna vers Mr Wilson qui prit la parole :

« Comme vous le voyez, il vous faudra récupérer le parchemin sur lequel est inscrit que vous êtes apte à transplaner. Pour cela, vous devrez transplaner jusqu'au bout de la salle selon la méthode que vous préférez. Sachez que vous devrez récupérer dans chaque couloir une orbe avec un numéro gravé dessus et que vous ne pourrez les prendre que si vous avez transplané dans l'ordre dans les différents couloirs. Il n'est donc pas question que vous ne fassiez que transplaner dans le dernier couloir et que vous reveniez avec le parchemin seul. Par ailleurs, les portes ont été enchantées pour s'ouvrir mais pour empêcher quiconque de passer. Vous pouvez donc les ouvrir si vous voulez utiliser la méthode par auto-invocation. Si vous préférez utiliser la méthode par spatialisation, elles vous seront bien évidemment inutiles. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha de la porte percée dans la cloison. Il l'ouvrit et transplana après quelques secondes. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit une boule écarlate gravée d'un numéro 1 et posée sur un guéridon à quelques mètres de lui, juste à côté de la porte suivante. Il s'en approcha et tendit la main vers l'orbe qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Tirant sa baguette, il réduisit l'objet et le rangea dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir la deuxième porte. Il eut ainsi à transplaner au-delà de dix cloisons avant d'atteindre le lutrin sur lequel se trouvait le parchemin évoqué par John Wilson. Sur le parchemin étaient écrites quelques lignes :

_Je, soussigné John Wilson, responsable de la section transplanage de la Régie des Transports magiques, atteste que Mr Harry James Potter a fait preuve de façon convaincante de sa capacité à transplaner et qu'il est désormais autorisé à transplaner selon les règles énoncées aux paragraphes sept à trente-huit du code des transports sorciers._

Harry sourit et se concentra sur le point d'appui que représentait Mr Wilson, puis il transplana. Son examinateur l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

« Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait qu'une formalité pour vous. Vous avez les orbes, je suppose ? »

Sans mot dire, Harry plongea la main dans sa poche et tendit à l'examinateur dix billes de couleur auxquelles il rendit leur taille normale.

« Une présence d'esprit que bien peu de candidats ont », commenta Mr Wilson. « Et maintenant, veuillez me donner le parchemin, que je le signe et que je l'archive. »

Harry s'exécuta et le responsable de la section transplanage invoqua une plume pour signer le parchemin. Ceci fait, il l'enroula et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme pour lui tendre la main. Harry la serra et Mr Wilson lui dit :

« C'était un plaisir pour moi que de vous rencontrer Mr Potter. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir préparé une épreuve plus difficile que celle de vos amis. »

« Plus difficile ? »

« Vos amis ont eu moins de transplanages à faire. Il n'y avait que trois lieux pour l'épreuve de spatialisation et cinq cloisons seulement pour l'épreuve finale. Étant donné que vous avez montré que vous étiez capable d'une grande puissance, car il en faut pour affronter Vous-Savez-Qui en duel et en sortir vivant, j'ai estimé que je pouvais me permettre de vous faire transplaner un peu plus que ce que l'on demande en général aux candidats. C'est pour cela que vos amis avaient déjà terminé leur épreuve lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans l'Atrium. »

« Je vois », répondit lentement Harry.

« Pour retourner chez vous, vous êtes autorisé à transplaner depuis l'aire de transplanage du Ministère. Sachez que ce sera la première et dernière fois de votre vie, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire votre carrière ici. »

Harry hocha la tête et salua John Wilson avant de repartir vers les ascenseurs, quelque peu dépité. Quoi qu'il fasse, on ne lui laisserait jamais oublier son statut de Survivant. Il avait beau savoir cela depuis déjà quelques années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver d'une vie simple dans laquelle il ne serait plus le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier mais juste 'Harry', comme il l'avait été jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne le chercher pour l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Même s'il devait bien s'avouer que déjà quand il était plus petit, il avait toujours été différent. Solitaire par défaut, puisque toute l'école était aux ordres de son cousin Dudley, il se sentait déjà différent des autres, même s'il ne savait encore pas quelles en étaient les raisons.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'il était arrivé devant les ascenseurs et il n'en prit conscience que lorsqu'un homme visiblement pressé le prit vertement à partie :

« Eh bien, vous avez l'intention de rester planté toute la journée devant les boutons ou vous allez finir par appeler cet ascenseur ? Vous avez peut-être tout votre temps, mais moi, je n'ai pas que cela à faire et vous bloquez le passage ! »

Interloqué, Harry se retourna vers lui et l'homme se mit soudain à bafouiller :

« Mr Po... Mr Potter ? J... j... je suis v... vraiment désolé, j... j... je ne voulais pas vous importuner ! »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé et ne chercha même pas à contredire son interlocuteur, se contentant d'appuyer sur le bouton comme on l'avait pressé de le faire. Arrivé dans l'Atrium, il put enfin s'échapper de ce lieu où tous les passagers le dévisageaient, au point que certains avaient failli oublier de descendre à leur étage. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage et, arrivé là-bas, se concentra sur le fauteuil du salon au Square Grimmaurd.

A peine fut-il apparu dans un craquement sonore qu'il entendit un cri unanime :

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! »

Il sursauta, se retourna et vit réunis dans le salon ses amis, Neville et Luna compris, mais également les Weasley au grand complet, Remus et Mirzam ainsi que Mondingus, qui venait selon toute vraisemblance de l'Allée des Embrumes, à en juger par sa robe crasseuse, et Maugrey, dont l'œil magique surveillait attentivement l'escroc tandis que son œil normal jetait un regard indéfinissable sur Harry. Ce dernier crut même déceler une ombre de sourire jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Alors ? », demanda Véla en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer.

« Alors quoi ? », répliqua Harry, faussement naïf.

« Tu l'as eu ? »

Harry ne répondit que par un grand sourire.

« En tout cas », plaisanta Neville, « on a failli t'attendre. Ron, Hermione et Véla ont mis à peine une minute pour réussir la dernière épreuve, et toi, tu es arrivé plus de dix minutes après Mr Weasley, le professeur Lupin et le professeur Herbert. »

« Bah ! », répliqua Ron, « quel avantage y aurait-il à être un héros si on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard quand nos amis nous attendent pour nous souhaiter notre anniversaire ? »

« Écoute donc notre Préfet-en-Chef, Neville », sourit Harry.

« Préfet-en-Chef ? », s'étonna le jeune homme. « Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! »

« Et Capitaine de l'équipe, en plus », insista le Survivant. « Il paraît que ça n'est plus arrivé depuis McGonagall. »

« Alors ça veut dire que tu vas devoir être professeur de Métamorphose et directeur de Gryffondor ? », frissonna Neville. « Je ne sais pas qui je dois plaindre, de toi ou des pauvres élèves qui te subiront comme professeur. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même, s'étonna Harry dans un recoin de son esprit, Maugrey Fol-Œil. Le jeune homme se surprit à penser que, lorsqu'il n'affichait pas cet air sinistre qu'il avait si souvent, son aîné semblait tout d'un coup plus jeune. Harry se demanda un instant pour quelle raison il avait toujours ce visage sombre, puis il décida qu'il ne tenait pas à le savoir, ou du moins pas au point d'oser poser la question au vieil Auror. Peut-être avait-il vécu un drame semblable au sien et avait-il décidé à cause de cela de devenir chasseur de mages noirs ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Véla, qui lui mit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans la main et le conduisit vers la table où les cadeaux avaient été déposés. Il eut un grand sourire et regarda les différents paquets, ne sachant par lequel commencer. Finalement, il opta pour un paquet de forme pyramidale et de couleur pourpre. Le déballant, il tomba sur un scrutoscope de grande taille.

« Je sais que tu en possèdes déjà un », lui dit Maugrey, « mais les modèles réduits ont le désavantage de siffler à tort et à travers au bout de quelques années seulement. Les vrais scrutoscopes durent au moins trente ans. Le mien m'a été offert par mon instructeur lorsque je suis arrivé à la brigade des Aurors et il ne m'a plus quitté depuis. Et il fonctionne toujours à merveille. »

Harry sourit et le remercia. Il savait que le vieil homme était paranoïaque et il n'avait pas l'intention de suivre ce même chemin, mais il était évident que l'Auror lui avait offert ce qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers un autre paquet, de forme rectangulaire. On lui avait offert un livre ? C'était certainement le cadeau d'Hermione, alors. Défaisant le papier, il découvrit un livre, effectivement, mais dont le titre l'intrigua. _Gueule de loup, cœur d'homme_, écrit par un certain A.N. O'Nyme.

« Ouvre-le », dit Remus.

Harry obéit et l'ouvrit à la première page où se trouvait une dédicace :

_Je t'attends dans deux semaines dans la salle que tu connais déjà. Véla m'a confié sa connaissance secrète du monde animal en général et des panthères en particulier et je lui ai demandé de nous accompagner pour te protéger si tes suppositions devaient se révéler fausses. D'ici là, ce livre devrait pouvoir te permettre de découvrir un peu ce monde gouverné par Hécate dans lequel je vis trois à six nuits par mois._

_Remus._

Harry releva la tête et regarda le lycanthrope, puis il se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes de gratitude coulant sur ses joues. Remus lui tapota maladroitement la tête et sourit d'un air timide.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer », dit-il d'un air gêné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça », répondit Harry en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. « Merci infiniment pour ce cadeau », continua-t-il, et Remus savait qu'il ne parlait pas du livre.

« Mais que ce soit bien clair. Si quoi que ce soit se passe mal, c'est terminé. »

« Bien entendu », répliqua Harry en souriant. « Mais rien ne se passera mal, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Sachant combien tu ressembles à James, c'est bien ton assurance qui me fait peur. »

Harry lui tira la langue et retourna vers la table où se trouvaient les cadeaux. Comme il s'en était douté, Hermione lui avait également offert un livre (_Les plus grands attrapeurs de l'histoire du Quidditch_) et il avait reçu un set de protections pour attrapeurs de la part de Ron et Ginny. Neville et Luna lui offrirent un kit pour se débarrasser des Joncheruines (il y avait non seulement les fameux Lorgnospectres pour les repérer mais aussi une sorte de pistolet sans barillet qui servait, selon Luna, à envoyer des ultrasons qui désorientaient les parasites) et un sachet de Patacitrouilles. Il ne demanda même pas qui avait bien pu lui offrir un assortiment de farces et attrapes, car la réponse était évidente. Le commerce des jumeaux était florissant et ils envisageaient d'engager quelqu'un pour la période de Noël, tant le magasin ne désemplissait pas. Ils avaient même des difficultés à le fermer le soir et ils se doutaient que ce serait à peu près aussi difficile sinon plus durant la période des fêtes de fin d'année.

« Le petit paquet bleu, c'est en fait un cadeau pour Malefoy, pas pour toi », intervint George. « Mais comme on n'est plus à l'école, on ne peut plus le lui offrir en personne, alors si tu veux bien t'en charger, directement ou grâce aux elfes, nous t'en serions infiniment reconnaissants. »

Harry sourit, se réjouissant d'avance de l'effet que ce « cadeau » aurait sur le prince des Serpentards. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait le lui offrir mais il était certain que l'idée lui viendrait au moment voulu. Bill et Charlie avaient convaincu Percy et leurs parents de cotiser avec eux pour lui acheter un authentique Vif d'or, tandis que Mirzam Herbert et Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avaient, ce qui n'étonna nullement le jeune homme, offert un livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal que les Aspirants Aurors devaient étudier et mettre en pratique lors de tests et d'exercice, ainsi que Shacklebolt le lui expliqua lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet. De Véla, enfin, il reçut un autre livre, celui-ci sur la Magie Antique.

« Remus m'a dit que ta mère était une spécialiste de la Magie Antique et qu'elle avait l'intention de devenir chercheuse au Ministère dans ce domaine. Je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être intéressé par un livre qui traite de ce sujet. »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Mais son immense sourire et les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux répondirent pour lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin de Londres, dans un manoir vieux de plusieurs siècles, une femme allant sur ses quarante ans se faufilait discrètement dans une chambre luxueuse qu'elle avait elle-même aménagée dix-huit ans auparavant pour son fils et qu'elle avait modifiée à mesure que son enfant avait grandi.

Cette femme était grande et belle. Elle faisait partie d'une des familles les plus respectées et les plus craintes dans le monde sorcier. Ce statut, elle en avait souvent joué. Ce respect, elle l'avait bien souvent utilisé à des fins personnelles. Mais en ce moment précis, elle s'en moquait. Elle cherchait simplement à discuter avec son fils.

Elle ignorait que son époux l'épiait et allait surprendre cette conversation.

Elle ignorait que cette conversation allait sceller le sort de dizaines de personnes et en particulier celui des membres de sa famille.

Elle ignorait qu'elle vivait les derniers instants avec ce fils qu'elle chérissait tant et que plus jamais elle ne verrait.

Elle ignorait que le soleil se lèverait le lendemain matin au-dessus d'un corps sans vie.

* * *

Bon, d'accord, on n'a pas vu ce cher Voldemort faire son apparition dans ce chapitre, comme je le promettais la dernière fois. Mais que voulez-vous, la description de l'épreuve et l'anniversaire de Harry étaient si importants qu'ils ont nécessité toute la longueur du chapitre. Mais je crois que vous avez déjà quelques indices sur ce qui va se passer au cours du prochain chapitre, non ? Et j'imagine que vous savez déjà qui est cette mystérieuse femme si ignorante de l'avenir ? Quelle que soit la réponse, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire : à la prochaine fois !


	21. Chapter 40

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi.

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 40 :

Narcissa referma la porte, tandis que Drago s'asseyait négligemment dans un fauteuil.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris de vous voir ici, mère », commença-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. « À dire vrai, je suis plutôt étonné que vous ne soyez pas venue avant. »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de t'en parler quand ton père est là à me surveiller. », répliqua Narcissa d'un ton empressé. « Mais heureusement, il est parti pour toute la journée. Son maître lui a paraît-il confié une mission. »

« _Son_ maître qui est également le mien, mère, permettez-moi de vous le rappelez. Et il devrait également être le vôtre. »

« Comment pourrais-je considérer comme mon maître un monstre qui tue et torture pour le simple plaisir de voir les autres souffrir ? »

« Vous me l'avez déjà dit, mère, et je regrette que vous voyiez les choses ainsi. Pour ma part, je serais parfaitement heureux de le servir s'il voulait bien prendre connaissance de mon existence et de mon dévouement. »

« Écoute-moi, Drago. Il faut que nous partions. Si nous ne le faisons pas, il va me tuer, tu le sais bien. Et il va t'enrôler dans son armée de gré ou de force. Il faut que tu ailles à Durmstrang, tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas. »

« Encore une fois, mère, je ne partage pas votre point de vue. Et pourquoi donc aller à Durmstrang ? Les seules personnes que je connais sont ici, en Grande-Bretagne, et suivent les cours à Poudlard. »

« Je t'en conjure une dernière fois, Drago. C'est la seule possibilité pour toi de t'en sortir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu, si ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui le bat, alors ce sera Dumbledore. Si tu fuis en Bulgarie, tu reviendras en Angleterre avec les honneurs. Si tu restes, si tu t'engages dans les troupes de ce monstre, tu perdras l'honneur de la famille dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, tu mourras pour contenter ton maître ou dans un combat contre les Aurors. Tu n'as pas l'expérience, tu n'es pas suffisamment fort pour combattre un homme de vingt ans ton aîné qui a passé des années à pourchasser les adeptes de la magie Noire. »

« Eh bien, en ce cas, je mourrai sur le champ de bataille, mais je ne ternirai nullement l'honneur de notre nom. »

« Alors je n'ai donc aucune chance de te sauver, Drago ? », murmura Narcissa, la voix emplie de larmes.

« Me sauver de quoi, mère ? De mon destin ? De ma gloire ? Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix », continua-t-il d'un ton farouche, « je me battrais même contre vous pour vous en empêcher. »

« Puis-je au moins obtenir de toi que tu n'en parleras pas à ton père ? », supplia-t-elle, vaincue.

« Lui parler de quoi ? »

« De ce que je pars, moi. Le cœur lourd, c'est vrai, mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autres possibilités que de te quitter. »

« Et pourquoi lui en parlerais-je ? Outre le fait que je ne veux nullement le déranger si le Maître lui a confié une mission, le hibou portant ma lettre n'arriverait pas jusqu'à lui avant que vous ne soyez déjà loin d'ici. »

« Merci, mon fils. Adieu. Puisses-tu revenir un jour à la raison. »

« Adieu, ma mère. Puissiez-_vous_ comprendre un jour où est votre véritable intérêt. »

Des larmes dans les yeux, Narcissa Malefoy sortit de la chambre de son fils et referma la porte. Alors c'était fini. Drago était définitivement perdu. Il allait rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et mourir en combattant des Aurors ou, dans le meilleur des cas, finir sa vie à Azkaban, rendu fou par les Détraqueurs. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le craquement caractéristique d'un Transplanage juste derrière elle.

* * *

Voldemort était assis sur le trône que Harry avait déjà vu en rêve, lorsque le lien qu'ils partageaient lui avait révélé que le rôle d'espionne de Véla avait été éventé par le traître. Il réfléchissait au prochain raid que ses Mangemorts allaient mener le lendemain dans un petit village au nord d'Oxford.

Rien de bien méchant, juste quelques Moldus à torturer puis à exécuter, histoire de garder la main en attendant de vraies batailles. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils s'entraînent un peu pour ne pas se retrouver démunis lorsqu'ils auraient à combattre des Aurors expérimentés.

Il était en train de se demander lequel de ses fidèles serviteurs se montrerait le plus zélé en tuant nombre de Moldus lorsqu'un coup frappé à l'immense double-porte de la salle interrompit ses pensées. Il se laissa désirer quelques secondes, puis il répondit d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'environ quarante-cinq ans aux longs cheveux blond pâle entra d'un pas vif avant de venir s'incliner d'un air respectueux devant le trône, attendant que son maître l'autorise à parler.

« Mon cher Lucius », le salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Qu'y a-t-il de si important que tu oses me déranger sans avoir été invité à venir ici ? »

« Maître, je vous prie de me pardonner ce dérangement. J'ai l'honneur de venir quérir votre autorisation pour vous servir au mieux. »

« Je reconnais bien là ta flatterie, Lucius. Et en quoi cherches-tu à me servir ? »

« Je vous avais déjà dit que Narcissa, que j'ai eu, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, le malheur d'épouser sans la connaître assez, semble prendre le sort de Drago un peu trop à cœur et croit devoir s'arroger le droit de décider à votre place ce qui est le mieux pour lui. »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit, en effet, Lucius », répondit Voldemort, laissant la colère qui le gagnait transparaître dans les mots qu'il prononçait.

« Hélas, Monseigneur, j'ai voulu m'assurer de sa trahison et je lui ai fait croire ce matin que vous m'aviez chargé d'une mission pour votre compte. »

« Ce n'était point mentir, je crois ? »

« En effet, Maître. »

« Et qu'as-tu découvert en l'espionnant ? Car j'imagine que c'est ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bien cela, Maître, et je l'ai vu se rendre dans la chambre de Drago pour lui parler. »

« Ton fils s'est-il montré sensible aux arguments de sa mère ? », demanda son maître d'une voix dangereusement calme.

« Nullement, Maître », s'empressa de répondre Lucius Malefoy. « Il a au contraire refusé de croire aux mensonges qu'elle lui racontait. »

« Mais cependant... ? Car j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu que pour me dire cela, Lucius. Je l'espère pour toi, du moins. »

« Cependant, elle projette de partir en Bulgarie afin de vous échapper, et elle prévoyait d'envoyer Drago à Durmstrang pour le soustraire à votre influence bénéfique. »

« Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, Lucius ? »

« Je le sais, Maître. »

« En ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? »

« Pour vous en informer, Maître, car je pensais que vous souhaiteriez être au courant. Et pour vous laisser l'honneur de l'exécuter vous-même si tel était votre bon plaisir. »

« L'_honneur_, dis-tu ? »

« J'entends par là que ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous laisser tuer Narcissa si c'est là votre désir. »

Voldemort sourit. Lucius avait l'art de répliquer avec aplomb même lorsque la situation était dangereuse pour lui. Ce trait de caractère qui aurait écourté la vie de tout autre de ses serviteurs lui était agréable chez ce Mangemort. Il appréciait d'autant mieux son aplomb qu'il savait que Lucius le servirait sans faillir, tant que lui-même saurait lui prouver l'intérêt qu'il avait à rester à ses côtés.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait bien avouer qu'il ne détestait pas la flagornerie dont Lucius savait faire preuve, même s'il ne doutait pas que l'homme retournerait sa veste et se placerait du côté de Dumbledore s'il estimait que rester chez les Mangemorts était une erreur pour sa réputation et sa situation financière, ainsi qu'il l'avait déjà fait seize ans auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas là mon désir, Lucius. Mais veille à me rapporter son corps, que je puisse voir de mes yeux que tu as obéi à mes ordres. Quant à son état quand tu me l'apporteras, cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. »

« Bien, Maître. Il sera fait selon votre volonté. »

« Va, maintenant, et accomplis ton devoir avec diligence. »

« Je n'ai aucun devoir envers vous, votre Seigneurie, tout ce que j'accomplis à votre service m'est un plaisir et un honneur. »

Voldemort sourit de nouveau, signe d'un grand honneur qu'il donnait à son serviteur, car rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient vu sourire même une seule fois, puis il congédia le Mangemort d'un geste.

Étant donné ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Lucius était sur le point de détrôner Bellatrix dans son tableau des serviteurs le plus zélés du lendemain. Car il ne doutait nullement que le Mangemort redoublerait de cruauté afin de tenter de se faire pardonner la trahison de son épouse.

Dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, où Harry dégustait un délicieux pudding préparé par Mrs Weasley, aucun cri ne vint troubler la fête. La seule chose qui eût pu avertir le jeune homme de ce que manigançait le mage noir était la légère démangeaison passagère qu'il avait ressentie au niveau de sa cicatrice mais à laquelle il n'avait prêté aucune attention, persuadé qu'il était d'avoir à faire à une simple indisposition physique. Après tout, à chaque fois que le mage noir avait eu quelque chose de grave en tête, sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé, pas seulement légèrement démangé.

Il ignorait que l'Occlumencie qu'il pratiquait inconsciemment le protégeait bien souvent des pensées de Voldemort. Cependant, quand bien même il aurait su ce qui venait de se passer à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Londres, il aurait été incapable d'être d'une quelconque utilité envers Narcissa Malefoy, car Maximilian Johnson, qui se trouvait en ce moment-même devant le manoir du Mangemort, n'eut pas la possibilité d'intervenir et dut se contenter d'observer la terrible scène en spectateur muet.

* * *

« Enervatum ! »

Narcissa Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le sortilège de son époux. Lucius l'avait prise sur le fait quatre heures plus tôt alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la maison et avait esquissé un sourire mauvais avant de la stupéfixer. Trop surprise pour réagir, elle n'avait pas pu éviter le sortilège et avait passé les quatre dernières heures inconsciente, tandis que le maître des lieux préparait la grande salle de réception pour l'acte qu'il avait l'intention de commettre.

'Je vais mourir', comprit-elle.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Lucius répondit :

« Oh non, ma chère, vous n'allez pas mourir. Ou plutôt si, mais pas tout de suite. »

Il sourit et se délecta du regard empli de terreur et de haine mêlées que lui envoya son épouse.

« Voyez-vous, Narcissa, les années que j'ai passées à côtoyer le Maître m'ont appris beaucoup dans le domaine de la torture, et Bellatrix m'a elle-même enseigné bien des choses. Savez-vous qu'elle est capable de garder ses victimes en vie pendant cinquante-sept heures ? Elle n'a jamais été capable de faire mieux, car elle manque de patience, mais je suis sûr qu'elle en aurait les facultés, dans le cas contraire. Bien sûr, les Londubat sont devenus fous bien avant, mais à l'époque, elle était moins raffinée dans cet art, et elle n'était pas seule. Je crois savoir que le fils Croupton avait eu la main un peu trop leste avec la jeune Alice. »

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'il avait fait venir d'un coup de baguette magique, tandis que Narcissa, rendue muette par un sortilège, regardait par la fenêtre pour voir si quelqu'un était caché dans le jardin, comme il lui avait semblé ces dernier jours.

« Oh, non, non... vous n'aurez aucun secours de ces combattants pitoyables de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous vous souvenez que père était assez paranoïaque, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien figurez-vous qu'il avait lancé sur cette pièce un sortilège qu'il m'a appris à activer. J'ignore comment le lancer, car il ne m'a jamais appris la formule et toutes les recherches que j'ai pu mener n'ont rien donné. Néanmoins, je sais à quoi il sert : nul ne peut entrer ici s'il n'y est pas invité par moi-même, sauf, bien sûr, si je décide de lever le sortilège. Nul non plus ne peut en sortir vivant sans mon autorisation. Aussi, l'espion de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aura l'immense honneur de voir tout ce qui se passera mais ne pourra en aucun cas vous aider. J'ose espérer que le spectacle lui sera agréable. »

Incapable de parler, Narcissa lui cracha au visage de toute sa force. Lucius se leva, fit un pas vers elle et la gifla violemment, avant de s'essuyer d'un air supérieur avec un mouchoir qu'il tira de sa poche.

« Je n'accepte pas que l'on me traite comme cela dans ma propre maison, Madame. Je l'accepte encore moins de la part d'une traîtresse comme vous ! Mais il suffit. Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre ce que vous ignoriez jusqu'à présent. Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre ce que signifie le mot souffrance. Drago ! »

« Père ? », demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant, le visage impassible.

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu me montres tes progrès dans l'apprentissage du Doloris. »

« Voulez-vous que je m'exerce sur Mère ? »

« En effet. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres », répliqua le garçon en tirant sa baguette.

Narcissa leva un regard implorant vers son fils mais celui-ci mit sur son visage une expression résolue. D'une voix froide et calme, il prononça le mot qu'il avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises lorsque sa baguette était pointée sur des souris ou des araignées mais qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé sur un être humain :

« Endoloris. »

Sous l'effet de la douleur, le hurlement de Narcissa brisa le sortilège de silence que lui avait imposé son mari et résonna si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre à l'autre bout du manoir. Cependant, la main de Drago ne trembla pas et son esprit resta concentré sur la haine qu'il éprouvait. Après une minute qui parut interminable à Narcissa, Lucius Malefoy fit signe à son fils de lever le maléfice. Drago releva sa baguette et se recula de quelques pas, observant sa mère d'un regard froid et impénétrable. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Mangemort.

« Je dois te féliciter, Drago », dit-il après avoir lancé un nouveau maléfice de silence sur son épouse, « tu as parfaitement maîtrisé le Doloris. Si tu as été capable d'appliquer tes connaissances théoriques sur ta mère, je n'ai aucun doute quand au fait que tu sauras t'en servir face à des Aurors ou à des Moldus. »

« Je vous remercie de votre compliment, père », répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

« J'ai cependant un reproche à te faire. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Il m'a semblé que tu n'as pas su maîtriser la puissance que tu mettais dans ton sortilège. Tu as fait souffrir ta mère bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. »

« L'ai-je plus fait souffrir que vous ne le désiriez, père ? Si c'est le cas, je vous en demande pardon. »

« La jeunesse est parfois un peu trop vive. Vois-tu, mon cher Drago, l'un des principes de la torture est qu'il faut savoir doser la souffrance que l'on donne à sa victime. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est un défaut qui te passera avec un peu de pratique. »

« Je tâcherai d'y remédier, père. »

« Et maintenant, regarde et apprend. Il est temps pour toi de savoir ce qui est nécessaire pour être un bon Mangemort. Le sujet de ta première leçon est : comment agir lorsque l'on se trouve face à un traître. »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta l'enfer pour Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, sœur de la tristement célèbre Mangemorte Bellatrix Lestrange. Et c'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy mit en pratique pour la première fois depuis des années les leçons que lui avait données sa belle-sœur.

Ce ne fut que vers quatre heures du matin que la baguette du Mangemort se leva une dernière fois et que sa bouche prononça les paroles létales. Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte, un bruit semblable à un souffle de vent et le corps de Narcissa s'éleva avec grâce dans les airs avant de retomber à terre, aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle ne verrait plus jamais le soleil se lever.

Ayant accompli ce que lui avait commandé son Maître, Lucius Malefoy se permit un sourire satisfait avant de se retourner vers son fils, qui regardait le corps de sa mère sans manifester la moindre émotion.

« Une dernière question, Drago. »

« Oui, père ? »

« J'ai écouté votre conversation, quand cette traîtresse s'est rendue dans ta chambre. J'ai entendu que tu n'avais nullement l'intention de l'arrêter ? Pourquoi donc aurais-tu laissé partir quelqu'un qui était sur le point de désobéir au Maître ? »

« Ne vous souvenez-vous pas du principe que vous m'avez enseigné, père ? 'Fais ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux, même si quelqu'un doit en souffrir. Si tu es pris, ne compte pas sur moi pour me montrer compatissant. Si tu réussis à ne pas te faire prendre, alors ce que tu as fait était forcément juste'. C'est bien ce que vous me disiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement, mais quel est le rapport ? »

« Je savais que je n'étais pas de taille à lutter contre mère, car elle était puissante, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. J'ai donc décidé de laisser le destin choisir si sa cause était juste ou non. Si elle avait réussi à fuir, je serais parti du principe qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de la poursuivre, puisqu'elle serait parvenue à ne pas se faire prendre par vous. Puisqu'elle s'est fait prendre, c'est bien la preuve que je n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir, malgré le fait que sa cause était de toute évidence mauvaise. »

Lucius Malefoy regarda son fils pendant quelques secondes d'un air incrédule, puis il éclata de rire.

« Un vrai Serpentard, voilà ce que tu es. Tu ne respectes pas les règles, tu les forces à respecter tes volontés. Et moi-même, je ne peux rien trouver à redire à ta logique, étant donné qu'elle est celle que je t'ai donnée. Tu iras loin, mon fils, j'en suis certain. Tu iras loin. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison, père », sourit le jeune homme.

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, Drago. Et maintenant que tout cela est terminé, il faut que nous allions nous coucher, demain sera une longue journée et nous aurons de nombreuses choses à faire. »

« Bonne nuit, père. »

« Bonne nuit, Drago. »

Et tous deux partirent dans leur chambre respective, conscient qu'ils étaient d'avoir bien accompli leur devoir. À ceci près qu'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux la même conception du terme.

* * *

Harry se réveilla tôt, le lendemain matin, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd vers six heures et demie, en même temps que Maximilian Johnson, qu'il avait déjà croisé presque trois mois plus tôt dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec le pro... avec Mirzam.

« Et tu n'as pas pu intervenir ? »

« C'était impossible. Je suis déjà allé au manoir Malefoy, et Lucius m'a parlé de ce système de sécurité qu'il pouvait mettre en place. Et malheureusement, je ne me suis rendu compte que trop tard de ce qu'il allait faire, ce qui fait qu'il avait déjà enclenché le système. Et à partir de là, je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que regarder. »

« Et il a utilisé des méthodes moldues pour la torturer ? »

« Je me souviens encore d'une fois où je l'avais vu face à un membre de l'Ordre qu'il avait réussi à capturer. Je crois qu'il s'agissait de Benjy Fenwick, si je me souviens bien, et Bellatrix Lestrange était avec lui. Fenwick refusait de parler et il a fini par dire que Lucius devait bien reconnaître que les Moldus étaient meilleurs que nous. Et là, il a répliqué qu'il était effectivement bien obligé de reconnaître que les Moldus nous étaient supérieurs, mais uniquement dans le domaine de la torture, où ils avaient su inventer des méthodes bien plus raffinées que les nôtres. Là-dessus, il lui a brisé une phalange à mains nues. Fenwick a hurlé, mais il n'a jamais rien dit sur l'Ordre. C'est pour cela que Bellatrix et Lucius se sont à ce point acharnés sur lui. »

« Vous voulez dire », intervint Harry, « que vous êtes un Mangemort ? »

« J'en étais un, mais je me suis repenti lorsque j'ai compris ce que faisait réellement Voldemort. »

« Et Malefoy a torturé sa femme ? »

« C'est exact, en utilisant un mélange de méthodes moldues et sorcières. Et ensuite, il l'a tué. »

Harry s'effondra sur une chaise, se sentant soudain faible.

« Quand j'ai ressenti une démangeaison à ma cicatrice, hier midi, c'était ça ? », murmura-t-il.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de te sentir coupable, Harry », répliqua fermement Mirzam Herbert. « Tu n'es pas un baromètre du cerveau de Voldemort, tu es un être humain qui doit être protégé au maximum. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire », continua-t-il comme Harry ouvrait la bouche d'un air farouche, « tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégé et tu voudrais combattre avec nous. Mais tu n'es pas prêt, pas encore, et tu le sais très bien. »

Harry passa une main sur son visage, las de ne pas pouvoir être utile à l'Ordre créé par le professeur Dumbledore. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à Voldemort, mais il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose : pouvoir prévenir le vieil homme des attaques du mage noir, ou même se battre contre les Mangemorts tant que Voldemort lui-même n'était pas là. Après tout, il savait bien et Dumbledore aussi savait et tous ceux qui connaissaient la prophétie savaient que seul Voldemort pouvait le tuer, alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser combattre ?

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry, et je comprends que tu voudrais te sentir utile, mais c'est toi qui aura le rôle principal, au bout du compte, et tu le sais. »

« Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais faire face à Voldemort si on ne me laisse pas affronter ses Mangemorts ? »

« Rappelle-moi ce que tu as fait il y a un peu plus d'un an, lorsque tu croyais ton parrain en danger de mort ? Tu n'as pas hésité à partir pour le sauver, tu étais prêt à combattre Voldemort lui-même pour le libérer. Malheureusement, il t'avait trompé, mais tu as réussi à sauver chacun des camarades qui t'accompagnaient, tu te serais sacrifié pour eux s'il l'avait fallu et tu as combattu des Mangemorts qui avaient trente ans de plus que vous, pour certains, pour les empêcher de leur faire du mal. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour l'Ordre, Harry, et nous t'en sommes infiniment reconnaissants. »

« Pour ce que ça a apporté », dit Harry d'un ton amer. « À cause de ça, Sirius est mort. »

« Non, Harry. Non. Je refuse que tu dises une chose pareille. J'étais avec ton parrain, ce jour-là, car je venais d'être intégré à l'Ordre, et quand Dumbledore est venu nous prévenir que tu étais parti pour le sauver _lui_, j'ai vu son regard briller d'une immense fierté et d'une joie tout aussi grande. Tu ne l'as pas tué, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Tu lui as rendu la vie, à lui qui mourait à petit feu de ne rien pouvoir faire et de devoir rester cloitré dans sa maison. Crois-tu qu'il aurait vécu beaucoup plus longtemps si tu n'étais pas allé au Département des Mystères dans le but de le sauver ? »

« Oui », répondit le jeune homme avec obstination.

« Eh bien moi, je te dis que non. Il serait allé se tuer dans la première bataille venue entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, il se sentait mort à l'intérieur de lui. En lui montrant que tu te faisais du souci pour lui, tu lui as donné une raison de se battre. Tu lui as redonné cette étincelle de vie qu'il avait perdue dans cette maison si sombre. Crois-moi, il était courbé comme un vieil homme, ce jour-là, et quand Dumbledore nous a annoncé ce que tu étais allé faire, je l'ai vu se redresser et j'ai vu ses yeux briller de joie. Ce jour-là, tu lui as rendu la fierté qu'il avait perdue, tu lui as donné une raison de se battre et tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et s'il n'en a pas beaucoup profité, c'est simplement parce qu'il était un peu trop sûr de lui. C'est un défaut qu'il avait toujours eu et contre sa cousine, ça lui a été fatal. Mais je suis sûr qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il meure comme cela, en combattant pour toi, qu'en allant se suicider dans un raid organisé par les Mangemorts. »

Harry regarda son ancien professeur et il ne vit dans ses yeux que douceur et tendresse. Cet homme avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de son parrain et de son père, se souvint-il, et il devait avoir raison. Et c'était une confirmation de ce que _lui_ devait faire : il devait s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort et il devait attendre patiemment que les Pouvoirs viennent à lui. Pour ses parents. Pour Sirius. Et pour Peter.

Mirzam avait raison, il avait déjà beaucoup fait pour aider l'Ordre, ne serait-ce qu'en annonçant à Dumbledore le retour de Voldemort, puisqu'il avait permis au directeur de se préparer dans les meilleures conditions possibles, lui donnant la possibilité de rappeler les anciens membres de l'Ordre et d'en recruter de nouveaux.

Un peu rasséréné mais toujours amer de ne pas pouvoir aider l'Ordre en permanence, il se leva pour chercher une assiette et une tasse et se servit. Lorsque Véla arriva une heure plus tard pour prendre son propre petit-déjeuner, Maximilian Johnson était déjà parti et Harry et Mirzam étaient en tête-à-tête, parlant tranquillement de la jeunesse du second et des farces de plus ou moins bon goût faites par les Maraudeurs mais aussi de leurs dignes successeurs, qui avaient quitté Poudlard environ un an et demi plus tôt, les jumeaux Weasley.

« Je crois qu'ils ont réussi à former la prochaine génération de fauteurs de troubles avant de partir, parce que l'année dernière, j'ai vu quelques mauvais tours à la Weasley », dit Harry.

« Ça pourrait très bien être plusieurs farceurs qui ont agi par hasard pendant la même période, mais ce n'est pas forcément la relève de Fred et George », nota Mirzam.

« Je sais, mais quand je leur en ai parlé hier, ils ont eu un sourire entendu, comme s'ils savaient qui avait joué ces tours. »

« Je crois que c'est un groupe de Serdaigle, qui a fait ça », dit Véla. « Ils étaient un peu timides, l'année dernière, mais il y a fort à parier que cette année, ils se montreront plus audacieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? », demanda Mirzam.

« J'étais dans les couloirs près de la salle commune des Serdaigle, une fois, et j'en ai entendu trois ou quatre qui parlaient de la dernière farce, une dizaine de Serpentard qui s'étaient retrouvés avec des cornes sur la tête et des pieds fourchus. »

« C'était une farce diablement ingénieuse », rit Mirzam. « Mais n'importe qui pouvait en parler sans être forcément les auteurs des farces. Je me rappelle que les élèves parlaient beaucoup des tours joués par les Maraudeurs, quand j'étais moi-même à Poudlard. »

« C'est vrai, mais l'un d'entre eux a dit qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à un certain 'Fred' et que celui-ci n'avait pas été content de ce qu'il lui annonçait. »

« Pas content ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Fred Weasley, alors ! », s'exclama Harry.

« Si, parce que la raison qu'il donnait était qu'ils n'avaient pas frappé suffisamment fort et que la prochaine fois, il faudrait que d'autres maisons ou encore plus de Serpentard soient touchés ! »

« Voilà qui promet pour l'année prochaine ! », dit Mirzam avec un grand sourire. « Dommage que je n'y enseigne plus. Ou plutôt, tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à punir ceux qui sont peut-être les dignes successeurs des Maraudeurs. »

Tous trois sourirent, puis Véla redevint sérieuse et demanda :

« Dites-moi, professeur, est-ce que vous savez si le professeur Dumbledore doit venir dans les jours qui viennent ? »

« Maximilian m'a dit qu'il allait venir ici aujourd'hui, il a certaines choses à régler. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose mais j'ai besoin de son autorisation. »

« Et j'imagine que tu ne m'en diras pas plus ? », demanda Herbert tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse de la jeune fille.

Cependant, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de lui dire non, car au même instant, ils entendirent la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard faisait son entrée dans la cuisine, les traits tirés, paraissant bien plus âgé que d'habitude. Des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux et il semblait évident qu'il avait dû veiller une bonne partie de la nuit.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! », s'écria Harry.

« Bonjour, mon garçon », répondit le directeur. « Je vois que tu es debout assez tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Professeur, Lucius Malefoy... »

« Je le sais, Harry. Maximilian Johnson m'en a informé ce matin. Il m'a envoyé un Patronus d'alerte à dix-huit heures hier soir mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Véla, qui n'était encore au courant de rien.

« Malefoy a tué sa femme », répliqua sombrement Herbert. « Elle était sur le point de partir en Bulgarie et d'emmener Drago avec elle. »

« Oh, Merlin ! », murmura la jeune fille. « C'est terrible. »

« Malheureusement, Maximilian Johnson ne pouvait pas intervenir à cause d'un sortilège créé par Abraxas Malefoy il y a cinquante ans et qui permet au maître des lieux d'empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans la salle de réception du manoir sans son autorisation. Si Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas mis en place le sortilège, j'aurais envoyé une dizaine de membres de l'Ordre pour la sauver. Cependant, il l'a mis en place et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'aider. »

« Mais vous auriez pu stupéfixer Malefoy et lui lancer un Imperium pour qu'il lève le sortilège ? »

« C'est impossible, Harry, il empêche également quiconque se trouvant à l'extérieur de la salle de réception d'atteindre une personne se trouvant à l'intérieur. Si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit, je l'aurais fait, crois-moi. Mirzam, je dois vous parler, si vous avez cinq minutes. »

« Bien sûr, professeur, j'arrive. »

« Attendez ! », s'écria Véla, tandis que le directeur de Poudlard s'éloignait pour remonter dans le salon. « J'avais une chose à vous demander. »

« Oui, Miss Wolf ? »

« Je sais que nous devons rester ici pour des raisons de sécurité, mais je souhaiterais quand même aller en France. »

« Pour quelle raison ? », demanda Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est par rapport au rêve que j'ai fait en début d'année. A chaque fois que j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire, le Chaman que je connais, celui qui habite dans la montagne, m'a aidé. Il m'a permis de comprendre ce que je voyais. Et comme vous n'étiez pas certain, je pense qu'il pourrait confirmer ce que vous m'avez suggéré. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et il me manque. »

« Le danger est grand, Miss Wolf. »

« Mais moins en France qu'en Angleterre, professeur », répliqua Harry. « Et Véla a raison, il pourrait peut-être nous aider. »

« Et cela permettra aux deux jeunes gens de passer un peu de temps ensemble, Albus. Rappelez-vous votre jeunesse... Ou la mienne, si la vôtre était trop sage. »

La barbe du vieil homme frémit lorsqu'il sourit, et finalement, il donna son accord pour que Harry et Véla partent vers la mi-août en Portoloin, promettant de s'occuper des formalités administratives pour qu'ils aient l'autorisation officielle dans la semaine qui suivrait.

La jeune fille eut un sourire de gratitude. Cependant, ce ne fut pas au professeur Dumbledore ou au professeur Herbert qu'elle sourit. Ce fut à Harry.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus de terminé. Dans le prochain chapitre, les quinze jours séparant le meurtre de Narcissa du départ des jeunes gens pour la France et sans doute aussi le début de leur voyage, qui sera sans nul doute très riche en enseignements. A bientôt, j'espère !


	22. Chapter 41

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes de la série Harry Potter et les premiers chapitres écrits par Speedy-of-77.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages ou lieux connus sont la propriété de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Véla Wolf, Mirzam Herbert et la licorne Nalia appartiennent à Speedy et le reste est à moi.

**Harry Potter et les dix pouvoirs élémentaires :**

Chapitre 41 :

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard dans la cuisine et les deux jeunes gens furent aussitôt mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé au manoir Malefoy. L'horreur qu'ils ressentirent à cette annonce fut semblable à celle qu'avaient éprouvée Harry et Véla en l'apprenant.

« Malefoy a tué sa femme après l'avoir torturé ? », répéta Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

« Et Drago Malefoy l'y a apparemment aidé », acquiesça Harry d'un ton dégouté. « Je savais que c'était un crétin prétentieux, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à torturer sa propre mère. »

« Pourtant », intervint Ron, « tu nous avais bien raconté que Voldemort avait dit à Malefoy senior qu'il commençait à être convaincu par ce que disait sa mère, non ? »

« Peut-être qu'il a retourné sa veste. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. Ou peu-être que Voldemort s'était trompé quand il l'avait cru. »

« Et en plus, on n'a pas de preuves pour arrêter Malefoy », soupira Véla avec amertume.

« Il a réussi à tromper le Ministère pendant quatorze ans, ce serait bien étonnant qu'il se fasse prendre maintenant alors qu'il vit sous une nouvelle identité », acquiesça sombrement Hermione.

Ils savaient tous les quatre qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à changer quoi que ce soit en restant à discuter ensemble du meurtre de Narcissa Malefoy, aussi, Harry et Véla choisirent de laisser leurs deux amis déjeuner en silence. Une demie-heure plus tard, lorsque Ron et Hermione montèrent au salon pour les rejoindre, Harry surprit un regard perçant de la jeune fille dans sa direction.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Hermione lui lançait ce genre de regards et il commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle le jauge ainsi en permanence. Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir commis quelque action répréhensible depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard un peu plus d'un mois auparavant. Il eut sa réponse lorsque un peu plus tard, tandis que Ron était parti se doucher et que Véla l'avait abandonné pour se consacrer pour toute la matinée à ses chères potions, la jeune Gryffondor verrouilla la porte d'un sortilège avant de créer une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute tous les deux, Harry. »

« De quoi ? », demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

« Du fait que tu aies laissé ton poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à Ron. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? », éluda son ami.

« Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais Ron est loin d'être aussi digne de ce badge que toi. J'ai beau ne pas être aussi intéressée par le Quidditch que vous deux ou même Ginny, j'ai bien vu que tu es l'un des meilleurs joueurs que Poudlard ait jamais connus. »

« Et alors ? », interrogea Harry, sur la défensive.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre McGonagall et Dumbledore l'année dernière, ils voulaient que ce soit toi qui ait le poste. »

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'ils auraient pu changer d'avis ? »

« Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire, sauf si c'est toi qui le leur a demandé », contra la jeune fille.

« Et tu te dis que Ron ne mérite pas ce poste, c'est ça ? », attaqua Harry d'un ton agressif pour cacher le trouble dans lequel le mettait la sagacité de son amie.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je voudrais juste comprendre pour quelle raison tu as choisi de refuser ce poste qui te revenait naturellement. »

Harry soupira profondément et se rejeta en arrière dans le fauteuil. Le fauteuil qui lui servait de point d'appui pour transplaner, pensa-t-il soudain. Et comme par hasard, c'était celui qu'il avait choisi dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il y avait un peu moins d'une heure. Il releva les yeux et vit qu'Hermione le fixait toujours d'un regard inquisiteur. Finalement, il se décida.

« Tu te souviens de notre première année, quand on avait voulu en savoir plus sur Flamel ? »

« Oui », répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais quel rapport ? »

« À Noël, tu nous avais obligés à poursuivre les recherches, Ron et moi, pendant que tu rentrais chez tes parents. »

« Et tu n'avais rien trouvé, parce que le livre qui parlait de lui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet et qu'il ne parlait pas de sorciers contemporains. »

« Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas 'rien trouvé'. J'ai trouvé le miroir du Riséd. »

« C'est là que tu as vu tes parents, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça », confirma Harry.

Il resta un instant perdu dans ses souvenirs, les visages de ses parents et des différents membres de sa famille lui revenant à l'esprit. Après quelques secondes, il retrouva le cours de ses pensées et reprit la parole :

« J'ai trouvé le miroir quand j'essayais d'échapper à Rusard. Et quand je suis revenu au dortoir, j'ai réveillé Ron, parce que je voulais absolument lui montrer ma famille que j'avais enfin découverte. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas vu, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Lui, il voulait qu'on le remarque enfin. Avec Charlie qui avait été Capitaine de l'équipe, Bill qui avait été Préfet-en-Chef, Percy qui prenait le même chemin et les jumeaux qui étaient adorés par tous parce qu'ils se moquaient des notes et qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, il passait un peu inaperçu. »

« Et en plus, son meilleur ami était le Survivant. C'est pour ça qu'il avait si mal pris ta participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers il y a trois ans », se souvint-elle. « Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le fait que tu aies abandonné le poste de Capitaine pour le lui donner. »

« Je viens de te le dire, il voulait qu'on le remarque. Et dans le miroir, il s'est vu plus grand, avec les badges de Préfet-en-Chef et de Capitaine, en train de soulever la Coupe de Quidditch que Gryffondor avait gagnée grâce à lui. »

« Mais tu ne savais pas encore qu'il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, quand tu as refusé le badge ? », souligna Hermione.

« C'est vrai. Mais j'ai eu une sorte d'intuition, ça me paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire. Alors j'ai écrit à McGonagall et je lui ai demandé de donner le poste à Ron en me gardant comme Capitaine-Adjoint. »

« Je ne comprends quand même pas ce qui l'a fait accepter. »

« Je lui ai expliqué ce que m'avait dit Katie quand on en a discuté après la finale de Quidditch. Que Ron a un très bon jeu et qu'il sait discerner ses forces et ses faiblesses et celles des autres joueurs de l'équipe, mais aussi celles de l'équipe adverse. Et en plus, il a suffisamment d'autorité pour se faire respecter par les autres joueurs. Et j'ai fini en lui disant qu'elle pouvait rappeler à Dumbledore une bonne paire de chaussettes en laine, si jamais elle n'était pas convaincue. »

« Une bonne paire de chaussettes en laine ? », s'exclama Hermione.

« Quand Dumbledore m'a expliqué ce que faisait le miroir du Riséd, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y voyait quand il s'y regardait. Et il m'a répondu qu'il se voyait avec une bonne paire de chaussettes à la main pour garder les pieds bien au chaud pendant l'hiver. »

« J'imagine que ce n'était pas franchement la vérité, même si c'est une réponse qui lui ressemble bien », sourit Hermione.

« J'imagine que ça devait être une question un peu trop personnelle pour lui », répliqua Harry.

« J'imagine que tu as raison, mon garçon », répondit une voix juste à côté de lui.

« Professeur ! », s'écria le jeune homme. « Je ne vous avais pas vu entrer. »

« Si tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit il y a un peu moins de six ans, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour me rendre invisible. Et quand j'ai vu que la porte du salon était verrouillée, j'avoue que j'ai été aussi curieux que toi il y a deux semaines, quoique plus prudent, je pense. Oui », continua le vieux directeur, avisant son regard surpris, « Remus m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la salle qui lui sert de refuge les soirs de pleine lune. Et Mirzam m'a également dit ce que je sais déjà : à quel point tu veux agir pour aider l'Ordre. Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, malheureusement. »

« Je sais, il faut attendre que les pouvoirs viennent à moi naturellement et je ne peux pas risquer de me battre tant que ce n'est pas le cas », soupira le Gryffondor.

« Ce n'est pas la raison qui me pousse à refuser que tu te battes, Harry. Ou du moins, pas la raison principale. »

« Et c'est quoi, alors, votre raison ? », demanda le jeune homme d'un ton amer.

Albus Dumbledore ne releva pas l'insolence involontaire et sourit d'un air triste.

« Tu as beau être extrêmement mûr et puissant, tu restes pour moi un enfant comme j'en ai vu des centaines passer par cette école et comme, je l'espère, j'en verrai encore au moins autant. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard comme professeur, j'ai fait le rêve un peu fou que les enfants que j'aurais sous ma responsabilité soient protégés autant que possible des horreurs du monde extérieur. À cette époque, Grindelwald était encore loin d'être l'un des mages noirs les plus puissants jamais connus et Tom Jedusor ne connaissait pas encore la femme qui allait lui donner un fils qui porterait son nom et qui deviendrait ton ennemi mortel, mais les idéaux qui ont porté l'un et l'autre étaient déjà très ancrés dans notre société.

« Il y avait déjà des groupes de sorciers qui menaient régulièrement des raids contre les familles moldues ou mixtes qui s'affichaient ouvertement. Mes propres parents avaient été tués quelques années plus tôt dans une attaque que ces fous avaient menée contre un village moldu. Ils s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et s'ils ont réussi à sauver la plupart des habitants, les Aurors n'ont pas pu les sauver, eux, du maléfice qu'ils ont reçu. Le jour de l'enterrement, j'ai fait le serment de tout faire pour que plus personne ne vive ça.

« Bien sûr, c'était utopique et je ne pouvais pas plus protéger les élèves de la folie de ces assassins que je n'avais pu empêcher la mort de mes parents, mais je pouvais au moins éviter qu'ils y soient confrontés trop tôt. Tu as perdu tes parents quand tu avais un an et Voldemort t'a poursuivi dès qu'il en a été de nouveau capable, c'est vrai, mais je veux faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses quand même grandir en paix. Toi, plus encore que tout autre, car tu as vécu suffisamment d'épreuves pour que je ne t'en impose pas plus que nécessaire. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Il eut envie de lui répliquer qu'il avait échoué à cela aussi, mais il ravala ses paroles et réfléchit un instant. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas tout fait pour le protéger, aurait-il pu vivre dans une insouciance presque totale jusqu'au retour de Voldemort ? Et aurait-il pu se permettre d'aimer Véla ? Non, Dumbledore n'avait pas échoué. Il avait réussi à le préserver de la haine de Voldemort et il lui avait permis de s'entourer d'amis fidèles et sincères qui l'avaient soutenu dès qu'il avait été confronté à son ennemi mortel. Il lui avait donné la force d'aimer et de comprendre l'importance de l'amour.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait raison, il devait attendre, non en rageant de ne pouvait rien faire, mais en profitant au maximum de la vie qui lui avait été donnée par l'amour de ses parents. Il releva les yeux et sourit au vieil homme, qui lui sourit en retour, le regard embué de larmes qu'il sécha bien vite.

« Pour être franc, ce que je vois dans le miroir du Riséd quand je m'y regarde, depuis quelques années », finit-il par dire, « c'est toi. Toi, heureux avec tes amis, tous ensemble assis avec moi dans mon bureau de Poudlard. Assez curieusement », ajouta-t-il après un instant, « je n'ai jamais vu Miss Chang dans ce tableau. En revanche, depuis quelques mois, j'y vois également une certaine Véla Wolf. »

Les yeux étincelant de malice, il sourit de voir son protégé devenir écarlate. Ce moment de joie ne dura pas bien longtemps, toutefois, car quelques instants plus tard, Mirzam Herbert ouvrit à la volée la porte du salon, que le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas verrouillée après être entré dans la pièce.

« Albus, je viens de recevoir un Patronus d'urgence de Tonks. Les Aurors ont détecté une activité magique anormale dans un village situé dans la région d'Oxford, ils craignent que ce soit une attaque de Mangemorts. »

« Allez-y, Mirzam, je vous suis », répliqua Dumbledore en se levant d'un bond.

Tandis que le directeur se dirigeait vers la porte, Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione :

« Où est Ginny ? »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots et avant que son amie eût pu répondre, un croassement se fit entendre et un corbeau entra par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient ouverte environ une demi-heure auparavant afin de laisser entrer dans la pièce confinée un peu d'air frais. Il lâcha sur les genoux du Gryffondor un bout de parchemin plié en deux et repartit en labourant de ses serres le crâne du jeune homme.

Tout en sachant ce qu'il allait trouver, il déplia le parchemin, les mains tremblantes. Dessus, comme le narguant, se trouvait une tête de mort, un serpent sortant de sa mâchoire.

* * *

Véla était penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron en argent de grande taille dans lequel bouillonnait une potion d'un rouge flamboyant, lorsque des coups violents retentirent. Surprise, elle jeta un sortilège d'arrêt temporel sur le chaudron sur lequel portaient ses expériences actuelles. Ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva face au regard inquiet de son petit ami.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Ginny. Ce n'est pas ton écriture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui tendit alors une lettre. Véla la saisit et lut :

_Chère Ginny,_

_ Je suis heureuse que nous apprenions peu à peu à nous connaître et à nous apprécier mutuellement. C'est assez difficile pour moi à Serpentard, surtout depuis que j'ai juré de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'au bout, et j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à m'entendre avec Hermione, même si je fais des efforts pour ne pas lui faire de peine._

_ C'est pour cela que cette amitié avec toi est très importante pour moi, puisqu'elle me permet de parler à une personne en qui je peux réellement avoir confiance. Oh, bien sûr, Harry est très gentil, mais il y a des choses qu'une fille ne peut dire qu'à une autre fille, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

_ Alors pour fêter notre amitié, je me permets de t'offrir ces quelques gâteaux que j'ai faits. Je ne suis pas aussi bonne cuisinière que ta mère, mais bon, la mienne m'avait toujours répété que la cuisine, c'est comme les potions. Comme j'excelle en potions, je pense que je dois me débrouiller à peu près correctement en cuisine, en tout cas, certainement mieux que Hagrid !_

_ Bon appétit !_

_ V.W._

Véla rendit la lettre à Harry d'un air dégoûté tandis que son regard bleu clair prenait une teinte rougeâtre.

« Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à mon écriture, mais je n'aurais jamais envoyé une lettre à Ginny pour lui dire ça, je lui aurais dit en face. Je le lui ai déjà dit, d'ailleurs, à ceci près que je n'ai pas franchement ce genre d'opinions concernant Hermione. Et surtout, je n'aurais jamais utilisé l'expression « Seigneur des Ténèbres » pour parler de ce meurtrier qui a fait assassiner mes parents pour que ses Mangemorts puissent s'amuser un peu. D'ailleurs, si je suis effectivement excellente en potions, je n'ai jamais su cuisiner correctement. Ginny a goûté aux gâteaux envoyés par Voldemort ? »

« On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Ron est en train de bloquer la porte pour empêcher sa mère d'entrer. »

« Et Mirzam et Remus, ou le professeur Dumbledore, ils n'ont pas pu dire ce qu'elle avait ? »

« Ils sont parti du côté d'Oxford, il y a une attaque de Mangemorts là-bas. »

« Je viens tout de suite », décida Véla.

Accompagnée de Harry, elle descendit à l'étage inférieur pour se rendre dans la chambre que partageait la jeune fille avec Hermione. Devant la porte, ils virent Ron en train de faire son possible pour empêcher la matriarche de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Hermione et Ginny.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu rentres, maman », répéta-t-il pour la cinquième fois au moment où Harry et Véla arrivaient. « Ça ne va vraiment pas te plaire. »

« J'ai vu ton père lorsqu'il a été attaqué par ce serpent, il y a deux ans, je crois que je serais capable de voir ma fille », hurla Mrs Weasley

« C'est pire encore que quand papa avait été touché. »

« Raison de plus pour me laisser entrer, Ronald ! »

« Mrs Weasley », intervint Harry. « Je crois vraiment qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici. Véla va voir si elle peut arranger ça. »

La voix tendue de celui qu'elle considérait comme son septième fils finit par avoir raison de l'obstination de Molly et elle se laissa aller contre le mur, vaincue. Ron lança un regard reconnaissant à son ami et le laissa entrer. Là se trouvait Ginny, allongée sur le lit mais agitée de spasmes violents, le visage couvert de pustules verdâtres. À côté d'elle, sur la table de chevet, un muffin à moitié mangé était posé. Une potion que Harry ne connaissait pas avait laissé des traces au cœur de la pâtisserie. De toute évidence, l'effet avait été quasiment immédiat, elle avait donc dû trouver les gâteaux et la lettre lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là. Véla s'approcha de la table de chevet, prit le gâteau dans sa main et le porta près de son visage, avant de le renifler.

« Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une Potion Cuisante. Elle a à peu près le même effet que le Dolores Infernum mais elle n'est pas mortelle, en général, sauf si elle n'est pas traitée dans les vingt-quatre heures. Mais j'aurais besoin de l'avis du professeur Rogue, il connaît mieux que moi cette partie des potions. Je crois que c'est une potion qu'on est sensé apprendre pour les ASPIC, mais mon domaine, c'est plutôt les potions de soin ou la recherche. Le contrepoison est assez facile à préparer, j'ai tous les éléments dans mon laboratoire, mais il vaudrait mieux que le professeur Rogue me confirme qu'il s'agit bien d'une potion Cuisante, voire qu'il apporte des antidotes s'il en a. »

« Je vais le chercher », décida Harry.

« Attends ! », s'écria Véla. « Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ! »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de s'occuper de ma tenue vestimentaire ? », demanda le jeune homme, interloqué.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une attaque de Mangemorts du côté d'Oxford, il fait peut-être partie de ceux qui ont été envoyés. Et que crois-tu qu'il va se passer s'ils voient le Survivant transplaner juste devant eux ? »

« Mais il faut absolument le prévenir, comment faire ? On n'a jamais appris à lancer ce fameux Patronus d'appel et ça poserait quand même le même problème. »

« Désillusionne-toi », proposa Hermione. « Si tu te retrouves en pleine bataille, tu transplanes un peu plus loin et tu essaies d'attirer l'attention de Rogue. Sinon, tu lui parles directement. »

« C'est une bonne idée », approuva Véla.

« Euh, je suis d'accord, mais, euh... Hermione... ? »

« J'ai compris », soupira la jeune fille, « tu ne sais pas lancer le sortilège. »

« Euh... oui, en fait, c'est ça », admit le Gryffondor d'un ton penaud.

« Bien. _Desillusio _! »

Harry ressentit à nouveau l'impression qu'Hermione lui avait cassé un œuf sur la tête et tandis que le sortilège faisait effet, il aurait cru qu'un liquide glacé lui coulait dans le dos. Il frissonna.

« C'est bon, tu es désillusionné. Bravo, Hermione, ce n'est pas un sortilège facile à réussir. »

« Bah, je me suis un peu entraînée l'année dernière, pour le cas où on aurait besoin d'échapper aux Mangemorts », répliqua Hermione d'un ton détaché, bien que la rougeur qui montait à ses oreilles montrât qu'elle n'était pas insensible au compliment de la jeune Serpentard.

« Reviens vite, Harry, et si possible avec le professeur Rogue. »

« Je te le promets », répondit une voix venant du vide.

Véla entendit un craquement sec et l'air devant elle devint trouble un instant, avant de redevenir transparent.

* * *

Lorsque la sensation de compression disparut, Harry commença par vérifier qu'aucune partie de son corps ne s'était égarée en route. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était bien entier, il releva la tête et se retrouva face à une baguette pointée droit vers lui.

« Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous immédiatement, je sais que vous êtes là », intima la voix froide du maître des Potions de Poudlard.

« C'est moi, professeur », murmura Harry.

Les yeux de Severus Rogue s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais la main tenant la baguette ne trembla pas et ne s'abaissa pas non plus.

« Potter ? », souffla-t-il.

« Est-ce que je peux me montrer ? », demanda le jeune homme en retour.

« Nous sommes chez moi, il n'y a aucun risque », répliqua son hôte involontaire en fermant les volets et en allumant la lumière d'un mouvement de baguette.

Harry pointa sa propre baguette sur lui et murmura _Finite Incantatem_. Puis son regard inquiet croisa celui, incrédule, du professeur qu'il détestait le plus, exception faite du professeur Ombrage, qui n'était heureusement restée que durant sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Potter ? »

Harry regarda un instant autour de lui avant de répondre. Il se trouvait dans une maison apparemment aussi extravagante que son propriétaire : pratiquement vide, sans la moindre décoration, pourvue uniquement, du moins dans cette pièce précise, de livres, de chaudrons et d'ingrédients divers et variés. Peut-être avait-il atterri dans le laboratoire privé du professeur ?

« Ginny est malade, elle a besoin de votre aide. »

« Si Miss Weasley est malade, c'est de l'aide de Madame Pomfresh qu'elle aura besoin, pas de la mienne », répliqua froidement l'adulte.

« Elle a été empoisonnée par une potion. Voldemort lui a envoyé des gâteaux en se faisant passer pour Véla. Je lui ai demandé et comme je m'en doutais, ce n'est pas elle qui a écrit la lettre. Véla pense qu'il s'agit d'une potion Cuisante mais elle préfèrerait avoir votre avis sur la question. »

Sans répondre, le professeur Rogue se retourna vers l'une des étagères de son laboratoire. Tandis qu'il recherchait certains ingrédients précis, il finit par parler à nouveau.

« Pustules bleues sur le visage et spasmes violents ? Nausée ? »

« Les pustules sont plutôt verdâtres et elle n'a pas la nausée. », répondit le jeune homme.

Harry fut soulagé que le professeur le prenne au sérieux et ne cherche pas, comme il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises au cours des années précédentes, à le retarder. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait évoqué Véla. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer que l'irascible maître des Potions appréciait la jeune fille autant qu'il le détestait lui.

« Alors ce n'est pas une potion Cuisante classique. C'est une version qui a été créée par Grindelwald lorsqu'il a cherché à dominer le monde sorcier dans les années 1940. Il avait remplacé la sève de delfier par du pus de bubobulb, beaucoup plus efficace pour ce qui est de la souffrance mais moins pour ce qui est des risques de mortalité du sujet. Seuls quelques uns parmi ses fidèles les plus proches en connaissaient le secret, malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a lui aussi découvert, sans doute en utilisant la Légilimancie sur les rares survivants qui restaient à l'époque où il a commencé à prendre lui-même le pouvoir. Dites à Miss Wolf qu'il faut qu'elle rajoute des dards de Manticore en poudre dans l'antidote, sinon, il restera sans effet. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, le temps de rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires pour une cure de deux semaines. C'est le minimum pour pouvoir en guérir, généralement. Combien Miss Weasley a-t-elle avalé de poison ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, elle avait à peine mangé quelques grammes du gâteau, mais je ne sais pas quelle quantité de poison il y avait dedans. »

« C'était un muffin ou un gâteau d'une texture semblable, j'imagine ? »

« Comment le savez-vous ? », demanda Harry, interloqué.

« Grindelwald avait découvert, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé la même technique, que les gâteaux moelleux avaient l'avantage d'absorber mieux la potion. Et le muffin était l'arme préférée de Grindelwald. Il en déposait devant la porte de ses victimes et celles-ci croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'un voisin attentionné. »

« Là, il a envoyé une lettre avec l'écriture de Véla. »

« L'écriture de Miss Wolf, vous en êtes bien sûr ? », aboya le professeur de Potions.

« Ça y ressemblait assez pour que Ginny se trompe et Véla elle-même a avoué que si ça ne ressemble pas à ce qu'elle aurait dit, l'écriture est étrangement semblable. »

Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que ce cadeau empoisonné ait été envoyé par... ? Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours été particulièrement doué en Potions, et il lui avait très clairement suggéré le poison Hydrique dans la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée pour le faire préparer la potion destinée à assassiner son propre père.

Harry s'aperçut de l'hésitation de son professeur mais préféra rester muet, sachant par expérience que l'homme détestait particulièrement qu'on l'interrompe lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou avait une idée en tête. Et dans ce cas précis, son souci était bien moins de savoir ce à quoi le professeur pouvait bien penser que de sauver la vie de Ginny.

« Allez, fichez-moi le camp, Potter ! », aboya finalement Severus Rogue. « Je vous rejoins. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il transplana. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il se trouvait dans le salon de la maison du Square Grimmaurd, debout devant le fauteuil qui lui avait servi de point d'appui ces dernières semaines. Immédiatement, il se précipita vers les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Ginny. Molly Weasley était toujours là, le regard perdu, adossée au mur du couloir. Harry adressa un signe de tête à Ron, qui gardait toujours la porte de la chambre, et ce dernier le laissa passer. Véla était toujours présente, ainsi qu'Hermione. Lorsqu'il entra, les deux filles se retournèrent vers lui.

« Il arrive. Apparemment, c'est une potion Cuisante améliorée. Il faut que tu rajoutes des dards de Manticore en poudre dans ton antidote, sinon, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Alors j'espère que le professeur Rogue en apportera avec lui, parce que je n'en ai plus aucun », répliqua Véla d'un ton soucieux. « J'en ai utilisé une bonne partie pour la potion que tu sais et le reste m'a servi pour expérimenter plusieurs antidotes à des poisons violents. C'est un ingrédient qu'on doit parfois introduire dans ce genre de potions et j'en ai un petit stock à Poudlard mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la nécessité d'en faire beaucoup pendant les vacances. »

Fort heureusement, lorsque le professeur Rogue arriva, comme promis, dix minutes plus tard, il rapporta une quantité conséquente de dards de Manticore, un ingrédient très rare qu'on ne pouvait se procurer que dans quelques boutiques connues des seuls spécialistes. Véla y avait également ses entrées, mais la difficulté pour les magizoologues à récupérer le dard de l'animal, qui ne pouvait le faire repousser qu'une quinzaine de fois environ dans sa vie, et la dangerosité de cette opération obligeait les clients à commander une dizaine de jours à l'avance. Or, ils n'avaient pas tout ce temps pour soigner Ginny et la vie de la jeune fille était en jeu, même s'ils avaient un peu plus de temps que ce qu'avait craint Véla au début. Immédiatement, la Serpentard interrogea son professeur sur la procédure à suivre et lorsqu'il répondit, même Harry, pourtant moins intuitif qu'Hermione, put remarquer qu'il la considérait comme son égale.

« La poudre doit être introduite dès que les feuilles d'Orine ont été totalement intégrées à la potion et il faudra ensuite que vous fassiez très attention à porter la température à cent-quatre-vingt-quinze degrés celsius avant de la faire redescendre à dix-sept degrés. Le temps pour réaliser cette opération ne doit pas être supérieur à une minute, il faudra que vous soyez très rapide. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je saurai me débrouiller comme il faut. »

« Avez-vous un chaudron en cuivre taille 5 ? »

« J'en ai de plusieurs tailles, mais aucun d'une taille supérieure à 4 », répondit la jeune fille.

« C'est ennuyeux. Il faudra que vous vous arrangiez pour en faire l'équivalent d'un chaudron de taille 5. Et dès que la potion sera prête, il faudra en donner une fiole taille standard toutes les demi-heures à Miss Weasley. Ça devrait permettre de tenir pendant environ vingt-quatre heures. »

« Et il faudra combien de temps pour éliminer complètement la potion ? »

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit un muffin avec précaution et fit passer sa baguette au-dessus. Puis il répéta le mouvement de baguette autour de celui mangé par la jeune Gryffondor. Finalement, il se tourna vers son élève en disant :

« Jusqu'au seize août, _a priori_. Maintenez le rythme d'une demi-heure pendant trois jours, puis passez à toutes les heures jusque jeudi au moins. Ensuite, il faudra continuer à lui en donner toutes les deux heures dès qu'elle pourra sortir de son lit. Je repasserai la voir dans une semaine pour m'assurer du diagnostic et rallonger le traitement le cas échéant. Je vais chez _Budwin _faire une commande de dards de Manticores, si jamais vous en avez besoin d'autres. Par chance, j'ai toujours une réserve de contrepoisons en tous genres. Miss Granger », ajouta-t-il en tendant une fiole à la jeune fille, « donnez ceci à boire toutes les vingt minutes à Miss Weasley. Une gorgée à chaque fois. Elle doit absolument en prendre régulièrement jusqu'à ce que l'antidote soit prêt. »

Hermione acquiesça et Véla fit signe à Harry de la suivre. Docilement, il sortit de la chambre tandis que le professeur transplanait pour quitter l'endroit. Dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Mrs Weasley, qui se précipita sur lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Assez mal », répondit-il franchement après un temps d'hésitation. « Mais on va pouvoir la soigner et la guérir. Véla a ce qu'il faut dans son laboratoire. »

« Je vous promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux, Mrs Weasley », confirma la jeune fille. « D'après le professeur Rogue, elle sera complètement rétablie dans environ deux semaines. Je pense qu'il est inutile de prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre », ajouta-t-elle tandis que la matriarche portait la main à sa poche pour saisir sa baguette. « Ils ont déjà assez à faire avec les Mangemorts à Oxford, ça ne sert à rien de les affoler pour ça. On leur en parlera quand ils rentreront. »

Mrs Weasley acquiesça et les deux jeunes gens montèrent dans la chambre de Véla pour préparer l'antidote dont Ginny avait besoin. Dès que la jeune fille eut refermé la porte, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les étagères récupérer divers ingrédients et montra à Harry deux chaudrons de taille 3 et un autre de taille 4. Le garçon les prit et les plaça au centre de la pièce tandis que Véla déposait ses ingrédients sur une table.

« Tu peux remplir d'eau les deux tiers de chacun des chaudrons, s'il te plait ? », demanda la jeune fille tout en commençant à couper en fines lamelles les feuilles d'Orine.

Harry acquiesça et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, son amie leva un regard agacé en lui disant :

« Harry, c'est important, si tu ne fais pas ça, Ginny ne pourra… »

Elle s'interrompit, écarquilla les yeux en voyant les chaudrons remplis puis secoua la tête en souriant.

« Bien sûr, c'est vrai que tu n'as plus besoin du sortilège Aguamenti pour trouver de l'eau ! »

Harry sourit en retour et attendit les ordres de la Serpentard. Celle-ci commença par lui demander de réduire en poudre les dards de Manticore, puis d'extraire le jus d'une plante qu'il n'avait jamais vue mais qu'Hermione aurait certainement reconnue, compte tenu des centaines de livres qu'elle avait dû avaler depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Enfin, il lui fallut verser dans trois fioles différentes l'équivalent de dix-huit millilitres de bile de tatou. Soudain, une question lui traversa l'esprit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit non, quand le professeur Rogue t'a demandé si tu avais des chaudrons de taille 5 ? Tu en as plusieurs. »

« Il fallait un chaudron en cuivre », répondit laconiquement la jeune fille.

« C'est si important que ça ? », s'étonna Harry.

« Le métal du chaudron dans lequel a été préparé la potion a une incidence sur son effet », consentit à expliquer la jeune fille. « En cours, ça ne porte pas à conséquence, parce que les potions ne sont pratiquement jamais testées. Et de plus, l'étain est l'un des métaux les plus neutres. En revanche, quand on veut préparer une potion particulièrement complexe ou importante, il faut faire attention à ce qu'on utilise comme chaudron. Le cuivre améliore généralement l'effet des antidotes tandis que l'or ou l'argent les affaiblissent. En revanche, ils seront plus utiles que le cuivre ou l'étain pour des potions visant à changer l'état du sujet. »

« Tu peux parler clairement, s'il te plaît ? »

« Si on veut préparer une potion de ratatinage véritablement efficace, par exemple, il faut la réaliser dans un chaudron en argent. Éventuellement dans un chaudron en or, mais l'or sert surtout dans la confection de poisons foudroyants. »

Harry frissonna involontairement. Puis il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Et la potion que tu devais créer dans le cadre de tes recherches pour Voldemort, tu la faisais dans quel type de chaudron ? »

Véla marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme frappée par la foudre. Puis, lentement, elle répondit :

« Un chaudron en argent. Alors tu crois que… »

« Ça rejoindrait ce que nous a dit le professeur Dumbledore, non ? Comme toi avec ta potion Animagus. Et le professeur Dumbledore l'a dit à Rogue, cette potion est certainement en lien avec le but que s'est fixé Voldemort. »

« Mais comment en être sûrs ? », murmura la jeune fille.

« Ton ami, le Chaman. Il saura certainement le confirmer, si c'est bien ça. »

Véla acquiesça et se remit au travail. Presque quatre heures plus tard, Harry et sa petite amie sortaient de la chambre de la jeune fille, le visage rougi par la chaleur des feux, chacun portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posées une vingtaine de fioles. Précautionneusement, afin de ne pas risquer de faire tomber leur précieux chargement, ils descendirent l'escalier pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Hermione et Ginny. La sœur de Ron semblait aller un peu mieux, même si de violents spasmes l'agitaient encore de temps à autres. Hermione parut soulagée de voir arriver les deux jeunes gens et entreprit aussitôt de les aider à décharger les deux plateaux et à disposer les fioles sur la lampe de chevet qu'elle venait de métamorphoser en portoir. Après quelques minutes, le vieux réveil des Weasley hurla qu'il était_ temps de se mettre au travail_ et la jeune Gryffondor saisit la première des fioles et la donna à boire à Ginny, ouvrant de force sa bouche et faisant couler le liquide jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de l'avaler. Lorsque la fiole fut vide, Véla la fit disparaître d'un sort et s'assit au bord du lit, épuisée.

« Déjà fatiguée ? », demanda Hermione d'un ton amusé. « Pense au fait que ce n'est que le premier jour et qu'il faudra que tu fasses la même chose pendant encore deux semaines. »

Véla poussa un profond soupir.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, tandis que les jeunes gens, Ron excepté, finissaient de déjeuner sous l'œil vigilent de Molly, un bruit de pétarade se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre partis aider les Aurors faisaient leur entrée dans la cuisine avant de s'effondrer sur des chaises vides. Arthur Weasley ferma les yeux, pendant que son fils Charlie annonçait d'une voix éteinte :

« Les Mangemorts ont exterminé toute une famille de Moldus, en ont torturé plusieurs dizaines et ont sérieusement blessé Fol-Œil. Il faut dire qu'ils s'y sont mis à cinq sur lui et j'ai bien l'impression que les Lestrange se sont acharnés. »

« Mais il s'en sortira, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Hermione, horrifiée.

« Avec quelques cicatrices, mais ce n'est pas ça qui le changera énormément », répliqua Mirzam avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

« Et vous avez réussi à en avoir ? »

« Pas un seul. », répondit Bill. « Ils se sont tous enfuis comme une volée de vivets quand ils ont vu qu'ils allaient perdre la bataille. Au passage, ils m'ont offert un petit cadeau », continua-t-il en montrant sa main gauche amputée de deux doigts.

Les amis regardèrent la blessure d'un air inquiet et Harry blêmit mais Bill sourit d'un air rassurant :

« Ne vous en faites pas, Albus a contacté Pomfresh et elle devrait me faire repousser mes doigts, avec un peu de chance. Enfin, ils risquent de ne pas être aussi beaux qu'à l'origine, mais je m'en sors quand même mieux que Fol-Œil ou ces pauvres Moldus. Mais », continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, « où sont Ron et Ginny ? »

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des regards gênés avant que Véla ne réponde :

« Voldemort a réussi à avoir Ginny, mais elle va s'en sortir, on a pu préparer l'antidote, elle devrait être guérie d'ici deux semaines. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda Arthur, soudain plus réveillé et fortement inquiet.

« Il s'est fait passer pour moi et il lui a envoyé des gâteaux empoisonnés. »

« Et Ron ? », intervint Fred d'une voix blanche.

« Il va bien », répondit fermement Harry. « Il a juste décidé de prendre son tour de garde pendant qu'on mangeait. D'ailleurs », poursuivit-il, « je vais le remplacer. »

« On vient avec toi », décidèrent les jumeaux.

Harry leva un sourcil étonné mais haussa les épaules et les laissa l'accompagner tandis qu'il sortait de la cuisine. Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'Hermione allait abandonner provisoirement afin de laisser Ginny seule avec la personne qui la garderait. Harry toqua brièvement pour annoncer son arrivée et il ouvrit aussitôt la porte. Immédiatement, les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers le lit de la jeune fille et ouvrirent de grands yeux effarés en la voyant allongée là, pâle comme un linge, respirant avec difficulté.

« Gin ! »

La Gryffondor ouvrit lentement les yeux et adressa un sourire douloureux à son frère situé à sa gauche.

« Salut, George ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son jumeau et de lui dire d'un ton sévère :

« Enfin, Fred ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas laisser traîner les pastilles Furoncoton ! Tu as vu le résultat ! »

Tout le monde, y compris la malade que la douleur refit cependant bien vite grimacer, éclata de rire.

« Les Furoncoton ? », s'étonna finalement Harry. « C'est vraiment un de vos nouveaux produits ? »

« Oui », répondit Fred, « on les a créées en souvenir de ce mémorable duel après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Au début, on avait voulu les appeler Pastilles de Crabbe, mais on s'est dit qu'en voyant le résultat, les gens le croiraient plus beau qu'il ne l'est. Alors on a simplement mélangé le nom des deux maléfices qu'on avait utilisés contre lui. »

« Furonculus et Jambencoton. C'est vrai », se rappela Harry.

« Le seul souci, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point et elles ne donnent que des petites pustules au lieu des tentacules qui ornaient et embellissaient son visage », expliqua George. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a reçu ? », demanda-t-il finalement avec un hochement de tête vers sa sœur.

« Une potion Cuisante légèrement modifiée. C'est du moins ce qu'a dit Rogue. »

« Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à ce sale bonhomme ? », demanda Fred d'un ton suspicieux.

« C'est aussi l'avis de Véla », précisa Ron.

« Ah, bon, alors si Véla le dit... », s'inclina son frère.

Ils restèrent tous cinq silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que le réveil les rappelle à l'ordre. Alors, Harry donna l'antidote à Ginny, pour la première fois de son tour de garde qui allait durer encore deux heures. Car contrairement à l'année précédente, lorsque Hermione avait été atteinte par le sortilège de maladie, les jumeaux s'étaient eux aussi spontanément proposés pour surveiller leur petite sœur. Ils lui vouaient une tendresse que le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais perçue chez eux, qu'il avait toujours vu comme des boute-en-trains prêts à jouer des tours pendables aux Serpentard et aux membres de leur propre famille et comme d'excellents organisateurs de mauvais coups mais pour qui, il s'en rendait désormais compte, les liens familiaux revêtaient malgré tout un sens bien plus important que chez la plupart des gens.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait promis, le professeur Rogue revint quelques jours plus tard et confirma qu'il faudrait continuer le traitement jusqu'à la mi-août. Il apporta également un chaudron en cuivre de taille 5 à Véla pour lui faciliter la tâche et, tous les jours, Harry et sa petite amie étaient enfermés durant plusieurs heures pour préparer le fameux contrepoison.

Finalement, le seize août au matin, durant le tour de garde de Bill, à qui l'infirmière de Poudlard et le chef du service des Accidents Magiques de Sainte-Mangouste avaient tour à tour avoué leur impuissance à annuler les effets du maléfice qu'il avait reçu et dont l'annulaire et le majeur gauches ne repousseraient donc jamais, le maître de Potions passa à nouveau pour vérifier l'état de santé de la jeune fille et la déclara guérie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Véla, soulagés de voir leur amie sortie d'affaire, empoignèrent le chandelier que leur avait donné le professeur Dumbledore et ressentirent la secousse habituelle au niveau du nombril. Ils furent emportés dans un tourbillon de couleurs, perdirent l'équilibre à l'atterrissage et s'écrasèrent sur un bureau en chêne. Ils étaient arrivés en France, à l'Académie Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit particulièrement drôle (cinq morts, Bill mutilé à vie, Ginny empoisonnée par Voldemort), mais je me devais donner un peu de tension dramatique à ces vacances qui, sans cela, seraient assez mornes, il faut bien l'avouer. Après tout, même J.K. Rowling fait combattre Harry contre la tante Marge ou contre des Détraqueurs, histoire de pimenter un peu ses étés. De plus, Ginny n'avait pas encore été touchée par Voldemort... Et comme vous pouvez le constater, le traître n'est pas resté inactif durant les vacances, contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Il a mis ses talents de faussaire et de potentiel futur Maître des Potions au service de Voldemort histoire d'aider son Maître à accomplir ses noirs desseins.

Bon, sur ce, je vous dis : à la prochaine !


End file.
